A Heart To Call Home
by fallen509
Summary: 22-year-old Dean Winchester gets the shock of his life after an old fling calls him with some surprising news.  **Some Language**  I only own the characters I create.  Everything else belongs to the CW, or the other respective owners.
1. The Phone Call

It wasn't often Dean Winchester was caught by surprise. Sure, there were the moments on a hunt when a pissed off ghost might pop up at an inopportune moment, or a witch might get the upper hand in a fight. But he was rarely totally surprised.

So when Dean checked his voice mail after climbing back into the Impala, he was totally unprepared for the message that awaited him.

"Hi Dean. It's uh…well this is Morgan. Morgan Grey. Uh…we met about 8 months ago in Savannah. I was…well I was hoping you could give me a call back. It's really important."

Dean didn't need the reminder of where they met. It was just after Sammy had left for Stanford, and in a bought of sudden empty nest syndrome, Dean decided that he would split from John for a few weeks and take some cases on down south. It just so happened that his first case took him to Savannah, Georgia. A standard salt and burn, but damn if there still wasn't a pretty young thing to save.

And boy was Morgan Grey pretty. Pretty and grateful.

"Best damn night of my life," Dean mumbled to no one with his trademark smirk splashed across his lips. "Wonder if she wants try and one up herself."

Quickly hitting the call back button, Dean waited anxiously for Morgan to pick up the other line. It was a relief when her southern drawl finally flowed through the phone.

"Hello?"

"So Ms. Grey, you missed me already?" Dean joked.

"Dean? Dean Winchester? I can't believe you actually called back," she stated. Dean was a little taken aback at her bluntness.

"Well, yeah. You said it was important." He paused, waiting a beat to see if she would pick up the conversation. When no response was given, he continued on. "What was so important, Morgan?"

There was a sigh on the other end. And then a nervous chuckle. "Well Dean, you know we had that one great night about eight months ago…"

"Honey, I wouldn't forget something like that," Dean cut in.

"Well, I've got a little…memento from that night waiting for you at my place."

Had he left one of his shirts there by accident? Maybe one of his guns? But that wouldn't warrant an important phone call eight months later. "What kind of memento are we talking about?"

"Dean I'm…I'm pregnant."

Dean dropped the phone. Not almost dropped. But really dropped. Like onto the Impala's floor, where he proceeded to kick it under the seat, and just out of reach. Not that any of this was registering to him at the moment. The only thing he was currently hearing was the two words making up his worst nightmare. _I'm pregnant._

Someone kill him now.

It wasn't until he could hear the muffled calls of his name from under his seat that he finally woke up and was scrambling to retrieve the phone from it's hiding place. When he brought the phone back up to his ear, he was slightly amused to hear what the woman on the other end was saying.

"Oh for hell's sake, he passed out on me!"

"You're pregnant?" He was embarrassed by the fact that his voice was actually shaking slightly. But damn it all, he had a right to be a freaking train wreck. The woman who he'd spent one night with (one great night) had called him eight months later out of the blue and informed him he was going to be a father.

"Yes Dean, I'm pregnant," Morgan sighed. "And I'm sure that it's your baby, before you ask. I haven't been with anyone else since."

Dean took in a deep breath, trying to calm his frazzled nerves. Two surprises in one day couldn't be good on his heart. "I'm in New Orleans right now. I'll be in Savannah by tomorrow morning. And listen Morgan, I'm in."

"What do you mean, Dean?"

He sighed, and then spoke with conviction. "I mean I'm in this. For the long haul. With you. I'm that kid's Dad, and I'm not going to let it grow up without knowing who I am."

There was a sniffle on the other end, and then Morgan's voice flowed into Dean's ear with a slight shake. "We'll talk about it when you get here in the morning Dean."

There was a click on the other end, and Dean was suddenly left with silence and his own thoughts. He was going to be a dad. A damned _father_. He waited a beat, and then turned the Impala's keys and gunned it out of the motel parking lot, uttering one simple word.

"Shit."

It was around ten o'clock the next morning when Dean screeched into the familiar parking lot of the apartment complex where Morgan lived. He'd called her about an hour ago to let her know he was almost there, and since then had been giving himself a pep talk, trying to preparing himself for the next several hours that would change his life forever.

But now, actually sitting in the parking lot, he couldn't make himself open the Impala's door.

Everything just seemed too real all of a sudden. Too crazy, and that was saying something considering he dealt with the crazy every day. But this was just so…_crazy_.

"Damn it, Dean. Man up," he scolded himself. "You not only got yourself into this mess, but you got Morgan into this too. So you're going to go in there and fix it."

"Talking to yourself now, Winchester?" Dean jumped. He freaking _jumped_. But it wasn't like he was totally in the game right now, and Morgan wasn't even supposed to know he had arrived yet.

He turned toward the open window, taking in the sight of Morgan Grey leaning into the Impala with a girlish grin on her face. She looked just as good as she did eight months ago, Dean noted. Her dark hair had gotten a little longer, and she might have had a little touch of darkness under her eyes, but all in all Morgan looked pretty damn great. And Dean could hardly believe it but…hell, she looked like she was glowing. He thought that was a myth about pregnant women.

And Morgan was pregnant.

"Admiring your handiwork?" she teased Dean as his eyes lingered on her protruding belly. When he didn't respond, she straightened as motioned for Dean to follow her out of the parking lot. "Come on. We've got a lot to talk about."

Dean quickly stepped out of the car and caught up with Morgan's retreating form. He would never admit it to anyone, but he could already feel his protective side coming out in full swing. Morgan could trip on crack in the pavement, or get light-headed, or even…

And hell was he turning into a _girl_?

It didn't take long for the pair to reach the apartment entrance and walk down the hall to Morgan's small home. She quickly turned the key and strode in, Dean awkwardly following behind.

"Do you want a coffee or anything?" she questioned as she made a quick left into the small kitchen. "You must have driven all night to get here."

"Coffee would be great, thanks." Dean replied, leaning on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. An odd silence fell between the two as Morgan poured a fresh cup of coffee into a mug, neither really knowing where to start. There was just too much to say, Dean supposed.

It wasn't until Morgan had placed the steaming mug in front of Dean and pulled herself up onto a stool that he decided enough was enough. But naturally, Dean wasn't the best person to start conversations on delicate topics.

"We were…I mean we…we used protection right?"

"Morgan let out a bark of laughter before quickly retorting. "Yes Dean, we took all the necessary precautions. You just apparently managed to score one past the goalie."

Dean could feel his face heating up. Which was _totally _not a Winchester thing to do. But neither was impregnating a one-night stand, he supposed.

"So, uh, what are we going to do, Grey?" Dean questioned. "I'm sticking by what I said earlier. I'm in this. I want to know the kid, and I want them to know me."

Dean was surprised when Morgan's eyes started to shine a little bit with tears. He wasn't trying to be sweet or anything, but he was 22 years old and he was going to act like an adult, and especially a father, should act.

"What's wrong?" he questioned. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no. Not at all," Morgan quickly replied, wiping at her eyes. "You actually said everything right. It's just…there's some stuff you've got to know before you really make a decision here."

She'd captured Dean's interest. What kinds of things would he need to know? He couldn't think of anything. Not really, anyway. Unless the kid was…

"The kid's not sick, right?" he quickly questioned. What would he do if the kid was sick?

"The baby is perfectly healthy," Morgan reassured him, and he audibly let out a sigh of relief. But that moment of calm was quickly pulled from him. "It's me that's sick, Dean. That's why I called you."


	2. The Conversation

Dean was confused, to say the least. Was Morgan really telling him that she was the sick one? Because she looked perfectly healthy, other than maybe being a little tired. But Dean thought that pregnant women were _supposed _to look that way.

Not that he'd actually know.

"What do you mean, Grey?" he questioned, straightening himself from his lounged position against the counter.

"I'm sick, Dean," she sighed. "And the odds aren't in my favor."

"What kind of sick are we talking here? Like fu sick, or…" Dean knew it was a stupid question as soon as the words left his mouth. She'd just told him that the odds weren't in her favor, so it was obviously something much worse than the damn _flu_.

Morgan sighed before running a hand through her hair quickly. Then, a look of resolve snaked across her face as she raised her brown eyes to stare directly into Dean's.

"It all started about two weeks ago. I went in for a routine check up to make sure that everything was going according to plan," She started to explain. "I'm not even sure how the doctor found the problem really, but he came back from running a few small tests and discovered that I have some rare heart condition."

Morgan held up her hand when Dean opened his mouth to interrupt. He had a feeling she just wanted to tell her story all at once, and not in pieces, so Dean let her continue.

"Turns out, what I basically have is a weak heart. And the older I get, the weaker it gets." She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, making Dean's gut ache a little at the sight. "The pregnancy is adding a lot of extra strain onto the condition, and when I go into labor…my heart isn't going to hold up to all the stress."

Dean didn't need Morgan to explain any more. He knew what sayings like that meant. She was going to die while giving their kid a life. But just because he understood what she was saying, it didn't mean he wanted to believe it.

"There's got to be something that the doctors can do," Dean demanded. He stepped around to her side of the counter and placed a comforting hand on Morgan's shoulder, which she leaned into.

"There's nothing they can do," she whispered calmly, placing her hand on top of Dean's. "The only option I have now is a c-section after I go into labor, which will decrease the stress a some. Enough to probably give me a few hours after the birth."

Dean's mind was spinning. He didn't know what to think about first; the fact that Morgan was going to die in less than a month, or the fact that he was going to have a kid in less than a month. A kid with no mother and a too young father.

Suddenly, Dean was angry. No, he was more than angry. He was pissed. Pissed at the doctors who couldn't do anything for Morgan. Pissed at the world for being so damn unfair. Pissed at himself for getting Morgan into this mess in the first place. It was taking everything in him not to scream out.

"Dean, please say something," Morgan quietly requested. And with those soft words, it was like a damn broke inside of him, letting all of his crazy emotions explode out.

"Damn it! How can you be so calm about all this! Don't you want more than one chance to _maybe _hold your kid? Doesn't this piss you off?"

"Of course this pisses me off, Dean!" she spoke, a hard edge creeping into her voice. "You don't think I want to watch her grow up! I'm going to miss everything. I'm going to miss her first steps, and her first words. I'm going to miss dress shopping with her for her first dance, and teaching her how to do her hair. I'm going to miss _everything_, Dean." Morgan was crying again, tears steadily streaming down her cheeks.

Dean would have wiped away the tears, maybe pulled her into a hug of some sort. Offered her comfort. But he couldn't, because he was too busy wrapping his brain around what Morgan had just confessed.

"It's a girl?" he whispered.

Morgan let out a little huff of laughter before nodding her head. "Yes, Dean. You're going to be the father of a little girl."

"Well…shit," he breathed. He didn't know what else to say. He had raised Sammy growing up, but Sam was a boy. Dean knew what to do with boys. But a girl? That was foreign territory.

Morgan stood from the stool and walked over to the refrigerator. Once there, she pulled a rectangular black and white photo from a magnet and slide it over so it was in front of Dean.

It was an ultrasound picture, dated for almost two weeks prior. She must have had it taken right around the same appointment where she discovered her condition.

"Is this…?" Dean questioned Morgan, glancing up at her. He was slightly embarrassed to discover that his eyes were watering.

"Yeah, Dean. That's her," Morgan confirmed. "Perfectly healthy, and very active. Kicks me every chance she gets. I'd say she's going to be just and wild and stubborn as her Daddy."

Dean couldn't help the smile that flashed across his face. "She's beautiful, Grey."

"She looks like a gray and white blob, Dean," Morgan laughed, trying to lighten the mood in the room a little more.

Dean once again glanced down at the picture, lightly grazing his fingers across the baby's face. "No. She's beautiful. I can already tell."

Another silence passed between the two adults as Dean contemplated asking his next question. He was almost afraid to hear her answer, if he was being truthful. But at the same time, he knew that he needed to hear it.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that," Morgan relented, once again seating herself on the stool. "I guess I didn't call you at first because I was scared. I thought that you wouldn't care, with your line of work. That you wouldn't want to be a part of her life."

"I would have been here in a heartbeat," Dean spoke, his voice leaving no room for arguments.

"I know that now, but at the time all I knew about you was that we had one night together, and you were gone when I woke up. All you left me was a note with your number and a message that said to call if I was ever in trouble. I thought I could save us both some trouble if I just stayed quiet."

There was a break in Morgan's speech, and it was obvious to Dean that she was contemplating on how to say whatever she needed to say next. Dean didn't interrupt, instead giving her time to think things through.

Soon enough, Morgan continued. "When I found out I was sick, I knew I had two options. I could say that the father was unknown, and find a family that was willing to take her in, but wasn't blood. Or I could call you and hope to hell that you would be willing to take her. Or at least to come hear me out. Obviously, I chose the latter of the two options."

Instead of answering her right away, Dean reached towards Morgan and gently grasped both of her small hands in his own calloused fingers. He just stared at their hands for a moment, taking everything in. This moment with her, the idea that he was a father, and that it was ultimately up to him what happened to his daughter in the future. And he knew without a moment's hesitation that he wasn't going to let anything happen to that little girl for the rest of his life.

"I've said it once and I'll said it a thousand more times, Grey. I'm in this. With you and with the kid. You don't have to worry about her. I'm not going to let anything happen, and she's going to have a family." Dean took a breath before continuing. "She's going to be with me. A father who will love her unconditionally, and will tell her anything and everything she wants to know about her mother."

Morgan didn't respond with words. Instead, she unclasped her hands from his and threw her arms around his neck. That was all Dean needed to know that he had said and done everything right. That he had made the right choice.

He slowly pushed her back slightly so he could look Morgan in the eyes, and he let a small smile flit it's way across his lips, successfully bringing a small smile to Morgan's face as well.

"So, Grey," he Dean began. "Do you have a name picked out yet?"

"Yeah, actually I do," she replied. "It's Rayan. Rayan Elizabeth Winchester."


	3. Family

Morgan insisted that Dean stay at her apartment instead of a motel, claiming that if he was going to completely rearrange his life for their kid, the least she could do was give him a free place to eat and sleep. Dean reluctantly agreed, but only because he wanted to be closer to Morgan in case something was to happen in the middle of the night.

And that's how he found himself stretched out on the comfortable bed that occupied Morgan's guest room-slash-baby supply storeroom. And truth be told, Dean was actually grateful for the alone time after the day he had been subjected to. It gave his mind a chance to process everything that he had been told about Morgan and the baby.

The last thirty hours of Dean's life had been…eye opening, to say the least. He'd transformed from a 22-year-old hunter who flirted with too many women and drank too much beer into a soon-to-be single parent of a daughter that he didn't know the first thing about raising. And it wasn't like he had a couple months to prepare himself by reading some of those crappy parenting books or something. He was looking at, realistically, less than a month to figure out how to become Father of the freaking Year.

Somehow, it didn't feel too promising.

But at the same time, Morgan had managed to give Dean some hope. When she'd told him of his daughter's planned name, his mouth had fallen open in shock. Rayan Elizabeth was wonderful. Hell, he thought it was _beautiful_, as chick flick as that sounded. But that wasn't the part that had surprised him. It was the Winchester tacked onto the end.

She should be a Grey, shouldn't she? Morgan had been the pregnant one for the last eight months. She'd been the one that went to the doctor's appointments alone, and who bought all the baby stuff that was currently shoved in the room. And she did it all alone, only to discover that she wasn't even going to get to watch her little girl grow up.

But Morgan was adamant on making her surname Winchester. When Dean asked why, she'd simply replied with a smile and one line.

"_Because from what I've heard, Winchester is practically a synonym for family, and you've made it perfectly clear that our daughter is going to know what family is."_

Dean scoffed at the idea. If only she really knew what his "family" had been like these last eight months. Dean and his father only made contact with each other when it involved a hunt. Quick short conversations consisting of only new research, updated locations, and just checking in so one knew the other was still alive. And Sammy, well Dean hadn't talked to him in almost six months. He was sure Sasquatch was living it up in Palo Alto with all of his college buddies.

What a great family the name Winchester came along with.

Not that he would ever tell Morgan that. If she wanted their daughter to have his last name, then she would have his last name. Hell, Morgan could want to do just about anything and he would go along with it at this point. Anything to make her happy in this last month.

But thinking about his family made Dean think about how he was going to tell Sam and his dad. _Was _he going to tell them? He had to tell them, he supposed. Dean couldn't very well hide his kid for the rest of his life from the two people with whom he had spent the majority of his life.

But tackling those phone calls, well it just seemed like such a daunting task. One that Dean wasn't sure he was ever going to be ready to face. And what would happen if they cut him out. Dean was finding it hard enough to stay away from Sam as it was, even with his secret trips up to Stanford every couple of weeks without his dad or Sam ever finding out. He couldn't imagine either of them telling him to get gone and stay gone.

"Suck it up, Winchester," Dean mumbled to himself in the dark. He needed someone to talk to about all of this stuff. Someone that wasn't Morgan, because he sure as hell wasn't going to let her know how scared he was about everything. And it wasn't going to be his dad that he was informing first, based on pride alone. Dean knew his dad was going to be disappointed in him, and he couldn't handle that tonight.

So, Sam it was.

Dean stood up from his lounged position on the bed and reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He quickly scrolled past contact names like Bethany and Daisy until he reached his brother's name at the bottom of the list. He hurried to push the send button before he could back out, and then placed the phone to his ear, anxiously awaiting the sound of Sam's voice to drift through the receiver.

After the fifth ring, Dean was about to give up and shut the phone when Sam's young voice came through the small machine.

"Hello?" It was hard to hear Sam over the loud music and happy laughter floating in the background. He must have been at a bar or party with some friends, Dean realized. He had forgotten that that was what college students did on a Friday night.

"Hey Sammy," Dean greeted his brother, trying not to let his voice shake with nerves. "How you been?"

"Dean?" Sam half yelled from his end. Dean was sure that it was probably from a combination of shock and the loud music in the background. "Is something wrong? Is Dad hurt? Are _you _hurt?"

"Relax Sammy, everybody's fine," Dean reassured his younger brother. He had to smile a little at Sam's automatic assumption that something was wrong if Dean was calling him,

"Oh, well…good," Sam replied, and Dean could just see him slouching back down in his seat as he let himself relax. There was a pause between the brothers, neither one making an attempt to continue the conversation. Finally, Sam broke the tension. "What did you need, Dean?"

"Can't your big brother just want to call and say hello?" Dean teased, trying to meld his way back into the easy banter that he and Sam had once shared.

"It's been six months, Dean," Sam sighed. "If you had wanted to call and say hello, you would have done that sooner. What do you want?"

Sam's words stung Dean a little, as much as he hated to admit it. But then again, the kid was right. Dean hadn't made any attempt to actually contact his brother, and he probably wouldn't have if it weren't for this new situation with Morgan. So, he couldn't be upset with Sam.

"So you caught me, Sasquatch," Dean joked. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, but I've only got a couple of minutes," Sam relented. "It's my friend's birthday and we're kind of busy at the moment."

And suddenly, Dean knew that he couldn't tell his brother about Morgan. He couldn't tell him about the baby or about how freaking _terrified _of becoming a father he was. Because Sam had gotten out. He'd gotten out of the Winchester life and made friends and was going to school. He was going to get married and live in a big house and work a nine to five job in some fancy office building. Dean didn't have the heart to drag Sam back into his world of problems. Instead, he did what he used to do for Sam as a kid. He lied to protect him.

"I was just thinking that I could maybe come down for a couple of days," he spoke, letting his words sound light and joking. "Maybe you could show me around Greek Row, you know? I bet the girls would love me."

Dean wasn't expecting the next words that left Sam's mouth.

"I don't think so, Dean. I mean, I've got midterms coming up soon, and I'm starting to get a few hours at my job. Plus…well Dean, I kind of told all my friends I was an only child."

"Oh," was all that Dean could reply. Because what else could he say when his little brother, who had looked up to him for eighteen years and had practically been raised by Dean, suddenly tells him that Sam was ashamed to tell his new college friends that he even existed.

"It's not like that Dean," Sam tried to recover. "It's just that I wanted to start over, you know. And well, not being a Winchester might help a little bit."

"No, I get it Sammy," Dean bit out, trying to contain his emotions. "Listen, I'd better let you get back to your party. Don't uh, do anything too stupid, alright?"

"I won't, Dean. I'll talk to you later."

There was no goodbye, or see you later. There was just a dial tone in Dean's ear as Sam hung the phone up. And suddenly, Dean's world felt like it got a little smaller and a little heavier. The one person he thought he could count on had just rejected him, and Dean hadn't even told him the happy news about his future niece.

But Dean wasn't given the time to wallow in self-pity, because the cell phone was soon ringing again as it rested in his hand. A small part of him hoped it would be Sam, calling to apologize to his brother and say how much of a jerk he must have sounded like. But those hopes were soon squashed as he checked the caller I.D.

'Dad' was flashing across the screen, and Dean let out an audible groan as he debated picking up the line. His conscious wouldn't allow him to ignore the call however, and he was soon sucking in a deep breath and flipping the lid open.

"Hello, sir."

"Where are you?" John's gruff voice cut through the line, not surprising Dean in the least.

"I'm in Savannah. Just got here this morning," Dean replied, flopping himself onto the bed in a silent huff.

"Savannah? I though you were in New Orleans?"

"I was, but I got a call that had my priorities shifting." Dean didn't want to lie to his father, but he sure as hell didn't want to tell him the truth. So if skirting around the issue was what he had to do, then he was going to do it.

"What in the hell kind of priorities could you have in Savannah?" John questioned, making Dean's decision to avoid the topic of Morgan and the baby damn near unavoidable.

"An old friend called and said she needed to see me," Dean relented, hoping to whatever God was out there that his dad would let this go. But of course, Dean's luck these last several hours had been nothing but bad.

"You drove to Savannah for a girl?" John's displeasure was apparent through the phone, making Dean cringe slightly. "Well, kiss her goodbye and haul ass to Cleveland. I need your help with a werewolf problem."

Dean decided that this next part of the conversation wasn't going to go well at all. "I can't, sir. I need to stay here."

"I don't care if you're having some on the side fun at the moment, Dean. Your job is to hunt things, and that happens to be in Cleveland, not Savannah. So get your ass up here, and that's an order!" John demanded through the phone, obviously displeased with his son's defiance.

"Dad, you're not getting me here. I _can't _leave Savannah," Dean tried to explain. There was a pause between the two men in which both were waiting for the other to respond. Dean finally decided that it would probably be easier on the both of them if he just admitted to his dad that his life had gotten really messed up, really fast.

"Dad I…I got into some trouble," Dean admitted quietly.

"What kind of trouble are we talking, Dean?" John questioned, his voice holding the hard edge of warning and authority.

"This girl…well I met her about eight months ago after a hunt. And we…well you know," Dean tried to explain. When words were failing him (which seemed to be becoming a constant occurrence these days), Dean couldn't help but just blurt out his problem. "Dad, she's pregnant. And the kid is mine."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. But it wasn't the good kind of silence. Dean compared it to that deafening silence that occurs right before a twister is about to touch down. The kind of silence that brought nothing but undeniable destruction in its wake.

And then John's voice broke the silence, just like a twister would.

"And what do you plan on doing about this?" John questioned, voice deadly calm.

"I'm going to stay with her, sir. Take care of the kid after she's born. Make sure she's provided for."

"And what about hunting? You have a responsibility, Dean." John thundered, voice suddenly taking on a whole new tone.

"I think I have a responsibility to my kid before my responsibility to hunting, Dad!" Dean yelled right back. It was the first time in a long time that Dean had really yelled at his father, but damn if it didn't feel good in the moment.

"You wouldn't have a responsibility to the girl or the kid if you would have been smart, Dean!" John shot right back. There was a pause on both ends of the conversation, each man breathing heavily with anger. Then, John broke the silence. "Fix this."

The conversation ended with the snap of a phone and a dial tone, once again leaving Dean angry and alone.


	4. Make Me Proud

"We are not buying my future daughter a pink dress!" Dean protested, stomping his foot like a small child.

"Dean, she's a _girl_," Morgan argued right back. "Girls wear dresses. Especially pink ones."

This debate, among others, had been going on for nearly an hour between the two. It had been a week since Dean's phone calls with his father and brother and for a day or two afterwards, Dean's mood had reflected the outcome of those calls. So Morgan had done everything that she could think of to try and lighten his mood, and that included bringing him along to help pick things out for the baby.

She was starting to regret that decision.

"Just because the kid's a girl, it doesn't mean we have to make her into a Pretty, Pretty Princess," Dean shot back. He snarled at the offending piece of cloth that Morgan was hold up, silently willing it to burst into flames.

"Dean, this is cute," Morgan sighed. "And besides, I refuse to allow you to turn our daughter into a complete grease monkey."

Dean let out a bark of laughter at the stubborn look on Morgan's face, which in turn made the corner of her mouth turn upwards into a smirk. Both knew that the argument they were having wasn't serious in any way. It was just playful and distracting, something that Dean greatly appreciated.

"How about I make you a deal, Grey," Dean remarked slyly. "I'll let you buy that monstrosity of an outfit if you let me get the kid a leather jacket."

"You want to buy a what?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"A leather jacket," Dean repeated. "She'll look like a little badass!"

It was Morgan's turn to laugh out loud. She could just see her child standing next to Dean, an identical smirk of pure trouble gracing their features. Rayan would be wearing a shiny black leather jacket; new and unmarred by years of wear, while Dean would still have his well-worn brown jacket. The image was enough to make Morgan smile, and quickly nod her agreement.

This must have taken Dean by surprise, because he took a step back from her with a skeptical look on his face.

"You're just going to say yes?" he questioned. "No arguments or conditions?"

"I think it will be cute," she casually replied. "Plus, I really want this dress."

Morgan could see Dean outwardly cringe as she tossed the article of clothing into their cart. Before she continued on through the section, she turned one last time to face Dean and pointed a threatening finger at his chest.

"I swear if she doesn't wear that dress at least once Dean, I am going to come back and haunt your ass."

The comment was meant as a joke, and Dean let loose a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Morgan hadn't even really thought about the comment before she spoke. She'd really just wanted to keep the light banter between the two going. Now, she realized the implications of what she had actually said.

"She'll wear it, Grey," he commented. It was obvious that he was trying to reassure her that he was going to make the decisions she was able to make now worth something after her daughter's birth. Morgan appreciated the effort. "Besides, I can use her to pick up chicks and we both know that women love a cute baby." The Dean Winchester smirk was securely plastered across his lips.

"You wouldn't dare use our kid as a way to pick up woman!" Morgan demanded with a laugh in her voice.

Dean tapped his chin with his finger, feigning contemplation before clapping his hands. "You're right. The only interested woman would be either married or grandmothers."

"Dean!" Morgan scolded, slapping his harm with her right hand.

He let out another loud bark of laughter and then grabbed the handle of the cart and started to push it down the next section of baby items with Morgan trailing behind. She was finding it very interesting to just watch Dean. Here was this young man who barely looked old enough to have kids in the first place pushing a cart filled with girlish clothes, seriously contemplating the difference between the pink binky with flowers and the blue option with the teddy bears. Morgan found it endearing.

"Can we at least get the blue?" he questioned, turning towards Morgan and holding up both options. "It's got teddy bears. They've got to be unisex or something."

"I'm going to have a tomboy, whether I like it or not." Morgan mumbled to herself, earning a shit-eating grin out of Dean.

"Afraid so, Grey," Dean replied, throwing the binky into the cart. "On to the potty training supplies!"

"Potty training supplies?" Morgan asked, baffled. "Dean, she's not going to need those until she's like…two."

"Oh, no. She's going to need them right away," Dean demanded. "I'm going to start a new trend, called 'potty training from birth' or some shit. I will not be changing diapers for the next two years of my life." His shoulders shuddered, and Morgan couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"Alright, hot shot. I think we should just hold off on that stuff for today, at least." She placed a hand on Dean's arm and started to tug him towards the front of the store. "I think it's time we head home anyway. My feet are _killing _me."

Dean was instantly around her front, hands flying all over to check for a problem. The ferocity of his concern was almost a little overwhelming, but still undeniably cute and appreciated.

"Do you need to sit down?" Dean fretted. "I could carry you out to the car, if you want. Sore feet isn't a sign of labor, right?"

"Breathe, Dean. Everything's fine," Morgan reassured him. "My feet are just tired from carrying the added weight of an extremely large watermelon around all afternoon."

"Okay, well…good," Dean replied. He straightened up and resumed pushing the cart towards the front of the store, but his sideways glances at Morgan didn't end until after they had the Impala packed and were heading back to the apartment.

* * *

It was later that night after Dean had gone to bed that Morgan was sitting in her own room with her cell phone placed in front of her on the cream colored bedspread, contemplating calling the number that she had swiped from Dean's contact list while he was unpacking the Impala. He probably wouldn't appreciate what she was about to do, but Morgan just felt so bad.

She knew it was her fault that Dean and his father hadn't spoken to each other the entire week. Or the fact that Dean got this faraway, sad look on his face whenever he thought Morgan wasn't paying attention. But Morgan also knew how she could at least attempt to make things right.

And that was how she found herself dialing John Winchester's number, and placing the ringing phone to her ear. After about three rings, a man's deep, gruff voice called our through the earpiece.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this John Winchester?" Morgan asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking with the building nerves.

"That depends on who wants to know," John replied, apprehension flowing through his voice.

"My name is Morgan Grey, sir." She paused, waiting to see if John showed any response to her name. When none came, she continued on. "I know your son, Dean."

The mention of Dean's name brought out a response in John. One that Morgan wasn't prepared for at all.

"Is he alright?" John questioned, a tone of desperation and worry sliding it's way through the receiver. "He's not hurt, is he?"

"Oh gosh, no sir!" Morgan quickly replied, trying to erase John's obvious fear. "Dean's fine. I'm well…I'm actually the girl he's currently staying with."

There was a silence on the other end, and Morgan knew John was taking in what she had just said. Then there was an audible sigh before John spoke again.

"You're the woman he knocked up." It wasn't a question, or a confirmation. It was just a plain old statement of fact. It almost made Morgan feel like a small child who had disappointed her father.

"Yes sir, I am," she replied, trying to make her voice as strong as possible. "That's actually why I'm calling."

"I'm assuming Dean doesn't know you swiped this number out of his phone," John confirmed, piecing things together.

"No, he doesn't," Morgan confirmed. "And I'm hoping that it will stay that way." She paused, trying to fit together her next words so they came out exactly like she meant them. The task was harder than she thought would be possible.

"I wanted to talk to you about Dean, Mr. Winchester. I know that you had a conversation with each other about a week ago, and that it didn't go very well. But sir, I want you to know that you should be proud of him," she paused again, willing the tears that she could feel pricking her eyes to hold off just a little longer. "Dean's handling this all like a…well like a real father. He's been here for me this last week more than anyone has for eight months. He's taking responsibility. I just…I wanted you to know that, sir."

Morgan was done. She had said her piece, and now it was John's turn to take up the conversation if her were to so choose. And god, was Morgan hoping that he would.

There was silence from John's end for a while, and Morgan would have thought he had hung up on her if it weren't for the soft breathing she could hear coming from the other end. It came as a surprise when John's voice suddenly cut through the dead air.

"Do you think he'll make a good father?"

The question caught Morgan by surprise, and it took her a moment to answer, but when she did, she made sure that there was no doubt clouding her voice.

"I think he'll be a great father, Mr. Winchester."

There was another pause before John cleared his throat and responded. "Good. I wouldn't expect any less from my son. You have a good night, Ms. Grey."

And that was the end of the conversation. There was no indication that John would call his son and work things out, or if he was going to tell Dean about her late night call. There was just a simple 'good night,' and then nothing. Morgan almost felt cheated. She'd got all worked up over that?

"Oh well," she sighed to herself. What was done was done, and she wasn't going to worry about it any longer. Instead, she crawled under the covers of her bed and attempted to get comfortable. A near impossible feat these days, what with her large baby bump?

"Mommy loves you, Rayan," Morgan whispered into the still air as she placed her hand on her stomach and fell into a light sleep.


	5. A Little Kick

"I wish my high school detentions would have resembled something like this," Dean commented, gesturing to the television screen. "I always had to scrub lockers and scrape gum off the bottom of desks."

He was seated on the living room couch with Morgan, who had her head resting on his shoulder. They'd decided to watch a movie that night, since Moran's back was bothering her more and more lately, leaving her tired and less adventurous. Dean had no complaints about the planned activities. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd sat down and watched a good movie.

And when Morgan had suggested "The Breakfast Club" as the film of choice, Dean had quickly agreed. He'd never heard of the movie before, but it had the word breakfast in the title and he always loved anything associated with food.

So Dean was slightly disappointed when the actual plot of the movie was revealed, however he quickly found himself falling into the storyline and laughing along with Morgan at all the right parts.

"Everyone wished detentions were like this," said Morgan. "But sadly, John Hughes can't control the fate of teenagers everywhere."

"Yeah well, Hughes did get one thing right," Dean remarked as a smirk danced across his lips.

"What, the fact that all vice principals were dicks back in the day?"

Dean laughed before shaking his head a little. "You have a point there, but that's not what I was talking about."

Morgan lifted her head and straightened herself on the couch so she could get a better look at Dean. "What were you talking about then?"

"The fact that the princess always meets the rebel in a janitor's closet. They can't resist our devilish charm."

Morgan scoffed and hit Dean on the shoulder as he laughed at his own joke. But even she had to admit to herself that in high school, Dean would have been the exact type of boy she would have meet in the janitor's closet. Hell, she'd been 22-years-old and she still fell for his charms almost nine months ago.

"You are so full of yourself, Dean Winchester," she teased, once again getting comfortable against his shoulder.

"It's a gift," he joked right back. "I bet you were the Molly Ringwald type in school. Homecoming queen, president of student council, captain of the cheerleading squad."

"You're right," Morgan admitted. "And I know just who you were in high school."

"That's an easy one," Dean scoffed. "I was totally Judd Nelson."

Morgan smiled and glanced up at Dean, wanting to witness the expression on his face when she spoke her next words. "I think you were more of an Anthony Michael Hall."

Dean's expression could only be described as horrified, which made Morgan burst out into a fit of giggles. She knew that Dean wouldn't fail her in the facial expression department, but not even she could have anticipated how wide and shocked his green eyes became.

"Take that back, woman!" Dean demanded. "There was no way that I was a nerd in school. Never. That title was reserved for Sammy, and Sammy alone."

"Nope, I don't see it," Morgan slightly gasped, as she still wasn't over her bought of giggles from early.

Dean's lip was now in full pout mood, making him comparable to a fussy two-year-old. "I was a badass," he whined.

Morgan reached up and patted the side of Dean's face as she gained control of her breathing once again. "It's all right, honey. Your secrets safe with me."

Dean stuck his tongue out at Morgan, only adding to his current childish look. She opened her mouth to shoot out a retort, but instead a quick rush of air escaped her instead, making Dean suddenly alert.

"You okay?" he questioned, twisting so that he was supporting her with his arms as he turned to face Morgan.

"Give me your hand," she demanded instead of answering Dean. He reluctantly placed his large hand into her smaller one and let her guide his arm until his palm was placed just to the left of her belly button. There, Morgan sat waiting.

At first Dean was confused. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling exactly, other than a little awkward. But then, he could feel a small shove against his hand, and a harder one a few seconds later. The baby was kicking.

Dean looked up at Morgan, his eyes once again wide and astonished, but this time in amazement and confusion instead of playfulness. And were those…_tears_ Morgan could see building?

"She's…she's _kicking_," Dean whispered, a large, heartwarming smile breaking across his features. "I can't believe…this is just…wow."

"She's strong," Morgan spoke, gently rubbing her hand down the opposite side of her stomach. "See what I mean, when I say she's going to be just like you?"

Dean didn't respond. Instead, he just looked at Morgan for a long time, taking in everything about her and this moment. It was perfect, he decided. More than he could probably ever hope for. Hell, it was so perfect that he didn't care how much of a girl he was being about the whole thing.

"It's makes everything so much more real, doesn't it?" Morgan questioned, pulling Dean back from his thoughts.

"This is…this is _incredible_, Grey," Dean replied, slowly removing his hand from it's place. "Is this how you felt the first time she kicked?"

"Mostly," Morgan recalled. "I think I was a little more freaked out, because I was alone and thought I was going into labor. But once I figured out what was going on, I acted about the same as you are."

"You had to go through a lot on your own," Dean said, a hint of guilt in his voice. "I'm sorry for that."

Morgan wasn't sure what to say at first. She had gone through the majority of the pregnancy alone, and it was hard at times. But she didn't blame Dean, not that he'd believe her if she said as much. That's the type of man Dean Winchester was. If someone he felt responsible for was in trouble or alone, he shouldered the blame. And this kid was definitely someone who he now felt responsible for.

"Dean," Morgan sated firmly, gripping one of his hands. "I didn't tell you that I was pregnant. So don't you dare blame yourself for me being alone. That was my choice, and I've regretted it every day for the last week and a half. You've been everything I could ever hope for from the father of my child, and I _know _that she's going to be safe with you."

Dean just nodded his head, not having the heart to argue with Morgan when she sounded so sure of herself. Not that what she said stopped his feelings any, but her words did tone down the force that was behind them.

Wiping at his eyes a little, Dean shifted on the couch in an attempt to move away from the previous chick flick moment, as much as he had enjoyed it. He struggled to think of a new topic, the movie long forgotten and several scenes ahead of where they had left off. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"You know Grey," Dean began, "you never did tell me how you picked out the name Rayan."

"Like any young mother would," she replied, smiling at the memory. "I googled it."

Dean laughed a little, but then specified his question. "I mean, why did you pick Rayan, over other names?"

"Rayan is a Spanish name meaning 'queen'," she clarified. "I wanted her to have a strong name. Something she could gather power from. What would be better than a name that meant royalty?"

"I like it," Dean decided. Then he smiled his mischievous grin at her. "Let's just hope she doesn't turn into a diva…like her mother."

Morgan slapped Dean on his arm once again, which was turning into a very common occurrence. "If she turns into a diva, Mr. Winchester, it will be all your fault! Especially with our raising her." She finished off her statement by poking her tongue out at Dean.

"Oh, is that how it's going to be?" Dean teased, before swiftly reaching across the couch and lightly tickling Morgan's sides. She let out a squeal of protest before grabbing a throw pillow from the couch and smacking Dean upside the head.

Dean's face registered shock, obviously not expecting any form of retaliation. Morgan let out loud bursts of laughter, and soon Dean was joining in with his own deep laughs. It only took him a few moments to settle down, and soon he was just watching Morgan as she tilted her head back against the couch and continued to giggle, and he realized that what they were experiencing was happiness. Happiness and fun.

This was how family was supposed to be, Dean decided, and he was going to make sure his daughter understood that.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Normally, I won't put any of these little notes at the end of chapters, but I wanted to make an exception today. First, I would like to thank everyone who has read this/subscribed and reviewed. I really appreciate it. Second, the reason I'm writing this is because I'm hoping someone can give me feedback on the multiple viewpoints in this chapter. I'm worried that it got a little confusing, and if it did I would like to know for future reference. **

**Thanks!**

**Fallen.**


	6. A Visitor

_Dean was sitting on a wooden swing. The kind that you would see in the backyards of old farmhouses under oak trees. It overlooked a large pond, crystal blue and reflecting the bright summer sunlight off the surface. The grass under his feet was green and thick, not at all scratchy like some grasses can get during the summertime. _

_Dean knew he was dreaming. This place was too perfect and peaceful to be real, but he didn't mind. It wasn't very often he had good dreams. Dreams that weren't filled with death or destruction or the things that go bump in the night. So there wasn't any way he was going to interrupt the opportunity. _

_He closed is eyes, relishing in the feel of the sun and soft breeze playing against his face. He smiled, trying to remember the last time he had actually just sat back and enjoyed himself. It was before Sammy had taken off, that was for sure. _

"_Hey, Dad."_

_Dean jumped, eyes flying open and hand automatically reaching to his side in search of the weapon that wasn't there. He whipped his head around to the seat next to him on the swing, surprised to find a young girl around the age of seventeen or eighteen sitting beside him. _

"_Who are you?" Dean demanded, jumping up from his seat on the swing. The girl continued to sit, smirking up at him slightly. _

"_Well, I thought the whole 'hey Dad' thing would have given it away," she joked. "The name's Rayan."_

_Dean had to admit that the girl shared many traits with him. She had dark blonde hair and emerald eyes, just like his, and there was an eerily similar smirk placed firmly on her face. Dean had to admit that she was a beautiful, even with the jagged white scar across her eyebrow. _

"_This isn't possible," Dean mumbled, shaking his head back and forth slightly. Then, finally putting the pieces together, he chuckled slightly at himself. "Of course this isn't possible. None of this is _real_. It's a dream." Relaxing, he retook his place on the swing and lightly pushed off, sending them both into a slow rocking motion._

"_Come on, Dad," Rayan replied. "You and I both know that anything's possible. Especially in a dream."_

"_But you're not even born yet. Hence, the impossible," Dean denied. He closed his eyes again, willing the newest addition his mind had created to just disappear. _

_There was silence for a few minutes, and Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that this "Rayan" he had made up wasn't real. He opened his eyes once again, and stared off towards the pond in front of him, slowly making a sweep with his eyes to the surrounding area._

"_Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed when his eyes reached the seat beside him again and the girl was still sitting there, silently watching him with a smirk on her face._

"_You didn't honestly think I went away, did you?" the fake-Rayan questioned. When Dean just stared at her, she sighed and turned to fully face him. "Uncle Cas told me you were going to act like this, so I brought proof."_

_Rayan reached into the pocket of the worn black leather jacket she was wearing and pulled out an identical copy of the amulet Dean was currently wearing around his neck. It looked a little older and beat up, but Dean would know it anywhere._

"_I stole it off your dresser back home," Rayan admitted sheepishly. "You'd be so pissed if you knew, but Uncle Cas said I would need something to show you that you would recognize, and not much is left around the house from 2001 except this."_

"_You're really my kid?" Dean questioned in astonishment. Rayan nodded, a smile breaking across her features._

"_And Uncle Cas said you'd be difficult," she remarked, pocketing the amulet._

"_So, you time traveled here? How's that even possible?"_

_Rayan scrunched up her face a little in concentration, and Dean couldn't help but think of Morgan getting the same exact look on her face when she was thinking about things. Maybe this girl really was the future Rayan._

"_Well, I didn't really time travel, per say," Rayan tried to explain. "It was more like I dream walked back almost two decades. Uncle Cas obviously had to help. I'm still technically seventeen years in the future physically. It's just that mentally, I'm here with you."_

_Dean's brain hurt. It was too much to think about all at once, so instead, he decided to question Rayan on this Uncle Cas that Rayan kept bringing up. Because last time Dean had checked, he only had one brother._

"_Who's this Uncle Cas guy?"_

"_Oh that's right!" Rayan exclaimed. "You haven't met him yet. But he's a great guy. A little on the socially awkward side, but he's about the best friend you'll ever have. Can't tell you anything else about him though, because it might mess with the whole 'world order' thing."_

_Rayan smiled up at Dean innocently, but soon began to do more than just look at him. Dean felt like he was being shoved under a microscope and inspected for any kind of flaw that he might have. It was kind of uncomfortable._

"_Hey, could you stop looking at me like that?" he complained, shifting around in his seat a little. "I feel like I'm a circus animal or something."_

"_Sorry, Dad," Rayan chuckled, glancing away from her father and out towards the pond. "I'm just not used to you looking so…well young. I've only ever seen you at this age in pictures and stuff, you know?"_

_Dean didn't know, considering that he technically didn't have a daughter yet. At least, not one that wasn't still baking in Morgan's oven. But, this Rayan that was here was expecting some kind of answer from him, so he just nodded his head up and down before letting a silence come between the two of them._

_Dean discovered that Rayan must have inherited some of his impatience as well as her looks, because it was only about a minute before she was turning towards him once again._

"_So," she began, "I know that you have about a million questions running through that brain of yours, because we're Winchesters and we're hunters. Questions are in our nature. So, why don't you start asking away?"_

_Dean thought a moment, and then started off the conversation by asking what he thought would be the most important question. "Why are you here?"_

"_Let's just say that I heard from a very reliable source that at this very moment in Mom's pregnancy, you're a nervous wreck," Rayan supplied, smiling slightly up at Dean._

"_I am not!" Dean denied, pursing his lips up in denial._

"_Don't even try to lie to me, Dad," Rayan continued, still giggling at Dean. "I've known you for eighteen years now. We can't lie to each other anymore."_

"_I'm not lying," Dean tried again, even though he knew that he totally was._

"_Every time you lie, your left jaw muscle twitches a little bit," Rayan pointed out, and Dean self-consciously massaged the left side of his jaw to try and release the tension there. "Don't worry, I do the same thing. Uncle Sammy says that since we do everything else alike, we might as well lie the same."_

"_Sam's around?' Dean questioned next, urging Rayan to tell him more._

"_He's around," Rayan admitted to Dean. "But that's all I'm going to tell you about him, or Uncle Cas, or anyone else in the future. I'll get into trouble if I go back home and something's changed."_

_Dean was slightly disappointed with the lack of information he was given, but could understand why Rayan was so against giving out information. He'd never actually met anyone from the future, because hell he didn't even think time travel was possible. But he had seen "Back to the Future" enough times to know that the smallest thing could change so much. So, he didn't push for more information. Instead, he picked up on the previous conversation."_

"_So, someone told you I was scared."_

"_No, someone told me you were a nervous wreck," Rayan corrected. "So I'm here to tell you not to be. Nervous that is."_

"_The hell I shouldn't," Dean commented, looking away from Rayan and back out at the pond. "I've never raised a kid before, other than Sammy. And he was a boy, and Dad was around sometimes to take care of us. I don't know the first thing about raising you."_

_Rayan laughed a little and placed her hand on top of Dean's. "Dad, look at me." Dean did, turning his head to look into the greens eyes that also belonged to him. "I think that's why Uncle Cas told me to come here. He wanted you to see that I turn out okay. Hell, in my opinion, I think I turn out awesome."_

_She squeezed Dean's hand a little, and allowed her voice to soften as she spoke her next words._

"_As you can tell, I talk a lot. I'm stubborn as a mule and about as sarcastic as any person can be. I love muscle cars and classic rock. I think chick flicks are ridiculously obnoxious, and "The Shining" was Jack Nicholson's best work. I know all about Mom, because you tell me about her any time I want to know, and I have a family who loves me very much." She tilted her head up a little more to stare directly into Dean's eyes. "You do a great job, Dad. So don't be scared, okay?"_

_Dean didn't know what to say. She sounded like she was happy, and well taken care of. Maybe a little too much like himself, but all around she seemed to be a well-adjusted kid. Maybe he wasn't going to be that bad of a father after all._

_Suddenly, the weight of Rayan's hand was missing from his own and she was standing up. An impish grin had found it's way onto her face, and she looked way too excited for the situation, but there was also a hint of sadness in her eyes._

"_I just received my cue to leave," she remarked. Then she leaned down and lightly planted a kiss on Dean's cheek. "Don't forget what I told you."_

"_Leave? But, you just got here," Dean complained._

"_Yeah well, I forgot to mention that I'm a little impatient too," she commented. "I'll see you real soon, Dad." And with a wave of her hand, Rayan was gone._

"Dean!"

He shot up in bed, panting slightly, only to find Morgan hovering over him with a hand still gripping his shoulder.

"Jesus, it's like trying to wake the dead with you!" she snapped as she began to quickly pull the covers off of his legs. "Come on, we need to go."

"Go where, Grey? It's three o' clock in the morning." Dean didn't get the honor of a response from Morgan, and instead received a grunt of pain. Suddenly, the early morning wake up call was making more sense.

"We need to get to the hospital, Dean," she hissed. "My water broke."


	7. Deliver Us

It only took Dean and Morgan about five minutes to get out of the apartment and into the Impala. Dean was incredibly grateful that Morgan had already had a bag packed and waiting by the front door, meaning that no extra time was wasted for the two of them.

Now, Dean was racing down the highway towards the hospital, pushing the gas pedal as far down as it would go. He felt like he had to be breaking some kind of land speed record by going this fast. All he could hope was that there weren't any cops out this early in the morning.

And Morgan wasn't helping the situation much, not that he was going to point that detail out to her at the moment.

"Can you _please _make this hunk of junk go faster?" Morgan half-yelled from her position in the back of the Impala. She'd stretched out across the seat in an attempt to make herself a little more comfortable, Dean assumed. It obviously wasn't working.

"I can't go any faster, Grey," he stated. "We're already pushing safety limits here as it is."

"I know, I'm sorry," she apologized. Dean waved off the apology quickly. He could only imagine how shitty going into labor had to be, so he imagined he'd be pretty bitchy too.

"Listen, we're almost there. Just five more minutes," Dean tried to reassure her.

"Five more minutes sound like a hundred years," Morgan moaned back, but she tried to smile anyway.

"You're doing great, Grey," he encouraged, slowing down and taking the exit off the highway that would lead them to the hospital.

"Just shut up and drive, Winchester," Morgan growled as another stab of pain crawled through her abdomen.

* * *

It seemed like years had gone by since Dean had squealed the Impala's tires as he pulled up to the hospital entrance. He'd never been so relieved to see that damn blue and white sign in his entire life.

He'd rushed into the hospital supporting Morgan, and he could vaguely remember yelling something along the lines of "lady with a baby" which earned him a smack on the arm from Morgan. A few nurses had quickly surrounded them, gently settling Morgan into a wheelchair before pushing her off. One had stayed behind and asked Dean if he was going to be present for the birth, but he quickly shook his head. He'd decided a while ago that there was no way he was going to be in that room.

He'd probably pass out, which was decidedly not manly.

So that's how Dean found himself pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room, chewing on his nails and constantly glancing at the doors that led to the maternity ward. He'd only been there for about and hour and a half, but he didn't know how much longer he could take of the waiting. Especially with the knowledge of Morgan's heart condition. His nervous system couldn't take much more of this.

"First child?" a kind voice asked from behind Dean.

He turned around to find an elderly woman sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs, kitting what appeared to be a scarf out of blue yarn. She was smiling softly up at Dean with a knowing look in her eye.

"Uh, yeah," he replied, forcing himself to stop pacing for a moment. "Is it that obvious?"

"Honey, new fathers are always obvious," she remarked. "My name is Dolly. Why don't you come have a seat and try to relax." She patted the chair next to her, and Dean hesitated only a moment before taking the few steps towards the woman and plopping down into the seat.

"What's your name?" she questioned him as she placed her knitting needles on her lap.

"Dean, ma'am," he introduced himself, gently shaking the hand she had outstretched towards him.

"So Dean, was that your wife they carted through the door not long ago?"

No, Morgan's not my wife," Dean denied. "She's a…friend, I guess you could say."

The woman nodded her head in acknowledgement. "But you're the child's father." There wasn't a question in what she said, but it was more of a statement of fact.

"Yes ma'am," Dean confirmed, a light blush covering his cheeks. "But I just found out she was pregnant about two and a half weeks ago, in my defense."

"You won't find any judgment from me, child," Dolly spoke, patting his hand a little. "We've all been in troublesome situations before."

Dean felt slightly better as he sat next to this woman; less anxious than he had been a moment before. He figured it was just nice having someone in the other wise empty waiting room with him that made her presence so nice.

"So, what are you doing here?" Dean questioned Dolly as he ran a hand through his short hair.

"My granddaughter's giving birth to twins," she answered as she picked up her knitting needles once again. "Two little boys. My house is going to be like a circus in a few months time."

Dean chuckled, trying to imagine what would have happened if Morgan had been giving birth to twins. He found the idea of one overwhelming, so he couldn't even begin to fathom what two little poop machines might have been like.

"Wow," he breathed. "I bet your granddaughter's thrilled."

"Oh, she's been fretting it about every since she found out. But, I think she'll get used to having two little ones running around pretty quick." Dolly looked at Dean before asking her next question. "Are you going to be the proud father or a boy or girl?"

"A girl," Dean answered. "We're naming her Rayan. Rayan Elizabeth."

"That's a good, strong name," Dolly remarked, nodding in approval. "I bet she'll be a Daddy's girl and her Mom's little trouble maker.

Dean smiled at first, but the look quickly slipped off his face as he thought about the implications of what Dolly had just said. Rayan wasn't going to have the chance to be Morgan's little piece of trouble and it broke Dean's heart a little bit. He didn't have the chance to explain this to Dolly however, because a nurse interrupted their conversation.

"Mr. Winchester? Congratulations. Ms. Grey just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. You can head back with me and see them now, if you'd like."

Dean quickly nodded his head and jumped out of the chair. Before he left, he reached down and gently shook Dolly's hand once again silently thanking her for the talk.

"You'll be a great father, Dean," she reassured, patting his face with her free hand. "Rayan is lucky to have you as her Daddy."

Dean nodded again before quickly following the nurse through the double doors. She showed him into a small room, where Morgan was resting with her eyes closed in a hospital bed. When he entered, she opened her eyes and smiled a little at Dean.

"Wimp," was the first thing out of her mouth, causing Dean to let out a small chuckle. "Couldn't even come in to watch."

"Hell no, Grey," he laughed as he placed a hand on the side of her face. "My pride would have been hurt when I passed out."

His face changed from one of joking to concern as he looked down at the woman in front of him. "How you feeling?"

"Like a truck ran me over," she replied, but continued to smile nonetheless. "But, I'm alright for now. I wish they'd bring Rayan in already, though. I want to see her."

As if on cue, a young nurse walked in carrying a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Dean couldn't believe how tiny Rayan was, or how fragile. The nurse gave them a small smile, but there was a hint of sadness to it.

So the staff must know that Morgan wasn't going to be around much longer. But Dean supposed that was a piece of information that they would need to know, just in case something went wrong.

"I'd like to introduce Rayan Elizabeth Winchester," the nurse softly spoke. "Born May 28, 2001 at 7:12 am. Would you like to hold her, Mom?"

"Of course I would," Morgan whispered as she held out her arms to the nurse. Dean could see the tears building in her eyes already, but didn't want to comment on it with the nurse still in the room.

After Rayan had been transferred into Morgan's waiting arms, the nurse nodded once and then exited the room, leaving the pair alone with their daughter for the first time.

"She's beautiful," Dean whispered, staring down at the small human. "She's got your nose."

Morgan just nodded, and when Dean glanced at her face he saw that her tears had grown from small little drops to full on streams running down her face. Dean grew concerned, because while he was expecting a little bit of crying, he wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from Morgan.

"Hey, what's the matter Grey?" Dean questioned, concerned for the woman in front of him.

She shook her head once, still looking down at Rayan. "This isn't fair," she whispered. "I thought…I thought I was ready for this."

Dean didn't need her to say anything else, because he suddenly understood with perfect clarity. It finally hit her that she didn't have much time left. That this was the only time she was going to see Rayan. Dean felt his heart break, and tears welled up behind his own eyes. He wound an arm around her shoulder and squeezed slightly, trying to offer comfort.

"I thought I could handle this," Morgan continued. "But now that I'm holding her…Dean I don't want to let her go."

"I know, Grey," he sad softly against her hair. "I know."

Morgan took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. "Promise me you'll tell her all about me," she demanded, glancing away from Rayan for a moment to look into Dean's eyes. "Promise me she'll know that I love her."

"I promise, Morgan," Dean vowed. He was going to make sure that Rayan knew everything about this amazing woman in front of him.

"Good." With that, the two of them sat in silence just staring down at the tiny girl in Morgan's arms.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Dean found himself standing in front of a glass window looking into the nursery where he daughter was currently laying in a clear basket. The nurses had finally convinced Morgan to let go of the baby, saying that she needed to get some rest.

He had to admit that it had been hard watching Morgan hold their daughter as she struggled with the fact that she would never leave the hospital. It was damn _heart breaking_.

Dean had left the room shortly after Morgan had drifted to sleep, wandering around the hallways until he found himself in front of the nursery. And since that moment, he hadn't been able to leave the spot. Instead, he just stared at his daughter through the window, admiring how amazing she was as she slept.

Dean couldn't help but think of his dream from last night, where he had met the future Rayan. It was hard to believe that this tiny bundle was going to grow up into the strong and confident young woman that had reassured him at the pond. But he supposed he could see it a little bit.

"Mr. Winchester?"

Dean was slightly surprised to hear a male voice call out to him, and he turned to his right to find an older man in blue scrubs walking towards him.

"Yeah?" Dean questioned, dropping his arms from the folded position across his chest.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Freeman," the man introduced himself as he stuck out a hand which Dean shook. "I'm Rayan's attending physician. I just wanted to congratulate you myself on the becoming a father. Your daughter is something special."

"Thank you, sir," Dean responded, smiling slightly at the man's words. "Listen Doc, how's Morgan doing?"

Freeman frowned slightly, and dipped his head a little. "I'm afraid to say that it probably won't be long now." The man had a genuine look of regret on his face, unlike other doctors who Dean had encountered over the years. "Her heart rate is starting to slowly drop, and it's becoming a little harder for her to breath. That was another reason I wanted to come find you. I thought you might like to be with her."

Dean nodded his head once, then glanced back at his daughter one last time. "Do you have time to walk with me for a minute, Doc? I'd like to ask you something."

"Of course, Mr. Winchester."

"It's Dean," he replied quickly. "Mr. Winchester is my father."

"Dean, then," Freeman replied with a nod.

The pair started down the hallway back towards Morgan's room, and Dean thought about how best to frame his next question without offending the man.

"Doc," he began, "how did you not notice her heart before? I mean that something was wrong."

Freeman paused for a moment, a look of slight pain and confusion marring his features. "It was the _damnedest _thing," he began. "We'd run those same test several times during her first eight months, and they'd always came out clear. But that last time, it was like her heart had suddenly decided to weaken on her. I've been practicing for twenty years, and I've never seen anything like it."

An alarm went off inside Dean's head, telling him that something wasn't right. But he ignored the warning, convincing himself that it was just shitty luck that something like this would happen to Morgan. Instead, Dean nodded at the doctor in thanks for the explanation and clapped him on the shoulder as they rounded the corner that would lead to Morgan's room. The doctor shook Dean's hand one last time before heading in the opposite direction.

Dean walked the last few feet to Morgan's room and leaned against the doorframe instead of entering right away. He just stared at the small woman lying in the hospital bed as she slept. Dean could see how she was starting to struggle to breathe, her chest working a little harder to rise and fall.

It wasn't fair, Dean admitted to himself. But not much in life was. He let a single tear roll down his cheek for Morgan and his daughter. It might have even been a little bit for himself too, if Dean was being honest. He pushed off the doorframe and entered the small room, sitting down next to Morgan and gently gripping her hand in his own.

Three hours later, Morgan Grey took her last breath before slipping away, Dean holding her hand the entire time.


	8. Finding A Home

Dean stayed in Morgan's old apartment for another week after Rayan's birth. Not only did he have a newborn baby girl to take care of, but he also had Morgan's funeral to arrange along with finding a place for all the stuff that was in her apartment.

The funeral had been four days after her last night in the hospital. It was a tiny graveside service, and not many people had attended. Dean had known that Morgan didn't have any family left, or at least none that she was in contact with. That was another factor in why she had called Dean about Rayan, he figured. There was only a priest present along with Dean, Rayan, and a few of Morgan's neighbors from the apartment building.

All in all, the service had been nice. And Rayan was…well she'd been perfect, which Dean found kind of creepy. He thought babies were supposed to cry all the time, and keep a person up at night. But so far he'd only been slightly sleep deprived, and that was mainly because he chose to stay up at night and watch Rayan sleep for a while.

But just because Rayan was pretty quiet, it didn't mean that she wasn't still a newborn. This, for Dean, unfortunately meant diapers. Lots and lots of diapers. He was convinced that changing a diaper was scarier than any supernatural being he'd ever faced or would ever face. Sammy would find everything about the situation hilarious.

Dean had also called his dad earlier in the day to let him know that Morgan had given birth, and that John was a proud grandfather of a little girl. His dad had just grunted his congratulations before asking when Dean would be back on the road.

That's when things got a little heated between the two of them. As soon as Dean informed his dad that Morgan had died, and that he was going to be the one raising Rayan, John grew silent for several moments. But Dean knew that the moment his father spoke again, the words would never leave his mind.

"_You can't raise this kid, Dean."_

Dean may or may not have blown a gasket, something that he had _never _done before in his twenty-two years. After several minutes of yelling back and forth on the phone, Dean wound up with a father who declared that Dean shouldn't expect any help from him and a crying daughter who didn't appreciate all the yelling.

And that was how Dean found himself gently rocking a sleeping Rayan back and forth in his arms after about fifteen minutes of crying. He was softly singing Bob Dylan's "Knockin' On Heaven's Door" under his breath, which was quickly becoming the girl's lullaby of choice.

When Dean was sure Rayan wasn't going to awaken again, he slowly walked her into the living room where her crib was set up and laid her down on the mattress. He leaned his arms against the crib and stared down, just watching his little girl sleep.

"I guess it's you and me now, short stuff," he whispered. "But that's okay. Because Dad's not going to let anything happen to you." He gently brushed a hand against the girl's small head before straightening and walking over to the couch.

It and the crib were the last pieces of furniture left in the apartment, since a company had come in early that afternoon to take away all of Morgan's old things that Dean didn't want or need. The plan was to take the crib and the single box of belongings Dean had decided Rayan might like when she was older, pack up the Impala and drive somewhere away from Savannah, Georgia.

Truth be told, he had kind of hoped his dad would come through for him and help him figure out something. But now that John had made it pretty clear he wasn't going to help him at all, Dean had no idea where he was supposed to go.

It's not like he had a lot of options to choose from. He had no friends, Sammy was still blissfully unaware that he was an uncle (and Dean was going to keep it that way), and the only other people he knew were other hunters who were _never _going to come near his baby girl, if he had anything to say about it.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply in frustration. He'd only been with Rayan for a week and he'd already managed to make them homeless, alienated, and completely lost.

"I'm a shitty father," Dean complained. "I _knew_ I was going to be a shitty father."

Dean grabbed his cell phone from the top of his duffel bag next to the couch and started scrolling through the contacts. He didn't really have any particular person in mind to call, but he figured it gave him something to think about other than how lost he was when it came to his and Rayan's future.

But then Dean reached the name that he thought might be his salvation.

* * *

Bobby Singer prided himself on being a tough, no-nonsense kind of man. But he knew he was a goner the moment Dean Winchester walked through his front door holding a little bundle with bright green eyes and a grin that just screamed trouble.

"Where in the _hell _did you get a baby, boy?" choked Bobby as he stared at the little girl wearing a pink dress that was lying happily in Dean's young arms.

"Wal-Mart, Bobby. I just grabbed her right off the shelf," Dean bit back sarcastically. It was obvious he was at his wits end, and from the look of things he hadn't had a good night's sleep in at least two days.

Dean sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be an ass. Bobby Singer, meet Rayan Elizabeth Winchester. She's my daughter."

Of all the things Bobby expected to come out of Dean's mouth, that wasn't it.

"Your daughter?" he repeated, trying to wrap his mind around the idea of the sarcastic, seemingly careless Winchester son being a father. "Boy, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Dean let out a small chuckle at Bobby's words, and the small girl in his arms must have felt the slight rumble in her father's chest because she let out a small shriek of happiness all her own.

And _damn it _if Bobby wasn't wrapped around her finger in that instant.

"Bobby, I need help. _We _need help," Dean pleaded with the older man. "I don't know where else to go."

"Of course," Bobby answered without hesitation. "Come on in here and relax."

Dean smiled in gratitude, but didn't head into the living room. Instead, he surprised Bobby by transferring Rayan into his arms.

"I need to get a few things out of the car," Dean offered as a way of explanation. Before Bobby had a chance to protest, Dean was back out the door and heading towards the parked Impala out front.

Bobby glanced down at Rayan, and noticed for the first time how much she looked like Dean, even at such a young age. Even that little grin that she was still holding was screaming Winchester.

"Well hello there, darlin'," Bobby greeted the small girl softly. "Ain't you a pretty little thing."

Rayan let out another little squeal of laughter as she reached up towards Bobby's face and wrapped a tiny fist around a small amount of his beard. She had a tight grip, but she was so damn adorable that Bobby didn't think he would ever want to try and make her let go.

"I forgot to mention that she likes to grab onto things," Dean remarked as he reentered the house carrying an armload of baby supplies.

"She ain't no trouble," Bobby replied as he continued to smile down at the little girl.

Dean stopped for a moment and observed the older man that he had looked up to as a second father for quite a while. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he watched Bobby interact with his daughter, but he also couldn't stop the little hint of sadness that made it's way into his system when he wished that it was John acting like this with Rayan, and not Bobby.

Dean cleared his throat, shaking the negative feelings away. "I just need a place to sleep for a couple of nights. Just until I can find a job and a place to live."

This statement caught Bobby's attention, making him look up from Rayan for the first time. "What in the hell are you talking about?" Dean just looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "Dean, you're staying here. I ain't going to allow this little girl to live in some small apartment."

Dean didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected Bobby to basically tell him he was going to be living there permanently. He was just looking for a couple of nights.

"We can't do that, Bobby," Dean protested. "You don't need a baby keeping you up at night. Not that Rayan doesn't sleep, because she's actually really good about that. At least so far-"

"Dean," Bobby interrupted him. "You're staying here, and that's final. I've got two spare rooms upstairs that you can have. We'll make one into a nursery for this little darlin'. And as far as a job goes, I could always use some help around the yard, because I _know _you ain't going to be hunting with Rayan being so young."

"Uh, no," Dean stammered in reply. "No, sir. I wasn't planning on it."

"Good," Bobby nodded in approval. "Now, get your ass back out to that car and get the rest of your stuff. Me and the little darlin' are going to go have a seat in the living room and get to know each other."

Bobby turned towards the living room entrance, speaking softly to Rayan and smiling at her like a mad man. Dean just stood there for a moment in stunned silence before letting out a huff of laughter in relief. He and Rayan had a home now. And it was with a man that Dean felt like he could actually trust. Maybe things would turn out better than he had hoped.

With that thought in mind, Dean turned and walked back out the door determined to start his and Rayan's new life as soon as possible.


	9. Bright Green

"Why in the hell is that so difficult?" Dean complained to Bobby in the middle of the paint section at Home Depot. "It's a paint color for a room that she's not even going to remember when she's older!"

Rayan giggled and squirmed a little bit in Dean's arms, seeming to find amusement at her father's aggravated tone. Dean looked down at the girl with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you short stuff?" Dean teased as he tickled his daughter under her chin.

"I think you're making too big a deal out of this," Bobby remarked as he studied the paint chips in front of them. "I say just go with pink. Ain't that what girls like?"

"No," Dean denied. "Rayan's nursery is not going to be _pink_. I hate that color."

It had been about three weeks since Dean and Rayan had moved in with Bobby. He had started working in the salvage yard during the day, repairing or stripping down cars while Bobby spent most of the day inside with Rayan while he managed the phones.

And now that things had started to settle down and become routine for all three of them, Dean and Bobby had decided that fixing up Rayan's nursery would be a really nice way to make their new home official.

As of right now, Dean was starting to regret the decision.

"Well, you've got about five hundred choices here, so just pick one," Bobby sighed in exasperation.

"Maybe we should just leave the wallpaper up in the nursery," Dean contemplated, but Bobby was quick to shake his head at the idea.

"No. We're going to make the little darlin's nursery look nice. She's going to have to live in it, so it's not going to look like some 1960s small budget horror film set."

While the two men had been arguing, Rayan had managed to worm one of her arms free from the small blanket Dean wrapped her in and was reaching out towards the paint chips with her tiny hand.

"Hey now, short stuff," Dean commented once he noticed what Rayan was doing. "What are you trying to get into now?"

At the sound of Dean's voice, the small girl turned her big eyes up towards Dean's face and smiled another of her now famous grins. Her big green eyes held a hint of mischief that Dean didn't think one-month-old babies could possess.

"I think she's trying to make a decision for you," Bobby commented as he watched the small girl with amusement. "Maybe you should let her."

Dean glanced at Bobby and smirked a little bit before turning and angling Rayan in a way where she could reach the paint chips. It only took a couple of minutes for Rayan to thrust a hand forward and smack on the choices. After she did, she let out a small gurgle of happiness.

Bobby reached forward and pulled the chip Rayan had slapped out of the plastic holder. It was a bright green, not too obnoxious but also not pale and sickly looking either.

"Is this your choice, little darlin'," Bobby questioned the small girl as he waved the chip in front of her face. Rayan just reached out and slapped the piece of paper again in response.

"Well," Dean spoke as he looked up at Bobby, "I guess we have a winner."

* * *

It was on the drive home in the Impala with Rayan sleeping happily in the backseat that Bobby finally confronted Dean about Sam and his lack of knowledge when it came to his niece. Dean had been waiting for this conversation, he supposed. He just wasn't sure that he ever wanted to have it.

"Dean," Bobby began slowly. "Don't you think it's about time you tell Sam about Rayan? He's going to be pretty upset that he missed this much already."

Dean sighed and gently thumped his hand against the steering wheel. "I know Bobby. But, you should have heard him when I tried to tell him that first time. He didn't want his friends to even know I existed."

"And I'm not saying Sam was right to do that," Bobby reassured. "But you have to remember that he's still a nineteen year old kid, Dean. He went off to college to start over, because his Dad gave him no other option. He was given his chance at a normal life. What would you have done in his shoes?"

Dean sat quietly for a moment, not wanting to admit that Bobby might be right about the situation. He wasn't really mad at Sam, and he couldn't blame the damn kid. He never could blame Sammy for anything that went wrong.

"But don't you think this could ruin his chances at a normal life?" Dean questioned Bobby, genuinely wanting the man's guidance and advice.

"I think that if it did somehow mess with what Sam has going on, he wouldn't mind," Bobby answered in a sure tone. "Sam would rather be there for his brother and niece."

Dean nodded a few times in acceptance, but didn't say anything in response to Bobby's words. The older man didn't need him to though, because Bobby knew Dean and what he would do. Dean would call Sam later that night, and at least try to tell the kid what was going on.

"So, about Rayan's room," Dean began in an attempt to change the topic of conversation. "I want to add some…decorative touches, if you get what I mean."

"You mean demon-proof the place," Bobby stated.

"That's exactly what I mean," Dean confirmed. "I've already got some ideas in my head that I thought would work. And they won't be so obvious that if someone who doesn't know about our line of work see it, they'll think it's just some new-age baby décor."

"What do you have in mind?" Bobby asked, glancing over at Dean from the passanger's seat.

"Well for starters, I thought that if you had some spare time, you might be able to make some devil's traps out of old scrap iron. I know that you're pretty good with the metal works, old man," Dean teased Bobby. "And maybe a thin iron mobile to hang above her crib with the same kind of symbols."

Bobby thought about it a minute, mentally going over the amount of scrap iron he had laying around the salvage yard. "I think I can do that," Bobby said in agreement. "It's going to take a little time, though."

"I know. I've got something else that I want to get for the room anyway, and the guy said it'll take at least a month to work out."

"And what the _hell _would that be?" Bobby questioned Dean with a skeptical look on his face.

"Now Bobby," Dean teased with his trademark shit-eating grin. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you what I was planning."

* * *

It had taken Dean longer than normal to get Rayan to settle in for the night, and by the time he softly closed the door to her nursery it was already a little past midnight. Bobby had gone to bed an hour ago, poking his head in to say goodnight to Dean and check on his little darlin' one last time.

And as much as Dean wished he could do they same thing as the older hunter and now his sleeping daughter, he knew that there was one thing left to do. So instead of heading down the hall to his own bedroom, Dean went down the old wooden stairs and into the living room, flopping himself on Bobby's worn out sofa.

Dean pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through the contacts until he reached Sam's name. He quickly pushed send and brought the phone to his ear, waiting for his little brother to pick up on the end.

"Yeah?"

The sound of music and laughter assaulted Dean's ear along with his brother's voice as soon as Sam had picked up the phone. It was kind of disconcerting, if he was being honest with himself.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned, wanting to make sure that it was his brother on the line and not someone else.

"It's Sam, Dean," the younger Winchester replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Is something wrong?"

"Why do you always assume something's wrong when I call?" Dean remarked, trying to start the conversation off on a somewhat light note. "Can't I just call my younger brother to see how his life is going?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sam replied, sounding slightly distracted. "But seriously, is there something you needed? Because I'm kind of busy at the moment…"

Dean felt a prickle of anger crawl up his spine at his brother's words. How many times had Dean been busy growing up, and yet he dropped everything without a moments hesitation when Sam needed him. He quickly wiped the feeling away, remembering that it was his job as the older brother to look out for Sammy, and not the other way around.

"Actually Sammy," Dean started to say, "there is something that I-"

Dean was cut off by a loud yell in the background on Sam's end of the line and then his brother's own laughter quickly following.

"You're an asshole, Jimmy!" Sam's voice cut through, slightly muffled by some distance from the phone. Then, his voice was back to speaking to Dean closer to the cell phone. "Listen Dean, I can't hear you at all. I'll call you back in a few days, okay?"

Dean sighed, giving up on telling his brother about Rayan tonight. He'd just wait until his brother called him back, because then he would know that he had Sam's undivided attention.

"Yeah, all right Sammy," Dean consented. "It can wait."

"Great! I'll talk to you later Dean." With that, Sam ended the call and Dean was left nothing more than the dial tone playing in his ear.

"Son of a bitch," Dean sighed as he flopped his head back against the couch. So once again, he had failed at letting Sam know about his niece. But Dean reasoned that he didn't want to tell Sam when he was only half listening. If Dean was going to tell Sam about the (now) most important little girl in his life, Sam was _damn _well going to be fully listening to him.

Dean stood up from the couch and made his way back up the stairs, determined to get some sleep. He was tired from taking care of Rayan all day, and she had been waking up earlier and earlier in the mornings, which meant Dean was waking up earlier and earlier. He needed a few hours to recharge.

He slipped into Rayan's nursery one last time to check on the little girl, and was relieved to find that she was still sleeping peacefully. He slowly reached down into Rayan's crib and gently ran a finger down her arm until it rested lightly on her tiny fist.

As if Rayan could tell it was Dean standing over her crib, she uncurled her small fingers and then rewrapped them around Dean's single finger. Dean smiled softly at his daughter's unconscious response to his present, and leaned down against the side of her crib without removing his finger from her grasp.

"I'll always be here for you too, short stuff," Dean whispered before straightening back up and slowing pulling his finger free. He took one last look at Rayan before turning and softly exiting the room.

* * *

**Don't hate me about the Sam thing! I swear I have a plan. And I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed and made this story a favorite! You'll never know how much I appreciate it. I hope I don't disappoint! **

**Fallen.**


	10. An Old Man's Song

Dean was tired. He was so tired that he fell asleep at the workbench in Bobby's garage that afternoon, and nearly dropped a wrench on his foot.

Rayan, who was nearing two months old, had decided to let the stubborn Winchester side of her personality come out in full force this last week and it sadly involved her being totally unwilling to fall asleep at night.

Dean had been trying everything. He made sure she wasn't hungry. He made sure she didn't need a diaper change. He read to her. He sang to her. Hell, he'd even rocked her back and forth for nearly two hours last night.

It was like Rayan didn't want to close her eyes.

And tonight was no different for Dean. It was a little after ten thirty, and Dean had been fighting to get Rayan asleep for almost two and a half hours. Yet, she stubbornly refused to close those beautiful green eyes of hers. Instead, she just stared up at Dean in mild fascination and a hint of rebelliousness, if that was even possible.

"Come on short stuff," Dean pleaded with his daughter. "Daddy's tired. He needs sleep too, you know." Rayan just squirmed around in his arms a bit before settling back down into another comfortable position.

Dean sighed before moving over to the old rocking chair in the corner of the nursery and sitting down. "I bet you're just finding this hilarious, aren't you?" Dean teased Rayan, smiling softly down at her.

He leaned his head back against the chair and laughed lightly. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be rocking _his daughter _to sleep, he would have thought they were crazy. But now, after the last three months of his life had went by, Dean couldn't help but realize how lucky he really was.

Even if it felt like he hadn't slept in years.

"Any luck yet?" Bobby questioned as he stepped inside the nursery, startling Dean slightly in the process. At the sound of Bobby's voice, Rayan started to squirm once again in Dean's arms, obviously in response to the older man's presence.

"Of course not," Dean replied. "She's my kid. Rayan won't do anything she doesn't want to do."

Bobby felt bad for the young man in front of him. He could see the dark circles under Dean's eyes, even in the faint glow from the lamp in the corner of the room. It looked like he hadn't slept more than a few hours.

"Why don't you let me worry about getting the little darlin' to bed tonight," Bobby offered, reaching down and gently transferring Rayan into his own arms. "You need to get some sleep, Dean."

Dean looked like he was going to hesitate, so Bobby gently pushed him slightly towards the door with one arm while he held Rayan in the other. "I can't have you cutting a finger off in the shop tomorrow."

"Bobby, are you sure?" Dean asked the older man, but Bobby could see the resolve leaving Dean's face at the prospect of getting some much-needed shuteye.

"Dean, I wouldn't be offering if I wasn't sure," Bobby deadpanned. "Besides, me and the little darlin' ain't had a whole lot of quality time together that didn't involve answering phones or researching wendigos."

Dean looked down at Rayan one more time before nodded his head in agreement to the offer. "Thanks, Bobby," he said grateful to the older man. "I owe you one."

"Don't even mention it, Dean."

Before Dean left the room, he gently leaned down and planted a soft kiss on top of Rayan's forehead. "Sleep well, short stuff. I'll see you in the morning."

With that, Dean exited the nursery and walked across the hall to his own room, closing the door softly behind him.

Bobby turned back around and settled himself in the rocking chair that Dean had occupied just minutes before. He surveyed the room around him as he gently rocked Rayan back and forth. "We really need to finish this nursery, don't we darlin'," Bobby stated.

The walls were only half painted in the bright green paint. The job had been put on hold when there was a pick up in supernatural activity, leaving Dean and Bobby with a lot of research to work on for other hunters.

Bobby realized that he still had to get those iron devils trap window decorations done too, as he noticed the salt that lined the windowsill across from him. "I guess I've been a little behind lately," he mumbled to himself.

Rayan apparently didn't like being ignored for any length of time, because Bobby felt a small fist bump into his chest. He glanced down at the small girl, and was amused to find a look of mild annoyance. However, her green eyes were as wide and awake as ever.

"I'm sorry darlin'," Bobby gently spoke. "I didn't mean to ignore you. Now, how about you give old Bobby and your dad a break and try to get some shuteye."

The little girl ignored Bobby's request and instead began to fiddle with the edge of his button up shirt, apparently fascinated by the feel of the fabric. Bobby laughed a little bit at the girl's antics.

He couldn't believe how inquisitive she was turning out to be, even at such a young age. Bobby could tell she was going to be a smart girl when she grew older. And while that made him proud, it also made him a little nervous. With his and Dean's lifestyles, it would be impossible to hide the world of the supernatural from Rayan.

But that was a worry for another night, Bobby supposed. What needed to be done tonight involved getting Rayan to sleep in her crib. And soon.

"Now you listen to me," Bobby began speaking in a playful voice to the girl. "You need to get some sleep, so we can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

Rayan just stared up at the older man.

"Of course you're going to choose the hard way. Can't take it easy on an old man," Bobby complained good-naturedly. "I'm going to try something that my momma used to use when I wouldn't sleep as a kid. But you got to promise me something. You can't go telling your Daddy that I did this. He'd never let me live it down."

With that, Bobby began singing the lyrics to an old lullaby his mother had sang to him as a kid. He couldn't remember the name anymore, or even half the words. But the tune was like an imprint in his mind, so he figured that it wouldn't matter if he made up some new words.

Little did Bobby know, Rayan wouldn't need to tell Dean about his impromptu singing session. Dean stood just outside the nursery door in the shadows as he listened to Bobby interact with his daughter. And he had to admit, Bobby wasn't a half bad singer. His deep bass was a little pitchy here and there, but Dean sounded a _hell _of a lot worse, he was sure.

The singing went on for about ten minutes, Bobby just repeating the tune over and over to Rayan. Pretty soon, Dean noticed that Bobby was heading towards the crib, his singing getting softer and softer as he lowered Rayan down onto the mattress. When Bobby straightened his back, Dean could see Rayan laying inside, her eyes closed and her chest slowly rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

Dean couldn't believe it. In just under ten minutes, Bobby had managed to get the littlest Winchester knocked out like a light. It would have taken Dean at least two more hours before Rayan had even started to get drowsy.

And suddenly, as if Dean had run into a brick wall, he felt a pang of sadness crawl through his chest as he watched Bobby stand over Rayan's crib with a small smile on his face. Dean couldn't help but wish it were John standing over his daughter with that look on his face. Hell, it _should _have been John.

But Dean couldn't have asked for anything more from Bobby, and he was turning out to be a _hell _of a grandfather for Rayan, whether he realized it or not. Dean knew that one day, she would idolize Bobby and look up to the older man. And he was fine with that, because Dean knew that Bobby already loved the little girl like they were blood, just like he loved Dean and Sam as he would love sons.

"I'll see you in the morning, little darlin'," Dean heard Bobby softly whisper to the sleeping child, and he knew that it was time to scoot back into his own room before Bobby caught him lurking in the hallway.

He has just finished closing his door softly when he heard Bobby's heavy footfalls strike the wood of the hallway floor. Dean heard the soft click of the nursery room door close and the older hunter make his way back down the stairs before Dean allowed himself to relax. Flopping backwards onto the old bed, he turned his head to the nightstand beside him and ensured that the baby monitor was on and the volume turned up.

When he was satisfied with everything, Dean finally let his eyes slip closed and the last thoughts he had before his eyes slipped closed involved his small ragtag, but amazing, family.


	11. Planning A Visit

Dean was roused from his sleep the next morning to the sound of his cell phone blaring away on the nightstand next to his bed. He groaned, throwing a pillow over his head and ignoring the phone completely. He refused to get out of this bed until the devil himself was knocking on his door.

Turns out, something much scarier started to pound on the door.

"I've got someone here who wants to say good morning," Bobby stated in his gruff voice as he marched into Dean's room carrying Rayan in the crook of his arm. "She got tired of waiting for you to get your lazy ass out of bed."

Dean smiled and reached up to take Rayan into his own arms. "Hey there, short stuff," he greeted his daughter through a yawn. After Rayan smiled in acknowledgment, Dean addressed Bobby. "What time is it?"

"Damn near ten thirty in the morning." Bobby complained good-naturedly. "Rayan's been up since about nine, but she was starting to get restless. Figured I'd come see if you were up."

Dean couldn't believe he'd slept in so late, even with being as tired as he was.

"I owe you one, Bobby," Dean said as his way of thanks. "I didn't mean to shove the responsibility of watching Rayan onto you this morning too."

"Responsibility?" Bobby scoffed at the younger man. "Hell, the little darlin' keeps me company. Gives me a reason to stay young." Bobby let out on of his trademark huffs of laughter as he clapped Dean on the shoulder.

"Either way Bobby, I really - ," Dean was cut off by the loud ringing of his phone, and he looked over to glare at the little machine.

"Would you answer that damn contraption already?" Bobby complained. "It's been ringing all morning."

"It has?" Dean questioned. He'd only heard it the one time, which was unusual for the young hunter. Normally, he would have woken up the first time it rang.

Dean reached over with one arm and picked the phone up, still balancing ran on his knee with the other arm. Without glancing at the caller I.D., he flipped the phone open and held it to his ear.

"Winchester."

"Dean?" Sam's panicked voice rang through the earpiece. "Where in the _hell _have you been?"

"Sammy?" Dean questioned, startled to hear his younger brother's voice on the other end of the line. He glanced up at Bobby, and the older hunter gave him a quick nod before quietly exiting the room, giving Dean his privacy. "Is something wrong? Are you in trouble?"

"No, Dean," Sam stated, his voice becoming a little calmer. "But I thought you were. I've been calling you all damn morning, but you weren't answering."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Dean apologized as he bounced Rayan up and down slightly on his knee. "I kind of overslept. It's been a couple of late nights the past week."

Sam made a noise of understanding, but didn't say anything more. There was silence on the phone for a few moments as Dean waited for Sam to continue with the conversation. When no response came from the younger Winchester, Dean cleared his throat and spoke.

"So, did you need something Sammy?"

"Oh, yeah…right," Sam quickly said, and Dean could just see his brother rolling his eyes. "I know I said I'd call sooner…like a month sooner, but things have been kind of crazy with school and everything. But I'm calling now, and I know you had something important to tell me, so…"

Dean was shocked. After not hearing from Sam after the last time Dean had called his brother, he had accepted that Sammy just didn't want to talk. But now that his brother was willing to listen to what Dean had to say, he wasn't quite sure how to break the good news to Sam.

"Oh, uh…yeah Sammy, I wanted to tell you something," Dean started, not quite sure where his statement was heading. He drifted off, trying to come up with a good way to tell his brother about Rayan.

"Dean, did someone die?"

"What? No," Dean stated, a little amused by Sam's pessimistic assumption. He really couldn't blame the kid, seeing as people getting hurt or worse was kind of in the job description. "No, Sammy. Everyone's still kicking. But, I guess what I wanted to tell you does involve the family."

"It does?" Sam questioned, sounding confused. "Wait, did Dad get a lead on the demon?"

"Not as far as I know Sammy. Would you just shut up a minute so that I can try and tell you the news?" Dean was full on smiling now, because this conversation with Sam felt like they used to; Dean trying to get a word in while Sam fired questions left and right.

"Sorry," Sam replied sheepishly and Dean could imagine the nineteen-year-old ducking his head, his brown hair flopping into his eyes.

"It's alright, Sammy," Dean replied while he laughed. Rayan squirmed a little on Dean's knee, obviously not enjoying her father's attention being elsewhere. Dean looked down and brushed a kiss along her forehead in apology, which Rayan reacted to with a quiet squeal of delight. "Listen, I wanted to tell you about this new…girl in my life."

"A girl? Dean, there's always a new girl. That's not really anything ground breaking."

"Very funny, smart ass," Dean threw back at Sam's comment. "But seriously, this girl…she's different Sammy."

"You're serious," Sam stated, a hint of disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I am," Dean said with totally sincerity. He looked down at Rayan again, who was happily chewing on one of her tiny fingers. "She's the most important thing in my world."

There was silence for a few moments, both of the Winchester boys contemplating what Dean had admitted. Dean obviously knew it was true, but Sam still thought Dean was talking about some woman who he had met, not a niece that he was still unaware of.

"Wow," Sam finally said, the disbelief still slightly hidden in his words. "Well, tell me about her."

Dean opened his mouth to tell Sam he had a niece, and to tell him how beautiful and wonderful Rayan was. How lucky Dean was to have her in his life, even though he still felt like he had no clue what he was doing as a father. Even tell Sam that he had moved in with Bobby full-time so Rayan wouldn't have to live out of motel rooms and the backseat of the Impala like they had.

But then, he had a better idea.

"You know, Sammy," Dean began. "I was actually kind of hoping you could find some free time soon and come for a visit. Meet her yourself. I wouldn't do her justice trying to describe her myself."

"I don't know, Dean," Sam began, doubt seeping into his voice. "Things are kind of crazy and –"

"Please, Sammy," Dean cut him off, practically begging Sam to agree. "All I'm asking is for a weekend. Just…please."

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone, and Dean let a grin break out across his face. He knew that sigh. That sigh meant Sam would agree.

"Alright," Sam spoke from his end of the line. "My summer term ends at the end of August, and then I have a week before fall starts up again. Will that work?"

"Yes!" Dean practically shouted, which caused Rayan to startle a little in his arm and give a tiny scowl up at her father. "That's perfect, Sammy. Thank you."

"There's one condition though, Dean," Sam added, and Dean felt his high spirit fall a little bit. "I won't show if Dad's there. I can't face him yet."

"Don't worry about Dad, Sammy," he reassured his younger brother. "Me and him, well, we aren't exactly seeing eye-to-eye at the moment. He won't be here."

"In that case, I will be," Sam stated in a definite tone. "I'll let you know when I've booked my ticket so you can pick me up. I guess I should ask where we're going to meet."

"Bobby's. We'll be at Bobby's."

"Alright then," Sam remarked without questioning Dean. "There's just one last think I need to know, Dean. What's this chick's name?"

Dean laughed at his brother's reference to Rayan as a chick, and couldn't stop the bubble of excitement that built up inside him at the prospect of seeing Sam's face when he realized Dean's "chick" was a baby.

"Her name is Rayan," he informed his brother, who gave a little grunt of approval at the name. "Speaking of which, I think she needs me so I've got to head out. But I'll see you in a few weeks time."

"Sure Dean," Sam agreed with a laugh. "Don't keep the lady waiting."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Whatever, jerk," Sam snapped back before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"You really are an idjit," Bobby deadpanned after Dean had told him about his conversation with Sam. "You're going to give the poor boy a heart attack when he walks in here and discovers that his brother's 'girl' is really his daughter."

"Sammy will be fine," Dean insisted. He was convinced that his plan was brilliant. And besides, it was going to be a _hell _of a lot easier explaining the whole situation to Sam in person, and not on the phone.

"So you're okay with lying to him?" Bobby questioned skeptically.

"I'm not lying to him, Bobby," Dean reasoned. "I told him there was a new girl in my life, who means more than anything to me. Ain't that right, short stuff?"

Dean turned around and looked at Rayan who was comfortably stretched out on a blanket next to Bobby's desk. She grinned up at Dean, and Bobby could almost see the identical smirks of mischief on both of their faces.

"More like stretching the truth out," the old man mumbled, earning a half-glare from Dean.

"Listen, Bobby," Dean began again. "I get where you're coming from. But I just think that this is what's going to be easiest for Sam, okay? You know how the kid is. He needs to have everything right in front of him, and if that means seeing Rayan before he actually hears about her, then I'm cool with that."

"If you say so," Bobby finally relented. "What are you going to do if your Daddy makes a surprise visit?"

"He won't," Dean spoke, leaving no room for argument. "I won't let him. He's not going to ruin my one chance at seeing Sam. And besides, he hasn't tried to make any contact with me since he found out Rayan was born. That's not going to change any time soon."

"Alright, alright. Nothing's going to ruin this for you, I get it," Bobby said, raising his hands in mock surrender. Instead of continuing on the same topic, Bobby switched gears and averted his attention to the baby. "We need to finish Rayan's nursery now that Sam's coming for a visit."

"Yeah, I know. We just need to finish the painting and protections, right?" Dean asked the older man while he reached down and scooped Rayan up into his arms.

"Well yeah," Bobby admitted, "but it's taken us two months just to get half of the walls painted. We need to haul ass or it's never going to get down."

"We'll get it done," Dean commented nonchalantly. "But today is not going to be a day where we start working, because it looks like short stuff here could use a nap."

And Dean was right. Rayan's eyes were starting to sag under the beginnings of sleep, and Dean had to smile at the cute look on her face. "I'm going to go lay her down for her nap upstairs. I think she'll pass out without a fight, don't you?"

"Yeah, looks like she'll be fine today," Bobby commented as he studied the small girl in Dean's arms.

"Guess your lullaby services won't be necessary," Dean remarked nonchalantly as he started up the stairs.

Bobby looked at Dean in confusion for a moment, and then a look of realization spread across his face. "Boy!" he half-shouted up at Dean.

With a laugh, Dean took the last few stairs two at a time and disappeared inside Rayan's nursery.


	12. A Mother's Gift

About three weeks before Sam was set to arrive, Dean and Bobby were adding the finishing touches to Rayan's nursery. And _damn _did it look good, if he did say so himself.

The walls were now completely painted, forever wiping away any trace of the old wallpaper that came before. They had also painted the trim in a black, much to Bobby's annoyance, but Dean had insisted that something in his daughter's room needed to be "bad ass, just like her." But even Bobby had to admit that the nursery looked nice. The iron decorations on the walls gleamed in the sunlight that cascaded through the open windows, splashing the intricate patterns along the walls and floors. And the mobile that Dean had designed swung softly in the breeze, clinking together lightly.

But the room itself wasn't the impressive part. It was Dean's own gift to Rayan that really made the nursery something special.

"Tell me again how you managed to pay for that crib," Bobby requested as he stared at the handcrafted piece of furniture. It was made of a heavy oak and stained a dark brown, nearly black. Just like everything else in the room, the design was a serious of interwoven protective sigils that ran all along the legs and sides of the crib. Bobby was amazed at the time and effort that was put into the piece.

"I told you I didn't pay for it," Dean reminded Bobby. "A guy owed me a favor when I saved his kid from a shape shifter about a year back. Said if I ever needed anything I should let him know, and I remembered he was a kick ass craftsman. End result, I got a crib."

"Well I think the guy got the raw end of the deal," Bobby commented, shaking his head. "This took some serious effort."

"I'll agree with you on that one," Dean said. Then he turned his attention to Rayan who was once again happily stretched out in a small playpen he had set up in the corner. "What do you think, short stuff? Did Daddy do an awesome job, or what?"

Rayan looked in her father's direction for a minute, giving him a look that Dean could only describe as complete disinterest before she resumed playing with the soft stuffed dog that Bobby had brought home from his last hunt about a week ago. Rayan had barely put the thing down since he'd given it to her.

"Well, don't I feel under appreciated," Dean joked as he turned back towards the older man standing next to him.

"Hell, she probably doesn't even realize we've been doing anything these last few weeks," Bobby commented as he surveyed the room one last time for any tools or small objects that might have gotten left behind. "I'm just glad we got this project done before Sam showed up and wondered why Rayan was living in an old storage room."

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Bobby's doorbell ringing. Both men looked at each other, obviously wondering who would be at the door. The only people who ever stopped by were other hunters, and now that Rayan was in the house, Bobby made it clear that anyone wanting information was to call before stopping by so Dean had enough time to take Rayan out for a spin in the Impala.

Without saying anything to one another, Dean walked over to Rayan and scooped her up into his arms while Bobby headed out of the nursery and down the stairs. Dean followed after him, but chose to wait on the landing out of eyesight.

"Yeah?" Dean heard Bobby say as he swung the front door open.

"I've got a package here for a Mr. Dean Winchester," the man on the other side of the door said, which confused Dean. One, no one knew where he was staying except for maybe his father, who wouldn't send anything through the mail. And two, no one would send him something anyway.

"He ain't here right now," Bobby responded in a gruff voice, probably glaring at the other man.

"Well, do you think you could sign for him?" the delivery guy asked, and Dean could hear a noise akin to a pen hitting some form of clipboard. Bobby didn't respond, but shortly after the question was asked Dean heard a quick thank you come from the stranger and Bobby closing the front door.

It was then that Dean made his way down the stairs with Rayan in his arms and gave Bobby a questioning look.

"Who in the hell is sending me a package?" he questioned Bobby, who was holding a medium size box under his left arm.

"Address says it's from Savannah," Bobby remarked as he held the package out to Dean. "Ain't that where Rayan's mom was from?"

"Yeah," Dean responded with a hint of confusion. "But I cleared out all of her stuff before we left. Or at least I thought I had."

"Well there ain't no damn use in just staring at the thing," Bobby concluded. "Why don't you take it upstairs and open it."

Dean just nodded his head at Bobby before carrying both Rayan and the package back upstairs and into his bedroom. He dropped the box on his bed and then carefully sat Rayan on the floor on top of a blanket with her stuffed dog, and immediately the young girl began to gently tug on the toy's ears. Dean smiled slightly at her antics but quickly sobered up as he return his attention to the unopened package.

It had come from a law office in Savannah, which Dean recognized as the same firm that had handled Morgan's estate after her death. Dean quickly ripped the tape off of the boxes seal, and flipped open the lid to pear at the contents inside.

The first thing Dean noticed was that box contained several items, all of which appeared to be some of Morgan's personal effects that Dean could only vaguely remember seeing the first time they had met. On top of these items was a large manila envelope with his name typed on the front, and a smaller white envelope that simple stated 'Dean' in Morgan's neat handwriting.

Dean reached into the box and pulled out the manila envelope first, quickly ripping open the top and pulling out the single sheet of paper that was inside. The letter was from the law firm, explaining to Dean that Morgan had requested these items be sent to him after her passing, but the firm had some trouble finding his location (understandably) which is why it took so long for the things to arrive.

Dean tossed that letter aside, not worried about anything else the firm had to say, and once again dropped his hand into the box. This time, he pulled out the white envelope.

Dean didn't rip this envelope open as fast as the other, instead choosing to steel himself for the words he was about to read. Morgan had only been gone for a little over two months, and Dean knew that reading this letter might bring up a little bit of the hurt that he had felt immediately after her death. But he also knew that this letter needed to be read; that there was a reason Morgan had asked for it to be sent after she was gone.

Taking in a deep breath, Dean carefully ripped into the envelope and pulled out a small piece of paper. There wasn't much writing on it, which surprised Dean since he had expected Morgan to write something along the lines of a book as her last farewell. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began to read the words written in front of him.

_Hey Dean,_

_If you're reading this, my ass is grass. Okay, so maybe that wasn't a funny line to start out with, but I know how neither of us like the chick-flick moments so that was my sad attempt at making this letter not so depressing. _

_I want to start off by saying that I hope Rayan is beautiful, and loving whatever life you've managed to give her. But I'm not worried to much about that, because I can almost guarantee you're a great father. You've been great these last couple of weeks for me._

_And before you ask how I got this package out of the house without you knowing, I'll just say that I can't tell you. It will keep my mysterious presence alive._

_Anyway, as you've probably already seen there are a few things in this box that were mine. I wanted Rayan to have them. They're nothing that special, but this was the only thing I could think of that would give her a piece of me as she grows up. _

_There's a storybook from when I was growing up that I want you to read to her out of, and when she gets older she can read some to you. Tell her my favorite was "Ferdinand the Bull" okay? And I also put a picture of me in there, just so she can know what I looked like. _

_And lastly, there's the necklace. I want you to give that to her on her sixteenth birthday. It was a present from my mother to me, and I want to pass it down to Rayan. I'd like to think that it will help keep her safe when she's older. _

_Tell Rayan I love her every day, okay? And that I'll always be looking out for her from wherever it is I end up going. Let her know that she was the best thing that ever happened to me._

_Love, Morgan_

_P.S. Dean, I know you and I were never in love, or anything that those cheesy love stories talk about, but I want you to know that you became my best friend in these last couple of weeks. I owe you so much for that. Thank you._

Dean just stared at the letter for a moment, processing everything Morgan had written. He didn't try to stop the few tears that leaked from the corner of his eyes, and instead just let them roll down his cheeks and onto the page in his hands.

He probably would have sat like that for the rest of the day if it weren't for the small noise Rayan made from her spot on the floor. When he looked up, he found his daughter staring at him, her toy forgotten. It was like she knew her father wasn't feeling quite right, and in that moment Dean couldn't help but see some of the compassion and understanding that Morgan had possessed coming out in their daughter.

He stood from the bed and reached down to scoop Rayan up and into his arms, holding her closely against his chest for a moment. Morgan had been the one to thank him, but really Dean was the one thanking Morgan every morning when he woke up for giving him the greatest gift in the world; his daughter.

"Let's see what Mommy sent us, huh?" Dean said softly to Rayan as he settled back onto the bed. He reached into the box and pulled out the thick volume of various children's stories she had packed and flipped it open to a random starting point.

Dean almost laughed out loud when the pages fell open to "Ferdinand the Bull."

"I guess that's a sign," he mumbled to himself. Then he settled against the headboard and began to read aloud to Rayan. "There once was a bull named Ferdinand…"


	13. A Surprise

The three weeks before Sam's arrival were the longest three weeks of Dean's life. He had become impatient and fidgety, constantly asking Bobby for things to do. He had even offered to reorganize the hundreds of books the older hunter had scattered around his office. Bobby had finally gotten so fed up with Dean's constant presence that he had given Dean the keys to an old Ford pickup in the yard that he could work on.

But today, Dean was waiting at the bus station for the arrival from Palo Alto to pull in, nervously wringing his hands together as he leaned against the hood of the Impala. Sam had called him three days ago, telling Dean that he would be arriving around ten in the morning and Dean had better have his ass there on time.

Dean had showed up around eight in his eagerness, and had spent the last two hours jumping up at the sound of every bus that had pulled into the station, hoping to see Sam stepping off. Dean had left Rayan at home with Bobby, deciding that it would be best for Sam to meet Rayan back at the house. Bobby had agreed that it would probably be the best idea, since Dean was springing Rayan on Sam without any warning what so ever.

Plus, Dean didn't want to give Sam the option of hoping right back on a bus to Stanford if he got pissed.

The sound of another bus pulling in made Dean look up in anticipation. As people started piling off, he noticed that there were several young people on board most of whom were wearing Stanford t-shirts and sweatpants. Dean almost couldn't contain his excitement when he realized that this had to be Sam's bus.

And sure enough, the last person who stepped off the bus was a freakishly tall nineteen year old boy, who Dean would recognize anywhere. Sam looked pretty much the same, Dean noted, except his hair had definitely grown out some and he might have grown another inch (if that was even possible).

Sam stood still for a moment, searching the parking lot for his brother. It didn't take him long before he noticed the shiny black Impala gleaming in the morning sun, and Dean leaning against the hood with a shit-eating grin across his face.

"Sammy!" Dean bellowed across the parking lot, throwing his arms open wide in greeting. Sam shook his head before quickly heading towards his brother.

"Hey Dean," Sam greeted back when he reached his brother, and the two quickly wrapped each other in a hug, not that they'd either admit to it later.

"Jesus, did you grow some more," Dean teased as he looked at his brother. "Because I know for a fact that I ain't shrinking yet."

"I don't know Dean." Sam teased right back. "They say people your age can experience some loss in height."

"I'm twenty-two, not ninety!" Dean demanded as he gave his younger brother a shove. Sam just laughed before opening the Impala's door and sliding into the passenger's seat with his duffel bag in between his feet.

Dean was pulling out of the parking lot before Sam spoke again, and Dean had to chuckle at the eagerness that was held within the younger Winchester's voice.

"Alright," Sam began, "tell me about this Rayan chick. I want to know what she's like. And please tell me she's not another bar bunny."

"Believe me, Sammy, I couldn't do Rayan enough justice if I tried to describe her."

"Well at least give me _something_," Sam whined as he pulled out the puppy dog eyes. Dean had to admit that he missed that puppy dog face this last year. He also knew that Sam was going to get just about anything he wanted from Dean with that face.

"Okay, okay," Dean consented as he continued to drive down the road. "Rayan is…well she's kind of like me. Actually she's a lot like me. " Dean smiled as he thought about his daughter. "She's really smart, and incredibly stubborn. And when she's thinking about something, her nose scrunches up."

"Jesus Dean," Sam said with a small laugh of disbelief. "It's sounds like you're in love with this girl. Which in and of itself is saying something."

"I do love her Sammy," Dean spoke with such conviction that it surprised Sam a little. "She's tied with you Sammy. You know that's saying something."

"Yeah, I…I guess it does," Sam relented.

A comfortable silence fell between the two brothers, and they just drove. Dean compared it to how things used to be between them, with just the Impala, some rock music, and an open stretch of road. Dean would be a liar if he said he didn't miss this everyday, even with Rayan in his life now.

"So how's school been?" Dean asked Sam about five minutes later.

"It's been good, I guess," Sam replied as he looked out the Impala's windshield. "The classes are kind of stupid, because they're all general requirements instead of anything I'm actually interested in. I did get to take a Demonology class though."

"And how did that go?" Dean questioned, genuinely interested in hearing about his brother's new life.

"They got everything wrong, naturally," Sam commented as he pulled out a little bit of his signature bitch face.

This made Dean laugh loudly, because everything about what Sam had just said and done was so…Sammy. And Dean had missed that. "At least tell me you corrected the teacher a few times," Dean pleaded.

"I might have once or twice," Sam relented with a smile. "But I actually didn't need to half the time."

"But I thought you said that the teacher got everything wrong," Dean commented in confusion.

"Oh, he did," Sam agreed but then an even larger smile grew on his face. "There's was just a girl who could correct the guy before I could."

With those words, Dean was hooked. Sammy had met a girl, which was a huge deal. Because Sammy was never interested in girls. Or well, he was _interested_, but they never took precedence over his classes or studying. Dean wanted to know what made this girl so special, and he wanted to know now.

"You've got a chick back home, and you didn't tell me!" Dean accused the younger Winchester. "Spill it, Sammy!"

"Oh, because you're so forthcoming with any information about Rayan," Sam shot back with a smile on his face.

"That's different, because I'm older," Dean reasoned childishly. "Now stop changing the subject and tell me about her right now, or I swear I'll follow you back to Palo Alto and embarrass the hell out of you."

"Okay, okay," Sam finally agreed to his older brother's demands. "Her name is Jess. She's going to be a sophomore this year too, and she's majoring in Sociology. She's so smart, Dean. And funny. You'd lover her, I know it."

Sam had a goofy smile on his face, and Dean could tell that his brother was a goner. This girl had Sam wrapped around her finger so tight that she could probably tell him to drop out of school and join the circus with her and Sam wouldn't even hesitate.

"So how long have you two been seeing each other?" Dean asked Sam just to snap him out of whatever la-la-land he'd fallen into while thinking of this girl.

"I don't know…a few months maybe?" he replied, but Dean could guess that Sam knew the exact date, time, and location that he and this Jess had started officially dating each other. Dean found it amusing.

The rest of the drive was filled with light conversation between the brothers, just catching up on each other's lives. Sam had asked what kind of hunts Dean had taken on recently, and was surprised when Dean answered that he'd been helping Bobby with research instead of hunting the last few months. Instead of giving Sam an reason for his hunting break, Dean just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

When the Impala pulled up in front of Bobby's house, the old hunter was waiting for the boys on the front porch. Sam hopped out of the car and made his way over to the older man, duffel bag in hand. The two shared a friendly greeting while Dean walked up the front steps, and all three entered the house.

"So, where's this Rayan I've been hearing all about?" Sam questioned excitedly as he looked between Bobby and Dean. "I've been hearing all about her, but I want to meet her."

"Is my girl in the living room, Bobby?" Dean asked the older man, even though he was already heading that direction.

"Of course," Bobby answered. "She's been waiting for you to get back all morning."

Dean was out of the room faster than Sam thought possible, and while he was gone the younger Winchester turned towards Bobby. The older hunter was giving Sam a strange look, which Sam interpreted as something between excitement and fear. "What?"

"Boy," Bobby began, "get ready for this one."

Before Sam had a chance to answer, Dean was entering the front room again, but there wasn't a woman on his arms. Instead, there was a baby.

_A baby?_

"Sammy, I'd like you to meet Rayan Elizabeth Winchester," Dean stated. "She's your niece."

Sam's duffel bag hit the floor a few seconds before he did.


	14. Meeting

The first thing Sam is aware of when he regains consciousness is the voices of Dean and Bobby quietly arguing over his position on the floor.

"I _told _you it was a bad idea to spring Rayan on him," Bobby reprimanded Dean.

"Well I didn't think he'd friggin _pass out_," Dean tried to argue right back. When Sam blinked open his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that the baby was still in Dean's arms, and she was looking down at him with a curious green-eyed stare. Was it even possible for babys to stare at a person with curiosity?

As soon as Dean noticed that Sam had woken up, his green eyes were also directed downwards, only his were alight with amusement.

"Did you get girly in the last year Sammy?" Dean questioned with a laugh as he extended a free hand out for Sam to grab onto. "I mean, it's just a baby. Not a werewolf."

"Give the kid a break, Dean," Bobby scolded Dean as he patted Sam on the shoulder in reassurance. "You just sprung the fact that he has a niece on him. With _no warning_, might I add."

Dean just scoffed and looked towards Sam, waiting for him to say something. Only Sam couldn't get any words to come out. He was opening and closing his mouth trying to formulate some kind of response, but nothing was working. Finally after several moments of tense silence, Sam was able to form one word.

"How?"

"Well, you see Sammy, when two people really like each other – "

"Dean!" Sam demanded, clearly not amused by his brother's sarcasm at the moment.

"Okay, okay," Dean relented before he started walking towards the living room with Sam close on his heels and Bobby bringing up the rear. "I met this girl about a year ago in Georgia, just after you left for school. We uh, had a little fun and then I left. Eight months later, I get a call on my cell and the next thing I know I'm a single father with a three and half month old daughter."

Sam just nodded once, trying to process what Dean had just told him. It's not like he had given Sam a lot of information, but it was still enough to keep his mind reeling for a few moments.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sam finally questioned, looking up at Dean with his big hazel eyes.

"I did try a couple of times," Dean reasoned. "I tried to call you the first night I found out Morgan was pregnant and then again when Rayan was about a month old. I just…I couldn't tell you. You seemed so happy that I just couldn't _ruin_ that for you."

"_Ruin_ it for me?" Sam demanded incredulously. "Dean, I would have been freaking ecstatic! I _am _ecstatic. But…I feel like I've missed everything."

Dean just looked at his brother for a minute, and Sam could see his brother's mind whirring away as he tried to decide if keeping the presence of Rayan from his brother was actually the right thing to do. Finally, Dean sighed and looked down at Rayan who was stilling staring at Sam, and smiled a little bit.

"I'm sorry Sammy," he spoke sincerely. "I was wrong to not tell you sooner, but you have to admit that you probably wouldn't have believed me if I told you over the phone."

Sam had to admit that Dean was probably right. He would have assumed that Dean was trying to play some practical joke on him that wouldn't have been funny.

But with Rayan in the room, literally two feet away from him, Sam couldn't deny what his brother was now telling him.

"Does Dad know?" Sam asked as he glanced between his niece (that was weird to even _think_) and Dean.

"Yeah, Dad knows," Dean confirmed, but Sam could hear the bitterness that leaked out in between this brother's words. "And that's why me and short stuff are here, and Dad's not."

"Wait, had he not…" Sam trailed off, almost afraid to finish his sentence at the look of disappointment that crawled across Dean's face. "He hasn't come to see her yet, has he?"

"No," Dean confirmed quietly. "Dad made it clear that he doesn't approve of Rayan, or my decision to raise her. He thinks she'd have been better off with some strangers and far away from me. Hell, he was probably right but there was no way in hell I was giving up my girl."

"Dad is _not _right, Dean," Sam commanded, leaving no room for argument. "You might be crazy when it comes to a lot of other things, but keeping your daughter isn't one of them."

Dean smiled a genuine smile at Sam and clapped him on the shoulder in thanks. There was a silent communication between the two indicating that their father wouldn't be a topic of conversation any longer. Both of them could understand why they would rather focus on celebrating being together as a little ragtag family than focusing on the one "bad apple."

"Do you want to hold her?" Dean suddenly asked Sam, catching the younger Winchester off guard.

"I don't know, Dean…" Sam reluctantly spoke, a look of apprehension crossing his face.

Dean wasn't taking no for an answer from his younger brother and was already positioning Sam's arms so that he could comfortably hold Rayan. "It's easy Sammy. You just need to sit there and not drop her."

"Dean, I – "

But Sam didn't get to protest any more, because Dean was quickly placing Rayan in Sam's arms. The two just looked at each other for a moment, Sam in silent aw of how small the girl was, and Rayan staring up at Sam with her nose slightly scrunched up.

Sam never wanted to let go.

"You're a natural, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed as he looked at the two most important people in his life. "And she likes you, because she'd be screaming like a banshee if she didn't."

Sam had to admit that the girl was beautiful. And that she looked a hell of a lot like Dean, even at her young age. She had the same big green eyes as her father, and her nose and chin held the same sharp definitions as Dean.

"Are you sure she's your kid, Dean?" Sam teased. "I think she's too cute."

"Shut up," Dean deadpanned. "I'm adorable."

The two brothers shared a laugh, and Bobby could be heard audible snorting at the banter they shot back and forth at one another. The three fell into a companionable silence, their focuses falling onto the little girl in Sam's arms. She did seem to have the ability to capture the attention in a room.

"Hey, Dean," Sam interrupted the silence. Dean focused his attention on Sam, waiting for the young man's question. "Where is her mom?"

Dean was caught off guard. Not that he hadn't been expecting Sam to ask about Morgan, but Dean thought he might have had a few more hours before the topic came up. But this was Sam, and Dean should have known better.

"She died," Dean bluntly stated with a sigh. "It's really the only reason she called me to tell me about Rayan. She had some heart condition, and she died shortly after Rayan was born."

Sam just stared at his brother for a moment, and he felt overwhelmingly _sad_ for Dean. He was only twenty-two, and yet here he was with a daughter whose mother had died, a father who wanted nothing to do with his granddaughter, and a small amount of knowledge about how to raise a kid.

But Dean had managed to find a home with Bobby, who Sam had always considered more of a father than John. He had found a job, managed to get away from the physical aspect of hunting, and he seemed happy all things considered.

"Did you love her?" Sam asked, once again catching Dean by surprise.

His answer was quick and obviously thought out, but still held a hint of sadness. "No, I didn't love Morgan. But I think that if things were different. If she hadn't been sick, and Rayan was born with both of us around…I think I could have loved her Sammy, someday."

Sam could tell Dean was sincere and as much as Dean might have protested with Bobby over the last few months, Dean had obviously been affected by Morgan's passing more than he had let on. And that overwhelming sadness Sam felt for Dean was back again, and a little bit stronger.

"I'm sorry, Dean" Sam whispered softly, returning his gaze back to the little girl in his arms.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Sammy," Dean dismissed, obviously uncomfortable with the moment. "That's life, and we know better than anyone that there's nothing a person can do to change it."

The tense moment was broken when Rayan thumped a fist against Sam's chest, startling him slightly. When he focused on her face, it appeared like she was scowling at Sam in a disapproving manner as if she were trying to say 'stop making my Daddy sad.'

"Yeah, she somehow managed to inherit your bitch face," Dean joked. When Sam looked up at him with an almost identical expression as Rayan's, Dean let out a bark of laughter and ruffled Sam's hair slightly. "Generally, when she gets that look it means she's ready for a nap. Do you want to take her upstairs?"

Sam was a little startled at Dean's offer, but quickly nodded his head in agreement, a little excited about the idea of taking care of Rayan for a few moments.

"Okay then," Dean agreed before placing his attention on his daughter. "Daddy and Uncle Sammy are going to take you upstairs for you're nap, okay?" Rayan let out a little yawn in response, and the two brothers headed up the stairs to take care of the smallest Winchester.


	15. Angel

"Jesus Dean, were you and Bobby trying to make a supernatural bomb shelter out of her room, or what?" Sam questioned in awe as he walked into Rayan's nursery.

"Hey, a man can't be too careful," Dean reasoned as he bustled around the room picking up seemingly random items.

Sam watched his older brother, trying to figure out what Dean was _actually_ doing. It was just so abnormal seeing him pick up stuffed animals and colorful toys instead of guns and empty rock salt containers. But Sam supposed that to Dean, this was an every day routine.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked in an attempt to learn more about what was going on inside the nursery.

Dean paused in his work and looked up at Sam, smiling slightly at his younger brother's obvious lack of knowledge when it came to putting a three month old to bed. "I'm getting the stuff together that she'll need."

"She needs all _that_? I can't believe Rayan needs all that stuff to lay down for a nap."

"I thought that too, believe me," Dean admitted as he continued on with his routine. "But I quickly found out that Rayan is a lot more…demanding than one would think." He held up a small stuffed dog for Sam to see before continuing. "This here is Rayan's dog that Bobby got her a few weeks back. She can sense if the damn things not in her crib with her, and short stuff won't sleep a wink if it's not there. "

Sam just looked at his brother, waiting for him to continue with the explanation for the other items Dean was holding in his hands.

"Then there's this thing. You attach it to the side of the crib, and it changes colors throughout the night. The lady at the department store I went to said she bought it for her kid, and it worked wonders. _Damned _if I still don't need to take that woman out for a drink in thanks, because she was right on. Rayan loves it."

"Yeah okay," Sam relented as he accepted Dean's explanations for the items. "But is that…_salt? _ Dean, you've got this place locked down tighter than freaking Alcatraz.," he said in slight disbelief.

Dean looked down for a moment at the salt in his hand before glancing back up at Sam with a sheepish grin. "So the salt is something to ease my mind at night," he admitted. "I just put a couple lines on the window sills. Makes me feel better."

Sam just sighed and shook his head before shifting Rayan in his arms slightly. He even had to admit that he would have been a little jumpy without the added salt around the windows if he were in Dean's shoes.

"So, how do we do this?" Sam asked Dean as he motioned towards the crib. Something in Sam's facial expression must have been funny, because Dean was letting out a large huff of laughter that gained a smaller, shriller squeal of laughter out of Rayan. Sam looked down at the child in amazement, wondering how in the world something so small could be so in tune with his older brother.

"It's not rocket science, Sammy," Dean teased as he continued to chuckle at his younger brother. "You just take her over to the crib, lay her down, and wish her sweet dreams."

"You're very funny, Dean," Sam shot back. But he did as Dean told him too and walked over to the crib, setting Rayan down gently. The reaction to the soft mattress under her was almost instantaneous, and her small eyes were drooping before Rayan was even fully stretched out.

Sam stood there and watched the small girl for a moment, and Dean couldn't help but observe his little brother. Sammy looked so young and innocent, like he was seeing a baby for the first time in his life. Was this how he and Bobby looked every night when they watched Rayan sleep? Dean supposed it was very similar.

"That didn't take long," Sam commented quietly as he continued to look down on his niece.

"Getting Rayan to sleep normally isn't too much trouble," Dean said nonchalantly as he made his way to the corner of the room where an old tape player sat. "Although there was a week in there where she just refused to sleep. Bobby took care of that problem though. Sang her a lullaby."

"Bobby _sang _to Rayan?" Sam whispered in disbelief. "Bobby _Singer_?"

"The one and only," Dean confirmed as he flipped a switch on the player, bringing it to life. The opening of 'Knockin' On Heaven's Door' began to softly play in the background, which made Sam look at Dean in confusion.

"It's kind of our song," Dean admitted sheepishly to Sam. "During the first week, it just seemed like Rayan knew something was missing. Like she knew her mom wasn't around. So, I would sing this to her and it seemed to calm her down. I've either sang it every night since then, or played it on this hunk of junk." Dean motioned towards the old tape player behind him, and Sam had to smile softly at the obvious embarrassment Dean was feeling.

"I'm surprised she hasn't gone deaf yet," Sam teased in an obvious attempt at making his brother feel more comfortable about his omission.

"Bitch," Dean snapped out, a small grin flashing across his features.

"Jerk," Sam shot right back at his older brother, easily falling into their old routine.

Sam had forgotten how much he missed bantering with Dean since he'd been gone. It had really been different those first couple of weeks without his older brother constantly being right there to tease him, or watch out for him. Hell, Sam even missed Dean's constant nagging about being careful.

And Sam could also tell that Dean had missed him just as much. He could tell by the way that the older Winchester constantly hovered around him, just like he had growing up. It wasn't overbearing in any way, because Sam knew that Dean's constant presence was his way of trying to keep Sam safe and, in a way, slightly more innocent and child-like. Sam didn't have to worry about the things that go bump in the night quite as much as Dean, because his older brother was watching for the two of them.

But something about this routine had changed in the last year. Because now, Dean wasn't just hovering around Sam, but he was also hovering around Rayan. And that made Sam smile, because he knew that Dean was going to keep Rayan even more innocent than he could ever keep Sam.

He watched as Dean walked back over to the crib and leaned down, running his hand along the side of Rayan's face before kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, short stuff," Dean whispered affectionately before he straightened back up and looked at his brother. "Well, aren't you going to say goodnight, Uncle Sammy?"

Sam just looked at Dean, as if he were waiting for instructions on how to tell his niece goodnight. The older Winchester just shook his head and then clapped Sam on the shoulder before walking out of the room, leaving Sam standing next to the crib with absolutely no idea what to do next.

He looked down at his niece once again, and he was struck with the overwhelming sense of disbelief that this little girl even existed. Had anyone told him a year ago that his brother would be a father to a small girl, Sam would have laughed in their face, because Dean _wasn't_ the fatherly type.

And yet, Sam couldn't explain how suddenly _happy_ he was either. This little girl had managed to change Dean in a way that Sam never could, because even though his brother would never admit it, Rayan had become a turning point for all the people in this little ragtag family. Bobby included. She gave them all something to live for, a reason to not _die _on some stupid mission in another random town with nothing but a fake name.

And suddenly, Sam knew just how to say goodnight to his niece.

"You know what I think, Rayan?" Sam whispered to the sleeping girl. "I think that you're the best thing that's ever happened to this family. Our own little gift from above." He paused for a moment before continuing, letting this moment (whatever kind of moment he was having) last.

"Love you, angel," was all Sam said before he leaned down and placed his own kiss to Rayan's forehead and then quietly exiting the room, shutting the nursery door softly behind him.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short guys! It's been a busy night, but I'm trying my hardest to at least get something out every day. **

**I also want to thank everyone who has been reviewing! What ya'll are saying means so much to me, especially because I was so worried about putting this story up in the first place. I hope I'm not disappointing anyone!**

**Thanks again! (And Happy Valentine's Day!)**

**Fallen =]**


	16. An Unwelcome Guest

The rest of Sam's visit had gone extremely well, if Dean did say so himself. The brothers had spent almost the whole time together, doing things that they used to do when Sam was still around all the time. They'd gone out to the local bar once or twice, and Sam found it odd that the bartender knew Dean by name and drink of choice. They'd never been in a town long enough for that to happen before, since hunters needed to keep as low a profile as possible.

Sam also spent a lot of time with Rayan so he could catch up on the three months that he had missed. And Rayan seemed to be pretty fond of her Uncle Sammy, especially when she could get a hold of his shaggy hair. Sam noticed that she seemed to find some twisted enjoyment in trying to tug it from his skull. Not that he was ever going to complain.

It wasn't until Sam's last night of his stay that trouble came knocking at Bobby Singer's door.

It was about six thirty, and all three men were seated around Bobby's old dining room table. Sam, who was by far the best cook of the three, had made them a final meal of spaghetti and a salad as a kind of parting meal. Rayan was happily situated between Sam and Dean in her highchair, patiently waiting for one of them to spoon another mouthful of puréed pears.

"How in the _hell_ does she eat this stuff?" Dean asked in a disgusted down as he picked up the spoon only to watch it plop back down into the jar with a splash. "It looks like the junk that comes out of a witch when you kill them!"

"You just think it's disgusting because it's healthy for her and not a hamburger," Sam shot back as he laughed and took the spoon from Dean. He scooped up a small amount and offered it to Rayan, who willingly slurped it into her mouth. "Don't listen to your Dad, angel. Keep eating healthy like your Uncle Sam."

"As soon as she's old enough for solid food, I'm going to teach her what it's like to eat the good stuff," Dean protested. "And if she eats like you she might as well be a rabbit."

Sam looked up from Rayan and gave Dean his bitch face, which just made Dean smirk and shrug in response.

"Well I think the little darlin' is going to show you both up," Bobby commented nonchalantly from across the table. "Rayan knows what she likes and doesn't like, and as soon as she's old enough to talk she'll probably tell you to both go to hell."

This made both Dean and Sam smile and look fondly down at the little girl in between them. However, before either could respond to Bobby's claim, a knock sounded at the door effectively stopping all conversation. Even Rayan quieted down as she sensed the change in her family's mood.

"You expecting someone?" Dean questioned Bobby, who just shook his head in a negative manner. Dean sighed and stood up from the table, muttering a quick order to Sam to watch Rayan before heading out of the kitchen and towards the front hallway.

Before opening the door, Dean reached up to the top shelf of nearby bookcase and grabbed his handgun that he kept there in case of emergencies and tucked it into the back of his jeans. He figured it wouldn't hurt anyone to be safe rather than sorry.

He could make out a larger silhouette through the cloudy glass of the front door, but the shape of the man didn't hit Dean until he had swung the door open. The man standing on the other side made his mouth drop in shock.

"Dad?"

John Winchester stood across from him with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. He looked a little older, Dean decided. As if the last eighteen years or so had finally caught up to the man. He wore a calm expression on his face, but Dean could see the apprehension that was hidden in the older man's eyes.

"Hey, Dean," John greeted quietly with a small smile on his face. "It's been too long."

Those four words seemed to jostle Dean out of his state of shock, and he straightened up and looked his father straight in the eyes. There was no way he was going to be nice to this guy after the last four months. He'd be respectful, but not nice.

"What are you doing here?" Dean demanded as he stared down his father. He hadn't moved from his spot in front of the doorway, which blocked the entrance to the rest of the house, a fact John didn't miss.

"I was in the area getting heading toward a hunt," John stated nonchalantly. "I thought I'd stop in and see how you and Bobby were doing."

"We're fine," Dean deadpanned. "So is your granddaughter, in case you were wondering."

John didn't respond to Dean's statement. Instead he did what he was best at and changed the subject without addressing the issue.

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

"No, I'm not," Dean stated as he placed his right hand against the doorframe to reinforce his answer. "You can't be here right now. If you want to check in on us, come back tomorrow afternoon."

There was no way Dean was letting his father into Bobby's house tonight. Not after he had promised Sammy that John wouldn't show up while he was visiting. Everything had gone so well this week, and Dean would be _damned_ if he let his dad's unexpected presence ruin Sam's last night here.

"Where in the hell did this new attitude come from?" John demanded as he shifted into a more intimidating stance.

"I don't know Dad," Dean bit out sarcastically. "Maybe it developed after you told me that I couldn't raise my daughter. I think that's a pretty good guess."

Dean watched as John's fists curled up in anger, and he mentally prepared himself for the blast of anger that was about to erupt from the older man. Just as John was opening his mouth to yell, a younger voice interrupted the two.

"Dean, who was at the – " Sam cut off abruptly as soon as he caught sight of his father, and Dean whipped around to stare at his younger brother. Sam had just come around the corner from Bobby's living room holding a curious Rayan in his arms. The look of shock (and maybe a little bit of fear) was obviously displayed on the younger Winchester's face, and Dean could feel the night crumbling away under his feet.

"Sam?" John demanded incredulously. It was obvious to him now why Dean wasn't allowing him to enter the house. And now that he knew not only that his other son was staying at Bobby's, but that Dean had kept it from him, John was beyond furious.

Sam just continued to stare at his father, not sure what he was supposed to do or say. The last time the two had seen each other, John had told Sam that if he left he shouldn't come back, so Sam hadn't. He'd went to Stanford and he had planned on keeping it that way.

Instead, it was Dean who spoke next, turning his attention to his brother behind him while still blocking his father's entrance into the house.

"Take Rayan upstairs Sammy," Dean ordered calmly. "I've got this handled."

This seemed to break Sam out of his trance, and he turned to Dean with a confused face. "Dean, what's he doing here? You said – "

"I know what I said, Sammy!" Dean barked out, not meaning to yell. The loud voice caused Rayan to whine a little, making Dean feel even worse. "I'm sorry," Dean apologized. "I didn't mean to…just take short stuff upstairs, alright Sammy. I'll be up in a few."

Sam just looked at his brother for a moment before nodding his head once and heading for the stairs. Before he started climbing, Sam took one last look at his father standing in the doorway before he quickly turned around and took the stairs two at a time up and out of sight.

Dean turned his attention back to his father, who was now seething on the front porch.

"Where do you get off keep this from me?" John demanded as he shoved a finger into Dean's chest. Dean jostled a tiny bit at the force, but kept his stance in the doorframe. "You had no right not telling me your brother was here."

"I had ever right," Dean countered. "It took me almost a year to even convince him to come visit. To come meet his niece, who he just found out about. And in order to do that, I had to promise him he wouldn't have to see you."

John looked slightly taken aback at his son's outward defiance, because Dean had always been the good little soldier of the two. He never talked back or disobeyed orders. It was always Sam that seemed to have the most trouble.

Dean continued on, ignoring John's flustered look. "Now that you've made me break that promise, I suggest you get the hell off this porch, get back in your truck, and come back some other time."

"That's not your decision," John shot back, staring Dean down in an attempt to intimidate his son. "This isn't your home. It's Bobby's. He was just crazy enough to let you and the kid stay here."

Before Dean could say anything back to his father, the sound of a shotgun shell clicking into place could be heard from behind Dean. Both men turned their attention away from one another and into the hallway, only to find Bobby leveling a gun at John's chest.

"John Winchester, I'm only going to tell you this once," Bobby spoke in a commanding voice. Even Dean was listening with rapt attention. "Your two boys and that little girl upstairs, have a home here anytime they want it. And if one of them says someone ain't coming inside, then that person ain't coming in. You are no exception to this rule."

John opened his mouth to argue but Bobby cut him off with a quick flick of the gun.

"I ain't finished," he deadpanned. "Now since you weren't man enough to help your son out when he needed you the most, I took over the job. I consider these two boys my sons. And if you're messing with them, you're messing with me. Now I suggest you get off my porch, get back in your truck, and drive away before I shoot you square in the ass."

Dean was in shock. Bobby had not only just threatened John, but he had also called Dean and Sam his sons. His _sons_. It made Dean feel…proud, he supposed. He already knew Bobby cared deeply for Rayan, but for him to consider Sam and Dean such close family it was like a slap in the face. But it was a good slap in the face.

John however, didn't agree with Bobby's little declaration. But Dean was also aware that his father was a smart man, so he wasn't surprised when John gave one final glare before stomping down the stairs and into his old truck.

Neither Bobby nor Dean moved for a few minutes, letting both of their emotions calm down. It only took Sam about a minute after his Dad left to reappear at the top of the stairs, still holding Rayan in his arms.

"What just _happened_?" Sam asked the other two men in obvious confusion. Neither answered and instead they turned to look at each other.

"Bobby, did you – " Dean was cut off by Bobby waving his hand back and forth.

"Not a word, boy," the older man stated before he retreated back towards the dining room to finish his meal.


	17. A Goodbye

Early the next morning, Dean found himself once again standing in the parking lot of the bus station. Only this time, Dean was much less excited and fidgety about being there. Sam was getting ready to board his bus back to Palo Alto, much to Dean's disappointment. Although, it made him feel a little better at the reluctant look on Sam's face while he held Rayan one last time. The older Winchester could tell that his brother wan nowhere near as eager to leave his family behind this time around.

It had been an awkward night after John's appearance, leaving no one in the mood to properly celebrate Sam's last night with his family. Instead, the time was passed in quiet conversation, completely avoiding the subject of their surprise visitor.

Sam had spent about an hour teaching Dean how to use a small video camera he had purchased earlier in the week. Dean had initially protested the idea of learning to use any form of technology that wasn't going to help him on a hunt, but Sam had broken Dean down when he pointed out the fact that recording all of Rayan's milestones on it would be something he cherished later in life.

Plus, if Sam was being honest, he wanted to be able to watch Rayan grow up even when he wasn't there.

After the lesson, all three men decided to call it an early night, since Sam had to be on the bus at eight the next morning. Dean gave Sam the job of putting Rayan in her crib that night, since he knew that Sam was going to have a hard time leaving his niece the next morning, and the younger Winchester happily complied.

And that's how Dean found himself here, leaning against the Impala and wishing that time would rewind itself so he could have another week with his baby brother.

"You have to record everything," Sam reminded his brother once again. "And don't forget to hit the red button or it won't catch a thing."

"Sammy, I'm not four," Dean jokingly reprimanded as he watched his brother interact with Rayan. "I think I can figure out how to use a damn camera."

"That's what you said about the stove that one time when I was twelve," Sam stated as he smirked at his older brother. Dean just scoffed and rolled his eyes, but the younger Winchester could see the suppressed laughter on his brother's face.

A pause fell between the two, Dean not willing to say goodbye and Sam wanting just two more minutes to hold his niece before he had to leave. Both brothers were sad to see the time end, but neither would admit it.

Sam's gaze flickered to the bus that was waiting just under the station's awning. He knew that he needed to go board or he might miss his ride back to school, but it was just so hard to let the little girl in his arms go. With a sigh, he shifted Rayan slightly and handed her over to Dean, who carefully wrapped her in his own arms.

"Don't corrupt my niece," Sam commanded with a half smile. "I mean it. I want her eating healthy, and do not play her all mullet rock. Give her a little bit of culture."

"That crap you listen to is _not _culture," Dean shot back with a grin. Another pause fell between the two, and Dean was the one to break it after a few moments. "Listen Sammy, about last night. I didn't – "

"I know, Dean," Sam cut his older brother off. "You promised me that you wouldn't tell Dad I was going to be there. I trust you. We just have really bad luck."

Dean nodded, only mildly appeased with Sam's reassurance. He still felt like he had broke the promise to his brother, even if it wasn't his fault.

"Were you really not going to let him in the house?" Sam questioned suddenly, surprising Dean.

"Of course I wasn't going to let him in," Dean scoffed. "I'm pissed at the old man. He wanted nothing to do with Rayan, and he practically threw you out. It was our last night together before you had to leave, and I didn't want him around to ruin it. Too late for that, though."

"Actually," Sam murmured, "I think it was pretty damn cool, what you did. The only time I've ever seen Dad so shocked in my life. You never talked back to him before."

"Yeah well, I figure I've got my own family to take care of now. It was time I stopped taking his orders and started making some of my own."

Sam nodded in agreement, but then turned a serious face towards his brother. "Promise me you won't order Rayan around. At least not like Dad used to with us. She's not a little soldier."

Dean couldn't really say he was surprised by Sam's words. The younger Winchester always had been the rebel of the family, even if he did dress like a nerd all the time. "I wouldn't dream of doing that to her, Sammy," Dean reassured, placing his free hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What about hunting?" Sam pushed forwards. "Are you going to teach her all the stuff we know about?"

This question took Dean a little longer to answer. He'd be lying if he said that he'd never considered what it was going to be like for Rayan once she got older. She was too curious for her own age now, so when she could walk and talk Dean knew it would be practically impossible to hide everything about the Supernatural from her. But he also knew that he wanted Rayan to be safe.

"I don't know, Sammy," Dean answered honestly. "I want her to be able to protect herself, to know how to handle things. But what I _do _know is that she won't live her life like we did. Moving from town to town, hotel room to hotel room. She's going to have a home, and if that's still with Bobby in ten years, then it's still with Bobby."

Sam seemed appeased by Dean's answer, and nodded his head in understanding. Both brothers knew how hard it was going to be on the little girl curled in Dean's arms. But they were also confident that she would have a childhood, and a home, and a family that wasn't completely shot to hell.

The loud rumble of a bus's engine starting up interrupted the tense moment going on between the brothers and they both cleared their throats and straightened up. Sam grabbed his duffel bag out of the back seat of the Impala and slung it over his shoulder before the Winchester's made their way closer to the bus.

"Call me every once in a while," Dean demanded as they made their way across the parking lot. "And bring that girl of yours around next time. I need to meet this chick."

Sam gave Dean his patented bitch face, which made him chuckle. "You know I'm going to call all the time now. I have to make sure my niece is doing okay," Sam said as he played with Rayan's tiny hand. "And Jess and I are _not _serious enough yet for her to meet my crazy ass family."

"Hey, I think we're damn adorable!" Dean protested.

Sam just chuckled before looking at the bus doors behind him. "Well, I guess I better go. I'll be for Thanksgiving break. That's only a few months from now."

_More like a lifetime_, Dean thought bitterly. He just nodded at his brother and waited a moment before pulling Sam towards him in a brotherly hug, keeping Rayan out of squashing distance. "I'll see you soon, bitch."

"Later, jerk." With that, Sam was climbing the steps onto the bus and sitting down next to a window facing his brother and niece.

When the bus started to pull away, Sam waved sadly at the pair. He only turned around when he couldn't see them any longer.

Dean did the same thing on his end, only he stood in the now empty parking lot holding Rayan until the bus was out of sight. He might have stood there longer, just staring at the empty road, if it weren't for Rayan squirming slightly in his arms.

When he looked down at his daughter, she had a small arm stretched outwards towards the direction the bus had left in. Dean felt his heart break at the sight, because for as young as Rayan was, he could tell that she kind of understood what was happening. In her mind, her uncle wasn't next to them anymore and that was wrong.

"I know, short stuff," Dean spoke softly to the little girl. "I miss Uncle Sammy already, too." Rayan turned her big green eyes up toward Dean's face and let out a tiny whine. In response, Dean held her a little bit closer to his chest and then made his way back across the parking lot to the Impala.

Once there, he strapped Rayan back into her car seat and placed her stuff dog onto her lap. Then he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, letting an old AC/DC track play softly in the background.

"He'll be back before we know it, short stuff," Dean commented out loud to his daughter. "He can't stay away from you too long."

With one last final look west towards Palo Alto, Dean pulled the Impala onto the road in the opposite direction of Stanford and ultimately, of Sam.


	18. Sick

Rayan was five months old the first time she got sick. Nothing too serious, just the common cold, which wasn't that surprising since the weather, was starting to become colder. It was the end of October, after all.

But that didn't stop Dean from freaking out any less.

"Bobby, does she feel warmer to you?" Dean asked anxiously. "I think she feels warmer. We should call the doctor again."

"Boy, if you don't sit down, _you're _the one who's going to need the doctor." Bobby threatened from his position behind his desk. He'd been trying to research lore about swamp creatures when Dean came tearing down the stairs holding Rayan. He was exclaiming about a fever and a cough and a trip to the emergency room.

Bobby finally had to tell Dean to shut his trap and collect himself, because the boy wasn't making a lick of sense. Dean managed to collect himself enough to explain the situation to the older man, who reasonably suggested calling the doctor before assuming Rayan was on her deathbed.

"_People do get sick, you know."_

Bobby managed to convince Dean that he should make a call to the doctor's office before charging into the ER like a madman. And the nurse that answered his frantic (very, _very_ frantic) questions assured the young father that it wasn't uncommon for children to get a cold as the winter weather started to roll in. She recommended that Dean just wait it out, for the remainder of the afternoon and evening, and then bring Rayan in first thing in the morning to have a doctor check her over.

And that's how Bobby found himself, five hours later, ready to strangle and agitated and nervous Dean Winchester.

"This is serious, Bobby!" Dean ranted as he paced back in forth with a whining Rayan in his arms. "She's obviously not happy."

"Really?" Bobby bit back sarcastically. "Because every time you get the sniffles you're a walk in the park too."

Dean ignored the older man's comment and instead focused on Rayan. As if on cue, the little girl let out a small cough and then a small cry, causing Dean to fall into another bought of nervous fidgeting over his daughter.

"That's it," Dean declared suddenly. "I'm calling Sam. He's a college boy, he might have some sort of idea as to what I'm supposed to do."

"Sam wants to be a _lawyer_, Dean," Bobby argued. "He won't know anything about medical issues."

Dean just waved off Bobby's reasoning and focused on finding Sam's number in his phone so that he could call him. After hitting send, Dean impatiently waited for his brother to pick up, tapping his foot in an incredibly irritating manner.

"Hey Dean," Sam greeted cheerily when he answered the phone.

Dean didn't waste time with pleasantries. "What do you do for a sick kid?"

"What?" Sam questioned in confusion.

"Short stuff is sick," Dean blatantly stated. "What do I do to make her better?"

Sam laughed once at his brother's obvious worry before answering his question. "Dean, I want to be a lawyer. I don't know anything about medicine."

"What good is your college brain?" Dean demanded. Sam ignored his jab, knowing that his brother was obviously on edge. Actually, Sam would reason that Dean had moved way past the edge and was currently free falling at a speed of 100 meters per second.

"Stop freaking out," Sam jokingly demanded. "Now, I'm assuming you called the doctor's office and when they told you to just wait it out, you ignored them and decided to call me."

Bobby watched as a guilty look crossed Dean's face in response to something his brother said, which made the older man chuckle slightly. He'd never seen someone look more like a child than Dean did in that moment.

"Maybe…" Dean replied to Sam's accusation, only making the younger Winchester laugh loudly.

Once Sam had calmed down, he tried to reassure Dean about the whole situation.

"Rayan's going to be just fine, Dean," Sam stated. "From what books I _have _read, it's not uncommon. And besides, you must have some knowledge about sick kids. You raised me, and I know I got sick a few times."

"You were different," Dean argued. "You weren't five months old. You had an immune system."

"So does Rayan," Sam reasoned. "She'll be fine in a couple of days."

Something that sounded like clinking silverware caught Dean's attention, making him focus on the other noises he could hear coming from Sam's end of the conversation. He could just make out the soft murmur of conversation, and a low hum of music.

"You're not in your room," Dean stated without any undertone of a question.

"Uh, yeah," Sam replied hesitantly. "I'm uh, well I'm on a date."

"A date?" Dean questioned, quirking an eyebrow up in confusion. Then the implications of that seemed to hit him. "Wait! With Jessica?"

"'Yeah," Sam answered with even more hesitance, if that were possible.

"What in the _hell _are you answering your phone for if you're on a date with the hot chick you have a thing for?"

"I thought something might be wrong with Rayan," Sam reasoned with Dean. "I was worried that something might have happened."

"Don't answer your phone while you're on a date!" Dean snapped at his younger brother. "Now, hang up and go woo the pretty lady. Oh, and tell her the more charming and charismatic Winchester says hello."

"Shut up," Sam snapped at Dean with no real bite. "And don't worry about Rayan. She'll be okay. I'll talk to you later, Dean."

"Yeah, later little brother."

Both hung up at the same time, no real goodbye said between the two. Dean could feel the smirk on his face, and knew that Bobby was probably itching to know what the younger Winchester had said to make Dean so smiley.

"Sammy's on a date," Dean stated with pride coloring his tone. "He's on a date with _Jessica_. He's so getting laid tonight."

Bobby didn't even bat an eye at Dean's casual reference to his brother's sex life. Instead, he just leaned back in his chair and looked Dean straight in the eye. "Not everyone is as wound up as you are when it comes to a pretty lady, boy."

Dean would have snapped back at Bobby with some smart-ass comment, but his attention was drawn back to his daughter as she let out another small cough.

"I'm sorry, short stuff," he cooed to Rayan. "I know you don't feel too good. But I'll make it better." The little girl just snuggled further into her father's arms, as if she could understand what he had told her and was putting all of her trust into Dean.

"Maybe you should try and lay her down upstairs. See if she'll get some sleep," Bobby suggested as he returned his attention back to the old text sitting in front of him.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Dean agreed. "Night, Bobby," he called over his shoulder as he exited the office and headed upstairs towards Rayan's nursery.

"Finally," Bobby mumbled under his breath, glad that the worried hunter had finally left the room.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Bobby was heading upstairs himself, intent on falling into bed. When he reached the top of the stairs, he made the customary turn into Rayan's nursery to say goodnight to the girl like he did every time he knew she was lying down.

However, the normal sight didn't greet him when he quietly swung open the door. Bobby was startled to find Dean sprawled out on the floor in front of Rayan's crib with a pillow and a few blankets.

"What in the _hell _are you doing?" Bobby demanded in a whisper, not wanting to disturb Rayan if she had fallen asleep.

"I decided to sleep in here tonight," Dean replied as he looked up at Bobby from the floor. "Just in case she, you know, needs me."

Bobby just nodded. He should have known Dean wasn't going to stay away from Rayan until she was feeling better, because that's just how Dean was. He was the protector, always had been. But he was also a father, which meant that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that his daughter was safe and looked after, even if that meant sleeping on the hardwood floor of the nursery.

The old man just looked at the crib for a moment before heading towards the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He sat down and started slowly rocking back and forth in time with the music softly flowing out of the tape player.

Dean watched him for a few moments in confusion, waiting for an explanation from the older man. When none came, he decided that asking was the only way he was going to get Bobby to talk.

"What are you doing?"

"Well," Bobby began. "If you're going to hold an all night vigil, you're going to need some company. Plus, the little darlin' ain't going to want to wake up to you're ugly mug first thing in the morning." The older hunter smirked in Dean's direction then.

Dean let out a soft chuckle as he nodded in Bobby's direction, a silent thank you passing between the two. It was in that moment that Dean decided Bobby was more than a friend letting he and Rayan stay in his home. Bobby was the grandfather that his daughter would never get out of John Winchester, no matter how badly Dean wished he would be. Dean couldn't even begin to describe how grateful he felt to the man sitting in the rocking chair at that moment.

The pair stayed in the room the entire time that night, sometimes exchanging small conversation. But mostly the hours were passed in silence as both men watched over the sleeping little girl who had changed all their lives.


	19. A Birthday Surprise

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

"Happy birthday, short stuff," Dean proclaimed when he walked into Rayan's nursery and saw that she was sitting up in her crib. As soon as Rayan caught sight of her father, she threw her small arms into the air, obviously insisting on being swept into his arms.

Rayan had grown in the last several months, much to Dean's chagrin. It seemed like only a week ago that he was bringing her home from the hospital. But now she had a mop of curly light brown hair on top of her head, and a few teeth had broken through her gum line. Rayan could pull herself up on her own now and was getting closer and closer to taking her first few steps. She was even trying to talk, attempting to mimic the sounds that Dean or Bobby would make.

The whole process was making Dean panic.

"How's it feel to be one?" he questioned his daughter as he lifted her out of the crib and held her in his arms. She let out a delighted squeal and lightly tugged on the necklace hanging around Dean's throat in response, smiling widely the entire time. "That good, huh? Glad someone's enjoying it."

Dean quickly changed Rayan out of her pajamas and then headed downstairs with his daughter happily leaning her head on her father's shoulder. When Dean entered the living room, he found Bobby seated on the old couch watching the weather report.

As soon as the older man noticed the pair's entrance, he stood from the couch and took Rayan into his own arms, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, little darlin'!" Bobby exclaimed. In a surprise move, Rayan mimicked Bobby and planted a small kiss on the old man's cheek that rendered him speechless for a moment.

Sadly for Bobby, it didn't leaving Dean at a loss for words.

"She'd got you turning eight shades of red, old man!"

"Shut it, boy," Bobby threatened as he sat the little girl down on the floor next to one of the many toys that littered the living room. "Ain't nobody asking you for an opinion."

Dean laughed once, but decided to give the other man a break for today. "So when are you picking Sam up at the station?"

Sam and Dean had decided that Bobby would pick Sam up when his bus came in today, because Dean wanted to spend some time alone with Rayan before the big birthday celebration. Bobby had no complaints, remarking that it would be nice to get out of the house for a little while. What did surprise both of the men was the guest that Sam was bringing with him.

Apparently, things with Jessica had gotten quite serious over the last several months, and Sam had decided that it was time for her to meet the rest of the family. Rayan's birthday seemed to provide the perfect opportunity, so he had asked if she could tag along. Dean had readily agreed, intrigued at the idea of meeting the girl who had stolen his little brother's heart.

"I was actually just getting ready to head out," Bobby replied as he grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch. "I just wanted to wish a happy birthday to our girl before I left."

"Sounds like a plan," Dean agreed as he walked with the older hunter to the door. "And don't scare Jessica. I want to meet her before you run her off with that face of yours."

Bobby just threw up a certain inappropriate finger at Dean without turning around and then climbed into his old car, driving down the driveway and towards the bus station.

"Okay, short stuff," Dean called as he shut the door and headed back towards the living room. "It's just you and me for a couple of hours. What should we do first?"

Rayan was still seated on the living room floor when he reached her, only she was no longer interested in the toys around her. Instead, she was looking at Dean with her nose scrunched up in concentration. It was the same look she got every time she was annoyed with something.

"What is it, Rayan?" Dean questioned as he squatted down in front of his daughter. Rayan made a few noises, rolling her tongue experimentally inside her mouth. And then, she did something that made Dean's heart stutter.

"Da-d."

It was broken and a little muffled, but Rayan had definitely just said "dad." Dean was in shock. He knew that she had been getting close over the last few weeks, but to actually hear Rayan utter a word for the first time, and to have it be his title no less. Well, it was nothing short of amazing.

"You did it, short stuff!" Dean exclaimed as he picked the small girl up and swung her around in his arms. "You said something! I'm so _proud_ of you!"

Rayan laughed in response and continued to repeat the word, knowing that it made her father happy.

"Dad, dad, dad!"

"That's right, Ray," Dean praised. "You're saying it just right."

* * *

Nothing else got accomplished that morning while Bobby was gone. Dean was too excited to focus on anything useful, so instead he spent the couple of hours reading to Rayan and listening to her utter that one word over and over.

So needless to say, when Dean heard the rumble of Bobby's old car pulling up to the house, he was racing out the front door with Rayan in his arms. No one had even stepped fully out of the vehicle before Dean was launching into the tale of Rayan's accomplishment.

"She talked!" he exclaimed with a wide smile on his face. "Rayan said her first word! And do you want to know what it was? It was '_dad_'!"

"Woah, woah," Sam interrupted his brother has he headed towards the back door of the car. "Rayan said he first word? Did you get it on tape?"

"Of course I didn't get it on tape," Dean scoffed. "I still don't know how to use the damn thing. But that doesn't matter, because she can say it for you right now. Go on, short stuff. Let Grandpa and Uncle Sam hear that pretty little voice."

There was a pause as all three men anxiously awaited Rayan's response, none paying any attention to the blonde woman waiting just behind Sam.

Rayan opened her mouth and surprised everyone again with what came out of her mouth. "Jess."

There was a startled silence that fell across the group, and then Sam was whipping his head around and looking at the blonde woman behind him. The girl, who was obviously Jessica, looked even more stunned than the rest of them.

It was Dean who finally broke the tense silence. "Well, that was unexpected. But who cares, because she just said her second word. Her _second_, Sammy!" Dean laughed out loud in glee, and started quietly praising Rayan who was blatantly ignoring him and continued to stare at Jessica.

"Ignore the babbling father over there," Bobby commented. "He's normally not this rude. I'm sure what he meant to say was – "

Dean, who must have zoned in to the conversation at some point, cut off Bobby. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. Dean Winchester. It's nice to finally meet you." He extended a hand towards Jessica, who grasped it and gave it a small shake.

"It's nice to meet you too," she replied. "Sam talks about you all the time. After he fessed up about actually _having _a brother, that is." She gave Sam a playful glare, who had the brains to look slightly guilty.

"I told you I was sorry about that," Sam argued back.

"I know, which is why I'm still teasing you about it." Jess reached up and placed a small kiss on Sam's cheek, making him blush and Dean laugh at his little brother's embarrassment.

"Well let's not all stand out here like a bunch of idjits," Bobby spoke up as he headed towards the house. "We have a birthday to celebrate, after all."

* * *

It was later that evening, after the little birthday celebration had slowed down, that the small group found themselves sitting around the small living room. Rayan was once again seated on the floor, only now she was wearing a custom-made leather jacket that Sam had purchased as her gift. Dean was more excited about it than Rayan, and had told Sam that he was now Rayan's favorite uncle. Sam just rolled his eyes at his older brother's antics, but smiled nonetheless.

"So Jess," Dean addressed the blonde curled into Sam's side on the couch. "What in the _hell _did you see in sasquatch over there?"

Sam let out a snort of protest, but Jessica just laughed and patted Sam on the stomach. "He was the only thing I _could _see when we first met. And I mean that literally. He sat down in front of me in the demonology class that we were both taking, and I couldn't see around his head."

Dean let out a loud bark of laughter, the other three quickly joining in. "I knew that big head of yours would come in handy some day, Sammy. It not only got you a good looking girl, but she has a sense of humor too."

"Shut up, jerk," Sam shot at his brother with no real menace.

"Bitch," Dean replied simply, giving him brother one of his signature smirks.

The conversation continued on for a few more minutes, covering topics that included everything from Sam and Jessica's classes to the latest sports games that were going on. It was happy and normal, and Dean couldn't have asked for anything better.

But all too soon, Dean was noticing the slight droop in Rayan's eyes as she fought sleep. He smiled slightly as his daughter's stubbornness and picked her up, cradling her small form against his shoulder.

"I need to get this one upstairs and into bed," Dean commented softly. "I'll see all of you in the morning." Dean went to turn around and head up the stairs, but Rayan stopped his short with a small whine of protest. "What is it, short stuff?"

"Jess," said in reply as she reached her arms out towards the young woman seated on the couch. Dean looked between Rayan and Jessica in confusion before shrugging and offering his daughter to Sam's girlfriend.

"You want to help me put her down for the night?"

"Me?" Jessica asked in confusion as she pointed a finger into her own chest. "Uh, yeah. I guess I could help out." She stood up from her position on the couch and gently took Rayan, who immediately adjusted herself so her head was leaning against Jessica's shoulder.

Dean smiled softly before wishing everyone goodnight again and heading up the stairs, Jessica trailing behind him softly.

"You're sure this is okay?" Jessica asked softly with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Hey," Dean replied with a smile and shrug. "Short stuff asked for you, so who am I to deny her a last birthday wish? Besides, you're doing great, and it's good for her to have another female around Rayan. At least for a few days. She's around us guys too much anyway."

Jessica smiled genuinely and nodded her head in agreement. That was the end of the conversation between the two, and it didn't take long for them to put Rayan to sleep. After the nursery door was shut softly behind, Jessica and Dean gave each other one final friendly nod before splitting off and heading in opposite directions.


	20. Things Can Break

For the first time in Dean's twenty four years of life, he felt old. And not old as in the growing up way, but old as in if someone were to walk up to him and told him he looked like an eighty-year-old man, Dean would believe them.

But he supposed that the old feeling came along with having a two-year-old daughter who was way too adventurous for her own good. Now that Rayan was walking and talking, Dean's anxiety levels had gone through the roof because he was constantly thinking of all the trouble his little girl could get in.

Speaking of trouble, Dean turned around from his current position at the kitchen counter just in time to see Rayan precariously balancing on one of the wooden chairs sitting around the small table as she tried to reach her stuffed dog, now named Snickers, sitting just out of reach.

Dean took a giant step towards Rayan and caught her just as she startled to tumble backwards off of the chair.

Rayan!" Dean scolded the little girl, who did nothing but laugh in glee.

"Fun!" Rayan exclaimed, obviously finding nothing but enjoyment out of the situation. "Do it again!"

"No, no doing it again," Dean responded as he gently placed his daughter firmly back on the ground. "I've told you a hundred times not to climb on the chairs like that, short stuff."

Dean made his way back over to the counter, expecting Rayan to drop the conversation like she always did. So it surprised Dean when she followed him towards the counter and pressed the issue.

"Why?"

"Because you could get hurt," Dean replied as he scooped the apple he'd been chopping into a bowl.

"Why?"

Dean picked up the bowl and turned back towards the small table in the room and set the bowl down. "It's dangerous to climb on things like that. So we don't do it."

"But _why_?" Rayan demanded as she stamped her bare foot in frustration.

"Why's it dangerous?" Dean questioned his daughter, trying to get to the bottom of her question. When she nodded her head vigorously, Dean sighed and picked her up sat down at the table, placing Rayan in his lap so she could snack on her apple. "It's dangerous because people can break, like that glass Grandpa dropped the other day. I don't want you to break, so it's dangerous to climb on things."

Rayan was silent for a few moments as she munched on a small piece of apple, obviously contemplating what Dean had said. Then suddenly, she was turning her head to look at Dean in the eyes.

"But you don't break, Daddy," Rayan stated without any doubt in her voice. Her obvious faith in him made Dean's heart melt a little bit, so he placed a kiss on top of Rayan's head. Then he smiled down at his daughter.

"I can break too, short stuff," he explained. "I just don't break that often because I listened to my daddy when he told me not to climb on things." He tickled Rayan's side a little bit, making her squeal in laughter and drop the piece of apple she was holding back into the bowl.

The father-daughter moment was broken between the two as Dean's cell phone started to buzz on the table. Dean reached for it as he continued to balance Rayan on his lap and checked the caller I.D., noting that it was Sam who was calling.

"Yeah?" Dean greeted after he flipped the phone open and put it up against his ear.

"We have a problem," Sam exclaimed without greeting his brother. "We have a gigantic, enormous, _demonic large_ problem!"

Dean automatically went on alert because not only did his little brother sound completely freaked out, but Sam had also mentioned the word "demon." And in their lives, anything regarding the supernatural was generally a very bad sign.

"What's going on, Sammy?"

"I think Jess knows," he practically whimpered into the phone, and Dean had to strain to hear him.

"Knows what?" Dean questioned as he tried to understand what his brother was talking about.

"I think Jess _knows_," Sam repeated. "About our family. What we do."

There was a pause in the conversation as Dean tried to process what the younger Winchester was telling him. If he was being honest, Den figured this day would come sooner or later. Jess was a smart girl, and since she and Sam had moved in together four months ago it was inevitable that she would discover something about Sam's past.

"Okay Sammy, let's just calm down," Dean tried to reason with his younger brother. "Let's start with _why _you think Jess knows about hunting."

"Because Dad was here this afternoon while I was at class," Sam stated with a hint of malice in his voice. "Dad was here, and he practically gave just our life stories. At first she thought he was crazy, but then he started showing him pictures of us as kids that he had and he just had all this _proof_. Now she wants answers. I don't know what to do."

Dean sighed into the phone and thought about the situation. He knew that Sam was totally in love with this girl, and it would kill him if something were to happen to their relationship. But Dean also knew the reality of the situation, and people tended to think he and his family were a bunch of nut jobs if they ever found out the truth.

But there was something about Jess that gave Dean hope for his little brother. Maybe it was the fact that she fit in so perfectly with their little messed up family, or the fact that Rayan had seemed to attach to her right away, but Dean wanted to believe that Jess would stick around.

"You want my honest opinion?" Dean questioned Sam seriously.

"Why in the hell do you think I'm calling?"

Dean ignored his brother's snappy comment and continued on. "I think you should tell her the truth. She loves you for some crazy reason Sammy, and I don't think she'll take off. It'll be good for you guys to actually get everything out in the open."

"I don't know, Dean," Sam mumbled on the other end of the line. "What if you're wrong?"

"Then she's not the one, Sammy," Dean reasoned. "Trust me, the one that you're supposed to end up with is going to know everything crazy ass thing about your life and she's still going to love you. And I personally think Jess is that girl."

There was another pause in the conversation, leaving Dean to assume that his little brother was deciding what he was going to do about the situation. "I can't believe I'm saying this," Sam's voice cut across the line, "but I think you're right, Dean."

"Of course I am," Dean scoffed. "I'm the oldest. Now, if this chick-flick is over with, I think we should agree to never speak of this moment ever again. Instead, we are going to end this conversation, you are going to go tell Jess the truth, and I'm going to attempt to get a very curious two-year-old to lay down for a nap."

When Rayan heard the mention of a nap, she began to furiously shake her head back and forth. Dean just laughed and said a quick goodbye to Sam before shutting the phone and place in his shirt pocket.

"No nap," Rayan demanded as she crossed her small arms in front of her.

"Sorry, short stuff, but you're taking a nap," Dean argued right back as he picked the girl up off of his lap and placed her feet on the floor.

"Shit," his daughter mumbled as she started heading towards the living room.

Dean was so shocked that he nearly dropped the empty bowl that held the apple. "_What _did you just say?" he demanded.

"Shit?" Rayan repeated quietly, ducking her head in slight under her father's piercing stare.

"Where did you hear that from?" he questioned, squatting down to her level to look her in the eyes.

"You," she mumbled even more softly than the last time. Her nose started to scrunch up and her big green eyes started to shine with the first stages of tears. Dean gently grasped her small face in between his two large hands and ran his thumbs little underneath her eyes.

"I'm not mad," he reassured his daughter, trying to stop the tears before they really started. "I'm just a little shocked. That's a bad word, and I shouldn't be using it around you. Just do me a favor and don't repeat anything else Daddy says, okay?"

The little girl quickly nodded and threw her arms around her father's neck. Dean patted Rayan's back a couple of times before gently pushing her away from him.

"How about we both take a nap this afternoon, okay?" he offered, to which Rayan furiously nodded her head up and down in agreement. "Go lay down on the couch, and I'll be there in a few minutes."

Rayan quickly scurried out of the room as fast as her little legs could carry her, and Dean waited a few moments to make sure that Rayan was out of earshot before he pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed a familiar number.

"_This is John. Leave a message."_

"You son of a bitch," Dean began as he finally let the anger at his father come out. "What gives you the right to try and mess up Sam's life, huh? I get that you're _pissed_ because he gave up hunting, but you had no reason to encroach on his life and try to take away the one damn thing that makes that kid happy! Don't try it again, or I swear I'll hunt you down and kick your ass myself."

With that, Dean snapped the phone shut and let out a shaky breath. He had to admit that getting all that out felt _damn _good, but now he had to calm down and act normal for the little girl that was waiting for him in the living room. Dean took one last deep breath before rinsing out the bowl Rayan's apple had been in and then heading for the living room for a much needed nap.


	21. Dream A Little Dream

When Dean woke up two hours later, he found himself stretched out on the couch with a still sleeping Rayan curled up on his chest. He softly smiled as he watched his daughter sleep, enjoying the look of innocence that spread across her features.

Dean couldn't help but think back to how normal his life had become over the last two years. He had a job, he had a kid, and about the closest he came to the supernatural was helping Bobby research every once in a while. He really couldn't believe how happy that made him.

A soft buzzing on the floor next to the couch broke Dean from his thoughts, and he slowly reached a hand down and picked up his phone. "Thank god you sleep like the dead, short stuff," Dean mumbled as he flipped open the phone and held it to his ear. "Did you tell her, Sammy?"

"Damn right he told me!" Jess seethed through the other end of the line, surprising Dean. "And I'm going to yell at you, just like I yelled at Sam."

"Yell at me?" Dean questioned softly so as not to wake Rayan. "Honey, I'm not your boyfriend. It wasn't my place to tell you anything."

"I've known you for a damn _year_, Dean Winchester! We're practically family. One of you should have told me about all of this," Jess continued to rant, oblivious to the protests Dean could hear Sam making in the background.

"I'm sorry, okay," Dean tried to apologize to the angry young woman. "But what was I supposed to say?"

"How about 'Hey Jess, before you get attached to my brother, you should probably know that we're ghost busters'."

"And you would have believed me?" Dean shot back as he laughed to himself at the mention of being a ghost buster.

"I believed your dad when he showed up here this morning," she stated bluntly.

Before Dean got a chance to answer, he felt Rayan stirring on his chest and looked down to see her green eyes staring up at him. "Hey Jess, give me a minute. Short stuff just woke up."

He pulled the phone from his ear and sat up slightly. "Afternoon, sunshine," he smiled. Rayan just smiled at him in return and then rolled off of him and onto the floor where Snickers was awaiting her arrival. After Dean made sure the little girl was situated, he returned his focus back to the phone conversation he had abandoned.

"Alright, here's the deal," Dean began. "Dad showing up at your place was a dick move, because he was just trying to get you to leave Sam. It's what our dad does, and I'm sorry for that. But I need to know if you're going to stick with Sammy, because if you're not going to, I need to be prepared to pick up the pieces of my little brother."

"Of course I'm staying with Sam!" Jessica replied in an offended tone. "I _love_ the idiot, as crazy as that sounds. So I'm not going anywhere. I know that, he knows that, and now _you _know that."

"Good," Dean simply replied. There was a pause between the two as Dean waited for Jess to continue her tirade, and he was surprised when she spoke again how much calmer she sounded.

"Listen," she sighed into the phone. "I don't want to be left out of any more family secrets, okay? Sam now knows this, and I want to make sure that you know this too. The next time I come to visit, I expect a full rundown of every baddie that's out there from you, Sam, _and _Bobby. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Dean automatically replied with only a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Alright. Now that we've got that settled," Jess replied in an even tone, "I need to go pay attention to your brother who had been giving me the puppy dog eyes for an hour trying to get me to forgive him. Tell Rayan I say hello." With that, the line disconnected, leaving Dean with nothing but a dial tone.

* * *

_Dean was dreaming again._

_He could tell as soon as he opened his eyes and noticed the pond that was in front of him, sparkling blue in the summer sunlight. Dean was sitting on the same swing that was here two years ago when he'd first dreamed of this spot. He found it odd that he would be back here now, considering all of his dreams as of late had involved Rayan in some way._

_This time when the presence showed up in his dream, Dean wasn't startled. Rayan was as familiar to him as the back of his hand, even if the dream version was much older than his little girl._

"_Did you miss me?" Rayan chimed from next to him as she stretched her legs out in front of her. Dean took in her appearance, noting that she looked older than the last time she visited him in a dream. Her dark blonde hair was a little longer, and she had a new scar on her chin. But Rayan's face still held the mischievous smile and glint in her green eyes that even her two-year-old self had developed. There was no denying that this young woman next to Dean was the same little girl he'd just put to bed hours ago,_

"_You've grown," Dean remarked with a small smile. "How old are you now?"_

"_Just turned twenty a few months ago," Rayan smirked as she stretched her arms behind her head. "Crazy, I know."_

"_I'll say," Dean agreed as he turned his attention back towards the pond. "So, did someone tell you I was freaking out again or something? Because if they did, they gave you some bad information."_

_Dean heard Rayan sigh a little, and by instinct alone he threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side in a comforting embrace, just like he would _his _Rayan. The older version stiffened for a half-second in confusion before relaxing and leaning her head on Dean's shoulder._

"_I sent myself," she said softly. "There was something I needed to warn you about, and this is the only way I could figure out how to talk to you. Uncle Cas will be so pissed when he finds out I did this, but I don't really care."_

_Dean frowned at Rayan's mention of this Cas guy again, because he still had no idea who the man was, but Dean chose to ignore that and focus on the fact that his daughter had snuck this visit past everyone. Whatever it was, she was obviously concerned enough about it to risk upsetting her family._

"_What is it, short stuff?" Dean questioned as he rubbed her shoulder soothingly. _

"_You haven't called me that since I was seventeen," Rayan commented with a smile. "I miss that." _

"_Well then you should remind me," Dean remarked before refocusing the conversation. "Now what is it that's got you all worked up?"_

_Rayan hesitated for a moment as she tried to find the words to express what she wanted to say. Dean waited patiently, giving his daughter as much time as she needed. Finally, Rayan began to voice her thoughts._

"_There are some things that are going to go down in the next few years. Some bad things, and they're going to be really important. Like important on a world scale." She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before beginning again. "So when you find out something about me, don't dwell on it for too long."_

_Dean immediately straightened up at Rayan's words, worry creeping into his subconscious. "What do you mean 'don't dwell on it'? You're my kid. I need to dwell on these kinds of things."_

"_No you don't," Rayan argued as she pulled herself away from Dean. "It doesn't affect me that much until I'm older, not when all the other hell's break loose."_

"_Seriously, what in the _hell _are you talking about?" Dean demanded as he looked Rayan in the eyes._

"_Shit," Rayan mumbled as she brought a hand up to her face. "I guess Uncle Cas was right about not coming here. Listen Dad, I just need you to promise me when things start getting weird with me, you'll just let it go and focus on Uncle Sam, okay? And you have to _promise me _that you won't try and figure out why I can do what I do. It won't end well for anyone."_

_Dean shook his head back and forth furiously in denial. "Rayan, I'm not going to – "_

"_Promise me!" she demanded, clutching onto the front of Dean's leather jacket fiercely. _

_Dean wasn't sure if it was the desperation in her voice or the wild look in her green eyes that so matched his own, but Dean found himself slowly nodding his head in agreement with Rayan. "Okay, okay. I promise I won't look into…whatever it is that happens with you." _

_Rayan's shoulders sagged in relief as soon as the words had left Dean's mouth, and she released her grip on his jacket only to fling her arms around his midsection in a hug. Dean automatically wrapped his own arms around his daughter, and tried to soothe her once he realized that Rayan was shaking with repressed sobs. "It's going to be alright, short stuff," he mumbled into Rayan's hair in an attempt to get her to calm down._

_It was only a few minutes later that Rayan had composed herself and was releasing her grip around Dean. She pulled back slowly and wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks before smiling up at Dean. "Sorry about that," she half-laughed. "I'm not usually that psycho, I promise."_

"_Believe me, I've seen a lot worse than that," Dean reassured. "Hell, Sam ten times worse than that now, and he's your uncle."_

_Rayan let out a loud laugh much like his own, and Dean couldn't stop the smile that spread across his own face. He hoped that they shared moments like this in her time. Moments where the two of them would just sit and talk and laugh about life. Dean couldn't believe how badly he wanted this in his daughter's future. _

"_I have to go," Rayan softly spoke as she stood from her spot on the swing. "I've been caught. Probably by Uncle Sammy. He always knows when I'm doing things I shouldn't be doing. Even though I'm _twenty _and perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" She yelled the last part up towards the sky, as if whoever was pulling her back to her time could hear what she was saying._

"_Listen to your uncle," Dean scolded playfully. "He's pretty smart for a nerd."_

_Rayan smiled and started to walk away from Dean. "He'd totally punch you for saying that if he were here right now."_

"_Well then I guess it's good that he's not," Dean replied. "Not that he could take me anyway."_

_Rayan just laughed once before giving a small wave to Dean. "I love you, Daddy," she spoke softly before shimmering away, leaving nothing but empty air behind her._

"_Love you too, Rayan."_

Dean woke up with a start, and quickly realized that he was back in his bed at Bobby's house, and the only Rayan in his life was the two-year-old asleep her room down the hall. Dean flopped back onto his bed and placed an arm across his forehead.

"Son of a bitch," he mumbled in agitation.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Once again, I'd like to say thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting. I really do appreciate all of the feedback. Now, I have a question for y'all. I have two directions in which I can take this story, and I would like to know what the majority of people would prefer. I can either a) continue with the story as is, and go at a slower pace through Rayan's younger years, or b) write a chapter or two up until Rayan turns 15, which is really when her story really takes off. **

**The reason I'm offering these options is because I'm not a huge fan of rewriting the seasons, and I'm afraid the fillers are starting to get boring. Just let me know your opinion, and I'll write whatever is requested the most.**

**Lots of Love.**

**Fallen**


	22. Don't Fear the Reaper

**Hello all! **

**Thanks everyone for the feedback! I've decided that I'm going with a little bit of both by moving ahead in Rayan's life, and then showing her younger years and growing up through flashbacks. So, this chapter is the last that we'll see of little Rayan at any length, and tomorrow's chapter will begin with Rayan around 15 or 16. **

**Also, some new characters will be introduced. =]**

**I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter!**

**Fallen**

* * *

Dean couldn't remember the last time he truly slept.

Sure he grabbed a couple of hours a night, but his rest had been anything but peaceful. Not since that fateful phone call he received from his father almost two years ago, or since he pulled Sammy out of his burning apartment building. Not since he and his brother had started hunting again, and _especially_ not since Rayan had inadvertently found out about what really lurked in the dark.

That was Dean's greatest failure, if he were to order all of his other misdoings. His little girl lost a piece of her innocence that night six months ago; a piece that Dean could never get back for her, as much as he might try.

_They thought the hunt was over. Sam and Dean had taken care of the three vampires who were holing up in a warehouse about 80 miles south of Bobby's, and Dean had booked it back home, eager to see his daughter. He realized too late that he had been too eager._

_Dean was stepping out of the Impala, a smile on his face as he watched Rayan launch out of the front door and down the porch steps towards him with her arms wide open in greeting. But the perfect moment quickly turned into Dean's personal nightmare when a brunette with a row of razor sharp teeth descended on Rayan, scooping her up and place a hand around the small girl's neck._

"_Is this your precious daughter, Winchester?" the vampire sneered. "Is she your _family_?"_

"_Put her down, bitch," Dean snarled, willing his heartbeat to slow down so he could focus. "She's got nothing to do with this."_

"_She's got everything to do with this!" she snapped. "I'm going to kill your family just like you killed mine. A head for a head, we could say."_

_The next events happened so fast, Dean wasn't sure how he really responded. Rayan must have bit down on the vampire's arm, because there was a howl of surprise and Rayan was being flung away from the brunette. Dean reacted quickly to the vampire's lost focus and pulled the blade still attached to his side from it's sheath, taking two quick bounds across the yard and slicing cleanly through the vampire's neck. A small amount of blood splattered on Dean's face, and he quickly wiped it away with his sleeve._

_When Dean's eyes searched for where Rayan had landed, he was horrified to find her staring at him with wide, confused eyes._

_She'd seen everything._

Dean knew that there was no way to not tell Rayan about what she had witnessed that night. His daughter was smart, even at such a young age. So he told her about what he, Sam, and Bobby did. Not everything, of course. Like about Yellow Eyes or the gruesome way in which Jess and Mary had died, but enough for her to understand the truth of the world.

What surprised Dean the most about the whole situation was that Rayan took it all in stride. She didn't cry, or have nightmares. It was like a part of her had always known something was different about the world. Rayan would even check under her bed and in her closet with Dean, making sure that nothing had gotten into her room.

It was like she was born for the supernatural, and it broke Dean's heart.

So now, he laid awake most nights wishing that everything would go away. Back to before Yellow Eyes killed another of the Winchester women, before John had sold his soul for Dean. _Hell_, Dean would go back to being homeless and scared with a newborn in his arms if it meant getting his old life back.

Dean's wallowing was interrupted by the creak of his bedroom door swinging open slowly. On instinct, he slide his hand under his pillow and grasped the handle of the gun that lay on his mattress, just in case.

His fears were put to rest, however, when the silhouette of a nearly five-year-old Rayan appeared in Dean's doorway, one of his old (and very large) band t-shirts hanging on her small body.

"Daddy?" Rayan called to him before she actually entered the room. Dean sat up in bed and motioned for Rayan to climb under the covers with him. The little girl immediately scurried into the room and half dove onto the mattress in order to snuggle against Dean.

"What are you doing awake, short stuff?" Dean questioned Rayan as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"The man outside my window told me to come tell you the salt line got broken and that you should fix it."

Any tiredness Dean might have been feeling vanished at that moment, and a new feeling gripped his insides. Fear. The first thing his mind went to was Yellow Eyes. The demon might have finally found their hiding place at Bobby's, and now he was using Rayan to get to Dean.

"What man, Rayan?" Dean demanded as he turned to face his daughter fully. "What did he look like?"

Rayan took Dean's commands in stride, immediately answering Dean in an unwavering voice.

"He's tall, and old, and wearing a black suit. He waves to me every night when you tuck me in."

This really sent Dean into a tailspin. He was slightly relieved to hear that this man that Rayan was speaking to outside of her window wasn't Yellow Eyes, but there was _still _a man outside her window. And according to Rayan, he was there every night.

Dean hoped out of bed quickly, surprising Rayan who tumbled onto Dean's pillow when she suddenly lost Dean to lean on.

"Daddy!" she protested as she pushed herself back up into a sitting position.

"Sorry, short stuff," Dean said absentmindedly as he threw a pair of jeans on. "But listen to me very closely, because this is important. I need you to run to Grandpa's room as fast as you can and tell him what's going on. Then I need you to come with him to your room, okay?"

Rayan just nodded her head and scurried out of the room to do exactly as her father had told her. Dean was hot on her heals, only he turned the opposite direction in the hallway, banging hard on Sam's door before making his way into Rayan's room, gun at the ready.

Dean wasn't really sure what he had expected to find when he opened the door, but he sure wasn't expecting to find the room empty and calm. Dean was lowering his gun just as Sam rushed into the room with a knife and a serious case of bed head, eyes wide and confused.

"Dean, please tell me you didn't just pound on my door to have me admire your decorating," Sam snapped after he noticed there was no immediate threat.

"Rayan said someone was at her window," Dean replied, ignoring his brother's sarcasm. "Said the salt line at the window was broken...and it is."

There was a gap in the protective line placed on the windowsill, probably pushed away by a draft that snaked through the rubber seal. Nothing supernatural had moved it away.

Bobby came charging through the doorway next wielding a shotgun and an amused Rayan. She, at least, was finding all of this excitement entertaining for two o'clock in the morning.

Dean was about to confront his daughter about what she had said, wanting to make sure that she hadn't just been dreaming the whole time, but was surprised to find her smiling and waving at the window. Dean turned again, making sure that there was nothing but empty space outside, and still found nothing but his own reflection looking back at him.

"Who are you waving at, short stuff?" Dean questioned the young girl.

"The man, of course," Rayan replied in a 'duh' tone of voice. "He still thinks were silly for not fixing the salt line yet."

In any other situation, Dean might have just chalked it up to his four-year-old creating an imaginary friend, but something about that didn't sit right in Dean's gut. So instead, he declared that everyone should get dressed and meet downstairs in Bobby's office.

Some emergency research needed to be done. And fast.

* * *

Three hours of research later, and the men had ruled out spirits, demons, shtrigas, and witches as being the possible invisible man outside of Rayan's window. All three were getting frustrated at the lack of process they had made.

"You're sure Rayan couldn't have just dreamed this up?" Sam questioned with a tired sigh as he closed the book on his lap.

"It just doesn't seem right," Dean argued. "I mean we grilled her for an hour about this guy for an hour. She could recall too much detail for it to be a dream."

A silence fell between the three men for another five minutes as they began to pour back over more of the old texts lying around Bobby's office. So when the oldest hunter let out a curse, both Dean and Sam jumped a little in their seats.

"What'd you find?" Dean questioned anxiously as he tossed his own book to the floor.

"I found how stupid we are," Bobby growled. When Dean and Sam both just stared at him, the older man sighed and flipped his book around. "What kind of supernatural being do we know of that takes human form, can be an old man, and wears a damn suit?"

"A reaper," Sam stated in disbelief as both he and Dean stared down at the passage in front of them. "Are you saying that a reaper is what's hanging around outside of Rayan's room?"

"It's not a reaper," Dean denied furiously, shaking his head back and forth. "It's not a reaper because my daughter is _not _on her deathbed."

"No one is saying that she is," Bobby reassured. "But Dean, you have to admit that the little darlin's description fits the bill to a damn '_T_'."

"Bobby's right, Dean," Sam said softly with a look of guilt on his face. "But just because it's a reaper, it doesn't mean Rayan's in trouble. I mean, she said herself that the things been around since her fourth birthday. That's been almost eleven months. It would have taken her by now if – "

"It's not going to take her at all!" Dean snapped at his younger brother.

A tense silence fell between them again as Dean seethed in his hunched position over Bobby's desk. Neither Sam nor Bobby wanted to say anything, because an angry Dean was bad enough. But an angry Dean who knew he was wrong, well that was another thing entirely. But Bobby knew the silence couldn't last forever.

"Listen, Dean," Bobby began quietly. "I know that you don't want to hear any of this right now. And I know that you want to believe that it's something else lurking outside Rayan's window. But we don't have any other options."

Dean flopped down in the chair behind him and leaned his head back with a sigh. "I know, Bobby."

"Then you know that we need to figure out _why _this thing is hanging around," Bobby pressed on.

But suddenly, Dean's mind wasn't in the room anymore. It was traveling back to a dream he had nearly three years ago. Most dreams, Dean would only remember bits and pieces. Flashbacks to little unimportant details. But this particular dream, he could remember perfectly.

The twenty-year-old girl with long dark blonde hair and bright green eyes. A laugh that mimicked his own so well. And a desperate plea.

"_Promise me!"_

"We're not going to figure anything out," Dean suddenly spoke, startling both Sam and Bobby.

"What in the _hell _are you talking about?" Sam demanded, looking at his older brother as if he'd gone crazy. "Of course we're going to figure out why there's a reaper tailing Rayan!"

"No, we're not," Dean reiterated, standing up and heading towards Rayan, who was asleep on the couch. "Listen, I made a promise to someone a few years ago, and it's just now hitting me that _this _is what she was talking about."

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Bobby demanded as he watched Dean scoop up his daughter and head towards the stairs.

"Probably," Dean commented back lightly. "But I need to trust her."

Bobby and Sam were left in such shock that all they could do was watch Dean carry Rayan upstairs and out of sight. It was a few moments later before Sam broke the silence.

"Son of a _bitch_."


	23. Breakfast

"Has anyone seen my chemistry book?" Dean heard his daughter yell from her room upstairs. "Or my other boot?"

"Book's under the couch, and your boot's on top of the fridge," Dean called back with a smirk. "Don't ask me how it got up there, either."

He heard a loud burst of laughter float downstairs and then the rumble of footsteps pounding down the stairs. Two seconds later, a fifteen-year-old Rayan Winchester was bounding into the kitchen, dark blonde hair flying in every direction and green eyes bright with life.

"I hope you don't expect _me _to know how it got up there," Rayan smirked as she reached up and plucked her boot from its place on top of the fridge. "Oh, and morning Dad!"

Dean laughed and planted a quick kiss on top of Rayan's head. "Morning to you too, short stuff."

He flopped the eggs and bacon he'd been cooking onto two plates and brought them over to the table, setting one in front of his daughter. Rayan dug in immediately, and it would be obvious to anyone who knew the Winchester family that she got her eating habits straight from Dean.

"So where's Gramps this morning?" she questioned after swallowing the remaining egg in her mouth.

"He had to run into town and pick up a couple of parts," Dean replied as he ate his breakfast much slower than his daughter. "But he wanted me to tell you that the next time King wants let out in the middle of the night, he's waking your ass up."

King was Rayan's husky who she had conned Dean into buying three years ago from one of the local men in town. The damn dog was crazy about the youngest Winchester, and only left her side when he was out roaming the salvage yard for any rabbits or groundhogs stupid enough to wander onto Bobby's property.

Speaking of King, the large dog came bounding into the kitchen through the open back door and ran straight to Rayan, placing his front paws on her knees and liking her face in greeting.

"Hey, Sweets," Rayan greeted the dog, scratching his head before gently pushing him back down to the floor. "I've got your morning breakfast all ready for you." Rayan picked up a strip of bacon and tossed it to the dog, who quickly swallowed without chewing.

"You know, I don't make that bacon for King," Dean remarked as he gave his daughter a mock glare.

"You're right," Rayan agreed with a smile. "But you do make it for me, at which point it becomes _my _bacon. And I choose to give _my _bacon to King." She smirked in Dean's direction before throwing a second piece of fried meat to the waiting dog.

Dean didn't reply, and instead chose to scoff in his daughter's direction good-naturedly. They had this same routine every morning. Dean would make breakfast for himself, Rayan, and Bobby when he was home, and then Rayan would give half of her food to King. Dean complained about it every morning, and Rayan would just wave him off and continue feeding the creature.

Dean wouldn't have it any other way.

"So, what's on the school agenda today?" Dean asked as he lifted his coffee cup to his lips.

"The usual," Rayan replied as she shoveled another forkful of eggs into her mouth. "Class, practice, and then I think Andy's coming back here to work on homework. His dad's got the night off again, and you know how that goes."

Dean tried to ignore the burning rage he still felt inside him every time Andy Martin's father was mentioned. He could still picture clear-as-glass that afternoon last summer when Rayan had come stumbling through the front door with the kid.

_It was a little after two o'clock when Dean heard the front door to Bobby's house slam open. He assumed it was the older man coming in from the garage, since Rayan had told him she probably wouldn't be home until a little after four from her softball practice._

_So imagine his surprise when Rayan's panicked voice cut through the peaceful silence of the house._

"_Dad!"_

_Dean immediately sprang into action, racing into the entryway only to find Rayan supporting a tall, lanky boy by the waist. It wasn't until the boy turned his face upwards that Dean noticed the quickly darkening bruise around his left eye and his bloody nose._

"_What in the _hell _is going on?" Dean demanded as he strode over to the pair and took the weight of the young boy off of Rayan. "Who is he?"_

"_The name's Andy, sir," the boy mumbled to Dean. Even half beat to hell, the kid was respectful. _

"_He's a friend," Rayan supplied. "I met him at the park a few weeks ago after practice. Dad, he needs help." There was a pleading look in Rayan's eyes that Dean wouldn't have even tried to resist, so instead he just nodded and helped Andy into the kitchen where Dean could sit him down and start to clean up the mess that was his face._

"_What happened?" Dean questioned the pair as he went to the sink and retrieved a wet rag and some peroxide from the first aide kit. Neither teen answered at first. Instead, Andy was concentrating on the only broken tile on the kitchen floor, and Rayan was staring daggers at the young man. "Someone tell me what the _hell _happened!"_

_Dean's raised voice seemed to startle Andy, who quickly leaned back in his chair as far from Dean as he could get and cringed. This set the oldest Winchester on high alert, because it was obvious that the boy was afraid of him. _

"_You need to tell him, Andy," Rayan spoke softly but firmly from her spot next to him at the table. "My dad can help. He's great at stuff like this."_

_Andy sighed from his position at the table before sheepishly looking up at Dean. "It's not a big deal," the teen demanded. "I just got in the way of some guys – "_

"_Tell the truth!" Rayan interrupted him as she leapt up from her chair. "Tell him the truth, or I will."_

"_Rayan," Dean scolded his daughter, who ignored his warning and continued to glare daggers at the other teen. _

"_Fine," she snapped at Andy before turning her attention to Dean. "His dad hit him. I saw him."_

_That comment made Dean snap his head towards Andy, waiting for a denial to escape the younger boy. When Andy just continued to stare at the floor, Dean could feel the angry heat rising in his gut. _

"_Your _father _did this to you?" Dean demanded, trying to keep his voice in check but failing miserably. _

_It was as if someone had flipped inside Andy at that moment, and the kid jumped up from his seat in one quick motion. "He didn't mean anything by it!" the younger boy demanded. "It was my fault anyway. I told him something I knew would make him mad."_

"_Just because you say something that makes your dad mad, it doesn't give him the right to _beat you up_," Rayan once again spoke softly to Andy. Now that the truth was out, she didn't have to be demanding, and instead reverted back to her gentler side that Dean was so used to._

"_She's right," Dean cut in as he gently pushed the kid back down into his chair. "It doesn't give him the right to hit you. But let's worry about that after we get your face taken care of, alright?"_

_And so Dean cleaned Andy's face off and gave him a pack of ice before directing both teenagers into the living room of Bobby's home._

Bobby's home had become a sort of safe haven for Andy Martin in the months following that afternoon. Dean couldn't do a damn thing about the kid's father, since Andy wouldn't say anything against the man to anyone other than the Winchester's and Bobby, but Dean also demanded that the boy stay at the house any time Andy was going to be left alone with his father.

There was no way in hell he was going to let the kid show up on his doorstep bloody and bruised again.

It would come out a few weeks after the incident as to why Andy's dad had struck him that afternoon. Andy had confessed to the older Martin man that he was gay, something that was obviously not acceptable in their household. Dean could remember Andy being so scared of Dean after he'd let the fact slip out one night at the dinner table, afraid that Dean would do the same thing his own father had.

Instead, Dean just nodded his head and smiled. It wasn't like he could _understand_ what the kid was going through, but Dean could appreciate the fact that the boy his daughter was spending all her time with _wasn't _a threat.

"He's staying for dinner," Dean stated. It wasn't a question, but an order.

"He knows," Rayan replied nonchalantly as she picked her empty plate up from the table and walked it to the sink. "He's only been doing this for ten months now."

"Good," was all Dean said in reply. He picked his own empty plate up and tossed it in the sink next to Rayan's while he changed the subject. "We'd better take off or you're going to be late."

"I know," Rayan sighed dramatically as she half-stomped from the kitchen. "You know, school really is a waste of time. I could be out doing _useful _things. Like practicing my aim or trying to put together that carburetor for Gramps that's been kicking my ass, not learning about _chemistry_." There was another dramatic huff from the living room that had Dean chuckling softly as he slid on his leather jacket.

"Sorry, short stuff," he replied as she appeared next to him in the entryway with her book bag slung over her shoulder. Dean ruffled Rayan's hair slightly before giving her one of his signature smirks. "Life's tough, get a helmet."

"Balls," she mumbled as she stalked out the front door and towards the Impala.

"Language!" Dean scolded with no real threat as he followed his daughter out the door.


	24. Angel Express

The Impala roared up to the front of the high school, still inspiring looks of appreciation from the young males gathered in groups after all these years. Rayan quickly leaned across the seat and planted a quick kiss on her father's cheek before hopping out of the car.

"I'll see you at home," Rayan said as she shut the Impala's door and leaned in through the open window. "And pick up some pie."

"No more pie!" whined a voice that Rayan would know anywhere. She barely turned her head, just enough to see Andy's tall frame blocking out the morning sunlight. "I swear you people have pie every day. It's unhealthy."

"Morning to you too, sunshine," she teased the boy who had become her best friend. "And one can never have too much pie."

"She's right," Dean spoke from behind the Impala's wheel. "There is no such thing as too much pie."

Rayan stuck her tongue out at her friend, and Andy in turn just laughed and gave a small shake of his head. The light banter between Rayan, Andy, and Dean was normal and all parties involved found their conversations were a good way to start off the day. It reminded each of them that they were family, even if Andy technically wasn't blood.

"Okay, Rayan," Dean began as he shifted in his front seat. "Cas is going to pick you up after practice, so just call for him and he'll be here."

Rayan's head swung around so fast that Dean thought it might fly off of her neck. Her green eyes were wide with shock and fear at the mention of the angel being the one to pick her and Andy up later that afternoon.

"You're joking, right?" Andy questioned in disbelief. When Dean just shook his head, Rayan nearly dropped her books. "Uncle Cas can't even _drive_! How are we supposed to get home?"

"He's just going to angel zap you home," Dean replied nonchalantly, causing both Andy and Rayan to cringe.

Andy knew the truth about the family living in Bobby Singer's house. If it were up to Dean, the boy never would have found out about what they did, but with him spending so much time at their home it was inevitable that something would lead to Andy discovering the truth. Dean was just thankful that it was Cas who had introduced the teen to the realm of the supernatural instead of some demon dropping by.

It was the angel who had, quite literally, popped into the dining room in the middle of dinner one night, sufficiently surprising Andy enough that he started to choke on his french fry. In response to the situation, Cas placed to fingers on Andy's forehead and dissolved the annoying piece of food stuck in the teen's throat as if it were an every day occurrence for the young boy. And then Andy passed out.

But after getting used to the idea of the supernatural, Andy had turned out to be quite helpful in the research department, and could speak Latin almost as well as Sam. That had officially become the teen's initiation into the Winchester family, Dean supposed.

"The last time Uncle Cas _zapped _us anywhere, I was sick for a whole two days," Rayan demanded as she glared at her father. "This is not a good idea."

"It's the only option we've got, short stuff," Dean replied. "Your grandpa has a car to tow in from town, I've got a full day at the garage, and Uncle Sam has a class to teach all afternoon. You're stuck with the angel, babe."

"Great," Rayan mumbled in resignation. "You know I love the angel-man, but I do _not _love his choice of travel."

"No one does, short stuff," Dean agreed with his daughter. He shifted the Impala into drive as Rayan backed away from the car, and Dean gave one final wave to the two kids. "I'll see you both at home."

Rayan and Andy watched the Impala pull away from the curb before turning around and walking towards the school's front entrance.

"Well, looks like we've booked a ticket on Angel Airways," Andy deadpanned as he slung an arm around Rayan's shoulders. "Maybe it won't be as bad this time."

"That's what you said the _last _time Uncle Cas picked us up," Raya complained as she swung her arm around Andy's waist. If the other students in the hallways of the school didn't know any better, the two best friends would appear to be a couple. But it was common knowledge that Andy definitely played for the other team, and Rayan's dad would kill any boy that got within ten feet of the girl.

"This is my stop," Andy said as the neared his locker. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Rayan nodded once and Andy planted a friendly kiss on her cheek before gently pushing her back into the throng of students heading towards their own lockers.

It only took Rayan another minute to reach her own small locker, and she quickly spun in the combination and swung the metal door open. She was rifling through the various textbooks and folders that sat on the top shelf when a voice spoke from behind the open door, efficiently scaring her.

"What's up, my little freaky friend?"

Rayan quickly slammed the locker door shut before confronting the man who casually leaned against the wall next to her locker. "Jesus Lucas, do you _have _to do that every time you want to say hello?"

Lucas was a cocky as hell twenty-two year old with cropped black hair and light blue eyes. He was kind of short for a guy, but still taller than most of the girls that the youngest Winchester knew. Rayan also knew that any girl would have swooned at the sight of him.

That was if any other girl could actually _see _him.

_Rayan could remember the first night she met Lucas. It was her eleventh birthday, and she was putting away the new gifts in her room that her family had given her only hours earlier. She glanced outside her window, unsurprised to see the same old man smiling and waving at her from the other side._

_Rayan understood now what a reaper was, but no one in the Winchester family really knew for certain why the man kept a constant vigil outside of the girl's window. He'd never made an attempt to talk to any of them._

_Everything changed, however, when the old man disappeared from outside the window and was replaced by a younger, much more handsome man. Rayan was a little surprised to see such a different face outside her window, but she had come to recognize the difference between a reaper and anything else that might want to hurt her, so she wasn't too concerned._

_The young reaper motioned for Rayan to come closer to the window, and she slowly did. After a moments hesitation, she slid the window to her room open enough to hear the reaper if he were to talk, even though the older man had never shown any interest in getting to know Rayan._

"_Hi?" Rayan questioned sheepishly as she looked into the bright blue eyes of the young man. _

"_Hey there!" he replied in a loud, happy voice. "I'm your new reaper-on-call, so I though I might introduce myself. I'm Lucas, by the way." He stuck his hand out, which went straight through the window and into Rayan's room._

_Rayan just stared at the hand for a moment in shock, but she quickly giggled and reached her own small hand out to grasp the reaper's. _

"_Rayan," she responded with a laugh. She studied her new watchmen for a moment, and Lucas just looked right back at her in amusement. Finally, Rayan began to talk. "You're not old. Or silent."_

_Lucas laughed at her observation before shaking his head back and forth in amusement. "I'm _not _old," he agreed. "And I am most definitely not silent. In fact, you'll probably get sick of me by the end of the week."_

"_But, the other reaper never talked," Rayan spoke in confusion. _

"_That's because Alexander is old school, and thinks that charges should be kept at a distance," Lucas answered in response. "Me, I think that if you're going to be stuck with someone almost twenty-four seven, then you should get to know them."_

And so started the infamous, and sometimes ridiculous, friendship that Rayan would have with her reaper bodyguard four years later. And Lucas had been right to say that he would never shut up, or leave her alone apparently.

It still wasn't clear to any of the Winchester's why Rayan warranted the protection of a reaper, but now that they knew death wasn't licking at Rayan's heels, it wasn't so odd for the reaper to be mentioned around the house as kind of like a pet, instead of something to be worried about.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Rayan asked with a smile as she began walking towards her first class.

"Bothering you, of course," he replied as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets and strutted along beside her. "Besides, you're learning about World War II, and I need to be there. To let you know how much they get wrong and stuff, you know? I mean, I _did _die there."

"Oh, and that makes you an expert," Dean teased the reaper. "You were only there for two weeks before you stepped on a land mine."

"Hey, that was one _hell _of a way to going out, babe!" Lucas shot back in mock defense. "Went out like a damn firework."

Rayan just laughed, earning her a few odd looks from a group of girls standing next to the bathroom. After all, it did look like she was laughing at absolutely nothing, considering she was the only one who could see the reaper next to her.

"No one likes a proud reaper, Lucas," Rayan teased the young man. Lucas just scoffed in response and adjusted the black tie around his throat. "Well, it's class time for the Winchester. So you need to disappear, and I'll see you back at the house. Go usher some souls to the next life, like a reaper should be doing."

"Yeah, yeah," Lucas scoffed as he waved a hand a Rayan in response. The youngest Winchester just laughed and turned into her first class.

* * *

"You smell like a skunk," Andy commented with a smirk as he met Rayan in the parking lot after her softball practice.

"Well excuse _me_ for sweating while I was playing a sport," she shot back with a mock glare of her own. "A girl tends not to smell the best after sliding around in dirt for two hours."

"I still don't understand the purpose of this sport you play," came a deep voice from behind the two teens, making them both twirl around in surprise. Cas was standing behind them, still wearing Jimmy's tan trench coat from the tail end of 2008.

"God," Rayan cursed in annoyance. "What is with everyone popping up out of _nowhere _today?"

"God probably will not answer your question," Castiel commented, oblivious to the meaning behind the expression Rayan had used. "We should be on our way. Dean has instructed me to transport you both straight to Bobby's living room after your practice was completed."

Rayan just shook her head in part amusement and part acceptance before nudging Andy on the shoulder and stinking her hand out towards the angel. Andy quickly followed her own motion, only he had a look of reluctance on his face.

"Okay, Uncle Cas," Rayan commented. "Let the zapping commence."

Castiel grabbed both of the teenagers wrists, and the next thing Rayan knew there was the feeling of her stomach dropping and her feet connecting with a hardwood floor. It was not a pleasant experience.

"I _really _hate flying," Andy commented from his position next to Rayan as he gripped his forehead with his hand.

"I find it quite enjoyable," Cas deadpanned as he stared past the two teens and into Bobby's office. Rayan followed his look and was surprised to see her grandfather sitting at his desk, mumbling over an old book.

"Hey Gramps, I thought you had a car to pick up?" Rayan called, startling Bobby out of his thoughts. The old man slammed the book shut at his desk, automatically looking suspicious to the fifteen-year-old girl.

"Hey, darlin'," Bobby greeted his granddaughter with a guilty smile. "I uh, got home early. Didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would."

Rayan just looked at him for a moment before sighing. "Sure Gramps, whatever you say," she agreed. "Anyway, me and Andy are heading upstairs to do work. Call us when dinner's ready."

Bobby opened his mouth to stop the two teens, but they were already halfway up the stairs.

"So, algebra first and then chemistry," Andy was saying as they climbed the stairs. "Hardest then easiest."

"No," Rayan argued. "Shower first, and then food, and then maybe we'll work on – "

Rayan stopped talking abruptly as she opened the door to her room. Inside, standing on top of her four poster bed (with _muddy boots_, Rayan noticed) admiring her poster of Paul Wesley was a short, brown-haired girl around the same age as Andy and Rayan.

"Who the _hell _are you?" Rayan finally chocked out after getting over her initial shock. The sound of Rayan's exclamation made the other girl turn around and glare down at the two teens.

"Well, no wonder this room looks so ridiculous," the girl stated with a heavy southern accent. "You must be the one who lives in it."

Without a moment's hesitation, Rayan stomped over to her open bedroom door and half screamed downstairs to her family in anger.

"Gramps, why is there a _demon_ in my bedroom?"


	25. Not So Sweet Home Alabama

It only took a few seconds for Castiel to appear in Rayan's room, battle ready and totally concentrated.

"Where is the demon?" he demanded as his eyes scanned every inch of the room.

"It's on the bed," Rayan growled out as she pointed an accusing finger at the girl still perched on top of her bed.

Castiel studied the girl for a moment before turning his attention back towards Rayan and cocking his head to the right in confusion. "Rayan, that is not a demon. That is a human girl, much like yourself."

"That thing is _not _like me," Rayan demanded as she looked at the other girl in contempt. "She's obviously evil is she is complaining about my room. Because it's _awesome_!"

Castiel wasn't given a chance to argue with the teenager any longer, because Bobby had entered the room and rested a hand on an irritated Rayan's shoulder.

"Sorry, darlin'," the older man spoke as he gave her shoulder a little squeeze. "I wanted to tell you before you got up here, but we're going to have a house guest for a while."

Rayan just continued to glare at the girl on her bed, who in turn glared right back. The youngest Winchester wasn't really sure why she couldn't stand the sight of this other girl, other than the fact that she was leaving dirty footprints all over her freshly washed bedspread. There was just something about this girl that was rubbing Rayan the wrong way.

"Rayan, I'd like you to meet Alabama Williams," Bobby said in his gravely voice. "Alabama, meet my granddaughter Rayan, who's bed you are really disrespecting at the moment."

Alabama gave a shrug of her shoulders and jumped down on to the floor. "Sorry dude, I didn't mean any disrespect," Alabama strolled over towards Andy, scanning her eyes up and down his frame. "And who're you?"

Andy took a step back, a nervous look on his face. Before he had a chance to answer, Rayan was cutting in. "He's gay," she deadpanned, stepping in between her best friend and the newest southern nuisance.

"Well ain't that a shame," Alabama commented with a frown before turning back to the rest of the group. "So, what room am I stayin' in, because I sure as _hell _ain't stayin' in this one."

The sound of the door opening downstairs floated up the stairs before Rayan had a chance to object to the new girl's obvious jab.

"Hello?" Dean's voice called out to the house, a bit of confusion sliding into his tone when no one was downstairs to greet him. Rayan quickly stomped out of her room and onto the landing at the top of the stairs where she could see her father.

"You have _got _to come up here and see this," Rayan demanded as she gave her father a piercing glare. She was surprised when Dean's face cleared of any confusion and instead showed understanding.

"Alabama must be here," he remarked with a smirk. "I'm assuming you've met?"

"You _knew_ there was going to be a strange girl in my room when I got home?" Rayan gasped at her father's statement. "And you didn't tell me?"

Dean didn't respond right away, and instead hung his jacket up on the coat rack and then climbed the stairs towards his daughter. Once he was next to Rayan, Dean placed an arm around her shoulder and guided her back towards her room.

"We weren't sure if Alabama was coming in today or not," Dean reasoned. "Bobby and I decided that it would be better not to tell you about her staying with us until she was actually here."

Dean had just finished his sentence when they reentered Rayan's room. Alabama had moved over to the old rocking chair in the corner of the room and was sitting sideways in between the old wooden arms.

"You do not sit in a chair like that," Rayan demanded as she refocused a glare on the dark haired girl.

"Who died and made you boss, Blondie," Alabama shot back at Rayan as she continued to rock back and forth in the chair sideways.

"Blondie?" Rayan growled as she started to lunge towards Alabama. "Who in the _hell_ – "

"Alright, that's enough," Dean cut in as he wrapped an arm around Rayan's waist and pulled her back towards him and away from a grinning Alabama. Rayan struggled against her father's strong grip, attempting to break free. "What has gotten into you, short stuff?" Dean demanded.

"What has gotten into me?" Rayan demanded as she continued to struggle. "What's gotten into all of _you_? Moving in some new girl who thinks she damn well _owns_ the place without even talking to me first!"

Everyone stared in slight shock at Rayan's outburst. Even Castiel seemed a little surprised by the venom in his normally pleasant and agreeable niece. Alabama was the only one who didn't respond like the rest of the group members. Instead, she stood up from the chair in one fluid motion and pointed a finger directly at Rayan, and for the first time that afternoon, anger was seeping through her voice.

"I don't want to be here any more than you _want _me to be here, Blondie," Alabama seethed as she angled her body towards a still fighting Rayan. "Trust me, I would still be out huntin' if I wouldn't have been kicked out of the car this morning."

Rayan opened her mouth to retort, but Dean quickly clamped a hand over her lips to stop the biting remark. "I think we all need to calm down for a minute," he demanded in a stern town, effectively gaining the attention of both teenage girls. "Now why don't we all go downstairs and talk about this like civilized people."

Dean slowly let go of Rayan, gauging her movements to decide if she was going to attack Alabama the first chance she got. He's worries were not warranted however, because instead of heading for the other girl, Rayan spun on her heel and started to march out of her bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Dean demanded, calling after his seething daughter. When she didn't answer, he followed her out into the hallway and tried again. "Rayan Elizabeth Winchester!"

Rayan rounded towards him at the bottom of the stairs, and glared up at her father. "I'm going to go shot something!" she growled before grabbing her loaded handgun off the top of the bookcase in the entryway and heading for the door.

Just as she went to grab the door's handle, it swung open on it's own and Sam came strolling in through the other side.

"Hey, angel. How's it – " Sam was cut off by an angry Rayan barging past him, stomping down the front porch steps and around the corner of the house. Sam turned towards Dean at the top of the stairs. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

The sound of gunfire could still be heard an hour later as Dean, Sam, Andy, and Bobby all sat around the old kitchen table. The men had suggested that Alabama head towards the guest bedroom down that hall and start to unpack her things, and they hadn't heard from the girl since.

"Do you think she's cooled off any?" Andy asked quietly from his position next to Dean. "I mean, she's been shooting stuff for a while now."

"I still hear gunfire, so I'm going to say she's still pretty pissed," Dean sighed as he took a sip of his beer. "But, I don't really care anymore." With that, the oldest Winchester stood up from the table and headed towards the back door of Bobby's house that led into the scrap yard.

"Don't give the little darlin' too much of a hard time," Bobby called after Dean. "This ain't all her fault."

"Yeah, I know," Dean responded before pushing open the screen door and heading out into the early evening air.

Dean found his daughter right where he knew she'd be, tucked between two rows of old scrap cars where they had set up target practice complete with moving obstacles. The obstacles had been Rayan's idea, saying that it made more sense to have something to dodge around like in a real hunting situation, instead of just stand still and shooting at resting objects.

Dean watched for a moment as his daughter ducked and weaved around the sand bags moving at her from all angles. She was graceful and fluid, easily avoiding getting hit by any of the offending objects before quickly aiming a shot at one of the targets and firing, nailing the center almost every time.

When Rayan caught sight of her father's figure out of the corner of her eye, she hesitated at just the wrong moment and a sandbag nailed her in the shoulder, effectively catching the girl off guard and sending her sprawling onto her back.

"Shit," she groaned as she pulled herself back into a standing position and glanced sheepishly at her father, who was doing absolutely nothing to hide the grin on his face. "That was the first time I got hit," Rayan muttered in annoyance.

"Rule number one," Dean commented as he walked towards Rayan. "Never let your guard down."

"Yeah, yeah," Rayan grumbled. A pause fell between the father and daughter, both too stubborn to start off the inevitable conversation that they needed to have. Finally, it was Rayan who gave in. "I'm sorry for early. I was acting like a brat."

"Yeah, you were," Dean agreed without hesitation, earning a glare from Rayan for a moment. However her look quickly disappeared at her father's next words. "But me and Bobby were wrong too. We should have told you about Alabama before she just showed up in your room. That wasn't fair to you."

"Where'd she even come from?" Rayan questioned as she walked towards an old junk car and pushed herself up onto the hood. "I've never even heard of the name Williams in our hunting contacts."

"That's because Matt Williams wasn't really a contact," Dean explained as he sat next to Rayan on the hood of the car. "Your uncle and I met him about six years ago, just before Sam decided to quit hunting. He was working the same wendigo case that we were on, and so we all decided to team up. I guess you could say Matt and I bonded over the fact that we both had nine-year-old daughters waiting for us to come back home."

"Okay, so you met this guy on a hunt," Rayan interjected impatiently. "What does that have to do with the creature I found in my bedroom."

"Rayan," Dean warned his daughter, effectively making the youngest Winchester duck her head in guilt and mumble an apology. When Dean was satisfied that Rayan wouldn't make too many more comments about the other teenage girl, he continued with his story. "After the hunt, we exchanged numbers but I never heard from the guy again. That was until two weeks ago when he called me up and asked that I look after his daughter, Alabama, for him for a couple of weeks while he was out of the country. I couldn't very well say no to the guy."

"I guess not," Rayan mumbled in agreement. "But I am _not _sharing a room with her. I refuse. She said my room was, and I quote, 'ridiculous.' No one calls my room ridiculous."

"Relax, short stuff," Dean laughed at his daughter's stubborn words as he slung an arm around her shoulder. "She's staying in the guest bedroom. Moving her stuff in as we speak."

"Good," Rayan growled, but a smirk was clearly playing across her features, making her statement a little less harsh.

"You know," Dean began lightly, "maybe you'll even grow to like her. Be _friends_ with her."

"In your dreams," Rayan scoffed as she jumped down from the hood of the car. "Now can we please eat? I'm hungry, and you promised me pie."

Dean just laughed and followed his daughter towards the house, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder like he used to when she was small. Rayan squealed with laughter, and somehow Dean knew that everything would work out just fine.


	26. Mirror, Mirror

"Get the _hell_ out of the bathroom!" Rayan yelled as she pounded her fist against the old wooden door. "You've been in there for an hour now!"

The only sound that emerged from inside the bathroom was a loud round of laughter that belonged to none other than Alabama. It was like the other girl was trying to annoy Rayan on purpose.

Actually, Alabama was probably trying to do just that.

It had been a week since the young girl's arrival, and every day had been a test for Rayan. Neither of the girls spoke to one another, at least not in any civil manner. Their interactions with each other consisted of mostly long glares and mumbled insults when none of the adults in the household were looking. It was easy enough to say that things had been very tense as of late.

"She's _still _in there?" Lucas questioned from beside Rayan, giving a disgusted look at the bathroom door. "How long does it take for one girl to get ready?"

"Not this long," Rayan growled. "Seriously Alabama, I need to take a shower before we have to leave!"

"You know, I could go in there and scare the hell out of her," Lucas offered casually. "It's not like she knows there's a resident reaper currently walking around in the household."

The offer was tempting, Rayan had to admit. But she sighed and shook her head back and forth all the same, declining Lucas's offer.

"As wonderfully amusing as that might be," Rayan admitted, "my Dad wouldn't be too happy if we pulled something like that. It's taken him four years to get used to the idea that my new reaper bodyguard actually talks and floats around the house. He won't like it if you pull pranks too."

It was at that moment that the bathroom door swung open, revealing a perplexed (yet school-ready) Alabama.

"Who are you talkin' to?" she questioned as she stared at Rayan like the youngest Winchester was crazy.

"Uh, nobody," Rayan responded quickly, trying to ignore Lucas who was making several faces at the southern girl. "Are you done in there?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Alabama responded with a shrug and a smirk. "Although I don't think anythin' you do in there can help that bird's nest on top of your head."

Rayan fought the urge to strangle the other girl as she pushed past Rayan and walked down the stairs. It wasn't until Alabama was out of sight that the youngest Winchester allowed herself to let out a string of curses that she wasn't even sure her father had muttered in his lifetime.

"A part of me really wants to know what crawled up that girl's ass and died," Lucas commented. "But look on the bright side. You turn sixteen in a week, and no one in this house is going to let that southern belle downstairs ruin that day for you."

"Yeah, you're right," Rayan agreed with the reaper. "But in the meantime, I have to put up with her and sadly that includes fighting for the bathroom in the mornings. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have fifteen minutes to get ready before I'm late."

Just as Rayan was about to shut the bathroom door, the sound of nails clicking on the hardwood floor made it's way towards her. Two seconds later, King was climbing the last of the stairs and Rayan was sure that there was a disgruntled look on the dog's face.

"Alabama get on your nerves too?" Rayan asked the animal once he reached her position by the open bathroom door. King just snorted once in response before plopping down in front of the doorway. "I know how you feel, boy."

Rayan quickly shut the bathroom door, sliding the lock into place and then turning on the shower to allow the water to heat up. While she waited, Rayan went to grab her toothbrush from it's normal resting place, but was dismayed to discover that a certain _someone_ had knocked it off the shelf and onto the floor.

"Disgusting," Rayan grumbled as she reached down and threw the toothbrush away in the sink. She'd have to get a new one from her bedroom later.

It only took Rayan about five minutes to shower, mainly because the youngest Winchester wanted to have some time to grab breakfast before rushing out the door for school. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large towel around her body, using a second towel to wring out her wet hair. So far, she was on schedule, and everything was going smoothly other than her little altercation with Alabama.

So naturally, Rayan should have been preparing for the worst.

The next several moments in her life would happen so fast, that later, Rayan wasn't even sure if they were actually real. Rayan had turned towards the mirror in the small bathroom so that she could brush the tangles out of her blonde hair, but when she looked into the mirror it wasn't only her face that was reflecting back to her.

A woman was standing behind the youngest Winchester, and to the right. The entire left side of the woman's face was caved in and bloody, almost as if she had been beaten to death with a baseball bat. But the worst part was when Rayan made eye contact with the woman, because Rayan could see this bloody being mouthing her name over and over.

It was so horror movie cliché, but Rayan screamed bloody murder anyway.

When the youngest Winchester whipped around to face the woman, there was no one else in the bathroom with her, which freaked Rayan out even more. There was no way she could have imagined that person, even on her best day.

"What's going on!" a panicked male voice asked from behind Rayan, and this time she screamed for an all-together different reason.

Lucas was standing behind her with a calculating look in his eyes, scanning the small room for danger. That was until his eyes landed on Rayan, who was clutching the towel around her body in an attempt at some modesty.

"Lucas!" she screeched at the reaper. "What in the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Shit," he spoke in response as he threw and hand over his eyes. "You screamed and I was worried. Why don't you have any clothes on?"

"Because I was in the _shower_!" Rayan snapped back. She took a deep breathe before speaking again. "Listen, just get out Lucas. I'll tell you what happened as soon as I get some clothes on."

The reaper just nodded his head quickly a few times before disappearing from the room. However, Rayan didn't have a moment to calm herself before the bathroom door was rattling and her father's panicked voice was on the other side of the wood.

"Rayan?" Dean called frantically. "Rayan, let me in!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she tried to reassure her father. "Just give me a minute."

"No way in hell!" he responded. "Now open this damn door before I break it down."

Rayan was quickly throwing on her clothing while her father was still rattling on the door, and just before Dean was about to kick his way into the bathroom, Rayan flung the door open and pulled her father inside.

"Are you alright?" Dean questioned as he grabbed Rayan's face between his hands and examined her for any signs of injury. "You screamed. Why did you scream?"

"You're not going to like the answer," Rayan warned as she pulled away from Dean and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

Dean squatted down in front of his daughter and placed a reassuring hand on her knee. "I don't care if I'm not going to like it," he responded quietly. "Now, tell me what in the hell happened."

Rayan took a deep breath, trying to find the words to explain to her father what she had seen in the bathroom mirror. But the very presence of the woman in the house seemed impossible. Bobby and her father had the place practically supernatural proof, from salt lines to iron windows and devils traps.

When Rayan didn't answer right away, Dean grew impatient and cleared his throat. He wanted an answer, and patience wasn't a strong point in any of the Winchesters.

"I know this is going to sound crazy," Rayan began softly, looking down at her father's worn boots. "But I…I saw a woman, Dad. In the mirror."

Dean just looked at Rayan, and when he didn't say anything right away she began to defend herself.

"I swear she was there," Rayan demanded, and she was embarrassed to feel the sting of tears in her eyes. "There was this woman in the mirror, and she was all bloody and half of her face was caved in. And Dad, she kept repeating my name over and over. Dad, I'm not – "

Rayan couldn't finish the rest of her sentence as panicked sobs erupted from her chest. She couldn't remember the last time she had completely broken down like this, but she knew it hadn't been since she was a little girl. But Rayan decided that, in her defense, seeing a bloody woman behind you who disappeared into thin air warranted a little bit of a mental breakdown.

"Hey, hey," Dean soothed as he pulled Rayan against him and cradled his daughter into his chest. "It's going to be alright. We'll figure out what's going on, all right? I'm sure there's an explanation."

"Yeah, like I'm crazy," Rayan chocked out as she clung tighter to her father. "Jesus, first I have a reaper tailing me and now I'm seeing things."

"Listen," Dean spoke softly as he pulled back from Rayan slightly to look at her face. "You're not crazy, short stuff. Maybe Cas knows what's going on, or even Lucas. We'll talk to them and see what they think might be happening."

"Okay," Rayan agreed hesitantly as she started to calm down. "But what if there's something wrong with me? I mean, look at what happened to Uncle Sam when I was little. When this kind of stuff happens in our family, it never ends good."

"Sam's case was completely different," Dean denied as he stared straight at Rayan. "Yellow Eye's was at fault there. And besides, everything worked out in the end."

"He became Lucifer's vessel!" Rayan snapped as she gave her father a small glare.

"But he didn't stay that way," Dean shot right back as he wiped away the last remnants of Rayan's tears from her face. "And either way, that's not you. So how about we head downstairs and grabbed some breakfast, and then hit the books and see what we can come up with."

Rayan nodded in agreement and let her father pull her up from the edge of the bathtub. "Hey Dad," she spoke softly to get Dean's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean I don't have to go to school today?" Dean's only response was to laugh loudly and wrap his arm around Rayan's shoulder, leading them both out of the bathroom.


	27. Allison

Three hours after Rayan's "close encounter", as Lucas had so fondly started calling the bloody woman in the bathroom, the youngest Winchester found herself peering around a corner in the mythical studies department of the local college. Rayan was keeping watch for Dean, who was squatting down to pick the lock of an office door.

"You know," Rayan began nonchalantly as she glanced at her father, "Uncle Sam's not going to be too thrilled when he finds out we broke into his office."

"He'll get over it," Dean replied before letting out a small noise of triumph. "We're in!"

Rayan watched as her father jumped up and hurried inside the office before she herself followed Dean in at a much slower pace. After stepping into the room, she closed the door behind her softly and took a moment to look around the office.

For as much time as she spent with her uncle, it had been at least three years since she'd visited Sam at the college. The room was small, but everything about it screamed Sam Winchester. There were several shelves full of seemingly ancient texts regarding demons and other supernatural creatures, which was understandable considering he was the most-requested demonology teacher on campus. There was also a decent sized oak desk along one wall with an incredibly complicated computer system sitting on top.

But the thing that really screamed "Uncle Sam" to Rayan were the several pictures placed on top of the man's desk. There was one of Rayan and Dean from two summers ago, both of them leaning under the hood of the Impala and laughing about something or other. Next to that was a smaller picture of a much younger Sam holding Rayan as a baby, a Christmas tree twinkling in the background.

But the last picture was Rayan's favorite. It was a family portrait of Sam and his wife, Maggie, with their four-year-old son, Carson. However, it didn't make the picture any less sad, and Rayan could feel the sting of tears behind her eyes.

Six months earlier, Rayan had been sitting in Sam's living room with her father and uncle watching an old monster movie when the phone rang and everything in the Winchester family changed.

The call came from the local hospital, informing Sam that his wife and son had been in a car accident. According to the police, a drunk driver had run a red light and t-boned Maggie's car on the driver's side. Carson was stable with a broken arm and a concussion, but Maggie was a different story.

The 31-year-old woman was in the intensive care with internal bleeding and severe head trauma, and ultimately, a coma. The doctor's were saying that the coma was Maggie's body trying to protect itself from further harm, and all of the Winchester's were hoping for that to be the case.

However, six months later Maggie Winchester was still lying in a hospital bed under the effects of the same coma. And Sam was left taking care of a four-year-old Carson just down the road from Bobby's house.

"We need to go visit Maggie," Rayan said to her father as she continued to study the portrait. "It's been almost a two weeks since we were there last."

"I know," Dean agreed. "Maybe we can drive up this weekend. I haven't found a new hunt and Bobby's been itching to get up there and visit her too."

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe I'll see if Andy wants to tag along. He mentioned a new short story that he thought Maggie would like to hear."

Dean just nodded his head in acknowledgement before making his way over to the closest bookshelf and scanning its contents. Rayan flopped down onto the leather chair at Sam's desk and began spinning in slow circles.

"You could help look, you know," Dean commented as he shot a look at his daughter with one eyebrow raised. "Our search might go a little faster."

"Dad, I don't even know what we're supposed to be searching _for_," Rayan complained back. "If Gramps didn't have the book we need to figure out why I've suddenly become Haley Joel Osment, then Uncle Sam's probably not going to have one either."

"Don't be so negative," Dean remarked as he smiled down at Rayan. "And look on the bright side. You're here and not at school with Alabama."

"You are correct in that regard, my good sir," Rayan quipped as she gave herself another twirl in the chair.

The sound of a key in the lock interrupted their conversation, and both Dean and Rayan stilled. Each looked towards the door, waiting with tense anticipation for the person on the other side to enter.

A head with shaggy brown hair belonging to Sam bustled through the doorway, dipped down in concentration as he read from a small notebook. Both Rayan and Dean relaxed when it was Sam interrupting their little breaking and entering jaunt, and not some TA.

"Hey Sammy," Dean loudly announced, startling Sam who dropped his notebook to the floor in surprise.

"Shit, Dean!" Sam responded to his brother as he took in the presence of both the oldest Winchester and his niece. "Wait, did you break into my office?"

"I told you Uncle Sam wouldn't appreciate that," Rayan sing-songed, earning a sarcastic glare from her father. She ignored Dean's look and turned her attention to Sam. "I'm _loving _this chair, Uncle Sammy. If you haven't gotten my birthday present yet, feel free to buy me one of these."

"I'm glad to know my chair wins your approval," Sam replied with a grin. "Now, will someone please explain to me why I get back from class to find you two heathens ransacking my office?"

Dean glanced at Rayan, silently asking her if she wanted to explain the situation. Rayan just waved her hand nonchalantly at her father, giving him permission to take over the job before turning her attention to Sam's stapler. She had already recounted the story enough for the day. Dean could handle it this time.

"Rayan had a little visitor this morning," Dean began vaguely.

"What kind of visitor are we talking here, Dean?" Sam asked, apprehension lacing his deep voice.

"We're talking about the only kind of visitor that us Winchester's ever seem to get. The supernatural kind."

"You're kidding me, right?" Sam asked as he set his briefcase down by the door and leaned against the nearest bookcase. "I thought the reaper was supposed to be watching out for this kind of stuff."

"Lucas can't watch out for everything," Rayan snapped as she came to the defense of her friend. "And I was in the bathroom, anyway, so it's not like Lucas was going to be in there with me. He's not a freak."

Sam ignored Rayan's tirade and focused on Dean, who was back to scanning the bookshelves. "Okay, so this visitor was supernatural. But what kind? Demon?"

"I think it was some kind of spirit," Rayan answered. "There was definitely no way the woman was alive."

"How could you tell?"

"Well, the main indicator was her smashed in head," Rayan said in a sarcastic tone. "But I guess all of the blood and the disappearing act she pulled helped her case too."

"And the fact that this chick was repeating Rayan's name," Dean cut in. "Almost like a broken record, right short stuff?"

Rayan nodded her head in agreement before standing up and joining her father by the bookshelf he was searching. Sam sighed once, but other than that was silent while he pondered the information his brother and niece had just presented him with.

"So, we're thinking ghost," Sam confirmed. "But how can that be possible? Bobby's house is practically supernatural proof. There's no way something could have got through all of the defenses that are set up around the yard."

"That's why we came here," Dean responded. "We were hoping you might have a book or something, because Bobby doesn't have anything in his library about this kind of stuff."

"Well if Bobby doesn't have anything, then I know I don't." Sam replied. "All of my stuff is smaller and more condensed versions of what Bobby has back at the house."

Dean nodded his head, in acceptance. Both he and Rayan knew that Sam having anything was a long shot, but they had to try everything they could think of.

"We figured," Dean said as he turned from the bookshelf. "But we had to try. Thanks anyway, Sammy."

Dean turned towards the door and started to make his way out of the office, but Rayan hung back. She couldn't believe her uncle didn't have any ideas to offer, considering he really wasn't the research guru of the Winchester clan. And sure enough, before Dean was completely out of the door, Sam grunted out a "wait" before rushing over to his computer and opening up an Internet browser.

"You said this woman had to be a spirit, right?" Sam questioned Rayan once more.

"Yeah, she was definitely dead."

"Well then, let's see if we can find someone who died like her in the area," her uncle stated as he furiously typed. "Now tell me everything you can remember about her. Not just her injuries either. But age, height, hair color."

Rayan paused a moment, recalling the woman's terrifying image in her mind. "Well, she was probably in her late twenties. Blonde hair and…green eyes? They might have been blue, though. I don't know how tall she was. And then there was the wound. The left side of her skull was caved in, as if she were hit by a bat or something several times. There was lots of blood. That's about all I can remember."

"Good thing that's plenty," Sam responded as he entered all of the information. After hitting send, all three Winchesters waited in anticipation for the search results, and when the machine made a dinging noise, Sam shot forward and quickly scanned the words on the screen. "We've got a match."

Sam clicked on the one result and brought up a news article dated three days earlier. With it was a picture of the woman who appeared to Rayan in the bathroom.

_Local Woman Found Beaten to Death In Suburban Home_

"That's here," Rayan declared as she stared in awe at the smiling young woman in the picture. She looked so vibrant and alive that Rayan found it almost impossible to imagine her as the spirit from earlier that morning.

"Allison Freewood," Dean read from the screen. "Found dead Monday morning in her home from apparent blunt force trauma to the head. Matches what you described, short stuff."

"But it still doesn't explain _why _this Allison woman would come to Rayan," Sam cut in with an annoyed voice. "Or how she managed to get through all of the salt lines and everything else around the property."

A silence fell between the three as they tried to come up with some form of explanation to the situation, but none of them were having any luck. Rayan, who was officially fed up with all the weirdness that had become her Thursday, threw her hands up in exasperation.

"We're not going to get anywhere just sitting here," she demanded when her father and uncle looked at her. "I don't think we're going to get anywhere else today period. So, let's just go get some food and enjoy the rest of the day outside. We can even pick Carson up early from preschool."

Sam smiled at Rayan's plan, because she sounded so much like Dean in his younger years when researching wasn't offering any immediate results. He could also understand why Rayan wanted to get her mind off of the subject, even if she didn't realize it herself. It was scary having something supernatural happening to you beyond your control. Sam knew from experience.

"I think she's right, Dean," Sam responded, which earned him a bright smile from his niece. "Let's just give it a rest for the day."

Dean looked like he was going to argue against the suggestion, but as soon as he caught sight of the identical puppy dog looks that he was receiving, he quickly sighed. "Fine, but you need to talk to Lucas again, short stuff. Now that we know it's a spirit, maybe he'll be able to tell us a little more. It is his job to deal with the dead."

"Sure, sure," Rayan agreed quickly as she gathered up Sam's briefcase and shoved it into her uncle's arms before tugging them both towards the door. "Whatever you say, Dad. Let's just go do something _fun_."

"What's the rush, short stuff?" Dean questioned as he allowed Rayan to tug him out of the office and into the hallway.

"I want to enjoy these last couple of hours I have without Alabama," Rayan reasoned. "I'm going to take advantage of every freaking moment without that girl around."

"I take it you're still not getting along with her," Sam stated with a small laugh. Then he turned his head towards Dean and smirked at his older brother. "I told you those two wouldn't get along."

"You're not helping the situation," Dean growled. "You know, short stuff, you really haven't given each other a chance."

Rayan quickly stopped and turned to glare at her father. "She's insufferable!" Rayan demanded in an aggravated tone. "She takes _way _too long in the bathroom. She takes all of the crispy pieces of bacon. _And _she called King a mongrel. _A mongrel_! My baby is not a mongrel."

"Okay, okay," Dean relented as he held his hands up in surrender. "So you don't want to like her, fine. At least it's only for another couple of weeks, and then Matt will be back to get her."

"Speaking of Matt," Sam cut in. "Do we even know where he is, or why he needed to drop Alabama off?"

Dean shook his head back and forth once before responding. "No clue. I just got a call from him that said he needed someone to look after his daughter while he was out of the country because Alabama couldn't come with him."

"Probably because she's such a bitch," Rayan grumbled.

"Language," snapped both Sam and Dean, but neither held any really threat. Both brothers knew that Rayan was a Winchester, and as such it was in her blood to develop their signature rough language.

"Yeah, whatever," Rayan replied as she walked ahead of the men, leaving them both smiling in her wake.

* * *

**Hello All!**

**First of all, I'd like to say HAPPY OSCAR NIGHT to everyone watching the broadcast. I hope you're loving them as much as I am. Secondly, I'd like to apologize for not getting this chapter up yesterday, but I was super tired and couldn't concentrate at all on what I was writing. I didn't want to deliver something too crappy for you to read, lol. **

**Lastly (and this is just something fun for anyone who might want to try it out), I would like to put links to pictures for my characters to show what they look like, but I can't draw to save a life and I feel guilty taking pictures off the Internet. So, I propose this challenge to anyone willing. If you want and feel so inclined, someone can send me their interpretations of the characters, and I'll try to put the links onto my profile for others to see. **

**If no one wants to, however, it's no big deal. This is just for some people to have fun and relax if they feel so inclined.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**

**Fallen. **


	28. An Afternoon At The Park

"Daddy!" five-year-old Carson Winchester yelled when he caught sight of his father standing in the doorway to his preschool. The young boy quickly stood and raced over to where Sam was waiting with open arms.

"Hey, buddy," Sam greeted his son as he scooped Carson up into his arms and squeezed the boy lightly. Then, Sam turned his attention to the middle-aged woman heading his way with a smile. "Afternoon, Mrs. Lewis."

"I wish you'd call me Abbie," the woman replied with a exasperated sigh.

"Sorry, Abbie," Sam apologized with his signature innocent look that had the older woman eating out of the palm of his hand. "Do you mind if I take Carson home a little early? My brother and niece want to spend the afternoon with him."

"You're the parent, Sam," Abbie laughed. "And the rest of the day is just story time and crafts, so nothing too vital will be missed if he spends the afternoon with his family."

Sam nodded his head in affirmation before turning his attention to Carson, who was playfully tugging on his father's shaggy hair. "What do you say, dude? Should we go spend time with Uncle Dean and Rayan?"

"Ray-ray!" Carson yelled in delight as he clapped his hands in excitement. "Let's go, let's go!"

"Okay, okay," Sam laughed. "We're going. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Abbie."

"Sure thing, Sam. Bye Carson!"

"Bye Mrs. Lewis!" the young boy waved back to his teacher.

With that, Sam plucked Carson's coat off of the small coat rack by the door and then headed outside to meet Dean and Rayan at the local park down the street.

* * *

Dean and Rayan were sitting in the shade of a large oak tree at the park waiting for Sam to arrive with Carson, watching the people who were out enjoying their Thursday afternoon. They were playing a game that Rayan had invented when she was about seven years old, where they would each pick a random someone and create their life story. It had provided them both with several years of amusement.

"Okay, the girl sitting on the swings," Rayan said, indicating a roughly 18-year-old female slowly rocking back and forth on one of the old swings. She was surround by two other teens, one male and one female. "Her name's Rose. She's eighteen and a freshman in college. Her dream is to become a neurosurgeon and find a cure for brain tumors. Those people around Rose are her siblings. The other blonde is her twin, Madeline. The boy is Jack, her 17-year-old brother and high school football star. All three are incredibly smart, and will one day rule the world."

Dean nodded his head, evaluating Rayan's description of the group. However, he started to laugh when the girl sitting on the swing suddenly pulled the boy down to her level and planted a (very) passionate kiss on his lips.

"Well, that's some serious family love," Dean remarked as Rayan laughed at the sight of the teenagers.

"I _knew _I should have gone with the sordid love triangle," Rayan voiced with a smirk on her face. "Alright, old man. It's your turn."

Dean took a moment to observe the people in the park. It was slim pickings, in his opinion. But then again, there weren't many people that had time to venture out on a Thursday afternoon.

But then Dean spotted him.

"The old man on the park bench," Dean said as he nodded to his left. "His name's John and he's 77-years-old. He was a mechanic in a body shop before he retired three years ago. John had a beautiful daughter with a woman who was equally as beautiful. He watched his daughter grow up and marry a man that was nowhere near good enough for her, but they two probably love each other more than life itself."

"Dad," Rayan cut in softly, looking at her father with a mixture of sadness and compassion.

"Let me finish, short stuff. John is old, and tired, and he knows that at this point he's nearing the end of his days. But he wouldn't take any of it back, or change anything, because as he sits on that bench, he smiles. Because he's so incredibly happy. And if Death decided to cut his string at this very moment, John would be at peace."

Dean stopped, and then glanced down at Rayan with a genuine smile on his face. It was obvious to the youngest Winchester that her father was referring to his life, or at least what he hoped it would be like in forty years. And that fact made Rayan happy and sad all at the same time.

Because Rayan couldn't find any words to say to her father, she settled on curling into Dean's side like she used to when she was a little girl. Dean rested his chin on top of Rayan's head, and the pair sat in comfortable silence as they waited for Sam to arrive.

It was about five minutes later when Dean caught sight of his brother's silver Honda pull into the small parking lot. The oldest Winchester watched as Sam stepped out of the car and opened the back door, emerging a few seconds later with a squirming Carson in his arms.

As soon as the young boy caught sight of Dean and Rayan under the tree, he began to demand that his father place him on the ground, which Sam obliging did with a small smile.

"Ray-Ray!" the boy yelled as he made his way towards the pair. "Uncle Dean!"

"There's my favorite dude," Dean said as he caught Carson who had launched himself at the oldest Winchester. "How was school?"

"There are lots of pretty girls there," Carson stated seriously, as if he were telling Dean that the earth was round or the sky was blue.

Sam stood just in front of his family members, a stunned look on his face. Dean, on the other hand, laughed loudly before messing up the kid's dark brown hair with his hand. "You are definitely a Winchester, my friend."

"I can't believe it," Sam said with a sigh. "He's my kid, and yet he still manages to take after you. It's bad enough that Rayan's practically a mini-you, but now you're corrupting my son."

"Hey," Rayan whined at the mention of her name. "I think me and Carson are pretty freaking cool. Don't you agree, little man?"

"Totally, Ray-Ray."

"It's too late," Sam responded dramatically. "He's already too far gone."

Rayan and Dean high-fived each other in mock congratulations, earning a glare from Sam before he plopped down onto the grass next to his family. A pause fell between the Winchesters as the each took in the afternoon sunshine and spring breeze. They all had to admit that it was nice not thinking about something supernatural for once.

"Are there pretty people in your school Ray-Ray?" Carson questioned suddenly, surprising the others.

"Yeah, little man," Rayan responded with a smile. "There are _lots _of pretty people at my school. Especially pretty _boys_."

Rayan could see her father visibly stiffen at her last comment, and she smirked because that was the exact reaction she was hoping for. It was encouraging to know that she was able to mess with her father more than anyone else, her uncle included.

"Have you _kissed_ any of them?" Carson questioned as he scrambled out of Dean's lap and into Rayan's, wanting to get as close to her story as he could.

"There was this one time –"

"All right, that's enough," Dean broke in, ending the conversation before Rayan could have any real fun. "Rayan has _not _kissed any boys. And even if she has, Uncle Dean doesn't want to know about it."

"You know, Tony Smith actually wasn't half bad after that football game behind the bleachers earlier this year. Maybe a little sloppy, but overall acceptable."

"Rayan Elizabeth Winchester!" Dean half-yelled, half-whined at his daughter. "I said I did _not _want to know. And what in the hell were you doing behind the bleachers with a guy?"

Rayan laughed once, and knew that she was going to milk this moment for all it was worth. "Oh that's right," she thoughtfully replied. "I forgot that back in your day, the janitor's closet was the place to go."

Rayan watched as her father's face went from pale to red in about three seconds, and she had to fight to control the laughter that was bubbling up in her throat.

"All right," Sam cut in before he had to watch his brother pop a blood vessel in his face. "Let's give your Dad a break, angel. You know he's still not used to the idea of you dating."

"That's because she's not dating!" Dean burst out in denial. "She's not dating until she's thirty. Maybe even forty, if I can stall for that many years."

Sam and Rayan both laughed at Dean's proclamation, ignoring the fact that he looked completely serious. Instead, Rayan turned her attention to the small boy sitting in her lap who was insistently tugging on the sleeve of her t-shirt.

"Yeah, little man?"

"So does that mean Uncle Dean wants you to kiss girls instead?" Carson innocently asked.

This time even Rayan was stunned into silence at the small boy's question. How in the world was she supposed to answer that without having to explain the various implications of that question?

Luckily, Rayan was once again saved by her father, who was an expert at avoid subject matter.

"Okay, dude. That's enough questions for one day," Dean smoothly cut in as he stood from his spot on the grass. "How about me and you take a lap around the park. I'll even let you sit on my shoulders."

"Yeah!" Carson cried enthusiastically as he once again scrambled off the lap he was perched on and reached towards Dean so the older man could pick him up. "Will you make the airplane noises, Uncle Dean?"

And there were the puppy dog eyes that Carson had inherited from Sam, leaving Dean powerless to say no.

"Sure, dude," he sighed with a smile. "I'll make the airplane noises."


	29. Perfect Image

Rayan was back at home working on an English essay later that afternoon when her bedroom door was flung open dramatically by the one and only Andy Martin. Her best friend stomped his way into the room after closing the door with just as much flair and threw himself onto Rayan's bed.

"You hate me," Andy whined dramatically as he threw an arm across his face.

"What?" Rayan asked with a laugh. "You're just now figuring this out?"

Andy moved his arm and tossed a glare at Rayan. "Ha ha. Very funny Miss Winchester. You're just adorable."

"Of course I'm adorable. It runs in the family," Rayan chimed as she turned her attention back to her writing. "Now, remind me again why I hate you this time."

"Because you left me alone at school today with Alabama. And I know that the only reason you would _ever _do that is if you hated me."

Rayan grimaced and turned her attention back to Andy, who was now staring at her with disdain. "Right, about that," Rayan began guiltily. "I actually do have an excuse for not being there today. But you're never going to believe what happened."

"Look at who you're talking to," he demanded. "I believed you when you explained all of this crazy, supernatural world junk when almost anyone else would have had this family committed. I'm probably going to believe anything that comes out of your mouth, my friend."

Rayan laughed once before nodding her head in acceptance and turning to fully face her best friend. "I saw a dead person while I was in the shower."

A silence fell between the two friends as Andy raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at Rayan. Starting to feel uncomfortable by the teenage boy's silence, she started to shift a little in her chair before finally yelling at Andy.

"Say something, you weirdo!"

There was another moment of silence, and then Andy once again collapsed onto Rayan's bed. Only this time, he was overcome with loud laughter. "You…see…_dead people_!" he gasped out in between gasps of breath. "You're a regular freaking _Haley Joel_!"

"This is not funny Andrew Martin!" Rayan demanded as she threw a pen from her desk at her friend's head, even though she herself was trying to stifle laughter. "The woman was scary."

"How can you find a dead woman scary?" Andy asked incredulously. "You grew up around demons, and angels, and hell knows what else. One dead person should be the least of your worries."

"I get worried when these dead people show up in my bathroom," Rayan replied. "Generally the dead people show up in morgues or haunted buildings. Not our house."

Andy nodded his head, showing that he understood what Rayan was talking about. "So, did you figure out why this woman stopped by for a visit?"

"We tried," Rayan answered as she spun around in her desk chair. "But we couldn't dig up anything. No one seems to have run into this problem before. At least no one who has written about it."

"But let me guess," Andy cut in. "Rayan Winchester, Queen of conspiracy and weird, have a theory as to what's going on."

"Of course I do," Rayan scoffed as she stood up from her desk and went to join Andy on the bed. "This whole thing obviously has something to do with why Lucas is here. Or why any reaper has ever been around me."

"Did you ask Lucas if he knows anything?"

"Yeah, but she says that whatever is going on is above his pay grade," Rayan sighed. "And maybe it has something to do with my mom. I mean, it's not like Dad knew a whole lot about her."

"I doubt it has anything to do with your mom," Andy reassured his friend. "Your dad would have noticed if she was something supernatural, or even if she was dabbling in it. Dean doesn't let stuff like that get passed him very often."

Rayan just nodded her head, thinking about what Andy had tried to tell her. But something about the situation was eating at Rayan when it came to Morgan Grey.

Not that Rayan would ever tell her father, but two years ago when Rayan finally felt confident enough to maneuver her way around her father without getting caught, she decided to do a little digging on her mother's background. Rayan started out with records from Savannah, Georgia, looking for anything about her. Birth records, property sales, or high school transcripts. _Anything_ that might lead Rayan to some kind of information about who Morgan Grey was, other than the stories Dean had been able to share with her.

The only thing that Rayan discovered was a death certificate.

It was like Morgan Grey had never even existed before she died. There was no mention of her mother having a family outside of Rayan and Dean. No mention of a childhood, or a college career. Not even a job listing.

"Earth to Rayan," Andy's voice cut in, effectively pulling Rayan from her thoughts. "Jesus, I've been calling your name for two minutes."

"Sorry," Rayan apologized with a guilty look on her face. "I guess I was thinking to hard again."

"About your mom," Andy stated without any question in his voice.

"Always."

"You know, maybe you should talk to your dad about this," Andy suggested timidly. "He might know how to dig into this stuff more than you. I'm sure he'd be willing to help out."

"You know I can't do that," Rayan snapped a little harshly. "It bugs him to hear about Mom, because whether he'll admit it or not, Dad still feels like her death was partially his fault. Like he couldn't save her, or something."

"But she's your _mom_, Rayan," Andy continued on. "And he's always said that if you ever wanted to talk about her, he'd tell you as much as he could."

"But telling me about things he already knows, and finding out stuff he doesn't are two completely different topics," Rayan shot back as she sat up from the bed with a huff.

There was a pause in the conversation as Andy slowly sat up and bumped his shoulder against Rayan's. "Can I ask you something?" he questioned his best friend softly.

Rayan shrugged her shoulders in response, giving the teenager permission to continue.

"Are you sure that this is about your Dad getting hurt? Or is this about you maybe finding out something about Morgan that you might not like?"

Rayan knew Andy had a point. Every time Dean had described Morgan to her so far, he had made this woman sound perfect. And Rayan loved that about the stories he told. Not that they made Rayan miss having a mother around while she was growing up, but the stories gave her something to try and live up to.

So if she found out that Morgan wasn't this perfect person, Rayan was so afraid that everything she had created in her mind would come crashing down around her. And she was scared.

Rayan's silence was enough for Andy to know what was going through her mind. So instead of pressuring her to voice her thoughts, he just placed an arm around her shoulders in friendly comfort and changed the subject to something lighter and more carefree.

"So I was thinking," Andy began in a loud and way too cheerful voice. "We should hit up the mall this weekend. We could do a little people watching."

"Don't you mean boy watching?" Rayan questioned with a laugh.

"Of course I mean boy watching," Andy scoffed. "Is there any other kind of 'watching' that's worth wasting my time?"

Rayan laughed once before responding to Andy's mall plot. "I can't go Saturday. Dad and me decided that we're going to go visit Maggie in the hospital, since we haven't been up there in a couple of weeks. Do you want to tag along?"

"Nah," Andy declined with a shake of his head. "You and your dad should spend some time alone with her. It's a family thing."

"You _are _a part of this whacked out family, doofus."

"This is true," he responded with a hint of pride in his voice. "But I'll still decline. But you should definitely give her a peck on the cheek for me."

"Will do," Rayan confirmed.

A shout up the stairs from Dean alerted the pair that dinner was ready and Andy quickly hopped up from the bed, pulling Rayan with him.

"What's the rush?" Rayan complained as Andy continued to tug her towards the door. "We're just having lasagna. It's not even one of Dad's best meals."

"I'm _starving_," Andy whined in reply. "And what are you talking about lasagna not being one of your dad's best meals? That stuff is heaven in noodle form."

"Don't let Uncle Cas hear you say that," Rayan laughed, picturing the moment in her head. "He'd take you so literally that you'd wind up sitting through an hour long description of what heaven looks like, followed by how things are run since Michael's gone, concluded by an in depth look at the angel psyche."

"All right then," Andy shot back as he tugged Rayan down the stairs and towards the dining room. "I'll say it's really great sex in noodle form. The virgin angel won't be able to take me literally at that point."

Andy's comment caused both teens to break out into laughter, and they were still cackling away when they entered the dining room where the rest of the Winchester clan was waiting.


	30. Hospitals Freak Me Out

The Impala's engine growled as Dean pulled into the hospital parking lot early Saturday morning, Rayan sitting beside him quietly in the passenger seat. She was clutching a small teddy bear, and Dean had to smile at his daughter's compassion. Even though Maggie would obviously be unaware of the girl's gift, Rayan still insisted on bringing something every time they would visit.

After Dean parked the car, both Winchester's stepped out of the vehicle and headed towards the hospital entrance. Dean wrapped an arm around Rayan's shoulders, who leaned into her father's side slightly.

Hospitals didn't hold good memories for the Winchesters, and they probably never would. But Rayan always seemed to have a harder time than the others when she would enter the awful buildings. She could still remember the first time she'd ever entered a hospital, even though she was only five years old at the time.

_Rayan was leaning her head on her Uncle's shoulder as Sam carried the small girl through the automatic glass doors of the hospital. Immediately upon their entrance, the sterile smell in the air assaulted Rayan's nose and the youngest Winchester buried her face farther into Sam's neck to avoid the odor. _

_Rayan hadn't said a word since Sam had entered Bobby's home a couple hours early and scooped the girl up into his arms. She was obviously confused that her uncle would be the one to greet her instead of her father, and Sam assumed that she knew immediately that something had gone wrong. For only being five years old, the little girl was incredibly perceptive._

_Sam had tried to explain to Rayan that Dean was hurt, and that she could go see him if she wanted, but it might make her upset. In response, the little girl just demanded to be placed on the ground and marched towards the door and outside, silently commanding that they needed to get on the road right away._

_And that was how Sam found himself taking the elevator to the third floor of the hospital with his five-year-old niece wrapped securely in his arms. But Sam figured that if Dean needed anyone in this moment, it was his daughter._

_Dean would also probably kick Sam's ass for bringing Rayan to see him with the state he was in, but the oldest Winchester would need to wake up first. And Dean waking up was Sam's only concern for the moment._

"_Hey, angel," Sam spoke softly as he stood just outside of Dean's room. "We're here."_

_Rayan lifted her head from his shoulder, big green eyes staring directly into Sam's hazel ones. "Is it time to see Daddy?"_

"_Yeah, angel, it's time to see your dad," Sam responded as he lowered Rayan to the floor and knelt down so he was eye level with his niece. "But I need you to remember that your dad isn't feeling to good right now. He's not awake, and he's going to look pretty scary. But I_ promise_ you that he'll be just fine."_

"_Dad one of the bad guys hurt Daddy?" the small girl questioned, her voice trembling slightly._

_Sam wasn't quite sure how to respond to the small girl in front of him. It still felt like the time between her finding out about the supernatural world and this moment hadn't been long enough. Like anything he said would scare his niece. _

_But Sam saw something in Rayan's eyes as she stared at him. Something that looked wise and old, like she understood exactly what was going on around her, even though Dean, Sam, and Bobby had tried so hard to keep her innocent._

_Finally, Sam answered his niece with a sigh. "Yeah, angel. The bad guys hurt him. But me and Grandpa Bobby are going to take care of them, okay? Right now, I need you to focus on trying to make your dad feel better, and nothing else."_

_Rayan just nodded her head in agreement and wrapped her tiny hand inside Sam's large and calloused one. She looked up at her uncle with bright, shining eyes and managed to give him a small smile in the midst of everything, and Sam knew in that moment that this little girl was stronger than any of the grown men in her life._

_As soon as Rayan entered the room and caught sight of a motionless Dean lying in the hospital bed with various tubes and machines connecting all over the place, the little girl froze and took in a shaking breath. _

"_Are you okay, angel?" Sam questioned softly as he gave his niece's hand a small squeeze. "We can leave, if you want."_

"_No," Rayan denied as she shook her head back and forth furiously. She took a shaky breath before wiping at her eyes with her free hand. "Can I hold his hand, Uncle Sam?"_

_The innocence in the question startled Sam a little bit, and it took him a moment to respond to his niece. When he realized that he hadn't responded right away, Sam quickly nodded his head before warning the small girl. "Just be careful not to touch any of the wires. And be gentle."_

_Rayan slipped her hand out of Sam's and made her way toward Dean's bed. When she realized that she was too short to clearly see her father, she dragged the single chair in the room over to her father's side, mindful of not snagging anything with the legs. After positioning the chair correctly, she climbed on it and carefully leaned towards the bed, slipping a tiny hand into her father's rough and motionless one._

"_Hi, Daddy," Rayan spoke softly, her voice cracking the tiniest bit. "It's me, short stuff. Uncle Sammy brought me to see you, because he said you were hurt real bad and I could help make you feel better."_

_There was a small pause in the little girl's speech, as if she were waiting for Dean to respond to her words. When no response came, she continued on undeterred by her father's silence. "I'm here now, Daddy. So you have to get better real soon. Because you promised me we'd go to the carnival in three weeks. And we still need to learn the rest of the alphabet."_

_Another pause, and Sam could see his niece's shoulders shaking up and down slightly. He quickly strode over to her side and knelt down next to her, rubbing a soothing hand along the small girl's back._

"_You're a superhero, Daddy. Just like Batman," Rayan chocked out softly. "Superheroes don't get sick. So you're going to get better. You have to get better, Daddy."_

_That was the last thing Rayan said to her father that afternoon. Instead, she remained in the chair next to his bedside, and was still there when Dean shot awake three hours later._

"You doing okay, short stuff?" Dean questioned Rayan, successfully pulling her out of the dark memory. "You seem to be zoning out on me."

"Yeah, yeah," Rayan responded as she smiled up at her father. "Guess I was just thinking. Let's go see Maggie, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Dean agreed, shooting a wary look at his daughter. The pair made there way into the elevator and headed up to the sixth floor, where the coma patients were kept under observation. The path was familiar to the pair, who had traveled the familiar hallways way too many times over the last year. Most of the nurses even knew the Winchester family, especially Sam and Rayan, who were the most frequent visitors.

"Afternoon, Mae," Rayan greeted the familiar nurse assigned to Maggie. Mae was a sixty-something woman with kind blue eyes and an incredibly warm heart. She had practically become family to the Winchester's over the last year. "How's our girl doing today?"

"There hasn't been much change since the last time you were here, honey," Mae responded apologetically. "But I think Maggie will come out of it soon. This woman's a fighter."

"You say that every time we visit," Rayan responded with a small smile to show that she was still grateful for the older woman's positivity.

"Hey, Mae," Dean greeted the nurse with a sly smile. The oldest Winchester always laid on the charm when he was in the presence of the nurse. He really did enjoy the older woman's company, thinking of her as a sort of motherly figure. "Should I ask you to join me for coffee, or are you just going to shoot me down again?"

"Ever the charmer, Dean Winchester. Ever the charmer," was Mae's only response as she lightly patted him on the cheek and exited Maggie's hospital room.

"Denied," Rayan chuckled as she pulled a chair over next to Maggie's bedside.

"Hush," Dean shot back with a smile of his own as he walked over to the window and leaned against the ledge beneath it. Rayan laughed once at their banter, but quickly turned her attention to the young woman lying in the bed beside her.

"Hey, Maggie," Rayan greeted softly as she grasped the woman's hand. "It's just me and Dad checking in again. Thought you might have been getting bored without us. I brought you something little to make you feel better."

Rayan placed the small stuffed dog on the end table next to the bed, making sure it could sit upright. "I know it's probably stupid," Rayan continued softly. "But I thought he was cute, and it reminded me of the time you and I convinced Dad to let me keep King, so I had to bring it for you."

A silence fell in the room as Rayan tried to think of something to say. When nothing came to mind, Rayan looked expectantly at her father. Dean averted his gaze away from his daughter's piercing eyes in an attempt to act oblivious to Rayan's expectations. Dean didn't do this kind of heartfelt stuff with anyone but his daughter, and occasionally Sam.

"Dad," Rayan demanded, "Are we going to do this _again_? You know I'll win."

Dean grunted once, still avoiding looking in his daughter's direction. He was determined not to let a nearly sixteen-year-old pressure him in to showing affection in a public place…again.

But then Dean made the mistake of glancing up at Rayan, whose original piercing gaze had shifted into a puppy dog look. Dean immediately caved, mumbling a string of curses as he walked over to Maggie's bedside.

"What's up, Maggie," Dean greeted his sister-in-law before placing a small kiss on the woman's forehead. "Thought we'd come say hi. Give you a change from my brother. I'm sure you're sick of him by now."

"Actually, she's probably sick of you," came Mae's voice from the room's entrance. Dean and Rayan both smiled at the older woman's jab in response. "I hate to do this, since ya'll just got here, but the Doc's ordered a CT Scan and the technicians are all ready for her. It'll be a couple of hours before she's back, but you're more than welcome to wait if you'd like."

"No thanks, Mae," Dean answered the woman. "I promised Sam that we'd pick Carson up in an hour so Sam could get some work done. I'm sure he'll appreciate it if we get there a little early." Dean leaned in and gave the nurse a playful kiss on the cheek, making Mae blush.

"Get your chummy ass out of here, boy!" Mae scolded as she swatted at Dean, just making him laugh loudly before turning towards Rayan.

"Let's go, short stuff," he requested. "Don't want to keep the scan waiting.

"Yeah, okay," Rayan agreed as she stood from her chair and squeezed Maggie's hand. "See you soon, Mags."

Dean exited Maggie's room, and Rayan was right behind him when a sudden chill crept up her spine. The teen froze, suddenly feeling an uncomfortable pressure on her arm, like a hand was gripping the skin and muscle.

"_Rayan."_

The voice whispered uncomfortably close to Rayan's ear, making her jump and spin around. Her green eyes frantically searched the room for the source of the voice, but the only people present were Mae and Dean, both of whom were looking at Rayan as is she'd lost her mind.

"You all right, short stuff?" Dean asked in worry as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Did you hear that?" Rayan countered instead of answering her father's question.

"Hear what?" Mae said from next to Maggie's bed, confusion seeping into her voice.

Rayan looked desperately around the room one last time before shaking her head back and forth a couple of times, as if she were clearing water from her ears. "Nothing, I guess. Must just be hearing things."


	31. May 28th

**May 28, 2017**

"Up and at 'em, short stuff!" Dean grinned as he gently shook Rayan from her sleep. He knew it was still early, but the oldest Winchester couldn't help but be excited for the morning to begin. "It's a _damn _big day today."

Rayan grumbled something unintelligible from her position buried under pillows and blankets, but Dean could assume that she was cursing him for the early morning wake up call. That's what he would be doing, if their positions were reversed.

"Seriously, Ray," Dean coaxed as he tugged at the top of the comforter hiding his daughter's head. "It's your sixteenth birthday. This day only comes around once."

The top of the comforter folded down slightly, just enough for Dean to see Rayan's sleepy green eyes glare at him. "I'll still be sixteen in another hour, when my alarm is set to go off." The blanket was quickly replaced over the teenager's head, effectively blocking Rayan from sight.

Dean chuckled once, standing up and maneuvering to the end of Rayan's bed. He grasped the blankets covering his daughter in both hands before quickly pulling them off the bed, prompting Rayan to groan in protest.

"You're a jerk," she complained as she curled up into a ball, trying to trap any warmth that might still linger.

"Yeah," Dean agreed with a smirk. "But I'm the jerk with a present."

The mention of presents was enough to bring Rayan out of her early morning funk, and she quickly sat up and smiled, searching her father's hands for any sign of wrapped packaging. When none became immediately apparent, her face darkened in suspicion.

"Well, where is it?"

"Someone's in a hurry," Dean commented as he looked at his scowling daughter. "Didn't anyone ever tell you patience is a virtue?"

"I'm a Winchester," Rayan shot back with a smirk. "Patience in this family isn't even an option. Now hand over the goods, old man."

"Okay, okay," Dean laughed as he slowly reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in silver paper. Rayan could tell that Dean had been the one to wrap the gift, as it was not what people would call "pretty to look at." But it was distinctly Dean, which made Rayan love it before she even saw what was inside.

Rayan reached for the box in her father's hand, intent on snatching it from him, but Dean anticipated his daughter's move and quickly pulled the box out of her reach. "Slow down, short stuff," Dean commented with a smile. "There's something I want to tell you about this before you open it."

"All right," Rayan said slowly, apprehension mixing into her voice. "What is it?"

Dean paused a moment to collect his thoughts, staring at the small box in his hands. He knew what he wanted to say to his daughter, but every time he had tried to say the words out loud before now, nothing had ever sounded right. If Dean was being honest with himself, it was or that very reason that he wanted to give this gift to Rayan before the small family gathering later that evening.

"Your mom told me to give this to you on your sixteenth birthday," Dean began softly. "She sent it in the box with the story book and her picture. She said that she hoped it would protect you. I don't know what Morgan meant by that, but I know that what's in this box meant a lot to her, and she wanted it to mean a lot to you too."

After Dean finished speaking, he held the small box out to Rayan who slowly took it from his grasp and held it in her own hands. She stared down at the small box, and Dean could just make out the shine taking over his daughter's green eyes that so matched his own. Dean nudged Rayan a little, and his daughter looked up at him once before taking a deep breath and careful beginning to tear away at the silver wrapping paper.

After the box was removed from it's covering, Rayan lifted the lid and gasped at the sight of the small silver cross sitting inside on the velvet. Rayan couldn't take her eyes off of the gleaming surface, which reflected the early morning sun. She had to admit that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Mom wanted me to have this?" Rayan questioned softly as she lifted her gaze from the necklace and looked at her father. "You're sure she said to give this to me?"

"Yeah, short stuff," Dean replied with a soft smile as he laid a hand on the side of Rayan's face. "I think it was pretty important to her that you got this necklace."

"Will you help me put it on?" Rayan requested as she lifted the silver cross from the box and held the chain out to her father.

"Sure thing, short stuff."

Rayan turned her back to her father and lifted her hair, giving Dean clear access to the back of her neck. He secured the chain around his daughter's neck after a little fumbling with the clasp, and as soon as he was finished Rayan was hoping off of the bed and heading towards the mirror hanging on the wall.

"It suits you," Dean commented as he watched Rayan look at herself in the mirror.

Rayan just nodded in response as she twirled the small cross back and forth in her fingers, admiring the way the light bounced off of the shiny metal. As she rubbed her index finger lightly across the charm's surface, Rayan was surprised to feel small grooves. She glanced down at the cross and was surprised to find a small inscription carved on the back.

_Facilis descensus Averno._

"What was that?" Dean's voice cut in, startling Rayan from her concentration on the words. She was so focused that the teenager hadn't even realized she'd spoken aloud.

"There's an inscription carved into the back of the cross," Rayan replied quickly as she sent a glance towards Dean who was now rising from his seat on her bed and walking towards his daughter. "Facilis descensus Averno. It means 'Easy is the descent to hell.' I wonder why Mom would have this inscribed on the back of her necklace."

"Beats me," Dean replied as he studied the inscription. "But I'm sure it has something to do with the religious significance. You know, the cross being the symbol for Christianity and what not. It's probably a warning."

"Well it's a creepy ass warning," Rayan commented with a smirk. "But I don't care. If Mom wanted me to have this, then I'll never take it off."

Dean just smiled at his daughter and kissed the top of her head before heading toward her bedroom door. "I'll see you downstairs for breakfast."

"Wait."

Dean paused with his hand on Rayan's doorknob and turned to face his daughter. She had a sheepish look on her face and was biting her lip, causing Dean to raise one eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah, short stuff?" he questioned.

"There's still plenty of time before school, right?" Rayan asked quietly. Dean nodded his head yes and waited for his daughter to continue. "Well, do you think that since there's still plenty of time…do you think we could go for a drive? Just me and you, like when I was little?"

Dean smiled softly and nodded his head, causing Rayan's own face to break out into a large grin. "I'll meet you downstairs as soon as you're ready."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rayan was thumping down the stairs wearing a beat up pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with her black leather jacket thrown on top, pulling on her right boot haphazardly.

"I'm ready, Dad," Rayan shouted from the bottom of the stairs, trying to locate Dean's whereabouts.

"Keep your voice down, darlin'," Bobby scolded as he entered the entryway from his office. "This ain't a barn. Oh, and happy birthday." The old man planted a kiss on top of Rayan's forehead as she wrapped her arms around Bobby's middle.

"Thanks, Gramps. You haven't seen Dad, have you?"

"I think he's outside waiting for you," the old hunter replied as he ruffled Rayan's hair. "Said to send you out when you got done getting ready."

"Awesome," Rayan exclaimed as she rushed towards the front door. "Love you Gramps! See you this afternoon."

"Love you too, darlin'," Bobby replied with a smile.

* * *

Dean was leaning against the side of the Impala when Rayan burst through the front door, making the older man laugh. For someone who didn't want to wake up, his daughter had become very lively in the last half an hour.

"Ready to go?" he questioned as Rayan walked closer to the car.

"Born ready," Rayan replied with a smirk. She reached for the passenger door, but was surprised when Dean caught her hand in mid-air. "I thought we were going for a drive?"

"We are," Dean replied with a mischievous look. "But you're not going to be riding."

"What do you expect me to do? Hang on to the bumper?"

"Of course not," Dean scoffed. Then he lifted his right hand from his pocket, dangling the keys to the Impala in front of Rayan. "You're going to drive."

Rayan's mouth dropped open in disbelief, drawing a laugh out of Dean. She had never been allowed to drive the Impala before, and had instead learned to drive using old junk cars from the salvage yard.

"Are you _serious_?" Rayan asked in disbelief as her eyes flickered back and forth between Dean and the keys. "You have never let me drive the Impala. _Ever_."

"Well, it's a special occasion," Dean reasoned as he grabbed Rayan's hand and wrapped her fingers around the keys. "Take this as another birthday present."

"Oh this is so _epic_!" Rayan exclaimed as she raced around the front of the Impala and pulled open the door to the front see. Dean grimaced slightly as he slid into the passenger's side and began to address his daughter.

"Now there are some ground rules," Dean demanded. "This girl is only second to you, so we're going to take this nice and easy. Now, let's just go over all the –"

The loud roar of the Impala's engine and an almost maniacal laugh bursting from Rayan's mouth cut off Dean.

"What in the _hell _are you doing?" Dean demanded as he gripped the leather seat beneath him.

"Relax Dad," Rayan remarked with a smirk. "You, Grandpa, and Uncle Sam have had me driving around the yard since I was twelve and on the road since I was fourteen. This will be a piece of cake."

"This will _not _be taken lightly," Dean growled. "This is my _girl _you're driving here. Not some beat up piece of –"

Dean was once again interrupted in the middle of his rant, only this time it was by Rayan putting the Impala into driving and taking off out of Bobby's drive way and down the road.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered as he gripped the seat tighter, making Rayan laugh loudly before turning pushing play on the AC/DC tape and enjoying the ride.

* * *

**Hello all! Just wanted to let you know that they exciting part of Rayan's birthday will be coming up tomorrow or Sunday. Depending on which day I have more time to write. (Finals time, so I'm pretty busy as of late.) But it WILL GET UPDATED by the end of the weekend.**

**Fallen.**


	32. The Challenger

"This is the best freaking apple pie _ever_!" Rayan gushed as she lifted the last forkful of birthday dessert into her mouth. "You seriously baked this, Uncle Sam?"

"Of course," Sam scoffed with a smile. "I happen to be an excellent baker when I want to be."

"Yeah, with a little help from Sara Lee," Dean commented, earning a glare from his younger brother.

Well, I don't care if the pie came from Mama Jo herself," Rayan noted happily. "That pie was the best damn thing I've eaten all year."

The entirety of the Winchester clan along with Bobby, Andy, Castiel, and a reluctant Alabama were seated around the dining room table enjoying Rayan's birthday dinner. This included an apple pie alight with sixteen candles instead of the more traditional birthday cake, but Rayan never liked that sugary stuff anyway.

"I still don't understand how you can eat pie every other day of the week, and yet still request it on your birthday," Andy commented in slight disbelief as he pushed aside his own empty plate. "You really didn't want cake?"

"Of course I didn't want cake. It's too normal for this family," Rayan joked with a laugh. "Now, can I _please_ open my presents?"

"Well at least we know one thing about her personality hasn't changed in the last sixteen years," Dean complained good-naturedly as he stood from his seat at the table and began to gather the plates. "You guys head into the living room while I clean up the table, and I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"I'll help you out," Sam commented as he also stood and began collecting the silverware.

Everyone but Cas filed out of the dining room, talking animatedly about various topics. The three men remaining worked in silence for a few moments. Dean and Sam cleared off the table while Cas remained sitting in his chair with a look of deep concentration on his face.

"What are you thinking about, Cas?" Dean questioned when he noticed the angel's intense stare.

"I fear that Rayan will not like the gift I have chosen for her," Cas stated bluntly, turning his crystal blue eyes up at the man he now considered to be his best friend. "I still do not fully understand gift giving."

"I'm sure Ray will love whatever you got for her," Dean reassured the angel as he placed a comforting hand on Castiel's shoulder. "You're her favorite uncle, after all."

"Hey!" Sam complained after hearing Dean's remark. The oldest Winchester just laughed in response before turning his attention back to the table.

"Sixteen is an important age for a human girl, correct?" Cas questioned as he stood from the chair and walked the few steps to look out of the window. "I tried to choose something of equal importance."

"Cas, you could have gotten her an old shoe and Ray will appreciate it," Sam said as he and Dean joined the angel at the window overlooking the salvage yard.

"Seriously dude, lighten up," Dean joked. But he soon turned serious as he stood next to the other men. "I can't believe she's sixteen already. Seems like just yesterday that I was holding a newborn."

"It's hard to believe," Sam agreed. "I don't even want to imagine what it will be like when Carson turns sixteen."

"I imagine that it will be quite different from our experience with Rayan," Cas interjected seriously. "Carson is of the opposite sex. I'm sure things will be much different in that aspect."

Dean and Sam both let out soft chuckles at the angel's reasoning, but neither tried to explain what they were really talking about. Instead, they just accepted Castiel's calculating explanations and left the angel to his own devices. That's how Team Freewill had survived all these years, after all.

"What's taking so long?" Rayan's voice shouted through the house, breaking the men out of their respective moments. "I'm going to turn seventeen by the time you get in here!"

"Rayan is way too much like you sometimes," Sam commented as Dean led the way towards the living room.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Dean agreed.

After entering the living room, Dean took a seat on the couch next to Rayan while Sam and Castiel joined Bobby and Carson by the fireplace.

"All right, short stuff. Dig in," Dean relented as he gestured towards the couple gifts sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Rayan's eyes lit up as she threw her hands forward and grabbed an envelope sitting on the very top.

Andy's neat handwriting spelled her name across the front of the white envelope, and Rayan glanced at her best friend sitting on the side of the couch opposite Dean. "What is it?" she questioned with a bit of excitement.

"Open it and find out, you freak," Andy smirked. "That _is _the point of getting presents."

"Oh, well aren't we just cheeky today," Rayan shot back with a laugh as she tore into the envelope. Several gift cards fell onto her lap all worth twenty dollars, and Rayan's eyes lit up at the idea of going on a shopping spree. "These are all for stores in the mall!"

"I did tell you I wanted to go shopping the other day, didn't I?" Andy commented as he wrapped his arms around Rayan, who had thrown herself at him in a grateful hug. "However, those gift cards are sadly not for the kind of shopping I wanted to do."

"Buddy, as hot as you and I are, we don't need gift cards to purchase those items."

At Rayan's last comment, Dean's head whipped towards the two teens sitting next to him. "Whoa, whoa, what kind of shopping are we talking about here?" The two friends looked at each other once before immediately bursting into laughter at Dean's panicked face, neither giving the oldest Winchester an explanation. "Seriously, what kind of shopping?"

"Just let it go, Dean," Sam commented from his spot by the fireplace. "Chances are, you don't want to know."

The next package Rayan grabbed was wrapped in old newspaper, and Rayan immediately recognized it as her grandfather's handiwork. The old man always had wrapped his gifts in newspaper, claiming that it was cheap and time efficient. Rayan quickly pulled off the paper, revealing an old leather-bound book. Flipping it over, Rayan discovered that it was full over various Latin exorcisms and phrases, all of which were very rare to find in book form.

"Where did you find this, Gramps?" Rayan questioned as she looked towards the old man in the corner. "These are practically impossible to find anymore."

"I knew a guy who owed me a favor," Bobby supplied, giving Rayan a small smile. The teenager hoped up from the couch, bounding over to her grandfather and wrapping him in a hug.

"Thanks, Gramps."

"Don't mention it, darlin'," was all Bobby said in reply.

When Rayan returned to her seat on the couch, she turned expectantly towards Dean, staring at him with sharp, green eyes. "Well?" she questioned expectantly.

"Me and your uncle went in on a gift together," Dean offered with a smile. "But first, I think Cas wants to give you his gift."

This surprised Rayan, and she turned to face the angel with a questioning look. "You didn't have to get me anything, Uncle Cas," Rayan said softly as she watched Castiel approach her from the corner of the room.

"I was informed that it was customary to give a gift on the sixteenth birthday, because it held significance," Castiel commented as he stopped in front of Rayan. "However, I was unaware that it was supposed to be wrapped in paper."

"It doesn't have to be wrapped, Uncle Cas. That's not important," Rayan explained to the angel with a smile. "But I'll close my eyes so that I won't see it until you give it to me, okay?"

"If you feel that is appropriate," Cas replied seriously. Rayan just nodded once before closing her eyes and sticking out her right hand. Seconds later, she heard a simultaneous gasp come from both Andy and her father as a small weight settled into the palm of her hand. "You can open your eyes, if you wish."

Rayan slowly peaked open her eyes, and gasped at the small glowing hourglass in her palm. I brilliant white light danced around inside of the charm, and Rayan was mesmerized by the sight of it.

"What is it?" she questioned softly, not daring to pull her eyes away from the hourglass.

"It's a tiny fragment of my grace," Castiel supplied. "Not enough to impact anything, but enough for you to remember that I will always be watching over you."

Rayan could feel the sting of tears in her eyes, and she wrapped the tiny hourglass in her fist before once again flying up from the couch and wrapping the angel into a hug.

A surprised Castiel stiffened at the contact at first, confused by the gesture. But slowly, he returned his niece's hug and settled his cheek against the top of Rayan's head.

"I love you too, Uncle Cas," Rayan whispered, understanding what Castiel's gift had really meant. The angel might not understand human emotions, after all these years of being on earth. But he did feel them.

After another moment, Rayan stepped away from the angel and wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape her eyes. She smiled at Cas one last time before turning to face the rest of her family. Dean was grinning from ear to ear, and couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease the angel for a moment.

"Told you she'd like the gift," the oldest Winchester commented as he stood and clapped Cas on the shoulder. "And you were all worried."

"I was not worried," Cas denied. "I was merely concerned that I had not acted appropriately given the situation."

"You were worried, dude," Sam chimed in with a laugh from the corner of the room.

"Leave Uncle Cas alone," Rayan broke in as she unclasped the chain to her cross necklace from around her neck and slid the hourglass charm on. "He did just fine."

"Well if we're all done gushing over Cas' spectacular gift," Dean complained good-naturedly. "I believe that now is the time for your gift from Uncle Sam and me."

Rayan's eyes once again lit up at the prospect of more gifts, and she immediately stepped forward eagerly with her palm outstretched. "Okay, then. Where is it?"

"Slow down, angel," Sam commented as he made his way towards his niece carrying Carson. "You need to go outside for it."

"Outside?" Rayan repeated back, puzzled. "Why in the world would you keep my present outside?"

"Wow Ray, even I could figure this one out," Andy commented as he stood and made his way towards the front door. "Should have known that blonde hair was going to affect you eventually."

"Shut it, Martin," Rayan snapped back as she followed him to the door, the rest of the group close on her heels. "It's not like there's a – "

Rayan's sentence was cut off as soon as she stepped out on to the porch and looked at the sight in front of her. And what a glorious, wonderful, _beautiful_ sight it was. "A car!" she screeched.

Parked in front of the Singer Salvage Yard sign was a cherry red 1970 Dodge Challenger. It was the most beautiful thing Rayan had ever seen, only comparable to her father's Impala. The teenager shot forward off of the porch and raced to the car, circling it several times to take in all of the details the Challenger had to offer.

"This is a joke, right?" Rayan called in astonishment as she continued to look over the car. "You guys seriously didn't buy me a car."

"Well, Uncle Sam technically bought it," Dean replied with a smile. "But I did all of the mechanical work and painted her. Thought you would appreciate the red."

"I _love _you guys!" Rayan cried as she raced back up onto the porch and squeezed Sam tightly around the middle in thanks before practically jumping on her father. Dean hugged Rayan tightly back and lifted her off the ground a little before releasing her so she could run back to the Challenger. "Seriously, this is so _wicked_."

"Yeah well, we figured you could use something like the Impala for yourself," Dean commented as he watched Rayan expertly open the hood and peer in at the engine. "And the Challenger seemed to fit your personality pretty well."

Rayan continued to dance around the car for several more minutes, hoping in and out of the front seat a few times before turning the keys and listening to the engine roar. The car was already feeling like an extension of herself, and it was in that moment that another piece of Rayan's personality was a direct result of being raised by Dean. This car had officially become Rayan's baby.

The celebration was interrupted however, when an unfamiliar blue pickup pulled into the salvage yard's driveway. Rayan quickly shut the engine of the Challenger off and stood from the seat, leaning against the open car door.

Suddenly, movement was seen from the front porch and Alabama (who Rayan had forgotten was even present) was pushing her way between the various adults and moving quickly towards the pickup.

The next several things happened very quickly, which was becoming a regular occurrence in Rayan's life, it seemed. The truck's engine was shutting off, and the door was swinging open. As soon as the first booted foot touched the ground, the cross around Rayan's neck started to burn white hot against her skin, and the youngest Winchester was scrambling to pull the charm away from her neck.

Alabama, who had reached the man in the truck, was latching herself around his neck, and Rayan was positive that she heard the southern girl yell "Dad!" happily.

And then this man stepped fully out of the truck and Rayan, who was still clutching the burning metal away from her throat, caught sight of the guy's entire face and body. And just like that, the Winchester luck was hitting her full force.

"You've got to be _shitting _me."


	33. Facilis descensus Averno

Dean was the first person off the porch after Alabama, apparently oblivious to his daughter's pale and shocked face. He was walking towards the party's newest arrival with a small grin, hand outstretched in greeting.

"Good to see you again, Matt."

"Nice to see you too, Dean," the slightly older man replied as he grasped Dean's hand and gave it a firm shake.

Rayan might have registered the fact that this was Alabama's father a little sooner, had she been able to tear her eyes away from Matt. It wasn't that the man was impossibly good looking or anything. It was the fact that, well…the guy looked dead.

And Rayan didn't mean dead as in "dead tired" or "dead broke." She was talking about the bloody sort of dead. Matt's face was marred with several deep claw marks, which were gushing blood, and his stomach and thighs were ripped open in several different places.

The sight made Rayan's stomach churn.

There was no way that Matt could be standing there with an arm wrapped around Alabama's shoulders, making small talk with Dean. And there _sure as hell _was no way that Dean wasn't seeing the bloody mass of skinned flesh standing right in front of him.

But then again, no one else seemed to notice the mess that was Matt Williams. Only Rayan seemed to understand what was going on.

"Well, looks like you're getting your birthday wish after all. Alabama will be leaving with her dad soon," Andy spoke, startling Rayan who hadn't heard her friend approach. She looked up at Andy's face, and something he saw there must have concerned him. "Hey, are you all right? You don't look so good, Ray."

Rayan couldn't have answered Andy even if she wanted to, and instead found herself bolting towards the front of the house, ignoring the calls of her family members as she rushed to get to the bathroom. She did notice, however, that the farther she got from Matt the less and less her necklace burned against her skin.

Not that it really mattered to her any once she started heaving into the toilet bowl.

Dean, who had noticed Rayan's sudden race for the house, ran after his daughter and found her leaning over the toilet coughing. "Hey, short stuff," he spoke softly as he lifted the hair from around her face out of the way with one hand and ran the other over her back in a soothing manner. "You're alright, just let it out."

Rayan could vaguely comprehend the worried voices of her other family members from out in the hallway, but Dean must have shooed them away from the bathroom because only Dean was present when Rayan finally lifted her head and flushed the toilet.

"Feel any better?" Dean questioned with a soft smile as he handed his daughter a wet rag and a toothbrush.

"Not at all," Rayan complained as she leaned back against the bathtub and closed her eyes, trying to get the sight of Matt out of her mind.

"You look like shit, Winchester," a deep voice said from outside the bathroom, and Rayan opened her eyes to reveal a concerned Lucas staring down at her with his arms crossed. "Too much partying?"

"Shut the hell up," Rayan bit back as she glared at the reaper. "For your information I'm seeing dead people…again."

Dean looked at his daughter in confusion for a moment before he followed his daughter's gaze to the empty doorframe. "Who are you – "

"Lucas," Rayan offered in explanation before Dean could finish his sentence. He just nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning away from the empty doorframe and focusing on his daughter once more.

"You saw another ghost?"

Rayan sighed and fiddled with the wet rag in her hand for a moment before looking up into her father's eyes. "I think we need to call a family meeting before I explain this time. And I'm talking human, angel, and reaper alike."

Fifteen minutes later, everyone but Alabama, Matt, Andy, and Carson was gathered in Rayan's small bedroom, waiting for an explanation of what happened outside. Rayan was fiddling with the small hourglass containing Castiel's grace, finding comfort from its warm glow while she tried to find the right words to explain to her loved ones that she thought she was going crazy.

"All right darlin'," Bobby's voice cut through the silence. "We're all here. You want to tell us what's going on?"

"I probably can't answer with a no, right?" Rayan remarked softly in a sad attempt at humor. When no one else in the room so much as smirked, Rayan sighed softly. "I'll take that as a negative."

"Come one, short stuff," Dean encouraged from his spot on the bed beside Rayan. "You need to tell us what happened so we can figure out what in the hell is going on."

"I know, I know," Rayan agreed reluctantly. She took another deep breath before beginning to explain what she saw. "When Matt stepped out of the car…his face and body were…it looked like he'd been ripped apart by an animal."

"Matt looks fine." Dean interrupted, gently disputing what his daughter was saying. "There wasn't a scratch on him."

"I know that's what you saw," Rayan snapped out a little too harshly. "But I'm telling you that what _I _saw was a guy that had three gouges across his face that were gushing blood, and a stomach and thighs that were shredded. It was like something had tried to drag his insides right out of him."

The room fell silent, the four men in the room looking at each other with a look of horror and recognition while Lucas stood in the corner with a contemplative look on his face.

Dean had stiffened beside Rayan and gone pale, a faraway look glazing over in his eyes. Rayan was confused by her father's sudden change in behavior.

"Don't even go there, Dean," Sam cut in sharply as he looked directly at his brother. "That can't be what's happening."

"There's no other explanation, Sam."

"You all think I'm crazy, don't you?" Rayan asked softly, her voice shaking with nerves. "At first I was just seeing dead people, but now I'm seeing people who aren't dead with their bodies ripped apart. Something's obviously wrong with me."

"We don't think you're crazy, darlin'," Bobby comforted the teen. "We don't know what exactly _is _going on with you, but we know you're not crazy."

Dean and Sam were still having a stare down with one another, and the tension between the two finally got the better of Rayan.

"_What _are you two arguing about?" she demanded as she glared first at her father, and then her uncle. "_Please_, share with the class."

Dean turned his attention to his daughter and gave her a small smile in apology. "What you just described…well it sounded like…"

"It sounded like he was attacked by hellhounds," Sam deadpanned when his brother couldn't spit the words out.

"Hellhounds as in...Matt wouldn't sell his soul, would he?" Rayan questioned, suddenly anxious.

"I think it would depend on the situations Matt might have found himself in," Dean replied calmly. "Hey Cas, is there any way that you could find out for us?"

"I would have to search his soul to discover if it has been branded by a demon," Cas answered seriously. "It would be very painful, and very obvious."

Rayan tugged at the collar of her shirt in nervousness, pulling the necklace chain away from her throat. Dean caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to make sure that his daughter was still holding up as good as could be expected. However, he was shocked to see a burn on Rayan's throat in the shape of a small cross.

Dean caught Rayan's wrist and pulled her hand away from her neck to examine the burn more closely. "What is that?"

"What's what?"

"That burn on your throat," Dean clarified, gesturing to the small red mark. "Where'd it come from?"

"The necklace _burnt_ me?" Rayan demanded in slight outrage. "I thought I moved it in time."

"Wait, wait. Your mom's necklace _burnt_ you?" Sam wondered aloud. "That's not possible."

"I think the religious hickey that it left on my neck is proof enough, don't you?"

Rayan grumbled unhappily to herself as she felt the small burn on her neck, missing the worried glance that Sam, Dean, and Bobby shared. She didn't miss Lucas however, when he suddenly appeared in front of her face.

"Jesus, Lucas!" she exclaimed. "Make a noise when you float, would you?"

"You're positive that it was the necklace that burnt your neck?" the reaper questioned, all of the normal playfulness having drained from his voice. "You're sure that it couldn't be anything else?"

"I don't know what else would have left something like this on my neck."

"Let me see the cross," Lucas demanded as he held out his right hand. Rayan quickly nodded and unclasped the chain, not wanting to question Lucas when he was this serious. She placed the small charm in his extended palm, and watched as he brought the cross close to his face to examine it.

"Watching things float in the air is something a man never gets used to," Bobby commented offhand as he and the others watched the necklace float in the air. It was the one downfall of the others not being able to see or hear Lucas. It was like they were living with a ghost.

"Facilis descensus Averno," Lucas mumbled under his breath before turning his eyes towards Rayan. "You said your mother left this for you?"

"Yeah, that's what Dad said this morning," Rayan replied. "Lucas, what do you know about this necklace?"

"That necklace that hangs around your neck is what lets certain rears know when a person is going to hell, hence the inscription. There were only two of these necklaces made," he began as he handed the small charm back to Rayan. "These things are legendary to a reaper. Kind of like what winning the Super Bowl feels like for you humans."

"So, who takes care of these necklaces? And why do I have one?"

"That is the question," Lucas replied. "One was stolen twenty years ago, and I'm assuming that is the one that you're wearing around your neck. The second one, well that one…hangs around the neck of Death himself."

"What?" Rayan demanded as she leapt up from her bed and began to pace.

"Ray?" Dean questioned anxiously, following his daughter with his eyes. "What's Lucas saying, short stuff?"

Ignoring her father, Rayan continued to pace and bombard the reaper with demands. "So I'm wearing a necklace that Death himself wants back. That's just great. Not to mention the fact that I see dead people, and people who are apparently getting ready to kick the bucket. As if I'm not a freak already."

"Death doesn't want it back that bad," Lucas tried to reassure the raging teenager. "Believe me, he would have found it years ago if it were that important to him."

"But you're not denying that he does want it back," Rayan argued, glaring at the reaper.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," he nonchalantly replied. "I mean, think about it. Death is the one who assigned me to watch over you, so he's not going to try and come after you. You're something special. We just don't know why."

"That's just freaking _wonderful_," Rayan spit out as she walked over to the wall and thumped her head against its smooth surface.

"Seriously Rayan," Dean's voice cut into the conversation as he walked towards his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on, babe?"

"Apparently," Rayan sighed as she tilted her face so her green eyes could meet her father's. "Mom left me a necklace hijacked from Death himself. Fun times all the way around."


	34. A Lasting Image

It took Rayan about ten minutes to explain everything that Lucas had told her about the necklace and what it did to the rest of her family. Then they spent another fifteen minutes trying to decide what was going to happen next.

"We just need to take this one step at a time," Dean concluded as he paced back and forth in front of Rayan's bed. "And I think the first step is to confront Matt about becoming puppy chow."

"You say that like it's an easy thing," Sam scoffed from the corner of the room.

"That's because it's going to be," the oldest Winchester demanded. "We're just going to walk down there and get Matt to tell us what's going on."

"I think I might have a plan," Rayan spoke from her seat on the bed.

Both of the Winchester men ignored her, choosing to instead continue their argument. "Come on Dean, you know we can't do that," Sam insisted.

"I said I think I might have an idea," Rayan interjected a little louder, but her voice was still lost in the argument.

"Like hell we – "

"Would you two idjits _shut up_," Bobby demanded from his position by the door. "Fighting like an old married couple ain't going to get us anywhere. Now, since our darlin' over there is the one who has to see this guys insides, I suggest we listen to what she has to say."

Both Sam and Dean turned towards Rayan, silently waiting for what she had to say.

"I think Dad's right," she began. Dean's face lit up in a triumphant smile and Sam opened his own mouth in protest, just as Rayan expected. She quickly held up a hand to silence them before they could cut in. "_But_, he's only right about confronting Matt. We are not just going to waltz in there and bring this up in front of Alabama."

"And why not?" Dean demanded in a confused tone. "She deserves to know her father is going to be heading to hell."

"Oh, like I deserved to know?" Rayan snapped at her father, who quickly looked down in shame. Rayan felt a little bad about lashing out at Dean with the hell card, but he needed to understand. "I know what it's like to lose a father to hell, okay? Alabama doesn't deserve to find out by a random group of people storming in and demanding to know the details."

"Rayan is correct," Cas spoke from beside Bobby, surprising everyone. "Telling Alabama without any warning could seriously harm the situation at hand. We need to allow her father to be the one to share that specific information."

"How do we know Matt will?" Sam asked as he scanned the faces of the people in the room. "If he has kept it a secret this long, he might not want to tell Alabama about it. And that's even _if _his time's almost up. This could have been a recent occurrence."

Rayan caught a shift out of the corner of her eye and noticed that Lucas had stepped forward, preparing to share more information. "Tell them that this isn't something new. The necklace only heats up like that when a soul has less than twenty-four hours. And judging by how hot that necklace apparently got, I'd say were looking at more like six. He'll be gone by midnight."

Rayan hung her head at that newest piece of information and sighed. "It's not a new deal," Rayan relayed to the others. "Lucas just said we're looking at his soul being in hell by midnight."

"So there's nothing we can do," Dean growled in annoyance. "He's just going to die."

"There is something we can do," Rayan concluded as she leaned closer to her family.

* * *

Five minutes later, Dean found himself standing next to Rayan in the living room where Alabama, Matt, and Andy were waiting in a tense silence. As soon as Andy caught sight of the Winchesters, he stood from his position on the small armchair and lifted Carson up and into his arms.

"Everything good?" he questioned as he looked at Rayan with intense eyes. Andy could see Rayan's attempts to not look at Alabama's father, but played along with the fake smile she plastered on her face.

"Yeah, everything's great. But hey, Uncle Sam and Gramps need you, Alabama, and I to go out back and get some parts out of the garage."

"Why does he need me to go?" Alabama snapped from the couch. "You two can handle gettin' to the garage and back on your own."

Rayan opened her mouth to argue with the brunette, but was beat to the punch by Matt's rough voice.

"If Bobby asks you to do something, you do it."

"Yes sir," Alabama grumbled as she stood from the couch. "Let's just get this over with."

The three teens shuffled out of the living room with Carson in tow, leaving Dean alone with Matt. "Sorry about early," the oldest Winchester apologized. "Rayan just got a little lightheaded with all the day's excitement, I guess."

"Don't apologize to me," Matt replied nonchalantly. "I'm the one who dropped in unannounced."

A lull in the conversation spread between the two, and Dean didn't know what to say next to breach the topic of Matt's soul with the other hunter. Subtly had only ever been his forte when he was on a case. However, Dean didn't have to worry about breaching the topic for long.

"I know you know about my soul," Matt stated, shocking Dean. "That's why you're down here, right? To find out just what it is that I did."

"You read me like a book," Dean quipped back as he joined Matt on the couch. "So, start explaining. I mean, you do only have a few hours left to live."

"Listen, I'm only here to ask one last favor of you," the dying hunter spoke. "I need to know that my girl is going to be looked after, since I won't be around. As soon as I know she'll be all right, I'm heading out. Alabama will never have to know about any of this."

"So you're not going to tell her?" Dean asked incredulously. "You're just going to ditch her here with people that she barely knows and go die off in some dark corner. That's bullshit, Matt."

"Alabama doesn't need to know about any of this," Matt argued back, his voice rising slightly. "The only thing she needs to know is that someone is going to take care of her, whether I'm here or not. So can you do that for me, Winchester?"

Dean clenched his jaw and stared at the other hunter in irritation. Of course Dean was going to watch after Alabama, because he would want someone to look after Rayan if something were to happen to him. But that didn't mean that Dean was any less frustrated with Matt's lack of honesty with his kid.

"Of course I'll watch out for Alabama," Dean sighed. "But if you're not going to tell her about your deal, at least spend these last few hours with her. Just until you absolutely have to go. Leave the girl with some good memories of her father."

"Because that's what you did before you got dragged to hell?" Matt sarcastically remarked as he turned to glare at Dean.

"Actually," Dean said in reply. "That's exactly what I did."

_**May 16, 2008**_

"_Dean, you're looking at less than twenty-four hours here!" a young Sam Winchester seethed in his older brother's face. "You can't decide to stop looking for answers!"_

"_Like hell I can't!" Dean snapped back at his younger sibling. "We've been looking for a damn year, Sammy. We're out of time."_

"_So you're just going to give up, is that it? You're just going to sit down and make Rayan an orphan in less than a day?"_

_Dean's fist was connecting with Sam's face before either of them really knew what happened. Sam could feel the taste of blood on his tongue and knew that his lip was split, but instead of wiping the blood off his chin, he just leveled a glare at his brother._

"_All right, that's enough," Bobby cut in between the two angry brothers. "You two don't have time to be fighting right now, whether it's about finding a way to get Dean out of his deal or not. Because either way, there's less than twenty-four hours. Is this how you want to remember them?" _

_Neither Winchester said anything, and instead turned their heads away from each other in guilt. They knew what they were doing was wrong, but it was the brothers' way of dealing with the situation. Dean by ignoring his lack of time, and Sam by trying to make Dean acknowledge it._

"_I'm sorry, Sammy," Dean finally spoke softly. _

"_Don't worry about it."_

_The men were interrupted by the soft footfalls coming down the stairs, and all three turned to see a six-year-old Rayan emerge from around the corner wearing one of Dean's old t-shirts and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Daddy?" the small girl questioned through a yawn. _

"_What are you doing out of bed, short stuff?" Dean asked softly as he scooped his daughter up into his arms. "It's late."_

"_I heard yellin'," Rayan replied as she leaned her head against her father's shoulder. _

"_We're sorry about that, angel," Sam apologized as walked to his brother and laid a hand on his niece's forehead. "We didn't mean to wake you up."_

"_Are you hurt, Uncle Sammy?"_

_Sam remembered that his chin and lip were still bloody from his brother's fist and quickly wiped away the crimson liquid. "No, I'm not hurt. Just clumsy."_

_Rayan nodded in acceptance and closed her eyes, snuggling further into Dean's arms. _

"_I'm going to go take her back to bed," Dean spoke softly as he headed for the stairs. "I'll be back down in a few minutes."_

"_No," Sam interjected as he shook his head back and forth. "Stay with Rayan for the night. Just, uh…just in case."_

_Dean looked at his brother for a moment before simply nodding his head in thanks and appreciation. He exited the room and quickly climbed the stairs and entered Rayan's bedroom, gently setting his daughter back down into her bed and pulling the blankets up around her small frame. _

_Next, Dean stretched out on the bed beside her, and Rayan automatically shifted so she was snuggled into her father's side. "Daddy?" the little girl spoke in a voice laced with sleep._

"_Yeah, short stuff?" Dean responded as he lightly ran a hand through her dark blonde hair._

"_You're always going to come back home, right?"_

_Dean's hand immediately stilled on Rayan's head, and he suddenly found his throat tight with emotion. It was like his daughter knew what the next day would bring, waiting for her father to admit the truth to her._

_Instead, Dean swallowed thickly before answering. "I'll always be here, short stuff," he chocked out. Rayan, apparently appeased by his answer, snuggled closer into Dean's side and almost immediately fell asleep, leaving Dean stifling tears as he held his little girl._

_Dean sat like that all night, not sleeping and instead watching Rayan breathe in and out at a steady rhythm, memorizing his daughter's every feature. He knew that this was his last night with the girl, whether Sam and Bobby wanted to admit it or not. But Dean would be _damned _if Rayan didn't know that she was loved by her father while he was around._

_Less than twenty-four hours later, Dean was screaming in hell, trying to keep the image of his little girl alive in his mind._

"Matt, if you don't spend this time with Alabama while you can she's going to hate you," Dean tried to reason with the other hunter. "She's going to need to know how much you loved her after you're gone. And you're going to need to be able to hold onto the memory of her while you're in hell."

"She's going to hate me either way," Matt replied roughly. "I sold my sole either way."

Before Dean could respond, there was a crash at the entrance to the living room and both men whipped their heads towards the noise.

Alabama stood in the entryway, a stack of books scattered on the floor at her feet. Her face was shocked and her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. A frazzled Rayan stood just behind her, looking guilty and apologetic.

"Dad?" Alabama whispered, willing Matt to deny what she had just heard. "Tell me it's not true."

"Alabama, I can explain," Matt began, but Alabama didn't let him finish his sentence.

"You son of a _bitch_," she seethed in a strangled cry before running out of the room and outside into the salvage yard, but not before Dean caught sight of the first tear running down the girl's cheek.


	35. What Is Left Behind

Matt, Dean, and Rayan stood in the living room silently just staring at the door. Alabama overhearing the conversation was obviously not part of the Winchester's master plan to get Matt to tell his daughter what was going on. But then again, what other kind of luck was there than bad when it came to their family.

"Shit," Rayan quietly swore, breaking the heavy silence. She turned to face the two men on the couch quickly. "Well, that didn't go according to plan."

"I thought you were supposed to be keeping her _out _of the house?" Dean spoke, raising an eyebrow at his daughter skeptically. "Last time I checked, that living room was inside."

"Why don't you try keeping the volatile teenager away from her newly returned father next time!" Rayan snapped at her father in frustration. "Besides, she just kind of slipped off while I was dragging King back from the neighbor's fence. It's not like I meant to lose her."

"Either way, the damage is done," Dean sighed before facing Matt. "_Now _will you explain everything to the poor kid?"

"I guess I have to," Matt sighed as he ran a hand through his short brown hair. "I didn't want her to find out this way."

"You didn't want her to find out at _all_," Rayan growled out as she glared at Matt from across the room. "You wanted to ditch her here with us, and let her think that you just abandoned her with some freaking strangers."

"It was a better plan than her finding out the truth," Matt demanded in a tired voice.

"That's such _bullshit_!" Rayan cried, throwing her hands in the air. "That's bullshit and you know it!"

"That's enough, Rayan!" Dean commanded, effectively silencing his enraged daughter. "You don't speak to _anyone _like that. I've raised you better."

Rayan just huffed and turned her face away from Dean, no sign of quilt clouding her features. Dean didn't expect as much, really. Rayan was too much like him sometimes, and allowed her emotions to get the better of her.

Matt stood from the couch and started to make his way towards the front door. "I need to go find Alabama," he said softly.

"Oh no," Rayan demanded, putting a hand out in front of her to stop the older man. "The last person she's going to want to see right now is _you_. So just go sit back down on the couch, chew toy, and I'll go talk to her. She'll listen to me."

"Rayan Elizabeth!" Dean scolded as he look at his daughter in disappointment.

"Save it, Daddy. I won't apologize." With that, Rayan turned on her heel and marched towards the front door, once again leaving two men standing in shock behind her.

* * *

Rayan didn't have to go far to find Alabama, because the sound of gunshots was audible as soon as she stepped into the salvage yard. She immediately made a left and walked towards the shooting range Bobby had set up years ago, and caught sight of Alabama unloading another clip into one of the small targets painted on the side of a car.

The youngest Winchester hesitated for a moment, unsure whether it was wise to approach Alabama while she had a loaded gun. Rayan took a deep breath, calming herself, before approaching the southern girl.

"Hey, Alabama," Rayan spoke softly so she wouldn't startle the other girl.

"Go away, Winchester," Alabama growled out before taking several more shots at the car. "I'm ain't in the mood for your _lovely _company."

Rayan ignored Alabama's demand and instead perched on the hood of a nearby car and wiping a patch of grease on her shorts that had somehow found a home on her hand. She didn't say anything, and instead let Alabama shoot a couple more rounds. Rayan knew the other girl would eventually snap.

"Are you stupid or somethin'?" Alabama demanded as she whirled around to glare at Rayan. "I said get lost."

The first thing Rayan noticed was Alabama's red, puffy eyes. The girl had been crying, which was understandable. She had just found out that her father was going to hell, and she didn't even know that he was going to be gone by the end of the night.

"I thought you might want to talk," Rayan said softly as she stared into Alabama's gray eyes.

"Ain't no way in hell I'm going to talk to _you_."

"Fine," Rayan said evenly. "I'll talk, and you can listen."

"I don't want to _listen_ to you either," Alabama growled out in annoyance.

"I'm not giving you a choice."

The two teenagers stared at each other for a moment, neither willing to lose the silent battle that they were raging. If Rayan was being honest with herself, she wasn't really even sure _why _she was so determined to make Alabama listen to her. Maybe it was because the situation between the father and daughter was hitting so close to home that Rayan felt compelled to try and make things…easier for Alabama, she supposed.

"Whatever," Alabama grounded out as she turned back towards the target, raising the gun to take aim. "Talk all you want, but I ain't gonna listen."

"I know what it feels like," Rayan quickly spoke before Alabama could get a shot off. "I know how much it hurts."

"You don't know shit," the other girl snapped out as she turned and stalked towards Rayan's position on the car. "You don't know what I feel like inside right now! You _can't _understand what this feels like."

"It feels like the whole world is suffocating you," Rayan spoke calmly as she slid off the hood of the car. "It feels like your lungs are collapsing inside your chest. Like there isn't any air left in the world, and you're just fighting and struggling not to drown under the weight of it all. You don't know whether to scream or cry, even though both are probably pretty impossible because you're still a little bit numb to it all."

Alabama stared at Rayan for a few moments, disbelief clouding her features and her eyes shining slightly with unshed tears. "How do you know all that?"

"Because my dad sold his soul right before I turned six years old," Rayan admitted as she continued to hold a stare with Alabama. "And he died a year later. So I know what it feels like to lose a parent to hell."

The next occurrence was so sudden, that Rayan almost jumped. One minute Alabama was standing in front of her with a slight scowl on her face, and the next she was collapsing to the ground, gut-wrenching sobs escaping her. Rayan quickly fell to her own knees and wrapped her arms around the other girl, trying to offer some comfort which was weird in and of itself, because twenty four hours ago neither of the girls could stand the sight of one another.

It took a few minutes for Alabama to calm down, but as soon as her sobs had quieted she was pulling away from Rayan and furiously wiping at her eyes. "But if he sold his soul, how is he here today?"

"Long story short," Rayan explained evenly. "He got pulled out of hell by angels to save the world from the apocalypse that he and my uncle started by mistake. Not one of my families finest moments." Rayan laughed softly at her own joke, but the humor was lost on Alabama. The youngest Winchester quickly cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Did he tell you about the deal before he died?"

"No," Rayan growled out. "Dad didn't tell me a damn thing. Instead, he arranged for an old family friend, Ellen, to stay with me here at the house while he, Uncle Sammy, and Gramps 'went on a small hunt.' That was the night the hell hounds took him."

"Well at least I know my dad ain't the only one too afraid to tell his daughter the truth," Alabama spit out in a venom-laced tone. She turned her head towards the house and yelled at the top of her lungs. "Well the bastard can rot in hell for all I care!"

Rayan winced at the other teen's words, shaking her head at the sorrow hidden beneath the anger. "You don't mean that, Alabama."

"Like hell I don't!" Alabama snapped.

Rayan paused for a moment and contemplated how to begin her next words carefully. "Can I tell you a story?" she asked softly, gaining Alabama's full attention once again. The southern girl nodded her head in approval, leaning back on her heels as she waited for Rayan to begin.

_It was raining in South Dakota. Heavy, roof-pounding rain that only a real South Dakota storm could produce. It was one thing that a then almost six-year-old Rayan would always remember about that night._

"_Hun, why don't you come on upstairs with me and get ready for bed?" Ellen Harvelle asked as she placed her hands on Rayan's small shoulders. The little girl hadn't left her position by the window for over an hour, waiting for the familiar roar of the Impala to race up the driveway._

"_Something's wrong, Aunt Ellen," the small girl whispered as she turned her face up towards the older woman. _

"_I'm sure everything's fine, hun" Ellen tried to reassure as she steered the little girl from the window towards the stairs. "The boys will be home any time now."_

_As if on cue, the familiar roar of the Impala's engine could be heard outside over the driving rain, and Rayan was pulling herself out of Ellen's grasp and racing towards the front door as fast as her little legs could carry her._

_Rayan was able to wrench the front door open just as Bobby and Sam were climbing out of their respective vehicles, both with devastated looks on their faces. At first, Rayan was smiling, excited to see her family back in one piece._

_But something was wrong._

_It wasn't Dean climbing out of the driver's seat of the Impala. It was Sam. Her father wasn't anywhere to be seen, and panic started to creep into her young mind. Rayan shot down the front stairs, ignoring Ellen's calls and the driving rain as she raced to the Impala and peered into all the windows, looking for her father._

"_Where's Daddy?" Rayan demanded as she turned to face her uncle. Sam didn't answer right away, so Rayan asked again with more desperation. "Where's Daddy?"_

_It was Bobby who finally answered the small girl, approaching her with hesitation. "I'm sorry, darlin'," he began, but Rayan didn't need to hear anymore. Instead of waiting for Bobby to utter the words that Rayan had already confirmed in her young mind, the little Winchester raced back into the house past the adults and up the stairs into her father's bedroom. _

_She slid under the bed and reached for the small wooden box Dean kept there full of important papers and small mementos. When Rayan flipped the lid open, she wasn't interested in anything but the silver disc that Dean had stored there. He had instructed his daughter a week ago that if he didn't come home one day, she should watch it._

_Rayan wasn't going to wait._

_With the disc in hand, the small girl ran back downstairs and into the living room where she demanded that Ellen put the tape in to play. Quietly, the older woman started up the DVD player while Rayan settled herself in front of the TV as close as possible._

_Once Ellen backed away and joined Bobby and Sam behind the couch, everyone in the room was surprised to see a picture of Dean appear on the television screen. A strangled sound escaped Sam, but other than that the room remained silent until Dean started to speak._

"_Hey, short stuff," his image spoke with the same signature smirk playing across his lips. "I hope you're not watching this, but if you are then I guess I didn't make it home to you. I'm sorry about that. Really sorry. I know I promised I'd never leave."_

_There was a pause in the video, where Dean looked down and studied his hands for a moment. It was during this pause that Rayan scooted closer to the screen and placed a small hand where her father's cheek was visible._

"_There's a lot of things I wanted to share with you," continued Dean. And when he turned his face back towards the camera, there were unshed tears in his eyes. "I wanted to take you to the ocean so you could see the most beautiful sunset. I wanted to teach you how to drive a car. I wanted to see you turn sixteen and graduate from high school." _

_The tears in Dean's eyes were no longer unshed, and instead were trickling down his face. His voice had grown hoarse as he struggled not to let the emotion escape. "You need to know how sorry I am Rayan. How completely sorry I am that I'm not there anymore. But I also need you to know that I love you, baby. I love you _so _much. And I need you to always remember that. Stay strong, short stuff. And be good for Bobby and Uncle Sam. I miss you already."_

_With that, Dean reached up and apparently shut off the camera, because the screen went blank and his face disappeared. Rayan stayed where she was, her hand on the screen, for several more minutes. Bobby, Ellen, and Sam studied the small girl with concern, waiting for her to react to the situation. _

_Instead, she surprised them all._

"_I'm tired," she said softly before standing up and heading toward the stairs, leaving the three adults behind in silence._

"He was gone for four months," Rayan told Alabama as she finished her story. "I don't think I ever cried, not really. I was just really pissed at him. I turned six about a week and a half later, and we didn't even celebrate. Not that Bobby and Ellen didn't try, but because I wouldn't let them. I was content to just hate my dad for leaving me."

"Did you know that he went to hell?" Alabama asked softly as her gray eyes drilled into Rayan's green.

"No. I found out right before he showed back up at the house. Uncle Cas had fluttered into my room and told me not to be afraid, because my dad really was coming home."

"You were lucky you got him back," Alabama remarked bitterly. "I won't be as lucky."

"I _was _lucky," Rayan agreed as she played her a strand of her dark blonde hair. "And that's why I think you need to go in there and be with your dad, as angry as you are with him."

"No way," Alabama denied as she shook her head back and forth. "I don't want to spend any time with him."

"I know it feels like that now, but you're going to want something to remember him by after he's gone. And believe me when I say that memories are a lot better than a letter or some stupid DVD."

Alabama ducked her head in contemplation, staring at her hands resting in her lap. "Would you stay with him if it were your dad again?" the southern girl asked softly.

"I wouldn't leave his side."

There was a moment of silence, and Rayan waited anxiously for Alabama to say something about the situation. So the youngest Winchester was surprised when Alabama suddenly stood from her kneeling position on the ground and started to dust the dirt and mud off of her knees. Rayan quickly followed suit, never taking her eyes off of Alabama's face.

The other teen took a deep breath before turning to face Rayan head on. "Let's go inside."


	36. Midnight

Rayan and Alabama stood side by side on the front porch in silence, facing the old wooden door leading into the home. Alabama just stood staring at the door, and Rayan was beginning to wonder if the other girl was trying to incinerate it with her mind.

"You know," Rayan began softly. "The doorknob won't bite."

Alabama took her eyes off of the door and sent a glare in Rayan's direction. "Very funny, Winchester."

"Hey, I'm just saying that you're not going to die by walking into the house."

There was a pause where Alabama continued to stare at Rayan before letting out a soft sign and dropping her gaze to the wooden porch beneath her feet. "What if we argue?"

"You're going to argue," Rayan replied, lightly placing a hand on Alabama's shoulder. "You're pissed that your dad is going to hell. Arguing is inevitable."

"But I don't want the last conversation I have with my old man to be angry."

"So don't let it end angry," Rayan demanded. "You get mad at him, and you yell and argue. But after that's all out of the way, you tell him you love him. _Be _angry, but don't _stay _angry."

Alabama gave Rayan a small smile and a nod of her head before turning her attention back to the front door and grasping the doorknob resolutely. With one quick twist, the door was swinging open and Alabama was walking into the old house and towards the living room, Rayan trailing behind.

When the two girls rounded the corner from the hallway into the living room, Dean and Matt were still sitting on the couch. Only Matt looked absolutely miserable, cradling his head in his hands. Dean, looking one part pity and three parts uncomfortable, was awkwardly patting the other man on the shoulder in a small attempt at comfort.

"Daddy," Alabama half-whispered after a moment of standing in the entryway to the room. Both Dean and Matt jumped up and turned to face their respective daughters, and Dean's face automatically filled with relief while Matt's held more guilt than Rayan would have ever thought possible.

"Hey, sunshine," Matt softly responded to his daughter, not making an attempt to approach the teen. Rayan and Dean looked back and forth between the pair before Rayan cleared her throat and motioned for Dean to exit the room with her.

"We'll just leave you two alone," Rayan spoke as she grabbed her father's arm and tugged him from the room.

There was an awkward silence between Matt and Alabama, neither knowing where to start the conversation that needed to happen. Alabama shifted from one foot to the other, darting her eyes to various points in the room. Anything that would keep her from studying her father.

Matt cleared his throat, making Alabama glance up at him quickly before averting her gaze once again. "Why don't you come over here and have a seat," he suggested as he gestured toward the couch. "We've got a lot to talk about."

"Damn right we do," Alabama mumbled as she quickly walked farther into the living room and perched as far from her father as she could. "So start talkin'."

"I don't really know where to start," Matt admitted as he ran a hand through his hair. "I wasn't really planning on filling you in."

Alabama snorted loudly and turned to fully face her father for the first time. "I figured that out early. But you're gonna tell me what's going on _now_. I have a right to know."

"I know you do," Matt agreed, holding his hands up in surrender at his daughter's harsh words. "Dean convinced me of that with a little story."

"Why don't you just start from the beginnin'," Alabama suggested harshly. "Tell me what in the _hell _was so damn important that you sold your soul to the damn devil."

There was a pause as Alabama waited impatiently for her father to explain himself, but she wasn't prepared for the words that left his mouth. "Your mother," Matt admitted softly. "I sold my soul for your mother."

Alabama felt her jaw drop open in shock, and somewhere in her frazzled mind she realized how stupid she probably looked. But none of that was important to her at the moment. What mattered was that Matt had just admitted to giving up his life to save the woman that had abandoned her daughter and husband when Alabama was only six years old.

"What?" Alabama breathed out quietly in shock. "Why would you save her?"

"At the time, she was still with us," Matt explained quietly as he leaned back in the couch. "She had breast cancer, at the time. You were still too young to notice, but it was getting worse as the months went on. The doctor told us ten years ago to the day that your mama wasn't going to last much longer, and I didn't know what to do."

Matt paused in his speech, and something about the look of complete agony and guilt on her father's face made Alabama scoot closer and place her hand on top of Matt's. "Go on, Daddy," Alabama encouraged softly.

"I panicked, Alabama," Matt declared. "All I could think about was you growing up without your mom and I…I just had to do _something_. So I went to the nearest crossroads, and I made a deal. My soul for ten years and your mama's health. And the demon held up their end of the deal, and when I got back home she was healthy as a horse again."

"And then half a year later, the bitch ran off," Alabama snarled. She could still see her mother's old Dodge spitting gravel from the back tires as the woman sped out of their driveway.

"I guess the idea of having a new life made her reevaluate her options," Matt stated sadly. "I thought I was doing the right thing, Alabama. You'll never understand how sorry I am about all this."

Alabama didn't say anything for a moment. Instead, she let her anger at her mother, and Matt, and everything else in the screwed up world of hers settle in her mind. Once she felt confident that her emotions were under control, Alabama turned to her father. "Why weren't you gonna tell me?"

"I didn't want you to live with knowing what I had done," Matt answered seriously. "I guess I thought it would have been easier if you thought I'd just abandoned you."

"You thought wrong," Alabama snarled as she took her hand off of Matt's and crossed her arms. "I would have hated you."

"And you don't hate me now?" Matt asked skeptically.

"Of course not," Alabama scoffed in disgust. "I'm pissed as hell, and I'm hurt. A large part of me even wants to beat you upside the head a couple of times with a two by four. But I could never hate you. You're my daddy."

Suddenly, Alabama launched herself across the small distance between her and her father and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel the tears building in her eyes, so Alabama buried her face into Matt's flannel shirt in an attempt to hide the emotion from her father. This moment didn't need a blubbering teenager in its midst.

Matt held onto his daughter just as tightly, bowing his head to bury his face in her dark hair. "That's good to know, sunshine," he whispered lightly.

* * *

**11:55 PM**

Matt and Alabama were still seated on the couch, talking about anything and everything that came to mind from the last fifteen years. The pair were attempting to create something worthwhile in the last few hours that Matt had; something that would bring a smile to Alabama's face in the years to come.

"And you stood up to show me that you'd tied your shoes for the first time, only you'd tied the laces together and fell flat on your face," Matt laughed as he finished tell Alabama about the first time she'd tried to tie her shoes on her own.

"I'm glad my embarrassment brings you so much happiness, old man," Alabama snapped with no real menace. "At least I can make someone laugh."

Alabama felt the exact moment that her father tensed, and immediately lifted her face from his shoulder to try and figure out what was wrong.

**11:56 PM**

"Something the matter, Daddy?" she questioned softly as she noted the look of worry between her father's eyes.

Matt shook his head quickly and then turned to face Alabama, plastering a smile across his face. "Course not, sunshine. I just remembered that I left something out in my truck for you. Let me run outside real fast and get it."

Matt stood from the couch and started to make his way towards the hallway, but Alabama quickly grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"You're sure everything's all right?"

Matt nodded as he patted Alabama's hand before exiting the living room.

**11:57 PM**

Looking back, if Alabama had thought about her father's strange behavior at that point, she might have checked the clock to see what time it was. She might have insisted on following her father to his truck. Or maybe even insisted that he stay in the living room with her.

But in the moment, all Alabama did was pick up her father's old denim jacket off the floor where Matt had haphazardly tossed it hours ago. She held the fabric up to her nose and inhaled her father's familiar scent of Copenhagen and motor oil, trying to commit the smell to memory.

**11:59 PM**

The sound of footsteps descending the stairs made Alabama turn towards the entrance to the living room, and Alabama wasn't surprised to see Rayan emerge from around the corner.

She wasn't sure if she expected Rayan to join her on the couch, or maybe say something snide like the two teens had been known to do during the last few weeks. All Alabama knew was that she wasn't surprised when Rayan appeared in the living room.

What did surprise Alabama was Rayan's confused face as she scanned the room as if looking for something.

"Where's your dad?"

Alabama never got to answer.

**12:00 AM**

A scream unlike anything Alabama had ever heard in her life interrupted the otherwise silent South Dakota night. It sounded agonized, _tortured _even. And she knew right away who that scream had come from.

The young girl leapt up from the couch, tossing Matt's denim jacket to the ground and raced towards the front door. Rayan reached out an arm to stop the other girl, but Alabama just pushed past without a second thought.

Later on, Alabama wouldn't even remember making it to the front door and out onto the porch. She would however, remember the sight of her father rolling on the ground of the salvage yard, blood pooling around him as invisible creatures tore into Matt's flesh.

Before Alabama had a chance to run to her father's side, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind, stopping her from going out into the yard. She struggled and clawed at the arms, strangled cries escaping her mouth.

"You can't help him," a voice she would later recognize as Dean's spoke into her ear, regret coursing through his deep voice. "They'll just tear you apart too. It's too late, Alabama."

She fought harder, but it was of no use. Mere seconds later, even though it felt like hours to Alabama, Matt's body had gone still and the night air returned to the silence it had previously known. Dean slowly let go of the fighting girl, who immediately raced over to her father's side and began to desperately put pressure on the open wounds.

It was too late, of course. Alabama knew this. But this fact didn't stop her from trying desperately to bring her father back to life. Blood was soaking into the knees of Alabama's thin jeans, but that too went ignored. The only thing Alabama could register were Matt's lifeless gray eyes staring into nothing.

When Alabama first felt Dean try to wrap his arms around her shoulders in a hug, she wildly swung out with her right fist at the older man. Dean, expecting the attack, just grabbed her arm and held it firmly in his grasp as he pulled the young girl into his chest. Alabama struggled for a few seconds, desperate cries of "no" and "bastard" escaping her lips. But those soon turned into anguished sobs as she buried her face into Dean's shirt as they both kneeled next to Matt's body.

Everyone in the Winchester household mourned.

* * *

It was three hours later that Dean found himself lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, the thoughts of his own death spinning around in his mind. Although, he figured the only one in the house who was asleep was Alabama, who had finally wore herself out with all of her grief.

But Dean was still surprised when his bedroom door started to slowly creak open, and a dark blonde head peered into the room.

"Daddy?" Rayan questioned softly as she slowly entered. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, short stuff," Dean replied as he sat up in bed. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's…well, as good as can be expected," Rayan assured as she stood at the foot of Dean's bed and fiddled with the small hourglass containing Castiel's grace at her throat. A pause fell between the pair.

"What did you need?" Dean questioned softly, and Rayan jumped a little in nervousness.

"Nothing really," Rayan admitted. "I just wanted to…nevermind. It was stupid." Rayan quickly stood and started to make her way back towards the bedroom door, her head ducked down.

"Rayan," Dean called out, stopping his daughter in her tracks. When the young Winchester turned around, she was relieved to see that Dean had pulled back a corner of the covers and was patting the bed, inviting Rayan to join him.

She quickly ran across the room and curled into her father's side. Dean knew exactly what she needed, because in all honesty, he needed it too. They both needed to be reassured that what had happened tonight to Matt wasn't going to happen again in their family. Hell always seemed too close to home where the Winchesters were involved.

"I didn't know that that's what hellhounds did to a person," Rayan admitted softly, and Dean could hear the restrained emotion in her voice. Instead of responding to her statement, Dean just tightened his hold around his daughter and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Get some sleep, short stuff," he whispered. "I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry that these updates have been every other day this last week or so, but I'm in the middle of finals so everything is kind of crazy. But none the less, I hope you enjoy the updates when they do get up! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. I love hearing from you all! **

**On another note, I put links to pictures of what I think Rayan, Alabama, Andy and Lucas look like on my profile. I have one more to add, but that character won't be introduced for a while. **

**I hope everyone has a lovely week!**

**Fallen.**


	37. Hate

Everything was quiet around the household the next morning. Everyone walked on eggshells, afraid of making too much noise or saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. Even King, who would normally be bouncing around the house at everyone's heels was remaining calm and quiet out in the yard.

Alabama had only left her room to stand by and watch as Sam and Dean salt and burned Matt's body in the far corner of the salvage yard, giving the hunter a proper send off. The young girl had remained close to Dean's side during the process, and the oldest Winchester simply wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort. During the funeral, Alabama clung tightly to the old denim jacket that belonged to Matt, and Rayan felt her heart lurch at the sight. She could remember clutching at Dean's old leather jacket during the four months that she was left without a father, quietly believing that if she wished hard enough something would bring Dean back home.

Rayan was lucky enough for her wish to come true.

As soon as the funeral was over, Alabama retreated back into the house without saying a word, not that there was anything that she could really say. Rayan followed the other girl soon after, leaving her father and uncle to make sure the flames didn't get out of control. But instead of turning into the house, Rayan wove her way through the various stacks of cars until she came to the old VW Bug that had become her kind of safe haven since she was a little girl. It was the place where none of the evil things in the world could ever touch her, or at least that was what she had told herself over the years.

And it was inside that old Bug that Sam found her three hours later, watching as the sky started to fade into a muted orange in the late evening sun.

"Hey, angel," Sam greeted Rayan softly as he tugged on the passenger's side door of the old car and folded his long limbs in beside his niece. "Your dad wanted me to let you know that supper's going to be ready in about ten minutes."

"I'm not really hungry," Rayan mumbled back as she stared at the cracked dashboard in front of her.

Sam nodded once in understanding, but continued to press the issue. "You really should eat something, Rayan. You skipped breakfast and lunch too."

"I'm just not in the mood to eat, okay?" Rayan snapped out as she ducked her head down to shift her stare from the dashboard to her hands playing with the hem of her shirt.

Sam sat back in his seat a little, only slightly surprised at Rayan's sudden lashing out. He'd be lying if Sam said that he'd never come into contact with his niece's angrier side.

"What's the matter, angel?" Sam questioned softly as he craned his neck a little to try and see Rayan's face clearly.

"Nothing's the matter," Rayan spit out before clenching her jaw tightly. Sam didn't miss the little twitch in the muscle on the left side of her face, marking her lie. It was one of the many common traits that she and Dean shared, and Sam had become a pro at picking up on the small indicator when it came to two of his closest family members.

He reached out and gently grasped Rayan's face with one hand, forcing her to look at him. Sam was devastated to see the drying tear tracks that painted his niece's cheeks. "You're lying," Sam demanded softly as he ran a thumb under Rayan's right eye. "Now, do you want to tell me the truth? Because you know I'm the better listener than your dad."

"Don't let Dad hear you say that," Rayan spoke with a small smile. "He'll call you a girl again."

"When does your dad _not _call me a girl?" Sam shot back. "Now stop distracting and start talking."

The small smile that Sam had managed to wrangle from his niece quickly disappeared, and she shifted her green eyes away from her uncle's face and back towards the ground. Rayan continued to remain silent, still trying to bottle up whatever was bothering her, which was another trait that she had _annoyingly _inherited from Dean.

"Rayan," Sam prompted, staring at his niece with a partial glare concealed in his hazel eyes.

"It's stupid," the young Winchester finally said, her nose scrunching up in irritation. "I'm just being really, really stupid."

"You're not being stupid," Sam scolded as he tried to adjust his large frame inside the small car to face his niece at a better angle. "Nothing that could be bothering you is stupid. Now tell me what's going on."

Rayan finally returned her green eyes to stare into Sam's hazel ones, and he could see a shine of fresh tears building up. He reached out and covered one of Rayan's small hands with one of his own, and gave it a small squeeze.

"It is stupid," Rayan demanded. "It's stupid and selfish because Alabama just lost her dad less than twenty four hours ago, and I'm out here wallowing in my own misery. I should be worried about her problems, not mine!"

"Slow down, angel," Sam soothed softly. "You're not making any sense here. What problems?"

"Last night, when we all watched Matt get torn apart by those hellhounds," Rayan whispered, her voice breaking slightly. "There was so much blood and….and all I could see was Dad lying there. That Dad was the one who had died again. It was like I was losing him all over again."

"So you're freaking out about imagining your dad's death," Sam concluded. "That's okay, angel. You have nothing to feel bad ab – "

"That's not what's bothering me!" Rayan interrupted loudly, making Sam abruptly close his mouth. "I _wish_ that were what was wrong."

Sam waited a moment to collect his bearings before starting again. "Then what is it, Rayan?"

The air in the car was thick with tension as Sam waited silently for his niece to answer. He could see Rayan struggling to keep her emotions in check, something that she prided herself on being able to do for the most part. When she finally did speak, Sam was surprised at what she said.

"Did you know that I never cried after Dad died?"

The question she posed was simple and Rayan had asked it in nothing more than a whisper, but it struck Sam with as much force as a MAC truck. He'd always felt guilty about leaving Bobby and his niece for those four months that Dean was gone, and he'd never asked either of them about what had occurred while he was gone.

But to find out that Rayan, who had only been six at the time, had _never _grieved over Dean's loss was something that he never would have expected. He knew for a fact that even Bobby had shed a few tears late at night when no one else was around.

"Rayan," Sam began to respond to his niece softly, but she stopped him by holding up one of her hands.

"He was gone for _four months_ and I couldn't work up a single tear. And god, if I didn't try. I wanted to feel sad, or hurt, or hell even heartbroken about Dad being gone. But all I could feel was angry."

She stopped for a moment, shutting her eyes and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself before continuing. Sam just stared at his niece, shocked at Rayan's willingness to share this with him. Another trait that Rayan shared with Dean was her reluctance to open up about emotions, and this was one giant bowl of emotion getting ready to explode.

"All I could feel was anger. I was mad that he didn't come home. I was mad that he promised me he would never leave and he did. I was mad that he just left me _alone_," Rayan seethed, beating her fist against the old steering wheel once. "I hated him, Uncle Sammy. I _hated_ him. I – "

Rayan broke off, the sobs she had been holding back breaking free from her throat at gut-wrenching levels. Sam could feel his own eyes stinging, and he reached across the space between him and his niece to pull the girl closer to him. Rayan allowed Sam to wrap her in his arms, and buried her face in the crook of his neck as she sobbed.

"It's alright, angel," Sam whispered into Rayan's hair, trying to calm his niece down. "No one blames you."

"I blame me," Rayan mumbled almost incoherently. "All that hate, all of that came back up last night as I watched Matt lying there. For a minute I hated Dad again. Alabama's _dad _was lying on the ground…and all I could think about was how much I hated my own father. I'm such a _bitch_."

"No, you're not," Sam demanded as he wrapped Rayan tighter in his strong arms. "You're human, Rayan. Humans think like that sometimes. If you were a bitch, you wouldn't be hiding out in an old Bug to keep all of this away from Alabama."

No more words were said between the two. Instead, Sam continued to hold Rayan and rock slightly back and forth inside the car, letting the teen vent all of the emotion that she'd been bottling in. Probably since Dean had died that first time around. It was raw, heart wrenching pain and Sam would have been lying if he'd have said that a few tears didn't escape him during those minutes as well.

It was by shear coincidence that Sam looked up and out of the windshield at the same time that Dean walked around the front of a car coming from the direction of the house. As soon as the oldest Winchester caught sight of the pair inside the car, he pace kicked up to a jog and worry planted itself across his strong features.

Sam was quick to respond, shaking his head back and forth furiously in silent conversation, telling his brother to not get involved at the moment. Dean slowed and eventually stopped a few feet from the car, his gaze flickering back and forth between Rayan and Sam in confusion. Sam, always the best at communicating with his brother, signaled Dean that he would tell his older brother everything later.

Dean reluctantly agreed and he began to slowly back away from the scene, a mix of pain and grief showing on his face at his daughter's obviously distressed state. Sam knew it had always pained his brother to see his daughter in pain, more so emotional pain than physical. Dean could patch up physical pain, but emotional was nearly impossible for the oldest Winchester.

What Dean didn't understand was that Sam had no intention of letting his older brother know about the exchange between himself and Rayan. The one trait that Rayan had inherited from Sam was her respect for keeping things between one another unless otherwise specified. Or unless someone could get hurt. But Sam understood without Rayan even having to tell him that this conversation was meant to stay inside this old car, and that Dean was never to find out. Because the knowledge that Rayan, however young she might have been, had once _hated _her father would destroy Dean, which neither Sam or Rayan were willing to accept.

So Sam sat in this old car, slightly rocking his sobbing niece back and forth in his arms as he whispered soothing words in her ear, and Dean never found out what had been said between the two.

* * *

**UUGGHHHH! That, my friends, was my frustration at this chapter. I'm not all together pleased with it, but it was the best I could get my brain to come up with tonight. I think it might have been because my happy mood, which doesn't work well when trying to put yourself into a sad/tearful mood. Either way, I hope no one is too disappointed, and I PROMISE that next chapter will be better. Cross my heart.**

**Fallen.**


	38. Punch

The first few days after Matt's death were spent walking on eggshells around Singer's Salvage Yard. Alabama refused to leave the room unless she needed to walk the few feet to the restroom, and that was rarely. Dean had even decided to take her meals to her, instead of opting to try and convince Alabama to eat downstairs with the rest of them.

After the first week passed by however, Alabama started to interact with the rest of the household more and more. She started venturing downstairs for an hour or so during the day in the beginning, and eventually the southern girl started to hold conversations and gain back some of her original snark.

That's not to say that Alabama was back to normal. Rayan would call her behavior anything _but _normal. Alabama was even more mean and snappy than usual, and Rayan was sadly the main target of the other girl's attitude. Not that the sixteen-year-old Winchester should have expected anything less.

And that's how Rayan found herself sitting at the small kitchen table with Bobby a month after Matt's death, watching Dean flip a grilled cheese sandwich at the stove and complaining about Alabama's mood swings.

"She's being insufferable!" Rayan demanded as she strummed her fingers against the old wooden surface of the table. "She threw my toothbrush at me this morning because it was _sitting too close to hers_. It's ridiculous! I did not plan on starting out my summer vacation with daily doses of harassment."

"She just lost her dad, short stuff. It's going to take some time for her to adjust," Dean tried to reason as he wiped his hands on the dishtowel slung over his shoulder. "You just need to give her some time."

"I _have _given her time, Dad," Rayan argued right back. "And I get that she's upset. But I'm also not going to let her keep shoving me around like some rag doll. It's not my fault her dad was an asshole who sold his soul."

"Watch it, Rayan," Dean warned as he turned just enough to level a glare at his daughter. "You might be sixteen now, but you're not going to start casually using that kind of language. At least not while I'm around."

Rayan ignored her father and instead turned towards Bobby who had thus far remained silent at the kitchen table. "Gramps, please tell him that for once in my life I'm actually _right _about this whole situation."

"The darlin' does have a point, Dean," Bobby slowly stated as he glanced up at the oldest Winchester. "I feel just as bad for the girl as everyone else, but Alabama has been a little out of control. Especially towards Ray."

"Fine, fine," Dean sighed as he returned his attention to the grilled cheese on the stove. "I'll talk to her, alright? But for right now, why don't you just go outside and tell Alabama that lunch is almost ready Rayan."

The teen just sighed and nodded her head as she stood from the table and made her way towards the back door leading out into the salvage yard. Alabama had mentioned earlier that morning about heading outside to find an old car to tinker with for the morning, and Rayan was pretty sure that the other girl would have headed for the old army jeeps Bobby had stored in the far corner of the lot.

Rayan no sooner stepped off of the back porch, when she was greeted by the sight of Andy jogging around the corner of the house towards the back door. She smiled at her best friend, who in turn waved in greeting before skidding to a stop in front of Rayan.

"I totally smell grilled cheese," Andy stated just before his stomach gave a loud rumble. He flushed in slight embarrassment, but quickly shook it off.

"Yeah, Dad's got lunch about ready. He made you a sandwich too, just in case you showed up."

"I knew there was a reason I love that man," Andy laughed as he rubbed his stomach appreciatively. Then, he gestured towards the back door that led into the kitchen in confusion. "So please tell me why we are heading outside, instead of inside to the delicious goodness that awaits us."

"Dad sent me out here to find Alabama and tell her that it's lunchtime," Rayan responded as she grabbed a hold of Andy's arm and tugged him farther into the yard among the rows of old cars. "Because he obviously didn't listen when I told him I'm ready to beat the crap out of her."

"I take it he didn't really agree with what you had to say about our resident southern diva?"

"Of course he didn't agree," Rayan seethed, accidently stomping ahead of Andy in her annoyance. "He thinks that Alabama just needs _time_, and that I need to just deal with her bitch attitude because that's the right thing to do. Well we've all had someone die on us. _We _didn't get special treatment. We _freaking moved on_!"

The last little bit came out in a shout, startling Andy slightly. He quickly stopped and grabbed Rayan's wrist, making her stop as well. The teenager could see the anger boiling behind Rayan's eyes, and he had to admit that his friend's mood was starting to worry him.

"Listen Ray," Andy said softly as he gave Rayan's wrist a light squeeze. "Are you sure this is just annoyance that you've become Alabama's punching bag? Or does this have something to do with you finally dealing with your dad's own hellacious experience? No one would blame you if everything was coming up again."

There was a pause between the two friends as Rayan stared at Andy. He wasn't sure what was running through his best friend's mind at the moment. Rayan had always been exceptional at masking her emotions when she really wanted too, which was something she had picked up from Dean, according to what Sam had told Andy.

"Don't be ridiculous," Rayan remarked as she pulled her wrist out of Andy's grasp. "I dealt with Dad's deal ten years ago. This whole situation is about Alabama's need to deal with her issues."

Rayan turned as continued to march through the rows of cars and Andy quickly followed after her. It didn't take long for the pair to reach the back edge of the salvage yard, and Alabama was easy enough to spot as she hovered around an old beat up jeep parked under a tree.

At the sound of Rayan and Andy's approach, Alabama turned her head and allowed a sneer to crawl across her face. "Oh look, if it ain't Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb," she snapped with a sly grin. "Of course, we all know who Tweedle-Dumb is, don't we Rayan?"

"Dad wanted me to let you know that lunch is about ready," Rayan replied, trying incredibly hard to mask the anger slowly rising within her. "He made grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Dean's sandwiches are the best," Andy cut in, trying to ease some of the tension between the two girls. "You'll fall in love with them."

Alabama turned her face towards Andy and leveled him with glare that made her gray eyes appear icy. "You've probably just got a hard-on for the man, Rainbow."

Andy's mouth dropped open in shock, obviously not expecting that sort of comment to fall from the southern girl's mouth. He knew Alabama could be rude, but he'd never imagined that she would say something like that.

Apparently, neither had Rayan.

The Winchester girl had crossed the distance between herself and Alabama before anyone knew what was happening, and was shoving a finger near the other girl's face in a threatening manner.

"Apologize to him you snake-eyed bitch."

"I ain't apologizin' to anyone, Winchester," Alabama snapped back as she moved closer towards Rayan. "Now kindly remove your finger from my personal space before I remove it _for you_."

There was a tense standoff between the two girls as they each glared at one another, neither making a move to back down. Andy just continued to stare open mouthed at the two, really not wanting to get in between two trained fighters. He wouldn't stand a chance.

But suddenly, a look of realization crossed Rayan's features and the look of rage was replaced by a look of determination. She didn't pull away from Alabama, but she did however lower her hand and allow the trademark Winchester smirk to make it's way onto her face.

"You _want _to make me back off, don't you?" she questioned with a laugh. Alabama continued to glare, but now her expression was also laced with some confusion. "That's been you're problem this whole week. You want to be mean and bitchy to someone. You want to _fight_ someone."

Alabama was the one to make the first move backwards and away from Rayan, her own look of realization showing through her tough exterior. But nonetheless, Rayan was pushing on.

"You want to do all of this stuff to your old man, don't you?" Rayan half-laughed at the other girl. "But you can't, because he's not here anymore. So you take it out on the rest of us, but especially me. Do you know why you try and take your anger out on me?"

"I don't know what in the hell you're talkin' about," Alabama denied as she continued to take slow steps away from Rayan.

Ignoring Alabama's denial, Rayan pushed on. "You take it out on me because I got my dad back, and you'll never have that option. Am I right, Alabama?" When the other girl didn't answer, Rayan shot forward and shoved Alabama hard by the shoulders. "Well, _am I_?"

Alabama stumbled backwards, but managed to hold her footing after the unexpected blow. Any anger that either girl was holding back was unleashed at this point, and Andy would later think of this moment as a catalyst for things to come in the future.

Rayan was expecting retaliation from the other girl. Hell, she was hoping for it. But it didn't help Rayan when Alabama's right fist was suddenly connecting with the left side of her jaw, kicking her head to the side and making Rayan see stars. Alabama definitely packed power behind her punch.

From that point on, it was all out war between the two teens. While Rayan definitely had speed on Alabama because she was smaller and more agile, the southern girl was more concentrated on her opponents moves in order to gain the upper hand. After a few well placed attacks, Alabama had already picked up on Rayan's fighting style and was dodging and blocking blows left and right while landing some blows all her own.

Not that Rayan wasn't able to land a few good hits herself. One such blow was a solid connection the right side of Alabama's face, forcing the other girl to take a few steps back and wipe the blood from the corner of her mouth that had collected there from a split lip. Alabama glared at Rayan from the distance that separated the two as she gingerly felt her lip to judge the amount of damage that had been done.

"You know, I'd have to say that's an improvement," Rayan sneered as she slowly circled around Alabama. "You should really make it permanent."

"I'll show you somethin' permanent," Alabama mumbled as she lunged towards Rayan with raised fists. The Winchester girl should have been more prepared for the attack. Less complacent in her assumption that Alabama was getting tired and sloppy. The southern girls attack was swift and powerful to the right side of Rayan's face instead of the stomach area that she had been expecting.

Because of Rayan's error in judgment, Alabama's fist landed just above Rayan's right eye in the brow area, and Rayan could feel the skin there tear apart and pull painfully. An old silver ring that Alabama wore had turned during the fight, and the sharp edge cut a fairly deep and jagged line into Rayan's skin.

Blood ran down Rayan's face, partially obscuring her vision. It made the fight tougher, but neither girl was willing to back down. Instead, the fighting picked up with new vigor as the girls went from using actual training to pulling hair and claw at each other like drunk girls in a bar fight.

Andy watched the entire scene with a mix of awe and fear, not knowing what to do. He knew that if he stepped into the middle of the fight, the two teens would tear him apart in a second flat. But Andy also knew that if someone didn't cut in soon, the girls would end up seriously hurting one another in their rage. So, the young man made a split second decision and turned on his heel, racing back towards the house to find Dean, completely unknown by the two fighting teenagers five feet away.

* * *

**AAAHHHH! Fanfiction is FINALLY letting me update! I am _sssoooooo_ sorry that it took this long to get a chapter out, and I hope that everyone is still interested in the story. And I can promise that updates will come regularly from now on. (I have never been more frustrated with an error message in my entire life!) I don't know what was wrong with the site, but I'm guessing that the site administrators probably got sick of hearing from me. =]**

**Anyway, I'm pretty sure I liked this chapter, but it's been almost two weeks since I wrote it (so I don't really remember what all happened, lol) Guess I'm re-reading before tomorrow night's update!**

**Love always,**

**Fallen. =]**


	39. House Rules

Dean made sure his daughter was clear of the kitchen before allowing his head to drop and letting out a frustrated sigh. The oldest Winchester brought his free hand up to his forehead and rubbed small circles into his skin, trying to relieve the headache that had made itself present.

Things between he and Rayan hadn't exactly been going as smooth as normal during the last few weeks. They weren't exactly fighting, per say, but there was a definite rift present in the relationship. Dean and his daughter had been bickering more than usual, and Rayan always seemed to be angry and bitter when it came to having a conversation with him. Dean would like to have chalked it up to Alabama's own attitude towards his daughter, but Dean knew it was more than that. Especially after he witnessed Rayan's meltdown in the old Bug with Sam a month ago.

"You alright there, Dean?" Bobby questioned from behind Dean, sufficiently startling the oldest Winchester out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Bobby," Dean replied as he turned his attention back to the final grilled cheese sandwich that was just starting to burn on the edges. "I just…I don't get what's going on in Ray's head all of a sudden."

"She's a sixteen-year-old girl, son. There ain't any man that knows what's going on in that girl's brain."

Dean sighed and nodded his head once, as he reached across the stove and flipped the burner off. He scooped the last sandwich onto a plate and turned to carry the old dish over to the table. "But she normally _talks _to me, you know?" Dean gracefully slid into the chair across from Bobby at the table and looked into the older man's eyes. "She used to tell me when things were bothering her."

Bobby surprised Dean by letting out a soft laugh, and the oldest Winchester could feel the agitation creeping onto his features. "What's so funny?"

The old man didn't answer Dean's question, and instead posed on of his own. "Did you tell your Daddy everything when you were a teenager?"

"Of course not," Dean scoffed, not catching on to Bobby's point. "Dad didn't want to know what I did when we weren't on a hunt. As long as Sammy was safe, he didn't care."

"So what makes you think that darlin' is any different?"

Dean remained silent, staring down at his hands, which were wringing an old dishtowel. Somewhere deep down, he knew that Bobby was right. But Dean didn't want to admit anything, because that would mean a part of him was losing his daughter. Losing Rayan to age, and experiences, and just growing up in general.

"She's my little girl, Bobby," Dean finally managed to whisper quietly.

The old man across from him smiled softly and reached a hand across the table and placed a calloused hand on Dean's forearm. "There ain't a Daddy alive that's ever ready to let his daughter grow up, son."

Sam chose that moment to barge into the kitchen through the back door with an excited and chattering Carson clinging onto his right hand.

"And then Freddie _kissed _her, Daddy!" Carson exclaimed wildly. "Right on the _mouth_!"

Dean pulled his arm away from Bobby and arranged his signature smirk on his face, ignoring the questioning gaze Sam was sending their way in regards to the scene he had just walked in on. The oldest Winchester instead focused his attention on his nephew. "What's all this about kissing?"

Carson's attention was immediately drawn away from his father and instead was focused on Dean and Bobby sitting at the table.

"Freddie Davis got punched by Rachel Wilson today at recess because he _kissed _her!" Carson explained as he barreled towards the table and climbed up into Bobby's lap. The small boy got a thoughtful look on his face as he pondered his next statement. "I wonder if she gave him cooties?"

A loud laugh escaped Dean at his nephew's words, and he reached across the table to ruffle his floppy hair, worn almost exactly as Sam had worn his at a young age. "That's just a story girl's tell to play hard to get, little man," Dean offered with a smirk.

"Don't encourage him, Dean," Sam scolded as he settled himself in the third chair around the old wooden table. "He's already too much like you."

But the damage had been done, and Carson was already fixating on Dean for more information. "What's hard to get mean, Uncle Dean?"

"Don't worry about it, dude," Sam cut in with a smile before Dean could answer the young boy. "You have plenty of time to figure it out."

Carson jutted his bottom lip out slightly in protest, but otherwise didn't argue. Instead, he posed another question to the men sitting around the kitchen. "Where's Ray-Ray?"

"Yeah, where is Ray?" Sam reiterated, glancing around the kitchen as if he expected his niece to jump from one of the cabinets. "I saw the Challenger out front."

Before Dean had a chance to answer, the back door was once again opened. Only this time, there was enough force behind the push to slam the door against the wall, creating a loud enough bang to make all four of the people in the kitchen jump.

Dean whirled around in his chair to see what had caused the loud noise and was surprised to find Andy hunched over and breathing heavily, sucking large mouthfuls of air into his lungs. Immediately, both Winchester men became alert, springing up from their seats at the table and rushing over to the gasping teenager.

"Andy," Dean called as he wrapped a hand around the young man's upper arm in support. "What's going on?"

"Outside…Rayan…" Andy gasped, trying to form coherent sentences.

"Take a couple deep breaths, kid," Sam instructed as he joined Dean at Andy's side. "We can't understand you."

After a few moments, Andy straightened up, calm enough to explain what was happening in the back end of the salvage yard. "Rayan and Alabama are going at it. And I mean _going at it_. Punches, kicks, blood. The whole nine yards."

Andy didn't need to explain any more the kitchen's occupants, and Sam and Dean were immediately moving into action. Really, Dean shouldn't have been so surprised to hear that Rayan and Alabama were fighting. His daughter had just warned him that she was at the breaking point when it came to the other teenage girl living in their house.

"What started the fight, Andy?" Sam asked in his usual fashion of trying to collect all of the details to the situation.

"Alabama was just…she said some stuff and…well Ray just kind of exploded."

Now Dean was sure that something was upsetting his daughter. Rayan reacted the same way he normally would when upset of hurting. She got pissed and started to hurt the people around her. Typical Winchester reaction.

"You got Carson, Bobby?" Sam questioned as he followed Dean towards the back door and out into the salvage yard.

"Course I do," the old man replied with a wave of his hand. "Go stop our girl from breaking something."

* * *

It didn't take long for Dean and Sam to reach the back of the salvage yard where Bobby kept the old jeeps. The two men skidded to a halt just outside the area with Andy bringing up the rear.

To say that Dean was surprised at what he saw before him would be an understatement. Rayan, his little girl, was sporting an already purpling bruise on her left cheek and a deep looking gash above her right eye that was streaming blood down the side of her face.

Alabama didn't look much better, with a severely split lip and a black eye the size of Texas. However, neither girl was showing any signs of fatigue, both appearing too determined to beat the other.

Dean began to step forward, preparing to break up the fight between the two teenagers, but was stopped by Sam's arm holding him back just outside of the clearing. The oldest Winchester shot a frustrated and confused look at his brother, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"I think we should let them finish this," Sam stated calmly as he looked on at the fight with a calculating stare.

"Are you crazy?" Dean exclaimed as he gestured wildly towards the battle before them. "They'll tear each other apart!"

"They need this, Dean," Sam reasoned as he fixed his older brother with a knowing look. "They've both been itching for a fight for the last month. This is their way of dealing with things. Interrupting now would just make things worse between the two."

"You've completely lost your mind," Dean demanded as he attempted to once again make his way into the clearing. With a sigh, Sam wrapped his hand more firmly around Dean's arm and tried again.

"You've said that Rayan's been acting weird lately," Sam spoke with calm authority. "I need you to trust me this once, Dean, and believe me when I say that Rayan _needs _this. She's angry. Maybe if we let her finish this, she'll be ready to talk to you about what's been going on with her."

Dean stared into his brother's hazel eyes for a few moments, trying to find a reason to argue further with Sam's reasoning. When he couldn't think of anything, he relaxed and nodded his agreement. Dean didn't necessarily like the idea of watching his daughter get hurt, but he also knew that this was the only way Rayan would ever deal with her anger. She was his daughter, after all.

So Dean waited stiffly as he watched his daughter fight with the skill of a soldier he never wanted her to be.

* * *

Rayan landed another kick to Alabama's thigh, and was satisfied when the southern girl let out a grunt of pain and stumbled backwards a few steps to regroup. It seemed like the two had been fighting for hours, but the teen knew they could have only been going at it for fifteen minutes or so.

The muscles in her limbs were starting to burn from the exertion or constant use, and Rayan could barely see out of her right eye because of the blood still flowing from the open wound above her eyebrow. The Winchester girl was sure that Alabama was feeling the same aches and pains as she was, but neither girl was willing to slow down or admit defeat.

It didn't take long for Alabama to recover from Rayan's kick, and had quickly regained her footing and charged Rayan, aiming an attack towards her opponent's right side. Rayan, delayed by her obscured vision, was late in reacting to the blow and was shoved backwards.

Her back struck the old jeep Alabama had been tinkering with, and Rayan let out a moan of pain as her legs gave out from under her.

"Give up yet?" Alabama panted as she stared down at Rayan and wrapped one arm around her middle. Rayan recorded that the southern girl seemed to be favoring her left side.

"Not a chance in hell, bitch," Rayan snarled as she used the jeep to pull herself up from her position on the ground, grunting through the pain in her back. "Winchester's don't give up."

They circled each other for a moment, each trying to decide the best course of action. The next event might have been comically under any other situation, but at the time neither Rayan nor Alabama found what happened amusing.

As if on the same wavelength, both girls rushed forward at the same time preparing to strike. Rayan, who planned on using Alabama's wounded left side to her advantage, aimed a jab into the southern girl's left ribs. Alabama had the same idea, only she was aiming a high punch towards the gash on Rayan's face.

The blows connected at the same moment, and both girls went down in pain instantly. Rayan was seeing nothing but stars as white-hot pain shot through her head, and Alabama lay next to the Winchester female, groaning in pain as she cradled her left side.

Neither was getting up any time soon.

Both teenagers lay in the dirty of the salvage yard, breathing heavily and softly groaning in pain. The fight was over with no clear winner, but for some reason that fact didn't bother either girl, because for the first time in a month neither of them felt the burning rage that had plagued each of them.

"_Fuck_," Rayan muttered as she gripped her head gingerly. She was pretty sure her head was going to explode.

"You got that right," Alabama mumbled in gasping breaths beside Rayan. "I hurt like a _bitch_."

"You _are _a bitch," Rayan mumbled back with no real malice in her voice.

"Takes one to know one."

Rayan was expecting silence to follow Alabama's last remake, so she was surprised when the deep voice of her father growled form the edge of their makeshift battlefield.

"So does everyone feel like they've sufficiently bled enough for one day?"


	40. What It Means To Be A Fighter

_Rayan was twelve when Dean decided to teach his daughter how to fight._

_It was a fairly warm fall evening, unseasonable for South Dakota, when the oldest Winchester walked though the front door of the Singer/Winchester household. It had been a busy day at the salvage yard for Dean with more tows needed than normal, and the oldest Winchester had been looking forward to spending a quiet evening at home with his family._

_But that hope was soon tarnished when he walked into the kitchen and saw Rayan holding a frozen bag of peas against her left eye._

"_What happened?" Dean demanded as he crouched down in front of his daughter and pulled the vegetables away from Rayan's face. A nasty purple bruise was spreading across the youngest Winchester's forehead, and Dean could feel the anger bubbling up inside his chest._

"_It's nothing, Daddy," Rayan tried to deny as she turned the left side of her face out of Dean's view. "I was just being clumsy."_

"_Clumsy my ass," Bobby Singer growled as he entered the kitchen. "Tell your Dad the truth, or I will."_

"_Gramps!"_

"_Bobby's right, short stuff," Dean spoke with authority. "I want the truth. Now."_

_Rayan sighed and glanced up at Dean through her eyelashes, and the oldest Winchester could see the faint pink that rimmed his daughter's green eyes. She'd been crying._

"_There was just this girl," Rayan began quietly as she poked absentmindedly at the spreading bruise. "I got in her way at school."_

"_Did she hit you?" Dean growled out as he continued to exam his daughter's head. _

"_She pushed me into a locker and I hit my head."_

_A surge of anger flowed through Dean's veins, and he stood up from his crouched position to pace across the living room. No one bullied his girl, especially when Dean wasn't around to put an end to the situation._

"_I want this girl's name," Dean demanded. He realized a little late that his voice must have sounded too harsh, because Rayan cringed and brought the frozen bag of vegetable back up to her face. The oldest Winchester took a deep breath and tried again. "I'm sorry, short stuff. But you need to tell me who did this so I can take care of the problem."_

_Dean was astonished when Rayan slowly shook her head back and forth, refusing to give away the name of her bully. _

"_Rayan you can't hide this from me," Dean tried to coax gently._

_His daughter surprised Dean further by lifting her face to fully look Dean in the eye, her mouth set in a firm line. "No," Rayan denied calmly. "I don't want my dad to run in and save the day every time I get hurt. I want to be able to take care of myself."_

_Dean would never admit that he was slightly hurt by his daughter's words, because in his mind it was his job to take care of Rayan. Always. There was no other option, according to his parenthood manual. But Dean was also aware of the fact that Rayan was growing up, and she needed to learn how to take care of herself when Dean wasn't there to stop her from getting hurt._

"_What did you have in mind, short stuff?"_

* * *

_Three hours later, Dean found himself facing Rayan in a clearing in the back of the salvage yard, a six-month-old King wildly circling the pair as he played with a stick. The evening air had cooled slightly, and the setting sun was casting odd shadows against the surrounding cars. _

_Rayan had decided that she wanted to learn how to defend herself properly, and after years of watching Sam and Dean spar in the backyard, she knew that learning to fight was the way to go._

"_The first thing you need to know is how to block," Dean explained. The youngest Winchester watched with wide eyes as her father took a step forward and positioned her into a protective stance. "Watch your opponent. You're going to want to read what their next move is going to be before they even know it. You want to try?" Rayan nodded her head quickly in agreement, and started to prepare herself to block her father's attacks._

_Dean struck with what seemed like lightning speed, tapping Rayan on her right cheek. The young girl was nowhere near prepared, and never made a move to try and block her father's strike. _

"_You're supposed to _move_, short stuff," Dean teased and he bounced a little on his feet._

"_You didn't tell me where you were going to aim!" Rayan argued, pouting a little at her father. "It wasn't fair."_

"_Your opponent isn't going to tell you when or where they're going to try and hit you," Dean reasoned right back. "You need to be pre-"_

_Dean was cut off by Rayan's small arm swinging out and making contact with Dean's side, slightly knocking the air out of his lungs. He looked up at his daughter with a dubious look, only to see Rayan smirking triumphantly back down at him._

"_What were you saying, Daddy?" Rayan asked innocently, and Dean let out a huff of laughter as he straightened himself and glared at his daughter playfully. "You kind of got cut off there."_

"_I get your point, short stuff. You're already fighting like a Winchester, playing an opponent's cards against them like that."_

* * *

_The father daughter pair continued to spar for another hour that evening. Dean showed Rayan some of the finer points of hand-to-hand combat like how to throw a proper punch, and how to kick out at a person without losing balance. _

_Dean never fully struck Rayan, of course. Not like John used to when he was teaching his sons how to fight, but Dean figured the circumstances were different this time around. Dean wasn't teaching Rayan how to fight in order to stay alive. He was teaching his daughter how to defend herself in case he wasn't around to fight for her._

_And Rayan was surprisingly good at fighting. It was like she was born with a grace that not many people possessed, and Dean could only assume that her abilities in hand-to-hand combat stemmed from the generations of hunting blood that flowed through her veins, as much as Dean hated to admit it. It didn't take long at all for Rayan to start sneaking a few kicks and punches through Dean's defense, even with all of the years of training Dean had on his daughter._

_After a while, however, both Winchesters were starting too tire out. Finally, Dean raised his hand into the air signaling Rayan to back down, and then he allowed himself to fold down onto the dirt in a sitting position. Dean motioned for Rayan to sit beside him, and she quickly nodded her head in agreement and plopped down with none of the grace she had previously shown._

"_That was so _awesome_!" Rayan exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air. "There is no way Abbie Carthers is going to push me into a locker ever again. I'll kick her butt!"_

_Rayan's statement brought Dean out of his tired haze, and he allowed the concern to show on his face as he turned to look completely at his daughter. He could see the unrestrained look of revenge that was clouding Rayan's features, and it worried him. Dean had come to know that look well on the faces of his family members over the years._

"_Rayan, look at me," Dean demanded quietly. He waited for Rayan to turn towards him, and he could see his daughter's face fall slightly at the stern tone of her father's voice. "Why do you think I agreed to teach you hand-to-hand?"_

"_Well, so I could get back at Abbie for pushing me into a locker," Rayan stated quietly, confusion seeping into her voice._

_Dean shook his head once, trying to show Rayan how wrong she was. "You don't use fighting as a way to get revenge, Rayan. Fighting is _never _the answer."_

"_So…I'm just supposed to let Abbie keep throwing me into lockers?" Rayan questioned with a twinge of anger in her voice. "That's just stupid! I need to show her that she can't pick on me anymore."_

"_And you can do that just fine without walking up to her and throwing a punch, short stuff. That's why I said that blocking was the first thing you needed to know. You're _defending _yourself that way, not hurting someone else."_

_Rayan turned her head away and let out a huff of anger. Dean could tell that his daughter was going into full on stubborn-Winchester mode, and it would have almost been comical if the situation weren't so necessary for Rayan to understand. _

"_She deserves to have a taste of her own medicine," the youngest Winchester mumbled as she stared at an old army jeep in front of her. _

"_Let me ask you a question, Rayan," Dean continued, seemingly ignoring his daughter's statement. "Do you remember the story I used to read you when you were little about Ferdinand the Bull?"_

"_Yeah?" Rayan answered skeptically as she turned her attention back to Dean._

"_So you remember that in the story, Ferdinand was this big, strong bull who could have beat anyone that he wanted to…and yet he chose to sit and smell the flowers, even when the people around him poked and prodded at him to be angry and mean," Dean spoke softly, silently urging his daughter to understand that point he was trying to make. "Ferdinand could have taken revenge on all of those people who forced him to travel to the bull fights in Madrid, and he could have shown everyone how powerful he really was. But instead he knew that staying strong without fighting was the better way to go, because fighting really gets us nowhere."_

_By the time Dean had finished talking, Rayan's head had dropped down and she was staring at her dirty converse covering her feet. Dean smiled softly, because he knew the point of the story had gotten through to his daughter._

_Dean wrapped an arm around Rayan's shoulders and brought her in close to his side. "I want you to be able to take care of yourself, short stuff. But I never _ever _want you to fight just because you can. That doesn't make you strong. It just makes you more like the monsters who do fight to show their power."_

_Rayan nodded softly before laying her head against Dean's shoulder. After a short pause, Rayan's voice cut through the stillness of the fall night. "Do you think that's why Ferdinand was Mom's favorite story? Because she knew how our family has to know how to fight?"_

_Dean kissed the top of Rayan's head before softly responding to his daughter's question. "I think that's exactly why your mom like Ferdinand, short stuff."_

* * *

At any other point in time, Rayan might have felt ashamed for getting caught fighting by her father in the exact spot that he taught her that important lesson all those years ago. But right now, as she lay on the ground hurt, bleeding, and completely worn out, all she could manage to feel was a dull regret as she stared up at her father's disappointed green eyes.

"I _said_, do you think you've bled enough for one day?" Dean restated, a hard edge creeping into his voice. His patience with the two teenage girls lying on the ground was obviously wearing thin.

Alabama was the first to respond as she gingerly rolled over onto her stomach and began to slowly push herself up off the dirt ground. "I think we've worked out our issues for one day," she ground out as she cradled her left side.

"And what about you, Rayan?" Dean calmly questioned, turning his gaze towards his daughter still lying in the dirt. "You had enough?"

If Rayan had been smart, she'd have said that she was finished. She'd have nodded her head and said that she was tired of fighting, and that she was sorry for the way she behaved. But she was a Winchester, and generally they weren't smart when they were angry.

"No."

"What was that?" Dean asked in astonishment as he looked down at Rayan, who was slowly climbing to her feet.

"I said no." Rayan growled out with a hint of venom. "I'm not finished."

Dean stared at his daughter for a moment, who was staring right back with a look of defiance. "Sam," Dean called to his brother in a deadly calm voice. "Take Andy and Alabama up to the house. Make sure that you get her side checked out."

"Dean," Sam spoke warily as he looked between his niece and brother. "I think Rayan needs to get that cut cleaned out."

Dean turned sharply towards his brother, placing his piercing stare directly into the younger Winchester's hazel eyes. "I'll handle it. Rayan said she's not finished, so we'll be in as soon as she is."

Sam just stared at his older brother for a moment longer, and the two shared one of their many silent conversations. After a moment, Sam nodded his head once and walked forward, gently wrapping an arm around Alabama's waist in order to help her towards the old house.

Andy followed slowly behind Sam, but continued to shoot worried glances over his shoulder at Rayan, who continued to stand with a defiant look on her face. He seemed to be pleading with his best friend to stand down, but Rayan was ignoring the warnings.

Soon enough, Sam and the two teenagers had disappeared into the many rows of cars, leaving Dean and his daughter alone in the old clearing behind the house.

"You want to tell me what all this is about, Rayan?" Dean demanded as he took a step towards the young Winchester.

"What does it look like?" Rayan shot back as she took a small step backwards that mirrored her father's. "Alabama and I beat the hell out of each other. We fought, and no one won."

Underneath Dean's calm exterior, he was a mess of frazzled thoughts as he studied his daughter. The young girl looked like a wild animal as her green eyes darted back and forth, assessing her surroundings. It was a look that Dean knew well, and he was heartbroken to see it on his daughter's face.

"What's going on with you, Ray?" Dean half-whispered, allowing some of the concern he was feeling for his daughter creep into his voice. "I need you to talk to me."

It was like a flip had been switched inside Rayan, and suddenly she was no longer trying to back away from Dean. Instead, she was straightening, constricting her muscles as if preparing for another fight. "What's wrong with _me_?" she asked with a sharp laugh. "You want to know what's wrong with _me, _Dad? I'll tell you what's wrong. _You_, Dad. You're what's wrong." And the next thing Dean knew, Rayan was barreling towards him, fists clenched.


	41. Leaving Me Alone

Dean knew his daughter's fighting style. He knew that she favored her left shoulder slightly because she was afraid it would dislocate again like it had when she was nine and fell off of her bike. Dean knew that she always forgot to balance herself evenly, and instead tended to shift all of her weight onto her right leg during a fight. And he knew what his daughter looked like when she was going to throw a punch.

So Dean wasn't all too surprised when instead of curling her fist and trying to land a solid blow to his face, Rayan instead choose to slam into his chest full force, her hands pounding into his upper body.

The oldest Winchester staggered back a few steps in order to keep his balance after Rayan's initially hit, and was left at a slight loss when Rayan continued to assault his upper body with strong smacks and shoves instead of using any form of training.

Her attacks were almost mindless. They weren't aimed in order to win, or disable. Instead Rayan's blows were more animalistic and untamed, meant to bruise and hurt more than defeat.

"It's you," Rayan yelled as she shoved against Dean's chest. "It's your fault!"

The next smack that Rayan sent her father's way was avoided by Dean, who quickly sidestepped his daughter's arm and gently spun her around and away from his by her wrist. Rayan allowed herself to be guided out of attacking range, but wasn't deterred in the least. Instead, Dean could see in Rayan's green eyes that she was regrouping and forming her next steps before lunging at him once more. Dean himself took a moment to ready himself for Rayan's coming onslaught, but he also took a moment to try and talk to his daughter.

"How is any of this _my _fault?" Dean questioned, mirroring his daughter's movements as she began to slowly circle around him. "I didn't tell you to start throwing punches, short stuff." The only sign of response Rayan showed was the clenching of her jaw muscle before she was once again charging at Dean.

This time when Rayan began her assault, her movements were more precise and fluid. She was using all of the techniques that Dean had shown her over the years, forcing Dean to use some blocks of his own to defend himself. But he refused to throw any offensive moves back at his daughter, remaining on the defensive for the following minutes.

Dean could see when Rayan started to become frustrated with her father's lack of response as her eyes lost their icy nature and instead started to reveal something akin to desperation and hopelessness.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Rayan demanded as she swung her right arm up towards Dean's face. Her father easily blocked the blow, shoving her arm to the left of his jaw. "Fight back!"

Dean just shook his head back and forth, ignoring his daughter's sad attempts at baiting him into action. Instead, he concentrated on keeping her from landing any solid blows.

"Fight _back_!" Rayan demanded again, this time wildly kicking out at Dean's knee. He easily took a step backwards and out of range. "Stop dodging and just _hit me_ already!"

"I'm not going to hit you, Rayan," Dean demanded calmly, if not slightly out of breath. He wasn't out of shape by any means, but he wasn't twenty-two anymore either. "You want to punch and kick and scream at me, fine. But I will _not _fight back."

There was a pause in Rayan's movements. A moment of hesitation as the teenager studied her father's face. But it was gone as soon as it had come, and Rayan quickly reverted back to her original form of attack where she advance towards Dean to shove at his upper body.

The difference this time, however, was that Dean was ready for this uncoordinated style of fighting and was able to wrap one of his hands around Rayan wrist and twist her arm behind her. He was gentle, of course, and made sure that the hold was simply uncomfortable as compared to painful, but that it was still effective in bringing his daughter's wild attacks to a halt.

Dean should have known that Rayan wasn't just going to give up, and grunted in pain when her foot made contact with his shin. Rayan's kick didn't have the desired effect that she was aiming for however, and Dean maintained his hold on her wrist effectively. Dean sighed in slight annoyance and used his foot to softly kick Rayan's own feet out from under her, making the teenager gently fall forward.

With nowhere to go, Rayan was stuck face-down in the dirt of the salvage yard, her right arm pinned behind her back and her left trapped under her body. Dean was kneeling next to his daughter, using his own leg to keep Rayan's pinned to the ground.

"Have you had enough yet?" Dean asked quietly from his position next to Rayan. It only took seconds for the struggling girl beneath him to go still, and Dean could feel the moment Rayan gave up. Her muscles went lax, and Dean could see in his daughter's one green eye that was peaking through the mess of dark blonde hair and dirt covering her face that she was done fighting.

Slowly, Dean released his hold on his daughter and scooted away from her, plopping down on the dirt floor next to her and running a hand through his short hair. Rayan didn't move beside him. Not even to bring her right arm from behind her back.

Since Rayan showed no interest in speaking at the moment, Dean chose to break the tense silence filling the air around them. "I don't know what I did to upset you, Rayan, but I can't fix it unless you tell me what's going on inside that head of yours."

Dean watched for any signs of response from his daughter, but Rayan just continued to stare at the dirt ground underneath her. The only sign that she was giving to let Dean know she was still alive was the slow blinking of her eye every once in a while. The oldest Winchester clenched his jaw, but continued on, this time trying a new approach to get through to his daughter.

"I don't know about you, Rayan, but I'm tired," Dean spoke softly with a barely concealed sigh. "I'm tired of yelling and fighting and bottling everything up inside until it all comes exploding out in violence and anger. And I know that's what you're feeling right now, because I used to feel like that all the time. I still do. But short stuff…aren't you tired of _hating _things."

Dean's not sure what he said, but suddenly Rayan is reacting. She's not lifting her face from the dirt ground, but she's moving both of her arms up and behind her head, almost as if she's trying to shield herself from Dean's gaze. Or maybe she's trying to hide from the world in general. Dean's not really sure.

It takes a few moments, but suddenly the oldest Winchester is noticing the slight shake of his daughter's shoulders. The small tremors and jerks that are running up and down Rayan's back. And suddenly, Dean gets it. His daughter is crying.

No, not crying. Full on _sobbing_.

He reacts like lightening, and it only takes him a second to lift Rayan up and pull her into his lap. Dean's sure they look ridiculous; because it's not like Rayan's a tiny little girl anymore. She's sixteen, and slowly taking after Dean in the height department. But he doesn't really care, because they're in the back of the salvage yard surrounded by rusty cars and busted headlights. All Dean cares about is comforting his daughter.

The minutes pass by slowly as Rayan continues to break down, clinging to Dean's shirt like it's keeping her alive. The only other noise that can be heard besides the teenager's choked noises are her father's soft mumblings of "it's all right," and "I've got you." So when Rayan does finally calm down enough to brokenly whisper a few words, Dean is shocked by what he hears.

"I hate you, sometimes."

She doesn't speak them with any malice or ill intent. It's more like Rayan is just stating a fact. Something like declaring the sky is blue or fire is hot. But it doesn't stop Dean's gut from twisting painfully and his heart aching at the words.

Dean pulls away slightly from his daughter and looks into her green eyes that mirror his own. He tries to find some sort of sarcasm or denial in them, but can only find a deep seeded resignation. This revelation is nothing new to Rayan, Dean realizes. It's something that she has lived with for a long time.

"What?"

That's the only thing Dean can manage to choke out through his constricting throat. It's nowhere near sufficient enough for the torrent of emotions he can feel spinning around in his chest, but then again he supposes that no words would ever be enough to describe _that_.

"Sometimes…I hate you," Rayan repeats softly, weaseling her way off of Dean's lap and back onto the hard ground. Dean lets her go without a fight, too stunned to really focus on what's going on around him.

Rayan doesn't need her father to say anything more on the subject. She doesn't expect him to, really. So she just pushes onward.

"Ever since you went to hell, I have these…moments. These little periods of time where I just can't stand to look at you, because it hurts too much," Rayan pauses for a moment and absentmindedly draws patterns into the dirt with her finger before continuing on. "And with Alabama being here, and watching her live through all of this with Matt going to hell…I guess I finally lost control of everything."

It takes Dean a moment, but he finally regains some sort of brain functionality and manages to look at his daughter. Her eyes are still shining, but her eyes seem lighter now that she's talking instead of yelling or fighting.

"I'm sorry," Dean manages to whisper and he slowly reaches out to lay a gentle hand on Rayan's cheek in comfort. But before he can make contact, she's jerking her head back and away. Dean flinches slightly at the rejection, but lowers his hand all the same.

"Do you even understand why I feel like this?" Rayan demands as she searches her father's face. Dean slowly shakes his head back and forth, feeling a little shamed for not knowing the answer. He's supposed to know these things, he decides. Because Rayan's the one thing that he should know everything about.

A soft sigh escapes from Rayan, but it's not of annoyance. It sounds more like an acceptance of Dean's lack of understanding. Like she had been expecting something like this.

"You left me alone, Dad. You left your six-year-old daughter without someone to take care of me. I was _alone._"

Dean is quick to cut in this time. "That's not true," he denies furiously as he shakes his head back and forth. "I knew Bobby and Sam and Ellen would look after you."

Rayan lets out a small humorless laugh. Once again it's not malicious or spiteful. Just resigned. "Uncle Sam was gone less than a week after you died," Rayan said calmly. "Not that I blame him. And Aunt Ellen had her own daughter to worry about. And Gramps…he tried, Dad, but he wasn't in any shape to watch after a little girl either. I was ultimately left _alone_."

There's another pause in the conversation so Rayan can stop to compose herself as tears threaten to spill over once again. It only takes a minute or two before Rayan is once again speaking.

"You were gone for four months, Dad. _Four months_. And do you know what I thought about during that time? What one piece of information consumed my thoughts?" Rayan is half-growling now, a small amount of her earlier anger resurfacing. "All I could think about was that you must have wanted to leave. That you must have loved Uncle Sam more than me, if you were willing to kill yourself and leave me behind just to bring Uncle Sam back."

Rayan finally turns her face towards Dean, and she feels guilty when she sees the restrained tears in her father's eyes. She knows that it's her fault that he's in pain. Because through everything she's just said, she still _loves _her father. She can't imagine what her life would have been like if Cas had never pulled him out of Hell.

Rayan knows that she hasn't explained herself well. That it sounded like she hated Dean for the last ten years, instead of just having these fleeting moments. In an attempt to make her feelings more clear, she scoots closer to her father and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I don't hate you all the time, Dad," Rayan says softly. "It's normally not even this bad, really. It's just…I see Alabama and wonder why she got to know Matt's reasons for leaving her behind, that she knows it wasn't her fault, and yet I was left alone wondering why I wasn't good enough for you to stay."

Dean doesn't have enough strength to answer his daughter, because he's fighting to hard to keep his emotions in check. But he's almost positive that Rayan can hear his heart breaking in the silence that follows.

* * *

**Pain. Cries. (Hopefully not stupidity!) **

**I guess I was in a depressing mood tonight for some reason, because this is what came out. I hope it's not too ridiculous or dumb, because I think it sounded much better in my head than it did on paper. But then again, I suppose all creative works sound that way for an author. Anyway, soon there won't be any more (really) depressing moments. I just have to finish up this stuff with Dean and Rayan. **

**Anyway, have a nice Sunday everyone!**

**Fallen.**


	42. Engines

Dean is numb.

There's no other way to describe how he was able to sit on the hard dirt ground of the salvage yard next to Rayan for almost an hour and _not _break down into a sobbing, snotting mess of Winchester. It had been an hour since Rayan finished talking. An awkward, tense hour where Dean did nothing more than stare at his calloused hands and twirl the silver ring around and around on his right hand.

He's trying to think of the best way to explain himself. The best way to reassure Rayan that nothing she believes is true. But the oldest Winchester is drawing a blank. Granted, the last thing he ever expected in his life was to find out that his daughter secretly harbored feelings of hate for him. But Dean couldn't help but convince himself that he should have been prepared for this, because a _good _father would have noticed years ago how Rayan was feeling.

But Dean hadn't, and now he supposes that he's paying the price.

Dean is saved from being the first to speak when a small whine comes from in between the row of cars leading into the clearing at the back of the salvage yard. Both Winchesters look up at the noise, and are only slightly surprised to see the grey and white head of King peering around the bumper of one of the bottom cars.

The dog's ears are plastered against his head as he flattens against the dirt ground and slowly begins to belly crawl towards Dean and Rayan. Dean is slightly startled when he hears a small chuckle come from Rayan's mouth, and he quickly turns to see her motioning for King to come closer. After being given the okay, King immediately perks up and races towards the center of the clearing, wiggling his way in between the father and daughter and licking both of their faces, respectively.

It's the dog's way of asking if everything is okay.

Rayan wraps her arms around the animals neck and buries her face is his soft fur. Dean always found it odd that King would let her hug him so tightly, but if anyone else tried to do more than pat the dog's head, he got fidgety. Dean supposed there was just something in the connection his daughter and King shared.

So the oldest Winchester was surprised when King wiggled free of Rayan's grasp after a few moments and poked his nose under Dean's arm. Perplexed, Dean slowly lifted his arm and allowed the dog to settle against his side, content with being used as an armrest. After getting comfortable, King turns his blue eyes up to Dean and tilts his head, conveying a message to the Winchester male.

_Are you going to say something to your daughter, stupid?_

"That's weird," Rayan comments quietly as she studies her dog's odd behavior. "King's never done that before."

Dean nods his head in agreement, but doesn't comment on Rayan's observation. Instead, he turns his green eyes up to meet his daughters and let's out a breath. "I screwed up, Ray."

Rayan seems surprised by Dean's admission, confusion clearly showing on her young face. "What do you mean, Dad?"

"I screwed up with you eleven years ago," Dean clarifies as he softly strokes King's grey fur. "I made a stupid choice, and I didn't think about how it would affect you. It was selfish and stupid and I wasn't acting like a father should. And I can never apologize enough for that, short stuff."

Dean can feel his throat closing slightly, and he swallows a few times to keep the tears at bay. Rayan takes his pause as an opportunity to try and cut into the conversation, but Dean raises his hand before she can utter a word.

"Let me finish," he requests softly. "I made a mistake, Rayan, but I want you to understand why I made it. And why I didn't…explain myself all those years ago. Why I didn't tell you that I was going to leave."

Rayan doesn't try to say anything this time. Instead, she scoots closer to her father and places her hand on King's back next to Dean's and smiles up at him softly. Dean immediately recognizes it as Rayan's sign for being willing to listen; being willing to understand what he's trying to say.

"You have been the most important thing in my life since that day you were born. And that has _never _changed. But I also need you to understand that for the twenty-two years before you came along, my dad had drilled it into my head that Sammy was my number one priority," Dean pauses for a moment and takes in a breath. The words are flowing into his mind easily now that he's started talking, but he wants to make sure that they all come out right. "That night, when I…your uncle was bleeding into my hands and all I could think about was how I had failed. How I had screwed up the one thing that I was supposed to do in life, which was protect my brother. I was thinking about _anything _but fixing your uncle that night, Ray. And as soon as I made that deal…I knew how bad I screwed up. I _knew_, Rayan, and I felt…I felt like I deserved Hell even more for agreeing to leave you."

Dean has to stop there, because his throat has become even more constricted and scratchy with his repressed emotions and he needs a moment to breathe. He knows he needs to explain more, to try and make Rayan understand where he's coming from. But if Dean opens his mouth now, all that's going to come out is a pathetic sob.

But Rayan is smart, and she knows what her father is trying to say without him actually saying it. And suddenly, she feels foolish for harboring so much resentment for the man all these years. And it kills her to see Dean fighting his own guilt and shame so strongly in this moment.

"It's okay, Dad," Rayan whispers as she leans over King and places her forehead against his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Dean jerks slightly at Rayan's last statement, and gently grasps her chin to turn her face up towards his. "You have _nothing _to be sorry for," he demands in a hoarse voice. "None of this is your fault."

"It's not yours either," Rayan argues. Dean doesn't deny the statement, no matter what he feels, because at the moment he doesn't have the strength or the will. All he really wants to do is lie down and sleep for a hundred years. So instead of arguing, Dean just nods and releases Rayan's chin.

He gives the dog one last pat on the head before standing up and dusting the dirt off of his old jeans. Then he slowly smiles down at Rayan and extends a hand out for her to grab so he can pull her up.

"Come on, short stuff. We've got to clean out that cut," Dean says with a smirk as he nods towards the gash above Rayan's eye, which she had totally forgotten about. "That things got so much dirt in it that it'll take an hour to clean out, not to mention the fact you're going to need stitches. I'll take you to the ER as soon as we're finished with lunch."

Rayan grabs her father's offered hand and allows him to pull her up into a standing position, but she shakes her head in denial when Dean mentions the ER. "I want you to stitch me up," she demands.

"Ray, that's not a good idea. It'll leave a bigger scar, not to mention the fact that it'll hurt like a bitch."

"I don't care," Rayan says furiously. "I want the scar. It'll be a reminder."

"A reminder of _what_?" Dean questions. "How you and Alabama practically killed each other out here?"

"So that I don't forget today," is all Rayan offers as an explanation as she smiles up at Dean. He doesn't question her farther, even though he doesn't like the idea of Rayan learning what it's like to be patched up at home. But Dean can also understand why his daughter would want to have a scar of her own.

Dean takes a couple steps towards the house, but stops when he realizes that Rayan isn't following him. He turns and throws a questioning glance her way, silently asking her what's up.

"Are we," Rayan begins timidly, before pausing for a moment and chewing on her bottom lip. Dean nods his head in encouragement for Rayan to continue. "Are we…going to be okay?"

The question is asked with such innocence that Dean no longer sees his sixteen-year-old, but his little girl who would run into his room after a nightmare, begging Dean to tell her that the monsters in her dreams couldn't hurt her. It's almost unbearable, how hard the memory hits him.

It only takes Dean two long strides to reach his daughter and pull Rayan into a hug. He knows that they're going to be okay. Winchesters are always okay, and Dean loves his daughter too much to let something like this ever come between them. But he's not naive either, and he knows that it's going to take a little bit of work to get their relationship back to the leave that it was at six months ago.

And Dean knows just the way to explain this to Rayan.

"You know how an engine can sometimes get a little junky," Dean begins with a smile as he pulls away from Rayan slightly. When his daughter timidly nods up at him, Dean continues. "In order to get it running right again, you have to clean it out and tinker with it a little bit. But with enough work, the engine will get past the problems and run like it's brand new. The mechanics just have to be dedicated enough to bring it back to life."

That's all Dean says on the matter, but that's all Rayan needs him to say. That's how their relationship works.

Dean plants a small kiss on the top of Rayan's head and then begins to lead her back towards the house with an arm wrapped around her shoulder. They're silent for a while, enjoying the moment they have with one another. But it doesn't take long for Dean to interrupt the silence.

"You know, short stuff," Dean begins with his signature smirk. "You're _totally _grounded. You and Alabama both."

Rayan chuckles once before nodding her head up and down. "Yeah, I kind of figured I wasn't going to get away with fighting. But just so we're clear…I totally would have kicked Alabama's ass if I had five more minutes."

Dean let's out a bark of laughter, throwing his head back into the afternoon sunlight. "Sure, Ray. Just keep telling yourself that."

* * *

It's later that night, well after the sun has gone down, that Dean finds himself leaning against the windshield of the Impala. He's staring up at the sky, counting the stars and, for the first time in a long time, thinking about Morgan Grey.

He wonders if she would be proud of how he was raising Rayan. Or if she would think he had done a terrible job so far. Knowing Morgan, she probably thought he was a dumb ass either way.

Dean smiles softly at that thought, and he can almost picture Morgan smiling a triumphant grin right back at making the impossible Dean Winchester show off a genuine emotion of happiness and not some attitude-filled smirk. Morgan always did have a great smile.

Dean is so lost in his thoughts that he nearly misses the two men approaching him from behind. He catches the sound of footfalls at the last second and turns to see Bobby and Sam approaching, each holding a beer.

Once the pair reaches Dean, Sam offers a second bottle to Dean, who nods his thanks and pulls the cap off using his silver ring. The oldest Winchester takes a pull from the bottle and relishes in the bitter taste of the cool liquid as it slides down his throat.

"Long day," Bobby comments nonchalantly as he leans a hip against the side of the Impala and takes a drink from his own beer.

"You could say that again," Dean answers as he once against settles himself back against the windshield. "How's Alabama?"

"She's got some bruised ribs and a busted lip, but it's nothing that a few days rest won't take care of," Sam comments as he brushes his shaggy hair out of his face. "What about Rayan? Is everything all right there?"

Dean pauses a moment as he contemplates his brother's question. He understands what Sam is really asking him. He's asking if Dean and Rayan are going to be all right. And Dean has to smile slightly, because he honestly believes they will be.

"Yeah, Sammy. Everything's just fine."

"What about that gash on her head?" Bobby cuts in. "Shouldn't she have gone to the doctor to have that stitched up?"

"Rayan didn't want to. Said that she'd rather have the scar."

"Why in the _hell _would she want something marking up her face like that?" the old hunter questioned in amazement. "Normal teenage girls spend their time trying to hide anything that marks up their face."

"But since when has Rayan been a normal girl," Sam cut in with a laugh. "Personally, I think it's great that she wants to keep the scar. It's a…memento, I suppose."

Dean listened quietly to Bobby and Sam debate the pros and cons of Rayan's choice to allow Dean to stitch her forehead up himself. However, it didn't take Dean long to tune out of the conversation completely and return his focus back to thoughts of Morgan and Savannah.

He was sure that if Grey was still around, Rayan would have never gotten into a fight, period. She'd have probably kicked her daughter's ass for even thinking about throwing a punch. But that would have been after she kicked Dean's for even teaching her how to fight in the first place.

"Are you even listening to me, boy?" Bobby's voice cut into Dean's thought process, and the oldest Winchester quickly turned his attention to the older man with a guilty smile.

"Say again, Bobby," Dean requested impishly as he took another lazy tug from his beer bottle.

"I _said_," Bobby repeated with a slight hint of annoyance. "Sam and I were talking, and we think you and our darlin' should take a trip this week. Just take off and drive somewhere. It'll do you both some good."

"As nice as that sounds, I can't do that," Dean said with a shrug. "I've got stuff here in the garage to do. Not to mention all the research I promised Rufus I'd get done when it comes to that wendigo. I just don't have the time."

"Shut up, Dean," Sam cut in with a smirk. "Stop making excuses, and let me and Bobby handle stuff around here. You and Rayan need this, and I think we both know the place where you should go."

Dean looked at his brother with a hint of confusion, wondering where in the world Sam was thinking of. But then it hit Dean. He'd only been sitting here all night thinking about Morgan and Savannah, and what it would have been like for Rayan to grow up with the young woman he had meet all those years ago.

"You two are sure about this?" Dean asked as he slowly lifted himself into a sitting position on the Impala's hood. When Bobby and Sam both nodded their heads, Dean allowed himself to genuinely smile. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Bobby grumbled softly from his position against the Impala. "Just know that you're taking all the tow calls for the next month after you get back."

"Deal," was all Dean said in return.


	43. A Truce

"Have you lost your damn _mind_?" Andy cries as he flings open the door to Rayan's bedroom. "I mean honestly, did Cas forget to zap your brain the last time you traveled via Angel Airlines?"

"It's good to see you too, Andy," Rayan answers with a smile as she looks up from the magazine she is reading on her bed.

Andy scowls at his best friend and marches farther into the room, flopping down across Rayan's outstretched legs. "I'm being serious. First, you pick a fight with Alabama, which is bad enough. But then you pick a fight with your _dad_. That's like suicide, which only leads me to conclude that you've gone crazy."

"My brain is still fully functional, thank you very much," Rayan shoots back as she returns her attention to the car magazine sitting in her lap.

Andy rolls his eyes, ignoring Rayan's obvious attempts at avoiding the subject of the fight with her father, and instead focuses on the crude (yet effective) stitches above her right eye. "I bet that hurts like a bitch," he comments nonchalantly as he gestures towards the gashes.

Rayan absentmindedly lifts a hand to her forehead and gingerly touches the wound. "You know, it hurts more now than it did before Dad stitched it closed," Rayan remarks softly. "I think it's because the skin is being pulled or something. He explained it, but I was paying more attention to the fact that a needle was being pulled through my head more than what he was jabbering about."

Andy shoots Rayan a disgusted look at her description, his nose scrunching up in obvious distaste. "Could you be any more graphic?"

"I didn't even say anything gross!" Rayan objects with a loud laugh. "I could have mentioned that there was blood _all _over the place, and it took Dad a couple of tried to get the needle through the skin at first because it was such a dull needle. Or about – "

"Rayan Elizabeth Winchester!" Andy cuts in as he throws his hands over his ears to block out her talking. "You know I have a weak stomach!"

Andy's protests just make Rayan laugh harder, and pretty soon she's clutching at her sides and rolling around slightly on the bed. Andy tries to hide his amusement as he watches his friend laugh, determined to keep up the charade of annoyance even though he's so glad that Rayan seems to be the happiest she has been in a month.

While Rayan is preoccupied with mirth, Andy quietly grabs a pillow from the end of the bed and whacks the Winchester teen across her face. Immediately, Rayan's laughter ceases and her eyes pop open in wide astonishment.

"You could have broken a stitch," Rayan demands as she playful glares at a pleased Andy. "I could be bleeding right now, all because you wanted to shut me up."

"Don't be such a wimp, Winchester," Andy shoots back as he whacks Rayan once again, taking care to aim for the left side of her face.

The trademark Winchester smirk slides across Rayan's face, and Andy immediately tenses up. He knows what's coming, and he starts preparing for the soon to be war. It's not like this has never happened in their friendship before.

"You want to dance, Martin?" Rayan questions sweetly as she grips one of the larger pillows she was using to prop herself up with before Andy entered the room. "Then lets dance."

In the next moment, an all out pillow war has broken out between the two friends. Although this particular fight is nowhere near as vicious and space consuming as normal. Rayan, who is limited by her sore limbs from the earlier fight, is slower on her swings than normal. But she's still a force to be reckoned with, Andy is sad to admit. And Andy himself is taking care to keep most of his hits away from Rayan's face now that they're both swinging at one another. As jokingly as they had talked minutes before, the teen really doesn't want to irritate the gash on his friends forehead any more than it already is.

It doesn't take long for them both to tire out, considering the eventful day that had occurred. With a silent nod of truce, each teen takes one final swing with their respective pillows before collapsing on the bed in a tangle of limbs.

"We're such children," Andy comments with a chuckle as he lies panting at the foot of the bed.

"Keeps us young."

The friends fall into an easy silence as they attempt to even out their breathing. Rayan has to admit that she's missed this normalcy with her friend over the last month, what with her chaotic feelings towards her father consuming her every thought. But now that she had gotten everything off her chest, Rayan found it easier to find the fun in life. Especially when it came to spending time with Andy.

Their moment of peace is soon interrupted by a quiet knock on the bedroom door, but Rayan doesn't even attempt to move her head from its comfortable position on Andy's stomach. Instead, she calls out permission for entrance, and waits for the person on the other side of the door to come in.

"Oh, I...I didn't mean to interrupt."

Both Rayan and Andy's heads shoot up when the quiet southern voice speaks from the doorway, comfort be damned. And sure enough, a bruised Alabama is leaning on the doorknob with a sheepish look on her face. The southern girl is cradling her left side gingerly and was sporting a nasty split lip and black eye. Rayan was sure she didn't look much better.

"Uh, come on in," Rayan quickly spit out as she gestured for Alabama to enter. "You're not interrupting anything."

After a moments hesitation, Alabama nods and slowly steps into the room, shutting the door behind her. She hovers for a moment and Rayan is sure that the other girl is trying to decide if she should sit or stand, even though Rayan is positive that her side is killing her.

"There's plenty of room to sit on the bed," Rayan states in a sort of awkward peace offering. "We can always kick Andy onto the floor. It's not like he was in a fight today or anything."

"Hey!" Andy protests from his spot on the bed. "I was the one who had to go get your dad. I think that's more of a feat than anything you two morons managed to accomplish today."

Rayan just laughs at Andy's protests, but doesn't pay him much attention. She's more focused on Alabama, who has awkwardly shuffled over to Rayan's bed and perched herself on the edge of the mattress.

"You know, we're not going to bite." Rayan offers evenly as she watches the other girl. "I'm too tired and Andy's not into biting chicks." The comment earns a smack on the arm from Andy, but also an actual laugh from Alabama. However, she quickly sobers up and turns her gray eyes up to look at Rayan.

"I came in here to apologize to both of you," the southern girl quietly announces. Rayan can tell that apologizing is something Alabama almost never does, and it's a little weird for Rayan to experience. "First off, I was wrong to say what I said to you Andy. You're a nice guy and didn't deserve it."

Andy, ever the forgiving type, simply lazily waves his hand in Alabama's direction. "No blood, no foul. It's not like I haven't heard worse. I _do _live in a small town in South Dakota, after all."

"That don't give me an excuse," Alabama simply denies. But the small exchange between the two seems to be enough, and the southern girl turns her attention to Rayan. "And I really owe you an apology. I should have never hit you."

"Hey, I made the first move by shoving you," Rayan denied as she sat up a little straighter. "That fight was just as much my fault as it was yours. We should have both known better. Our Daddy's didn't raise us like that."

"You know, I wasn't mad at you," Alabama offers out. "I was mad at…at my dad. You just happened to be willin' enough to let me take everythin' out on you."

"Trust me, Williams, you aren't the only one that was having Daddy issues." It's all Rayan's willing to say on the subject, but the southern girl seems to understand exactly what she's trying to say. The two girls have more in common than they realized.

Alabama gives a small nod of acceptance, and a moment of silence falls between the three teenagers. The apologies are enough for right now, and Rayan can feel the shift between the group from one of hostility to a shaky truce.

It doesn't take long for Alabama to pick the conversation right back up. "So, what's the damage on your meat suit?" The question is simple and safe, and Rayan appreciates the effort Alabama is making.

"Black eye, this nice gash, and a sore _everything_," Rayan replies with a small laugh. "What about you?"

"Three bruised ribs, busted lip, and a nice shiner. Should make for an interestin' next couple of weeks."

Rayan groans, because somehow she has forgotten that being injured doesn't mean feeling right as rain the next day. There's actually going to be lots of down time where she feels like crap.

It's just another reminder for why she's never going to fight again.

"What did you get for damage to your social life?" Andy pipes in. Rayan feels a little guilty to admit that she almost forgot her best friend was sprawled out on the bed beside him.

"No trainin' whatsoever for a month, and no technology capabilities for the same amount of time. Only computer I'm allowed to touch is that ancient thing of Bobby's downstairs for homework." There's a look of complete disgust on Alabama's face as she speaks of the old Windows computer sitting on Bobby's desk in the study, and Rayan realizes how terrible the punishment must be for Alabama. If there was one thing Rayan had learned about the southern girl from the time she has been staying with the Winchesters, it's that Alabama is a big techno-geek. No electronics is going to kill her.

"And you, oh mighty one?" Andy quips as he looks up at Rayan with a smirk. "You never told me what punishment your dad saw fit for the crime."

"Just a little different from Alabama," Rayan answers with a groan. "One month no training and I can't touch the insides of a car until Dad decides I've had enough. Probably means a good month and a half."

"Geez, Dean really hit you two below the belt on this one," Andy comments with a smirk, which earns him a whack on the head from both girls. The teen groans and rubs at the back of his skull. "I was just stating a fact!"

It's weird, but Rayan can picture the three of them getting along one day. Maybe if the circumstances had been different the first time they had met, she and Alabama could have even become friends. As if reading Rayan's thoughts, Alabama chooses that moment to turn and face Rayan. She offers a small smile, and Rayan can't help but think that maybe they still could learn to stand each other. There's something about beating a person up that brings two people together, Rayan guesses.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head back to my room," Alabama groans as she slowly stands up from the bed. "I…guess I'll see ya'll tomorrow."

"Sure thing," Rayan answers immediately, and she shoots an small smile in the southern girl's direction. "Take a couple of pain killers before you sleep, or else you won't be able to move."

Alabama gives a small nod in thanks before exiting the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

"We're all going to become friends," Andy observes, a hint of astonishment clouding his voice. "You just watch. We're going to actually end up _liking _each other before the end of the summer."

"Maybe," Rayan answers softly. "It wouldn't be so bad."


	44. There's No Place Like

Rayan is brutally awoken the next morning by the feeling of a heavy and solid object bouncing next to her on the bed. She shoots up and scans her surroundings with bleary eyes, until her gaze finally lands on her father. He's standing next to Rayan's bed with a smirk on his face and humor in his green eyes, and King is right in front of Dean with his paws perched on top of her comforter.

"Dad?" Rayan questions roughly as she rubs the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing in here? Is something wrong?"

"We're going on a trip," is all Dean replies with before he's striding over to Rayan's closet and dragging her old duffel bag off of the top shelf. "Hurry up and pack while I get breakfast ready."

Rayan's more alert now, and she's quick to stop her father before he can exit her bedroom. "What do you mean we're going on a trip? Dad, it's like five o' clock in the morning."

"We need to hit the road early. Now get your lazy ass out of bed and get packed." Dean's still not offering any information, but he seems to be in a good mood if the playful smirk on his face is anything to go by.

"Dad!" Rayan tries to protest once more, but Dean just continues to stride out of her room and down the hall, chuckling softly the entire way. Rayan glares at her father's retreating form before reaching down and patting King on the head. "Guess it's just us then, Sweets."

With a sigh, Rayan throws the comforter off her legs and gently pushes King out of the way so she can roll out of bed. Looking out of her window, Rayan notes that the sun hasn't even begun to rise and a look of pure disgust snakes across her features. Rayan can't figure out why her father would want to get up so early in the morning. He's always the one who complains about waking up before nine.

Rayan quickly throws on an old pair of ripped jeans and her favorite Henley before hastily throwing whatever clothing is at the very top of each dresser drawer into her duffel bag. She really doesn't care what she throws in, because it's just too early to worry about.

Rayan runs her brush through her long hair before tossing it into the duffel bag on top of her clothes along with a toothbrush and her iPod. She slings the duffel over her shoulder, making sure that it fits comfortably and isn't too heavy, before she grabs her boots off the floor and heads downstairs for breakfast with King hot on her heels.

"So are you going to tell me why I'm up so early in the morning, or were you just going to surprise me later on?"

Dean turns from his position in front of the stove at the sound of his daughter's voice, and laughs softly at the scowl on her face. He knew it wasn't completely necessary to wake Rayan up so early, but the idea was just too tempting. Plus, he didn't want to be the only one in the house awake at this god-awful hour anyway.

"Would you believe me if I said Georgia?" Dean questions lightly as he carries two plates full of bacon, eggs, and toast over to the table. King immediately leaves Rayan side by the doorway and trots over to the chair Rayan normally takes, waiting for his ritual pieces of bacon.

"Depends on if you're being serious," Rayan counters back as she gives her father a skeptical look. "Are you?"

"As a heart attack," Dean states as he sits down at the table and motions for his daughter to join him. Rayan places her duffel bag by the entryway before slowly making her ways towards the table and sitting down, cautious as to her father's motives.

"So we're just taking off and hauling ass to Georgia?"

"Language," Dean scolds as he looks up from his eggs and gives Rayan a reprimanding stare. "And yes, we're going to Savannah. Me and you're Uncle Sam, along with Bobby, all think that it'll be good for me and you to just take off for a few days. We need a break."

Normally, Rayan would have asked why everyone thought they could use a vacation, or why no one had informed her of this decision sooner than an hour before Dean wanted to leave. But she was still hung up on their destination, and the fact that her father was willingly going back to Savannah, considering it had become a place the Winchester's avoided like the plague ever since her mother's death.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dean questions Rayan as he starts to fidget under her incredulous stare. "Is there something on my face?"

Rayan escapes from her trance with a shake of her head. "We're going to Savannah? As in Savannah, _Georgia_?"

"Yeah, short stuff. I'm pretty sure there wouldn't be another Savannah we'd be traveling to."

"But…we've never even _talked _about Savannah," Rayan protests as she rips off a piece of bacon and absentmindly tosses it to King who has been nudging her leg since she sat down. "I mean it's always been kind of...well ever since…."

Dean finally catches on to his daughter's surprise and sighs quietly. "That's why I want to drive there. I think it's about time we paid a visit, don't you?"

"Uh, Dad…there's no one to visit," Rayan states softly, as if she's afraid Dean has officially gone off the deep end. "Mom died sixteen years ago. She's not going to be there to welcome us with open arms."

"I don't mean visit her like that," Dean scoffs as he bites into his last piece of toast. He chews a couple of times before continuing. "I mean visit her hometown, her favorite places…maybe even her grave."

Dean says the last part so softly that Rayan almost misses it, but once she realizes what her father has said the young Winchester immediately tenses up.

"No offense, Dad, but that's a stupid idea," Rayan snaps out as she shoves a forkful of eggs into her mouth. She swallows before continuing. "There's no point in going to see a piece of granite with Mom's name on it. It's not like she can hear us, because she's nothing but bones under six feet of dirt."

There's a silence in the kitchen as Rayan pokes at what's left of her breakfast on her plate and Dean inwardly curses how much his daughter has become so much like him.

"I just think it'd be a good idea," Dean tries to reason with his daughter. "I'm not saying we have to talk to her. I just think it'd be nice to maybe put some flowers down or something."

"Whatever," Rayan grumbles as she tosses her last piece of bacon into King's waiting jaws. "Can we just maybe talk a little more about it before we pull up to the cemetery?"

"Sure, short stuff," Dean complies. He's happy that it's no longer an outright denial, but at the same time Dean knows that he still has a long way to go before Rayan agrees to that one part of the trip. "You finished?" Dean asks as he gestures towards Rayan's almost empty plate.

Rayan simply nods, giving Dean the okay to grab the plate and dump both dirty dishes in the sink. Dean thinks about washing them up quickly, but decides to be a pain in Bobby's ass instead.

Bobby hates dirty dishes.

He begins to walk away from the sink when Rayan catches his eye and raises her eyebrow curiously. She doesn't have to say anything to know what her dad is up too, and she also knows how angry her grandfather is going to be when he comes down for coffee in an hour or so and finds dirty plates and silverware in his kitchen sink.

"We're running late," Dean reasons with a smirk. Rayan only shakes her head as she watches her father cross the room and pick up both his and Rayan's duffel bags off the floor. "Come on, short stuff. Time to hit the road."

"We're really going on this trip, huh?" Rayan once again questions as she follows her father out the front door and into the salvage yard.

"Would I have willingly gotten both you and I up at this time of morning if we weren't going?"

"Touché," the younger Winchester replies. Rayan quickly maneuvers in front of her father and makes her way towards the Impala, King hot on her heels. However, she stops short when Dean clears his throat from behind her.

"Wrong car, short stuff," he laughs as he makes his way towards Rayan's Challenger. "I decided we're going to break your car in with a good old fashioned cross country trip. The Impala's got enough miles on her to last awhile, anyway."

"Seriously?" Rayan demands in excitement. "We're taking my baby? Does this mean I get to drive?" Her excitement is contagious, and Dean can't help the smile that begins to cross his face.

He begins outright _laughing_ when he shakes his head in denial and watches Rayan's expression go from exuberance to annoyance. "Not a chance in hell, short stuff. I'm not your Uncle Sam."

"Fine," Rayan grumbles as she walks towards the Challenger with her father. As Dean opens the trunk to throw their duffels in, Rayan opens the front door and folds down the seat, allowing King to jump in the back.

"Woah, woah, woah," Dean calls as he sees the canines head staring at him from the rear windshield after the trunk is closed. "The dog's not coming with us."

"Yes he is," Rayan casually states as she folds the seat back into an upright position. "That's why he's in the car."

"I'm serious, Ray. I wasn't planning on King tagging along on this little trip of ours."

"To be fair, _I _wasn't planning on taking this trip either," Rayan shoots back with a smirk. "Yet here I am. And besides, you know as well as I do that Gramps is just going to get annoyed with King. He doesn't have the patience to play with him. And Uncle Sam is busy, and Uncle Cas would probably assume that King wouldn't need fed. The only logical solution is to bring him with us."

King barks his agreement from the back seat.

"Fine," Dean concedes as he walks to the driver's side of the vehicle and slides in. "But you're taking him for walks." Rayan just smiles in amusement and victory.

When Dean starts the car, his ears are immediately met with the soothing sounds of AC/DC gliding out of the speakers. He closes his eyes in enjoyment and takes in the beat of the drums and the guitar riffs, but his happiness is short lived.

A more southern rock sound comes out of the speakers, and Dean immediately recognizes the sound of "Sweet Home Alabama" by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

"Hey!" Dean protests as he watches Rayan bob her head along with the opening beats of the song.

"What?" Rayan questions innocently as she turns her big green eyes towards her father.

"You know the rules, short stuff. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"There a two flaws with that statement, Dad," Rayan says with a smirk. "One, I'm not a male, so I can't shut my cakehole. And two, those rules only apply in your Impala. In _my _Challenger, Rayan Winchester picks the music. All of the time."

With that, Rayan turns her head back towards the windshield, trying unsuccessfully to hide her smile at her father's playful glare. Dean himself has to keep from smiling, because for all of the bad traits that she inherited from him, she also inherited some good ones. And that included her ability to come up with plausible and witty remarks to almost any situation.

Dean slides the charger into drive and begins to roll down the driveway and out of the salvage yard, mumbling quietly to himself with a smile.

"This is going to be a long drive."


	45. It's Raining Frogs

Dean decides that they have driven far enough once they reach Belleville, Illinois. It's around four thirty in the afternoon, and both Winchesters are stiff from sitting inside of the Challenger for such an extended period of time. Not to mention the fact that Dean can't stand listening to any more of Rayan's music of choice, which has now changed into some twangy country tune that's making his ears bleed.

The motel the oldest Winchester chooses is a Super 8 and while it's not the nicest of places, it's definitely not the worst Dean's ever stayed in. The rooms are clean and they allow pets, so it'll work for one night.

King bounds into the room almost before Dean has the door fully open, and the dog makes himself comfortable on the bed farthest from the door without hesitation. "Geez, dog," Dean complains with a laugh. "No one's going to take the bed from you."

King responds with a single, quiet bark and a wag of his tail.

Rayan follows Dean into the small room, slowly scanning the room and deciding whether she likes it or not. "You and Uncle Sammy used to stay in places like this all the time?" she asks with a little hint of trepidation.

Dean laughs softly at his daughter's barely noticeable disapproval of their accommodations and throws an arm over Rayan's shoulders. "Babe, this room looks like a _palace _compared to what your uncle and I crashed in for half of our lives," he says with a soft sigh, as if reminiscing on these moments was a fond activity for him. "The places we stayed in would give you nightmares."

"Those motels couldn't have been worse than the back seat of the Impala. Believe me, I've cleaned back there, and it's not pretty." Rayan shivers dramatically, teasing her father before laughing softly and shrugging Dean's arm from her shoulders. Dean scowls in his daughter's general direction, but tries hard to fight off the smile he can feel creeping onto his face.

The teen tosses her duffel bag onto the bed next to King and proceeds towards the bathroom. Rayan peers inside, and Dean can hear the gasp of horror come from his daughter's mouth before she's quickly withdrawing from the room and pointing a finger in disgust.

"What is it?" Dean asks, stalking towards the room. He can feel the tension already building in his shoulders and neck.

"There's a _frog _in the bathtub!" Rayan cries in horror as she backs farther away from the tiny room and climbs onto the bed next to King, tucking her feet underneath her to become as small as possible. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!"

Dean stopped for a moment and examined the small greenish-brown creature sitting lazily near the drain in the bathtub. Then, before he can help himself, several loud barks of laughter escape his mouth and fill the room. Dean begins to laugh so hard that tears pool in his eyes, and his gut starts to ache slightly.

From the bed, Rayan scowls at her father while clutching at King's grey fir. "This isn't funny!" Rayan growls out between her teeth. "You know how scared of frogs I am."

And Dean does know how terrified his daughter is of the amphibians. He's known since she was three years old and a tree frog jumped on her foot in the salvage yard, sufficiently ruining her ability to ever find the creatures interesting. Instead, Rayan had made it her personal goal to obliterate any frog or toad that dared to come with twenty feet.

Or at least, she would send Dean or one of the other Winchester men to get rid of it _for _her.

After Dean had calmed down a significant amount, he made his way back into the small bathroom and scooped the frog into his hands, holding it gently enough not to harm the creature, but firmly enough for it to have no chance of escape. Once he exits the bathroom, Rayan immediately backs as far away from Dean as possible, eyeing his cupped hands warily.

Dean pauses for a moment, looking between the door and his daughter, and smirks makes its way across his face. Rayan immediately notices her father's pause, and begins furiously shaking her head back and forth in denial.

"Don't you _dare _bring that thing near me!" she half screeches as she glares at Dean. "I swear if you take once step closer to me, there will be hell to pay!"

And as much fun as Dean thinks it would be to torture his daughter for a moment with the frog he has cupped in his hands, he also understands how serious Rayan is with her threat. The young Winchester inherited all of Dean _and _Sam's mischievous genes, and the girl knew how to use them to her advantage.

So Dean marches over to the motel door without traumatizing Rayan farther, and places the creature outside in the parking lot several feet from their room. He gently prods the frog with his boot to encourage it to hop away, and eventually it complies. Once Dean is satisfied that the frog won't be lingering around the next time Rayan exits the room, he makes his way back into the motel.

Rayan is still curled up on the bed, warily scanning the room with her green eyes. King has scooted closer to the teen, obviously sensing her distress.

"The frog's gone, Ray. You can get off the bed now."

"No way," Rayan disagrees as she shakes her head back and forth. "Not until you scour every inch of this room. Where there's one of those little suckers, there's a hundred more waiting to strike."

Dean laughs loudly again at his daughter, and the previous ache in his gut twitches back to life for a moment. "They're not _assassins_, Rayan. There _frogs_."

"Just check the room," Rayan snaps, swinging her arms in a wide arc around her.

Dean sighs, but starts to shuffle around the small hotel room, opening drawers and closets until Rayan is satisfied that their little family is the only occupant of room 143.

That's when Rayan starts digging out the salt packed away in the small equipment bag Dean has brought in with his duffel, and begins to line the windows and doorway with the white substance. As much as Dean was trying to make this a somewhat normal family trip for Rayan and himself, he couldn't stop some of his old habits. And that included bringing a few weapons along with them, whether they would actually be necessary or not.

And god, was Dean hoping they wouldn't be necessary.

"So, what do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Rayan asked as she tilted the salt can up and away from the last of her lines. "It looks like they offer HBO. And there's a Dr. Sexy marathon on."

"Dr. Sexy?" Dean asks with raised eyebrows and a little bit of excitement in his voice. It's been years since he's seen an episode. But Rayan's shaking shoulders soon give her away, and Dean realizes that his daughter is making fun of his reaction. Dean scowls and "Watch it, short stuff. Dr. Sexy is _the man_."

"Hey, it's not my fault you've got a man crush on a fictional character," Rayan shoots back with a laugh and a gleam in her green eyes. "But seriously, there's a marathon on tonight."

"Well then I guess we're watching Dr. Sexy," Dean answers with a smile. "Chinese sound good to you?"

* * *

A few hours later, Dean and Rayan are stretched out on their respective beds, munching away at the sweet and sour chicken Dean ordered from Golden Dragon Chinese down the street. King is pressed against Rayan's side, snoring quietly and ignoring the fact that food is less than a foot from his face.

"You know, I never understood why everyone always addresses everyone else as Doctor," Rayan complains through a mouthful of egg roll. "It's completely unnecessary."

"I suppose it adds drama to the story," Dean responds as he struggles to grab a piece of chicken with his chopsticks. "Stupid piece of mother fu-"

A loud crash of thunder interrupts his curse, and both Winchester's (along with a startled King) quickly turn their attention to the window looking out over the parking lot. Dark clouds have risen up along the horizon, and everything is taking on a purple hue indicating a brewing thunderstorm.

It's only a few seconds after the initial crack of thunder that the lights flicker and die, drenching the motel room in complete darkness. Dean immediately reaches for his handgun that he's stashed under his pillow but stops short of pulling it out. Because after years of hunting and messing with demons, he can tell the difference between a demonic omen and a regular summer storm.

And Dean's pleased to know that their motel is just experiencing a regular power failure.

"Dad?" came Rayan's soft voice from the bed beside him, and Dean immediately knows what his daughter is asking. Because while he might be able to tell the difference, Rayan still has trouble deciphering the two, which is fine with the oldest Winchester.

"Just a regular thunderstorm," Dean calmly states as he goes back to poking around in his sweet and sour chicken, which is proving even more difficult in the dark. "Whoever invented chopsticks was a real dumb ass."

Dean hears his daughter's soft laughter, but this time it's coming from over by the window. Dean's a little amazed at how quiet his daughter is capable of being considering he never heard her move. A quick flash of lightning reveals that Rayan is standing perfectly centered in the window, and Dean has just enough time to catch the small smile playing across his daughter's lips.

"Do you remember the first time you told me about the angels?" Rayan questions softly.

"Of course I do, short stuff."

"I always liked that story," Rayan continues as she folds her arms across her chest. "You would say not to be afraid of thunderstorms, because they were just angel's celebrating the fact that I had gotten a little bigger every time they looked down. The lightning was Mom taking a picture from Heaven so that she'd have a little piece of me with her throughout the years, and that the thunder that followed was the angels cheering at how pretty I was."

Rayan's words aren't bitter or sad, but Dean can hear the hidden hurt lying underneath her story. He slowly slides off the bed and joins Rayan by the window, admiring the purple and black clouds covering the sky.

"Why would you tell me that stuff about angels?" Rayan questions suddenly, and Dean has to look down into his daughter's face to understand where she's going with this line of questioning. "It was obvious the older I got how much you didn't believe in angels, or Heaven. So why tell me that story?"

Dean sighs for a moment, thinking how best to answer Rayan's question. "I guess…because my mom used to tell me that angel's were watching over. It made me feel safe, at the time. I just wanted you to feel safe too," Dean runs a hand through his hair before continuing. "Plus, a part of me always hoped you could find the faith that I never could."

"Kind of impossible now," Rayan says with a smirk and small laugh. "What with Uncle Cas living in our house, and our whole direct bloodline to Cain and Abel. I'll never have the traditional idea of faith."

"No, I guess you never will." Dean tries his hardest to mask the slight regret in his voice.

* * *

When Rayan wakes up the next morning, the storm has passed and she finds her father sitting at the small desk in the room reading over a newspaper. King is lying next to her in bed, staring at her with one ear cocked to the side and his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth. Rayan quickly pats the dog on the head before sliding out of bed and leaning next to Dean at the desk.

"Morning, Daddy," she chirps as she steals half of the doughnut Dean has sitting in front of him. "I miss anything exciting while I was sleeping?"

"You mean while you were snoring?" Dean responds with a smirk as he gives his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Nah, nothing too exciting."

"I do _not _snore!" Rayan demanded as she swatted at her father's face. "You're the one who sounds like a chainsaw."

Dean laughs once before returning his attention to the newspaper in front of him. Rayan notices that he's scanning through the obituary section, and small alarm bells start going off in her head. Small, _supernatural _alarm bells.

She quickly gathers up the front half of the newspaper, and almost laughs out loud when she confirms the paper her father has somehow gotten a hold of is from Savannah.

"Hey, I'm reading here, Ray!" Dean protests as the section he was reading is partially obscured. "What's the problem?"

"This paper's from Savannah. We're _going _to Savannah."

"Yes, and?" Dean prods, trying to understand his daughter's sudden interest in his choice of reading material.

"Dad, you're reading the obits section of a newspaper from Savannah, which we are well our way to traveling too," Rayan protests as she shakes the few pages of print in her hand. "Make the connection."

Dean stares at his daughter for a moment, and then realization finally hits him and he understands just what Rayan is getting at. But before Dean has time to reply, Rayan is cutting him off, hints of apprehension but also excitement coloring her voice.

"Dad, you're looking for a hunt!"


	46. A Shave

"I'm not looking for a hunt," Dean denies quickly as he tosses the open paper away from his hands. "Can't a guy just read the paper?"

"Oh, don't deny it," Rayan mocks as she snatches up the discarded paper. "And sure, guys can read the paper. But guys don't normal read the obituary section of a paper for a city that they're still a good eight hours away from."

Dean shoves away from the desk quickly and pulls his duffel bag out from under his motel bed. He rummages around for a few minutes, pulling out his razor, shaving cream and aftershave and then starts heading towards the small bathroom.

Rayan follows closely on her father's heels, green eyes staring daggers into the back of Dean's neck. The oldest Winchester tries his hardest to ignore his daughter, and goes about running water into the sink and squeezing a generous amount of shaving cream onto his hands. Throughout the process, Rayan continues to stare at her father with a knowing smirk on her face. Dean feels like he might explode under the scrutiny, but his daughter's stare also feels familiar.

* * *

_Dean finds it amazing how much he misses the little things when he's so busy trying to save the world from Lucifer. _

_He's only going to be home for a day, maybe a few hours more, since Gabriel informed him and Sam about the rings. Dean's only home long enough to see his daughter and find out where Pestilence is hiding his sorry ass, and then the oldest Winchester and Sam are hitting the road again._

_And damn it all if Dean isn't going to enjoy a nice shave while he's here. _

_So he's standing in front of the small bathroom mirror, filling up the small sink with warm water and laying out his razor and aftershave when the sound of small footsteps fills the upstairs hallway. Dean leans around the door and smiles when he sees a seven-year-old Rayan slowly making her way down the hallway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. _

"_Daddy?"_

_Dean shuts the water off and takes a few steps out of the bathroom, scooping his daughter up in his arms. "Good morning, short stuff. Did I wake you up?"_

_The girl shakes her head, and wraps her small arms around Dean's neck. The oldest Winchester mentally notes that Rayan's getting a little heavy in his arms, now that's she's getting older. But that doesn't stop him from just shifting his daughter around a little bit to make the weight in his arms more comfortable._

"_When did you get home?" Rayan asks, her soft voice floating around the hallway. "You weren't here when I went to bed."_

"_Me and Uncle Sam got in late last night," Dean answers after he places a small kiss on her forehead. "I didn't want to wake you up."_

"_You should have," Rayan scolds as she glares slightly at her father with her piercing green eyes. Dean has to stop himself from laughing at his daughter's attempt at scolding him. "Grampa says that you're always supposed to check in when you get home."_

"_I'm sorry, short stuff. I'll do better next time, okay?" Dean waits for Rayan to nod her approval before making his way back into the bathroom. "Your Uncle Sam and I are going to have to leave again pretty soon, so how about we spend some time together now that you're up."_

_Dean sits Rayan on the edge of the bathtub and ruffles her hair before returning his attention to shaving, squeezing some shaving cream onto his hands and spreading it along his jaw line and cheeks._

"_Do you have to leave again, Daddy?"_

_Dean sighs as he rinses off his hands. "Yeah, Rayan. I have to leave again. But pretty soon, all this is going to be over, and then I'll be back home all the time."_

_When Dean turns to face his daughter, he can see that Rayan's eyes are somber and sad, but dry. She's long past the time of tears, Dean realizes, and it makes him shamefully proud of his daughter in a way._

_Rayan doesn't mention the subject of Dean leaving again, because even she realizes at such a young age that what her father is doing is important on an incredibly large scale. Instead, the young girl watches her father begin making swipes along his face, washing the white foam from the razor after each one._

"_I want to shave."_

_Dean is laughs softly at his daughter's declaration, and turns his face slightly to smile at his daughter. _

"_I hate to break it to you, short stuff, but girls don't need to shave their faces." Dean turns his attention back to shaving, assuming Rayan is finished with her idea._

_So he misses the small hands reaching up to the bathroom counter and grabbing the shaving cream. He only realizes what Rayan is doing when he hears the unmistakable sound of pressure leaving the can, and quickly looks down to see a huge amount of the white foam cradled in Rayan's palm. _

"_Hey, hey, hey," Dean reacts as he quickly swipes the can away from his daughter. "What do you think you're doing?"_

"_Shaving, duh," Rayan replies as she smashes her hand against the side of her face and begins to spread the foam around, mimicking her father._

_Dean can't stop the laugh that erupts from his throat at the sight of his daughter. She's looking at him with such an innocent expression that he finds it impossible to scold her, and instead he grabs one of his old razors without a blade cartridge and hands it down to his daughter._

"_All right, short stuff," Dean says as he picks his daughter up and sits her to the side of the sink on the bathroom counter, facing the mirror. "Let's shave."_

_It's entertaining, watching Rayan try and mimic her fathers' movements, and Dean finds that it takes him nearly twice as long to shave as it normally would. But he doesn't mind this time around, because spending the half-hour with his daughter is totally worth it. Especially when the young girl has managed to not only get the shaving cream all over her face, but also mixed into her dirty blonde hair._

_When Dean does finish, he grabs a towel off the rack next to the sink and wipes any extra shaving cream off of his face before gently turning Rayan's face towards him and wipes off her own mess that she's seemed to make. _

"_Did I do a good job?" Rayan asks after Dean has removed the towel from her face._

"_You did great, short stuff," Dean reassures his daughter as he reaches for the small bottle of aftershave next to his hand. He splashes a small amount onto his face and neck before closing the bottle and placing all of the items back into his small medicine bag._

_When everything is packed away back into its proper spot, Dean lifts Rayan down off the counter and places her on the bathroom floor. And together, the father and daughter pair makes their way out of the bathroom hand in hand._

* * *

Back in the present, Dean is struggling to conceal the smile that has made its way onto his face while he thought about that morning back at the salvage yard.

And Rayan was busy unscrewing the lid to Dean's aftershave and gently sniffing the bottles contents. Nine years ago, she had found the smell overwhelming and obnoxious. But over the years, she'd come to love the familiar scent of mint and gun oil. It might have been an odd combination for an aftershave, but the scent was distinctly her father, and it was comforting in its own way.

"You know," Rayan cuts into the silence softly as she studies the small green bottle in her hands. "We could always hunt something."

Really, her comment shouldn't have come as such a shock to Dean, but either way as soon as the words leave his daughter's mouth, Dean's hand jerks slightly and the razor cuts a small line on the side of his neck.

"Shit," Dean growls as he quickly wipes at the small line of blood with his towel. He quickly turns towards Rayan with an incredulous expression. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No," Rayan demands as she straightens up and marches farther into the bathroom. "I think I'm being perfectly reasonable. If there's something in Savannah, it's our job to get rid of it."

"We're on vacation, Ray," Dean demands as he tosses the towel away and returns to shaving. "We're not going to go hunt something. Besides, I wasn't even _looking _for a hunt. I'm strictly research these days, you know that."

Rayan makes a disgusted noise in the back of her throat, and Dean levels a small glare at his daughter through the mirror. "You don't expect me to believe that, right? I know that you still go gank the occasional spirit on the weekends. I've heard Uncle Sam and Gramps talking to you about them afterwards."

So Dean's been caught. He should have known that he couldn't hide his small hunting jobs from his daughter, but that doesn't change the fact that their not going to be looking for trouble while they're in Savannah.

"Doesn't change anything," Dean states as he makes the last swipe with his razor. "We're not going on a hunt, because you are not a hunter."

"That's because you never wanted me to learn how," Rayan argues as she points a finger in her father's direction.

"Of course I didn't want you to know!" Dean argues as he throws his hands up in the air, water splattering along the mirror. "I'm not the type of guy to teach my kid how to hunt monsters. That's not the way to raise a kid."

"But you_ have_ taught me how to protect myself," Rayan argues right back as she follows her father out of the bathroom. "I can handle one little hunt, Dad."

"I said _no, _Rayan Elizabeth!"

Rayan immediately shuts her mouth when Dean turns around with that serious expression on his face. He only ever uses her middle name when Rayan has managed to push all of his buttons in all the wrong ways, and she immediately stops arguing as heatedly.

But she doesn't give up.

"_Please_, Dad," Rayan begs softly one last time. "I can _do this_."

Dean studies his daughter for a moment, but doesn't give in to Rayan's pleas. Instead, he takes a step forward and cradles her face in between his two large hands and smiles softly.

"It's not going to happen, short stuff. You're _not _going to start hunting the things that go bump in the night." He places a kiss on his daughter's forehead before turning towards his open duffel bag on his bed.

"So what, I'm just supposed to be boring for the rest of my life?"

"No, Ray," Dean answers softly. "You're going to be _normal_. Now go get ready. We're leaving in an hour."


	47. Carrie

Dean makes ridiculously good time getting to Savannah, mainly because he wanted to test the Challenger's limits on the highway. He's pleased, and slightly worried, to discover that his daughter's car has a lot more power in it than he originally anticipated, and Dean is the one who rebuilt the damn thing. But either way, the old car makes it to Savannah at around six p.m., and Dean decides that it would be a good idea to make his and Rayan's first stop on memory lane before finding a motel to check into.

And that's how the oldest Winchester finds himself pulling up to Morgan Grey's old apartment complex, pulling into the same spot as he had a little over sixteen years ago.

But Dean and Rayan aren't the only visitors this evening, and the flashing lights of the police cars and ambulance are impossible to miss. There's a small crowd gathered behind yellow caution tape, and Dean's sense automatically shift into high alert.

Rayan straightens in the passenger seat beside Dean and peers out of the windshield, trying to get a glimpse of the action. "I wonder what's going on," she speaks aloud as she squints into the slowly setting sun.

"Probably one of the residents had a heart attack," Dean rationalizes. "This is more of a retirement community than anything." But the oldest Winchester can't stop the twist in his gut telling him something more is going on here.

He wants to believe that it's just his hunter's instinct acting up, because as much as Dean denied to Rayan back in the hotel room that he wasn't interested in a hunt, he couldn't stop the distinct itch he felt under his skin to gank something. And damned if his daughter doesn't know it.

"Don't you think we should go over and see what's going on?" Rayan asks with a sly smile as her hand inches towards the door handle. "I'd all be for informational purposes alone, of course."

"Bull shit," Dean mumbles under his breath, but he pushes his own door open anyway. "We're just going to go see what happened, and _nothing more_." Dean is adamant about his no hunting policy, but Rayan is good and she knows how to worm her way into situations whether Dean wants her there or not. And right now, the oldest Winchester is giving his daughter the perfect opportunity to weasel her way into trouble.

The father-daughter pair make there way towards the crowd of people, slowly trying to get close enough to catch a glimpse of what is going on beyond the yellow tape. For a while, all they can really see are a few police officers wandering around, taking notes and trying to keep the crowd away from pushing against the tape. But then, a few minutes after Dean is able to gently maneuver his way towards the front of the crowd, Rayan close at his back, a team of medic wheel a stretcher out of the front entrance to the building.

Lying on the stretcher is a solid black body bag.

"That's so sad," Rayan says quietly next to her father, and Dean glances down to see the sad look on his daughter's face. For as tough as Rayan is, she has one of the biggest hearts the oldest Winchester has ever known. It makes him proud of his daughter, and he allows a small smile to grace his features for a moment.

"That's the way life works, short stuff," Dean reasons as she pats his daughter on the top of her head affectionately. "But whoever that is probably lived a long life. Real fulfilling, you know?"

Rayan's about to nod her head in agreement when the air around her body suddenly goes cold, which makes absolutely no sense because their in Georgia in the middle of the summer. And Rayan subconsciously knows that she should be ready for something weird. But all the same, when Rayan feels a hand fall on her shoulder, she turns around in confusion and is just able to stifle the scream that threatens to bubble up from deep in her throat.

Standing next to her is a young woman, probably around the age of twenty-two, with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. She's pretty; a classic beauty among standards today, but Rayan normally wouldn't have given her a second glance on the weird scale.

Only this woman is dead, if the gaping hole in her chest and protruding ribs are anything to go by.

"Rayan Winchester," the young woman rasps as her pale hands reach up and grip Rayan by the shoulders. "Rayan Winchester, you need to run."

Rayan's freaking out inside, and she's starting to get really annoyed with all these dead people seeking her out recently, but she manages to quell both emotions and look the spirit in the eyes. She's determined to keep her line of vision away from the young woman's wound.

"Who are you?" Rayan asks quietly, and she can just see her father turn towards he in confusion from the corner of her eye. "What happened?"

"Rayan," Dean calls in concern. "Who are you talking to?"

The teen steadily ignores her father and continues to look at the woman currently gripping her shoulders tightly. There are going to be bruises tomorrow, Rayan can tell. "I need to know what happened to you."

"You need to run away from Savannah, Rayan," the spirit cries out in obvious fear, her brown eyes boring holes into Rayan's skull. "Run, and don't turn back."

"Why?" Rayan demands, trying to pry the information from the woman.

"Just _run!"_

As soon as the woman has appeared, she's gone again and Rayan is left gaping open-mouthed at the spot the woman once occupied. Rayan decides right then and there that she'll never get used to dead people.

"Rayan!" Dean's voice cuts through any of his daughter's thought processes, and pretty soon his large hands are forcing her face upwards so he can search her for any sign of injury, even though he was unable to see anything causing his daughter harm. "What the hell just _happened_?"

Rayan takes a deep breath to regain her basic speech capabilities, and then screws a smile on her face in an attempt to calm her father down. "Well, for lack of a better movie reference, I'm going to go all Haley Joel on you and say 'I see dead people.'"

Rayan lets out a small chuckle of laughter, but Dean obviously doesn't find her joke the least bit funny. But the young Winchester is spared any further comments from her father when an soft, yet commanding elderly voice cuts into their conversation.

"Dean Winchester, I thought that was you standing over here."

She's a short, elderly black woman, probably in her early seventies, and she's playfully glaring at Dean with her hands on her hips. Rayan has no idea who this woman is, but she obviously knows her father, so Rayan sends a curious look up towards Dean's face.

But Dean's no longer looking at his daughter. Instead, he's studying the old woman in front of him with a genuine smile on his face. He sends one last worried glance towards his daughter before surging forwards and stooping down to gently wrap the woman into a hug. Rayan is so shocked at her father's outward display of emotion that she almost forgets about the ghost that just manhandled her.

"Maybelle," Dean says softly as he pulls away from the elderly lady. "What are you still doing here?"

"Sugar, you know this'll be my home 'til the day I die," Maybelle responds as she reaches up on her toes and gently pats Dean on the cheek. "The better question if why on God's green earth you're showing back up at these apartments after all these years."

Rayan's jaw drops open when her father's head ducks slightly in shy embarrassment at Maybelle's pet name for Dean, and she doesn't have time to recover before Dean has one arm wrapped around her shoulders and is gently guiding her forward towards the elderly woman.

"Maybell, I'd like you to meet – "

Dean is cut off by a wave of the woman's hand. "Sugar, I'd know who this girl was even if you weren't here," Maybelle demands with a scoff. Her wise brown eyes are twinkling in amusement as she studies the young Winchester. "You're Rayan Elizabeth, aren't you baby girl."

It's not a question, and Rayan can only nod and stick her hand out for the older woman to shake. She can hear her father's chuckling slightly at his daughter's obvious confusion, and Rayan makes a mental note to get payback later that night.

"Ray, I'd like you to meet Maybelle Barnes," Dean says with a smile on his face, obviously taking pity on his daughter. "She lived across the hall from Morgan. May helped me out a lot that first week you were born."

"Honey, I did more than help out," Maybelle demands as she gives Dean a pointed stare. "Your Daddy was so clueless, he was tryin' to put your diaper on backwards. I had to show him how everything was done."

Dean lets out a hearty laugh, but quickly sobers up when the sound of the ambulance's engine starts up and he's reminded of what's going on around them. Maybelle immediately picks up on the oldest Winchester's mood change, and she shakes her head sadly as the vehicle drives past.

"Such a tragedy," the elderly woman sighs. "Carrie was such a sweet, young thing."

"What happened?" Dean asks softly as he turns his green eyes towards May. "We just got here and saw all the lights."

"Oh, it's just awful. Her name was Carrie Fisher. She'd just moved into her apartment about a month ago, and tonight one of her friends came over and found the girl all laid out on the living room floor. Said Carrie's chest was ripped wide open."

Rayan can't stop the involuntary gasp that escapes her mouth, and both Dean and May immediately turn concerned glances towards the teen. Of course, they both have very different reasons for their concern. Dean's immediately aware that the spirit his daughter has seen must have been that of Carrie Fisher, and Maybelle just assumes that Rayan finds the nature of Carrie's death to just be too violent.

"Dean, why don't you take this girl somewhere to get some rest," Maybelle suggests softly as she pats Rayan on the cheek. "Child looks like she's ready to fall right over."

"Yeah, you're right," Dean agrees as he wraps a protective arm around his daughter. "We've had a long drive as it is. I'll see you later, May." Dean gently kisses the elderly lady on the cheek before heading towards the Challenger with Rayan in tow.

"Don't you run off without saying goodbye, sugar!" Maybelle calls after them.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Dean shoots right back.

It's not until the pair are back in the safety of the car that Dean starts to question his daughter. "You saw Carrie Fisher?"

"Yeah," Rayan mumbles softly as she rubs at her forehead. "Torn open chest and all." The teen takes a deep breath before turning her full attention to her father's face. "Listen Dad, I know you don't want to hear this but…we need to stay here and figure out what's going on. You know as well as I do that this isn't some natural murder."

"We'll call Bobby and tell him to get a hunter on it," Dean counters as he turns the key in the ignition and brings the Challenger roaring to life.

"No, you're not getting it Dad," Rayan demands in frustration. "This Carrie girl sought me out in that crowd. She said my _name. _And Dad, she…she looked a little like Mom."

There's a silence in the car, and Rayan is almost ashamed to have pulled the Mom card on her father, but Rayan also knows that this case is something seriously important. And she's sure as hell not going to let it slip through her fingers. There was a reason Carrie Fisher warned Rayan, and the young Winchester wants to know why.

Dean sighs next to Rayan and hangs his head down against his chest. "Fine," he quietly agrees. "But there are going to be ground rules, you hear me? I refuse to let you get hurt over something as stupid as a hunt."

Rayan's not going to argue with her father about a hunt being stupid tonight, and instead chooses to take the small victory she's managed to earn. So she leans back into the passenger seat and closes her eyes as Dean pulls the Challenger out of the apartment complex and back onto the main highway. And the entire time, Carrie Fisher's warning is running through Rayan's mind.

"_Just run!_"


	48. Our Girl

When Dean and Rayan finally find a hotel (that's not frog-infested, much to Rayan's pleasure), the father-daughter pair quickly make their way into their new home slash center of operations for the duration of their stay in Savannah. It's a nice room this time around, and it even comes with a sizeable couch and TV.

"Not too shabby," Rayan comments jokingly as she tosses her duffel bag onto the bed farthest from the door, King hoping up directly after. The teen pats the dogs head gently before turning towards her father, who is grumbling quietly by the door. "What are you mumbling about now?"

"Eighty five bucks a night!" Dean exclaims as soon as he realizes Rayan is addressing him. "That's ridiculous for cheap sheets and a small bathroom."

"You know, I sometimes forget that credit card scams were once a staple in your life," Rayan remarks with a laugh. "Even if it has been years since you've used one."

Dean just huffs and throws his own duffel onto the floor beside the other bed dramatically before making his way over to stand in front of Rayan. Without saying a word, Dean wraps his daughter into a tight hug, and Rayan is left stunned at her father's actions.

"You are _sure _you're all right?" Dean asks into Rayan's hair, and immediately the teen wraps her own arms around her father's middle and squeezes right back.

"I'm fine, really," Rayan reassures as she nods her head up and down. "My arms are just a little sore, and my head hurts a little bit. But it's nothing life threatening."

"You let me decide that," Dean argues as he pulls away from Rayan. "Now the headache I can understand considering dead, and soon to be dead, people are all deciding to take up residency in your skull. But why do your arms hurt?"

Rayan mentally kicks herself, because she hadn't intended on telling Dean that Carrie was actually capable of reaching out and touching her. But now the young Winchester can't figure out a way to convince her father that there's no particular reason her arms are killing her without Dean knowing that she's lying through her teeth.

So with a sigh, Rayan slowly lifts up the right sleeve of her back t-shirt to reveal and solid purple and black handprint across her upper arm. It's sore, and Rayan can feel an identical handprint on her upper left arm, twitching in pain every time she moves wrong. Rayan almost wonders if Carrie didn't mean to purposely leave reminders of her presence when she grabbed onto the young Winchester's arms.

"What the _hell_?" Dean gasps out as he reaches forward and gently grabs onto the lower half of his daughter's right arm to exam the bruises more closely. "Did that ghost lady grab onto you like this?"

"Yeah, she was really insistent on capturing my attention," Rayan tries to joke as she looks up at her father's face with a small smile. When he doesn't respond with anything but a frown, she quickly drops her expression. "So, joking around is currently not acceptable."

"Of course it's not acceptable," Dean growls out as he lifts the t-shirt's left sleeve to exam Rayan's other arm. An odd noise escapes Dean's throat when he sees the other handprint on his daughter's upper arm. "How in the hell did you let it get that close to you?"

Rayan tugs her arms free of her father's grasp and folds them across her chest in indignation. "Well it's not like I was planning on my sixth sense kicking in tonight," Rayan demands in anger. "And then I really didn't think she'd be able to _touch _me. But I'll remember that the next time I'm being _ninja brained by a damn ghost._"

Rayan's outburst is enough to gain back Dean's attention, and he's quickly shaking his head back and forth in apology. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that," he apologizes softly. "This just freaks me out, okay? You're my daughter and I don't like seeing you hurt."

"Well it's no walk in the park for me either," Rayan bites out as she sits down on the end of her bed and wraps an arm around King. The dog lazily lifts itself up and licks Rayan's forehead right along the stitches from the cut Alabama gave her. The teen knows that it's his way of saying he doesn't like his family getting hurt either.

"Wait a minute," Dean says as he cuts through the pause and turns his face towards Rayan. "Isn't Lucas supposed to be keeping all of this _away _from you? That is his purpose for hanging around, after all."

"Don't mention that good-for-nothing asshole of a reaper to me," Rayan growls out as she clenches her left hand into a fist. "He's been missing for weeks. Although I'm pretty sure he still shows up at night, because something is always out of place when I wake up."

"So he hasn't been around lately?"

"That's what I just said," Rayan sighs in annoyance. Then she gestures wildly around her upper body and head before continuing. "And I mean really, what good is having a reaper bodyguard if he's not even going to _guard _my _body_?

Dean just looks at his daughter with a wicked smirk on his face, and Rayan glares back in confusion before realizing exactly what she has just said. Then her face screws up into a look of disgust and she throws the nearest pillow she can grab at her father.

"Not like _that, _you freak!"

Dean lets out a loud bark of laughter as he raises his arms in front of his face to block the pillow that has been thrown at him. Once he manages to catch his breath, he sends a last mocking smile in his daughter's direction before puling out a few random books from his duffel bag. From her position on the bed, Rayan can see that they all involve ghost possession and being able to communicate with spirits who aren't technically haunting anyone or anything. They're from Bobby's library back home, and Rayan has read them all several times.

"And you weren't coming to Savannah expecting a hunt," Rayan mocks as she reaches over to her own duffel and pulls out the small Colt that Dean gave her for her fifteenth birthday last year.

"Never mind my expectations for this trip," Dean demands as he eyes the gun in his daughter's grasp. "Why in the world did you bring that?"

"You're the one who's always saying be prepared for anything. I'm just sticking with the life lessons."

"You're a real smartass, you know that?" Dean accuses as he shakes his head back and forth in astonishment.

"I get it from you," Rayan shoots right back at her father with a grin. Dean mumbles something about Cas being a bad influence, but Rayan can't quite make out what he's saying over the sound of "Smoke on the Water" pouring from her cell phone.

She quickly pulls the device out of a pocket and flips the phone open, pressing it to her ear. Before Rayan can even utter a hello, Andy is yelling into her ear like a mad man.

"Rayan Elizabeth Winchester, where on God's green earth _are you_?"

"I'm in Georgia, just like I told you," Rayan answers in a much calmer tone. "I sent you that text yesterday morning."

"Exactly!" Andy once again screeches, and his voice is so loud through the receiver that both Dean and King turn their heads towards the noise being emitted from the phone. "All I got was a text saying that you were talking a trip to Savannah with Papa Winchester."

Rayan pauses for a moment, pulling the phone away from her ear and staring at it like Andy will get the message that she thinks he's crazy for freaking out. Then Rayan puts the phone back up to her ear and continues talking. "I'm not seeing a problem here, Andy."

"Of course you wouldn't see the problem," Andy seethes on the other end. "You're a Winchester, and _none of you _every think there's a problem unless the world in ending. And even then I'm not sure I'd get a phone call with a simple 'we're not dead yet.' You're all just so incons-"

"Andy!" Rayan cuts her best friend off quickly with something in between an order and a laugh. When the young man on the other line goes quiet, Rayan let's her own voice tone down a notch. "We miss you too. And we're sorry that we worried you by not checking in. It won't happen again, I promise."

Rayan can hear Andy sigh on the other end of the line, and she knows all of the fight has left his system. "You and your dad…well, you guys are all I really have anymore, you know? I was worried when you guys hadn't talked to anyone since yesterday morning."

Dean had moved close enough to his daughter where he was still able to catch the last part of Andy's statement on the phone, and the oldest Winchester can feel his heart swell a little bit with pride at the young man's words. Andy might not have been a Winchester by blood, but not many people in his family were. And Dean had, in a way, gotten a son out of Andy that he'd never imagined he'd have.

Dean signals to Rayan to hand the phone over, and the teen does so reluctantly. It's hard for Rayan to judge what's running through her father's mind, but she's assuming it can't be anything too crazy.

"Andy, you still there?" Dean says gruffly into the receiver, and he can hear Andy's muffled grunt of surprise on the other end of the line.

"Uh, yes sir, I'm here," the teen mumbles out in response, obviously perplexed by the appearance of Dean on the other line.

"Listen Andy, I need you to do something for me while Ray and I are gone," Dean says into the phone. "I'd appreciate it if you could stay at the house until we get back. Bobby's going to need some help out in the garage, plus Alabama might get lonely being the only teenager. I need a man I can trust to watch over things."

"Yeah, yeah of course," Andy quickly agrees, and Dean can just picture his head nodding up and down furiously. "But there's something I need you to do in return."

Dean is surprised by Andy's bold statement, and a smirk flies up onto his face all on its own. Normally, the teen is so polite and well mannered around the oldest Winchester that he would never make a request, let alone make one right after Dean has given him a job to do.

Andy doesn't wait for Dean to respond verbally, and instead hammers forward before he can completely lose his nerve. "You need to watch after Rayan. And I know that you're her father so _of course_ you're going to watch out for her. But we both know that she's amazingly good at getting into trouble, even when all precautions have been taken. So just, don't let her do something stupid like find trouble when there's no trouble to be found, okay?"

There's another silence from Dean, only this time it's due to shock. Because as quiet and respectful as Andy is, the teen is also incredibly perceptive and in tune with his daughter. Hell, if Andy wasn't gay, Dean is pretty sure he'd believe that the two were meant for each other. It's like the young man has already picked up on Rayan's little run in with Carrie Fisher.

Andy misinterprets Dean silence as anger, and it doesn't take long for the teen to start muttering out apologies to the oldest Winchester about overstepping his bounds and being rude. "Andy, relax. I'm not mad," Dean reassures as he interrupts the string of apologies from the other end of the line. "I'm glad you're concerned about our girl. And don't worry, she's not getting into any trouble this week. Now, I'm going to give you back to Ray, okay? "

Dean doesn't wait for a response and instead removes the phone from his ear and tosses it back to his daughter who is looking at her father with a mix of annoyance and amusement. She knows that the two of them were just talking about her, because she's no one else's girl but theirs. However, it's still mildly frustrating for her to be talked about while she's in the room.

With a few quick parting words, Rayan is off the phone and unpacking the rest of her stuff from her duffel bag. Dean has finished with his, and is now pathetically trying to connect his laptop to the Internet the hotel provides. Taking pity on her father, Rayan grabs the silver computer from her father's hands and quickly taps a few buttons before handing the machine back to Dean with a Google Chrome browser up and running.

"Show off," Dean mumbles with a pout and he begins search information on Savannah and any other strange deaths that have occurred in the last few weeks.

"You're just jealous that I have mad skills," Rayan shoots back with a smirk as she bounces down on the bed next to her father and begins to read over his shoulder. Nothing very interesting is popping up from their search, and Rayan quickly looses interest. It doesn't take long for her to start brainstorming ideas on how to gather information about Carrie Fisher's personal life in the most efficient and unobtrusive manner.

"I think we should go talk to Maybelle again tomorrow," Rayan blurts out suddenly.

"I thought you wanted to work on this case," Dean says as his eyes never leave the computer screen. "We can't do that if we're visiting with old neighbors, even if they do bake amazing pies."

"We would be working on the case," Rayan insists as she stands from the bed and begins to pace in front of Dean. "Think about it. Maybelle obviously knew Carrie, and we need to learn more about her. We could find out what apartment she lived in, if she had any friends, if anything suspicious was going on prior to her death. And we can do it all under the pretense of you visiting an old friend who helped you out when you needed it the most."

"That's not a half bad idea," Dean concedes as he finally looks up from the screen. "But like I said earlier, there are going to be ground rules. You can come with me to see May, but if anything fishy starts going on, or I tell you to get out, you _get out_. Understand? You're not going to get in the middle of something and get hurt."

"Dad, we're on a hunt," Rayan argues with a glare. "There's always a chance of someone getting hurt on a hunt, and I shouldn't be any different."

"You're right," Dean replies with a smirk, and Rayan knows that her father already has a retort planned out. "But you see, you're not on a hunt. _I _am. You're more of a…cute distraction for the old lady."

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, short stuff," Dean responds more seriously this time. "And I'm serious when I say that _this _life. This hunting and traveling shit is not what you're going to do. I won't let that happen. So you can research, and interview, and do whatever the hell else doesn't involve danger. But when it comes to the shooting and fighting, well…you're sitting out."

"That's so _stupid_!" Rayan demands angrily as she throws her hands into the air. "I'm sixteen and perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You're were so much younger than me when John took you hunting."

"And look at how I ended up, Rayan. I dropped out of high school, ended up taking care of a baby when I was twenty-two, and went to hell and started the apocalypse all before I was thirty," Dean's suddenly half-shouting at his daughter, standing tall beside the bed as he tries to make Rayan understand. "That's what happens when you're raised a hunter, and I refuse to allow my daughter to become that whether you think it's stupid or not. My job is to keep you _safe_, Rayan."

The young Winchester stares at her father for a moment before slowly taking a step towards Dean and squaring her shoulders. She takes in a deep breathe once before opening her mouth. "You can't protect me forever, Dad."

"I can damn well try."

And that's the end of the conversation, because Dean gathers up a change of clothes and his shampoo before storming into the bathroom and closing the door resolutely behind him, leaving Rayan standing alone between the two beds with King staring at her with sad, blue eyes.

* * *

**Hello all!**

**Just wanted to write a quick note to say thank you for all the lovely reviews, and that I love to hear from you. (And I'd love to hear from even _more _people, if you feel so inclined!) Okay, shameless review plug over.**

**I'd also like to say that I hope everyone had a wonderful Easter and...YAY FOR SEASON SEVEN CONFIRMATION!**

**Haha. =]**

**Well, everyone have a lovely week/weekend!**

**Fallen.**


	49. The Things That Are Familiar

That night, Dean takes the longest shower he can remember taking over the last several months. He stands under the hot spray of water, going over the argument he and Rayan have just finished, willing himself to not feel guilty about the whole situation.

Because damn it, Dean _knows _that the life of hunting isn't for his daughter. He knows that Rayan is supposed to graduate high school near the top of her class just like her uncle, and she's supposed to go to college and actually graduate. She's supposed to grow up and get married to some rich doctor and have a couple of kids, and Dean is supposed to be able to spoil them rotten. And in the end, Rayan is supposed to die at the ripe old age of ninety, all wrinkly and white-haired.

Sadly, Dean's starting to think that his daughter didn't get that message over the years even with all the trouble he's gone through to keep her out of harms way. But maybe that was the problem, Dean starts to think as he fixates his stare on a single tile directly in front of his face. Maybe he tried so hard to keep her safe and away from the dangers of his old life that his daughter could only be happy if she was pushing towards the one thing he didn't want her ever trying.

Dean pounds his fist against the tiled shower wall in aggravation. Leave it to Rayan to somehow find a way of worming inside Dean's head and making him question his parenting skills over the last sixteen years. He decides right there that Rayan is too cunning for her own good, even if she did get that entire trait directly from his bloodline.

It's two hours after Dean locks himself in the bathroom like a petulant teenager that he finally emerges, and he's not surprised to see that the hotel room is submersed in darkness. He can just make out the softly breathing form of Rayan curled up under the covers in one of the motel beds, and Dean sighs softly as he runs a hand through his damp hair. The guilt hits him full force, because Rayan almost always makes it a point to never fall asleep mad when she and Dean have been fighting.

"_Too many things can kill you while you're sleeping," _Rayan claimed the evening Dean had to inform her about Ellen and Jo's deaths. _"If you say something and then that person doesn't come home, you don't want them to die thinking you hate them."_

And yet here was Rayan curled up and fast asleep, one arm slung over King's side. The dog is smashed against Rayan, always the protector, and Dean can feel King's blues eyes following him everywhere as he moves silently through the motel room.

Once Dean is finished getting things laid out for the next morning, he makes his way over to Rayan's bed and leans down to give her a soft kiss on top of her head. However, he doesn't get close to accomplishing his goal before King starts to growl low in his throat, slightly bearing his teeth at the oldest Winchester. Dean is surprised, and quickly backs away from the dog, scowling slightly.

"What the hell's your problem?" he accuses in a whisper as he pokes a finger in King's general direction. "It's me, you idiot. I won't hurt her."

King stops growling as soon as Dean is an acceptable distant from Rayan, but his blue eyes never leave the oldest Winchester's form. Dean watches as his daughter unconsciously grips the dog a little tighter and King gently licks her hand in return. It really is amazing how well the animal understands his daughter. In fact, it's almost creepy.

And the reason for King's odd behavior suddenly hits Dean like a MAC truck. The damn animal _knows _that Dean and Rayan were fighting, and now the dog thinks that it needs to protect Rayan from Dean, of all people. Because he's hurt Rayan, whether he meant to or not. And to King, if you hurt his girl you become enemy number one in the dog's eyes.

Dean lets out a soft sigh and slowly makes his way back towards Rayan, hands outstretched and upturned as a peace offering. King begins to growl softly again, but doesn't make any move to do anything more.

"I'm not here to hurt her, mutt," Dean comments as he cautiously takes another step towards the bed. "I just want to tell her goodnight."

The dog slowly stops growling and eyes the oldest Winchester up and down. It seems for the moment that King has decided Dean is safe enough, so he slowly lowers his arm and gently sits down on the edge of the bed next to Rayan and King.

"You going to go for the throat if I go any closer?" Dean whispers to King. When the dog shows no outward aggression to the oldest Winchester, Dean cautiously reaches out and gently lays a hand on top of his daughter's head.

He stays like that for a moment, taking in Rayan's peaceful features. Dean's surprised by how much older she looks. How her face has lost all of it's childlike roundness and become more angular, and how her freckles have all but disappeared into her tanned skin. It hits Dean in that moment how much his daughter has really grown into a teenager from the little girl who used to give him heart attacks by falling off of kitchen chairs.

"I'm so sorry," Dean whispers to his daughter, even though she's fast asleep and can't hear a word he's saying. "Sometimes I forget you're growing up, short stuff. Sometimes I forget that you're not the little baby I brought home from the hospital."

Dean stops for a moment and wipes at his eyes, because he's starting to cry like a little girl. It's embarrassing really, but suddenly his emotions don't care what Dean wants from them and instead they have taken on a life of their own. Dean goes to give up on the conversation, because really it's pointless to talk to his daughter when she can't even hear him. But just as Dean braces himself to stand from the bed, a large paw smacks him on the thigh, and Dean is surprised to see King staring at him with a challenging look.

And Dean knows that he's losing it right them, because dogs don't have challenging looks.

But either way, the oldest Winchester resettles himself on Rayan's bed and turns his attention back to his daughter once more. "I just wish you could understand where I'm coming from, Rayan. You're all I've got left. I mean sure, Bobby and your Uncle Sam and Cas are all back home, but…it would just kill me if I let something happen to you. I've kind of grown attached to you, okay?"

Dean let's out a soft laugh at his own joke before leaning over and placing a gently kiss on the top of Rayan's head. "I love you, short stuff," Dean whispers before standing from the bed, this time with King's permission, and crawling into his own for the evening.

* * *

Rayan wakes the next morning to the smell of pancakes drenched in maple syrup and a rough tongue licking at her cheek.

"King," she groans as she wipes at the dog drool on her face. "That was unnecessary, my friend." The dog simply responds with one final lick to the face before bounding off the bed and towards the small table in front of the couch.

When Rayan manages to sit up, her bleary eyes search out the source of the amazing pancake smell and she's delighted to find Dean opening up two Styrofoam containers from a local diner they passed last night, along with a glass of orange juice for Rayan and a cup of coffee for the oldest Winchester. But her delight soon lessens as Rayan remembers the argument she had with her father last night, and guilt quickly follows. She went to bed angry, and ultimately broke an unspoken rule created years ago between the father and daughter.

In the aftermath of the argument, Rayan didn't care about upsetting her father further. She didn't care if her actions would end up hurting his feelings, or making him feel bad. Actually, she might have been hoping that some sort of guilt would leave her father. But now that she is awake and a lot less angry, Rayan is the one who feels guilty and childish for last night.

When Dean turns around and sees Rayan sitting up in bed, a cheerful smirk spreads across his face. "Morning, short stuff," he says happily. "Sleep with some birds last night? Because you're hair sure looks like a nest."

It takes Rayan all of two seconds to throw the covers off of her legs and jump out of bed. It takes her less than one to run across the small room and throw her arms around her father's waist, burying her face into Dean's shoulder.

Dean's taken by surprise, and stumbles a little as his daughter crashes into him full force. But it doesn't take long for him to respond to the peace offering, because Dean knows that this is what Rayan's providing, and he securely wraps his own arms around his daughter's shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Dad," Rayan mumbles as she holds tight to her father. "I went to bed angry, and we don't do that. And I was just so selfish and-"

"Ray, relax," Dean commands with a smile as he gently tugs his away to arms length. "We both messed up last night, all right? Why do you think I brought back chocolate chip pancakes for you, and a complete order of bacon for the moron over there." Dean gestures to King, who is dutifully staring at the bacon sitting on the coffee table, and Rayan has to laugh at her father's attempt at avoiding a chick flick moment.

"Okay," is all Rayan says (it's all she needs to say, really), and she settles herself down on the couch in front of her breakfast.

"Okay," Dean replies softly. "Now let's hurry up and eat. We've got an old lady to visit."

* * *

An hour later, Rayan and Dean find themselves knocking on the door to apartment 13A, and it doesn't take long for Maybelle to answer. The elderly lady is wearing an apron, and there's a streak of flour in her gray hair, but she genuinely appears pleased when she realizes that it's the Winchester's knocking on her door.

"Boy, I knew you couldn't stay away from my cookin' long," Maybelle chimes as she opens the door wider and lets both Rayan and Dean enter her home. "I was just bakin' up some brownies. Y'all can have some as soon as they've baked and cooled. Now sit down and makes yourselves at home."

"We can't stay too long, May," Dean says to the older woman as he settles down on the leather couch in the living room. Rayan sits down right beside her father, constantly examining the decorative touches to the room. "I just wanted to show Rayan her mom's old apartment building in a better light. Thought we could stop in and pay a visit."

"You are stayin' here and eatin' some of these brownies, Dean Winchester," May scolds as she sticks her head out of the small kitchen and waves a spatula in the oldest Winchester's direction. "And don't even try to fool me with you're 'we just thought we'd pop in' talk. I wasn't born yesterday, son. You want to know about all these murders."

"She's good," Rayan loudly whispers to her father, which earns her a hearty laugh from the elderly woman in the kitchen and a reproachful look from Dean. "What? She is."

"That's not the point," Dean argues, but he's not totally focused on the Rayan's remark because the young Winchester can see her father working a problem in his head.

"What is it, Dad?"

Dean ignores Rayan's question, and instead raises his voice to shout towards Maybelle in the kitchen. "Did you say murders? As in plural?"

"Yeah," Maybelle says as she emerges from the kitchen carrying a tray filled with a pitcher of sweet tea and three glasses. "I figured you'd heard about them."

"No, we just knew about this Carrie girl," Dean says as he takes the glass Maybelle offers him. Rayan follows suit and takes a sip of the liquid as soon as it's offered, humming slightly in appreciation at the sweet taste. "When were these other murders?"

"Oh, the first one was about a month ago. Her name was Selena Ramirez. Found murdered down at Kellerman's Grocery."

"That's where Morgan used to work," Dean throws in, his voice slightly astonished.

"That's the one," Maybelle answers with a small nod. "Killed the same was as Carrie too. The second girl, Abbie Wallace, was found dead with her chest ripped open in the park down the road about a week later. She must've been out joggin' late at night."

"What did these girls look like?" Rayan asks quietly as she places her glass back down on the tray. "Did they have anything in common?"

"Oh they had everythin' in common, baby girl," Maybelle supplies with a new sort of gusto. The Winchesters can practically hear the venom in the elderly woman's voice. "They were all young. Right around the age of twenty-two with brown hair and eyes. Cops are sayin' that it's probably a serial killer on the loose. They've got folks all riled up."

"Wait," Dean cuts in, voice deadly calm. The last time Rayan heard her father speak in a voice so serious was when he first started arguing with Sam about jumping into Lucifer's cage. She has to admit that she's a little scared of what her father is now thinking. "These girls…they all had brown hair and eyes. And they were all twenty-two? Would you say that…well, did they resemble Morgan before she died?"

Maybelle sits in silence for a moment with a look of concentration on her face. Rayan knows the moment the elderly woman makes her decision concerning Dean's question, because May's soft face crumples into a look of pity for the father and daughter sitting across from her.

"I'm sorry Dean, but now that I think about it…those girls practically _were _Morgan."


	50. Visions of the Past

The father-daughter pair is exiting Maybelle's apartment forty minutes later with a plate of not only brownies, but also chocolate chip cookies and lemon bars. Dean's practically salivating at the mouth just thinking about the goodies in his arms, even with the fresh news about something killing Morgan clones in the area. Sometimes, Dean's knack for being able to appreciate food in almost any situation disturbs even him.

While Dean says his final goodbyes to Maybelle, because neither Winchester is planning on returning to her home, Rayan wanders down the hallway a little ways to give the old friends some room. She finds it kind of weird to be in the same apartment complex where her mother lived, and where her father had brought Rayan for the first week of her life. The worn down carpet and faded blue walls feel cold and formal, instead of welcoming the she had secretly hoped.

It's not like Rayan expected to ender the building and suddenly have a moment of clarity when it came to the mystery that was Morgan Grey. Rayan knows that a building can't offer her that. Not even _Dean _can completely offer her something similar, because he hadn't even known that much about Morgan. But there was still a little piece of hope inside the youngest Winchester that had wanted to feel at home in the apartment complex. That wanted to feel something other than curious.

With a sigh, Rayan turns around to head back towards Dean and Maybelle, but a flash of gold from the corner of her eye stops Rayan in her tracks. She quickly turns to her right and catches sight of the number 14B painted gold and hanging from an old wooden door in desperate need of a paint job. There's nothing fancy about the door really, except as soon as Rayan starts to exam the door she feels that moment of clarity that she had just been so longing for.

"You okay, Ray?" Dean asks from the few feet down the hallway at Maybelle's apartment.

Rayan doesn't answer at first and instead just continues to stare at the door as images of the twenty-two year old woman whose picture is sitting on a desk back in South Dakota flash through Rayan's mind.

_Morgan Grey is opening the door, her arms loaded down with several bags of groceries. She didn't want to make two trips._

_Morgan Grey is a little buzzed after a night out with some friends she'd met at work, and she drops her keys several times before she manages to slide them into the lock and let herself into the apartment._

_Morgan Grey hurriedly opens the old wooden door before ushering a young man inside, who is all leather jacket and charming smile. He's just saved her from the spirit that targeted her after she chose to go for a jog at the wrong time through the local park. He's handsome and young, and Morgan doesn't see too many good-looking men who are actually respectful these days. She's decided that Dean Winchester's worth this one-night stand._

"Talk to me Rayan," Dean says as he grips his daughter's shoulders and gives them a small shake. Rayan blinks her large green eyes a few times, and turns to Dean in surprise. She obviously didn't hear him approach. "You back with me?"

Rayan ignores her father's concerned stare and instead launches into a line of questioning that almost brings Dean to his knees. "Dad, was this Mom's old apartment?"

Dean blinks once before quickly glancing at the doorway they are standing in front of. "Yeah, I guess it is. I hadn't even noticed," he answers in a soft voice. "But, short stuff…how did _you _know that this was your Mom's old place? I never told you the number."

"I…I don't know," Rayan answers honestly. She's racking her brain, trying to come up with some sort of explanation that makes sense and doesn't involve her being even more of a freak than she was before her vision trip. As if seeing dead people isn't enough.

"Did you maybe read about it somewhere? Or maybe I slipped the number in with one of the stories and don't remember?" Dean asks as he lets go of Rayan's shoulders and unconsciously takes a step away from apartment 14B.

"No, I don't think so," Rayan answers softly as she chooses to take a step towards the door and softly place a hand on its faded wood. "It was like…something _wanted _me to know she lived here. Something _showed _me that this was her old place, Dad."

Rayan adds the last piece of information in a whisper to avoid Maybelle overhearing, because as cool as the elderly lady is, Rayan is pretty sure she'd think they were both crazy if they started seriously discussing visions. And to Dean's credit, Rayan notes that her father takes the news of another one of his family members suddenly seeing things in their head with relative calmness and just nods his head once before wrapping an arm around Rayan's shoulder and returning to Maybelle.

The old woman silently hands the plate of desserts that Dean must have gave her to hold onto for a moment back to the oldest Winchester, and gives a sympathetic smile to Rayan.

"I wish you would have been able to go inside the place, baby girl. I'm sure Abbie would have been glad to show you around."

Neither Winchester misses the familiar name, but it's Dean who is the first to react. "Did you say Abbie?" he questions softly. "As in Abbie Wallace, on of the girls who was murdered?"

"The one and only," the old woman replies with a sigh. "I guess I forgot to mention that all three girls lived in the complex. Must be my old age kicking in."

Dean let's out a small laugh, just enough to try and keep a somewhat lighter note to the air of depression that has managed to sneak into the small group. His attempts fall on deaf ears however, because Rayan is still too busy comprehending the images of her mother while she was still alive, and Maybelle is concentrating particularly hard on Rayan.

When Dean notices the elderly woman's stare, he's surprised to find that for the first time he's unsure about the woman.

"We'd really better get going," the oldest Winchester quickly states as he begins to steer his daughter away from Maybelle. "It was nice seeing you again, May."

"It was nice seein' you too, boy," May responds with a smile that's so warm and genuine that Dean almost feels foolish for being unsure about the woman. "You make sure to take good care of that pretty girl of yours."

"She's in good hands," Dean replies with his signature smirk before giving one last wave and rounding the corner and out of sight.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Dad. I _saw _you and Mom going into her apartment seventeen years ago," Rayan insists as she and Dean sit on a bench in the small park where Abbie Wallace was killed. Behind them is a majestic fountain carved from granite. "You were both twenty-two, and I knew that you had just saved her from that spirit. It was like I was in her brain, without actually being there."

"And you're sure I never told you a story, and for some reason it just surfaced?" Dean questions one last time, still reluctant to believe that his daughter now has visions on top of everything else.

"Would _you _tell me about the night of my conception?"

Dean flinches at his daughter's words and quickly shakes his head back and forth negatively. "Okay, okay. I get what you're saying," Dean responds as he runs his fingers through his short hair. "It's just…a lot of stuff seems to be happening to you lately, you know? It's just a lot to take in."

Try being _me,_" Rayan responds with a scoff. "I'm the one who's becoming a Haley Joel and Alice Cullen."

"Actually, Alice Cullen saw the future. Not the past." At Rayan's disgusted and confused look, Dean straightens and begins to defend himself. "Hey, those books were a big thing back when you were little. Everyone knew who Alice Cullen was."

"Sure, Dad," Rayan says with a roll of her eyes. "Either way, my botched pop culture references are unimportant at the moment. What is important is figuring out why in the _world _I'm seeing this stuff."

Dean runs a hand over his face in thought before nodding his head up and down in agreement. "You're right, short stuff. But I don't even know where to begin with this." He sighs and absentmindedly scratches at his left eyebrow. "I guess I'll give your uncle a call tonight. He's bound to have heard of something like this."

"Sounds reasonable," Rayan agrees. "Can you just-" Rayan stops as she catches sight of a glint off the water in the fountain in the corner of her eye, and the last thing she thinks before she's once again flooded with images is "_not again."_

_Morgan Grey is sitting on the edge of the fountain, eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and reading the morning newspaper. She's just moved to Savannah, and has deemed this small park her favorite place to sit and think. Maybe she'll even meet some locals, if she visits enough._

_Morgan Grey is tossing a shiny nickel into the shallow water of the fountain, wishing with all her might that this newest job at Kellerman's will actually hold. Her rent is due in three days, and if she's late again Morgan is pretty sure Mr. Coleman will kick her out._

_Morgan Grey is heavily pregnant as she is, once again, sitting on the edge of the fountain. She's just found out that her life is going to end in a month, and that leaves a big hole in her daughter's life. Morgan doesn't have another choice, she decides, as she is pulling out her cell phone and punching in a few numbers. "Hi Dean. It's uh…well, this is Morgan. Morgan Grey."_

"Son of a bitch," Rayan curses as she pulls herself out of the visions and blinks at her father, who is once again looking at her with concern. "We've got to figure this out. Because as much as I'd like to get to know about Mom, I don't want to learn it this way."

"I know, Ray. I know," Dean soothes as he reaches over and wraps his daughter into a comforting hug. "We'll figure this out. I promise."

And there's not much more Dean can say, but he knows deep down that he's going to figure out what in the _hell _is going on with his daughter, and how it involves Morgan and these murders. Because if there's one thing Dean has learned over the years, it's that there are never coincidences.

Not when it comes to the Winchesters.

* * *

**Hello all.**

**First off, thanks for the reviews and all the kind words. I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and I hope you agree that it's finally starting to pick up a little. There will be major twists, but also answers coming up in the next few chapters. **

**Second, I just want to mention how happy I am tonight. For those of you who have not heard, Osama Bin Laden has been killed. I feel so relieved and thankful that this man has finally been taken care of, not only for my family members who are in the military, but for all of the families who lost loved ones on September 11th.**

**As I sit and watch CNN in my dorm room, I am moved by the people outside of the White House who are singing the National Anthem together. And I'm so proud to be an American, and a person living in this country, because even among all of the differences between Republicans and Democrats, and whether people agree or disagree with President Obama...in this moment, we're all Americans. And we're all celebrating a victory that means so much to us.**

**God Bless America, and God Bless You All.**

**Fallen.**


	51. Bed, Bath, AndBeyond?

The evenings in Sam Winchester's house is always a nightmare.

It all starts around six thirty, when Sam scoops Carson up and tosses the small boy over his should before making his way down the hall in his small, one story home towards the bathroom. It's bath time, and naturally Carson knows that soon after his bath is bed. So he starts to fight Sam on every move, convinced that if he keeps trying to delay the inevitable night after night, he will eventually succeed.

"Dude, you've got to stop squirming," Sam complains as he grips Carson a little tighter before the five-year-old can manage to slither down his father's back and land face first on the carpet. "Do you want me to drop you?"

"No!" Carson demands indignantly. "But I don't wanna take a bath either."

"Sorry, but you have to take a bath. We've talked about this remember."

Carson lets out a sigh and stills over Sam's shoulder. "But I don't mind if I smell. Boys are supposed to like dirt," the small child tries to reason with Sam. "Mikey says you're a _girl _if you don't want to get dirty."

"Mikey also smells like the inside of a pig sty," Sam mumbles under his breath as he pushes the bathroom door open and flicks on the light. He gently lowers Carson to the floor, who is in full pout mode, and pushes the dark brown hair out of his son's face. "Being clean doesn't mean you're a girl, dude. It just means you like to keep yourself healthy. Now lets get you into this bathtub, all right?"

Carson heaves a sigh and nods his head, so Sam foolishly believes his son has given up the fight early tonight. It's because of his foolishness that he misses the cheeky smirk Carson has plastered on his face.

So when Sam turns back around from starting to fill the tub with water, Carson has long disappeared back into the recesses of the small Winchester household. Sam hangs his head for a moment in shame, before marching out of the small bathroom and back into the hallway.

"Carson Michael Winchester!" Sam bellows in aggravation into the hallway. "I'm going to count to three, and if you're not back in this bathroom there will be no cookies for a week, you hear me?"

The only response Sam gets is the soft splashing of the water filling up the bathtub behind him. "One," he calls into the silent house and pauses for a moment. There's no response. "Two," he calls louder this time, and from the hall closet on his right he can hear a small shuffling sound.

"Gotcha," Sam whispers to himself before silently making his way towards the closet and standing about a foot from its doors. "Thr-"

"Okay, okay!" Carson exclaims as he bursts from the closet doors and runs smack into Sam's legs. "I'll go willingly. Just _don't_ take the cookies."

Sam lets out a laugh as he watches his young son slink into the bathroom with his head hung low. It's another defeat for the boy, but Sam is sure he's already scheming for tomorrow night's plan of attack.

When the older Winchester enters the bathroom after his son, Carson has already managed to strip and climb into the bathtub. Sam rushes to shut the water off before it can rise any higher, and then lowers himself onto the tiled bathroom floor to help his son bathe.

The pair is silent for a while as Carson quietly plays with his Iron Man action figure that Dean bought him last year for Christmas while Sam squirts some shampoo onto the boy's head. But naturally, Carson doesn't let this silence last for long.

"I've got a girlfriend."

It's a simple enough statement, but Sam is still so surprised by his son's declaration that his hand slips from Carson's head and splashes into the water, successfully soaking part of his t-shirt. "Why do you think that?" Sam questions quietly.

"Well, Uncle Dean says that if you kiss a girl then that makes her your girlfriend," Carson states pleasantly as he turns his big hazel eyes towards Sam. "And I kissed Emily yesterday, so that makes her my girlfriend. She said I gave her cooties afterwards, but I don't think that matters any."

Sam drops his head down into the crook of his arm in exasperation at his son's words and sighs. Of course his brother would continue to corrupt his son about the ways of women. And _of course _Dean would teach Carson these things when Sam wasn't around. "Listen dude," Sam says as he lifts his head and looks at his son. "Number one, don't listen to your Uncle. Ever. At least not when it comes to girls. And two, Emily _probably _isn't your girlfriend."

Carson takes the news fairly well, and just nods his head. "That's okay," the young boy says softly as his father starts to massage the shampoo into his head once again. "Emily is taller than me anyway, so I look short next to her. Uncle Dean says that's not too cool."

Sam lets out a chuckle this time, because as many times as he tells his son to ignore his uncle, Carson's never going to stop idolizing the oldest Winchester. And Sam can't really blame the young boy, because Dean is just too damn charming for his own good sometimes. "Well you just remind me that I have to kick Uncle Dean's butt when he and Ray get home, okay?"

"Okay," Carson readily agrees. But the young boy can't say anything more before Sam's cell is buzzing wildly its spot next to the bathroom sink. Quickly, the oldest Winchester wipes his hands on a towel and snatches up the phone before it can go to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Sammy," Dean's voice crackles through the other end in relief. "I'm glad you answered. I need you're help with something."

"Yeah, of course," Sam replies as he returns to his task of rinsing the soap out of Carson's hair. "But can I call you back in like twenty minutes? I'm in the middle of getting your nephew ready for bed."

When Carson hears the word nephew, he immediately recognizes the fact that it's Dean on the other end of the phone call he begins smiling widely. "Uncle Dean! Tell Uncle Dean I say hi, Dad!"

"Carson says hello," Sam relays with a smile on his face. "And speaking of the smallest of the Winchester men, I hear you've been corrupting him with tales of how to nab a woman. Again."

Dean's guttural laugh breaks through the phone, and Sam smiles in response even though he can still hear the strain in his brother's phone. "That's because the little man knows I'm the one with all the charm in our family."

"You wish," Sam bites back, and Dean's amusement is clear through the second round of laughter that snakes through the receiver.

"Uncle Dean!" Carson yells again, and Sam is sure that his brother can clearly hear his young nephew through the phone. "Dad said he's going to kick your _butt _when you come home with Ray-Ray!"

"Is that so, Sammy," Dean chimes through the phone, a mix of amusement and challenge thrumming through his voice. "I'd like to see you try, Sasquatch."

"You're an old man now, Dean," Sam teases as he reaches down into the tub and pulls the drain. He grabs a towel and wraps it around Carson, lifting his son out of the tub with one arm. "Anyway, like I said I'll call you back in ten minutes and we can talk about whatever the problem is then."

"That'd be great, Sammy," Dean replies, and his worry is back in his tone full force. "Something's wrong with Ray, and I could really use your brain on this one."

"Of course," Sam answers, and his own fear leaks into his voice. "You know I'd do anything for our girl."

After a quick goodbye, Sam hangs up the phone and quickly helps Carson get dressed into his pajamas. The young boy is still resistant, because he knows that bedtime is right around the corner now that he's out of the bath tub. But Sam now doesn't have the luxury to struggle with Carson through the rest of the nightly routine, because there's no telling what kind of trouble the resident Winchester female has managed to get into this time around.

"Come one, dude," Sam coaxes as he tucks his young son into bed underneath the racecar comforter. "You've got to be at least a little tired."

"Nope," Carson denies as he blinks up at his father. "I can't be tired until you tell me a _story_. Remember, Dad?"

"How could I forget," Sam replies with a smile as he settles next to his son on the bed. It used to be Maggie's job to tell Carson his nightly story, but overly the last year the duty has sadly fallen to the older Winchester.

Sam would give anything to have his wife awake and telling Carson about knights and magicians, even if it meant giving up the nightly ritual he's grown to love so much.

"What's it going to be tonight, dude?" Sam asks as he pulls the covers up a little higher. "King Arthur?"

"No," the young boy denies as he shakes his head back and forth. "I want a…ghost story! Like the ones I hear you and Grandpa Bobby talking about sometimes."

Sam freezes for a moment because he's so sure that everyone in the Winchester family had managed to avoid exposing Carson to the existence of nighttime monsters. But it's obvious that his son just believes that the older men in his life are telling ghost stories. "Uh, are you sure you want a ghost story Carson? I don't want you to have nightmares."

Carson turns a disgusted look at his father, and Sam has to stifle a laugh in order to stop the young boy for becoming even more offended. "Dad, I am _not _a wimp," Carson demands. "I'm tough like you and Uncle Dean."

"All right, all right," Sam responds while raising his hands in surrender. "Ghost story, it is. So, there's this legend of a woman in white…"

* * *

Sam is back on the phone with Dean twenty-five minutes later, speaking quietly in the living room to ensure that Carson won't wake up. "So Ray is seeing visions of the past?"

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean sighs from the other end, and the younger Winchester can imagine his brother running a hand through his short hair. "First, little miss ghost grabs onto her, and now she's seeing visions of Morgan. Something's going on here, and I don't like it."

"Have you thought about just leaving Savannah? Maybe send in one of Bobby's contacts to handle this hunt."

"Ray would have my head if I even brought the idea up," Dean argues from his end of the conversation. "She feels like it's her responsibility now that one of the woman sought her out."

Sam pauses for a moment as he tries to think of the best way to gently put his next words out there for his brother. "Maybe you just need to _make _her, Dean," he offers softly. "You know that Rayan is a lot like you, and sometimes neither of you are willing to quit before things get too crazy."

"Point taken, as much as I hate to admit it," Dean grumbles from the other line. "You going to protect me when she rips into my ass for dragging her back home?"

Sam goes to give his brother a promise of backup, but he's cut off by a brief scuffle and muffled voices on the other end of the line. A few seconds later, Rayan's sharp voice cuts through the receiver like a knife.

"Don't you even _think _about conspiring behind my back, Uncle Sammy," Rayan demands from her end of the conversation. "I will have Uncle Cas zap both you and Dad to the top of Mount Everest if I am forced to leave this city before the end of this case."

"Okay, okay," Sam concedes when he hears Dean shout from the background to agree with his daughter. Both Winchester men know how serious Rayan is when she makes threats like the previous one.

"Good. Now figure out what in the _hell _is going on with my brain, and hope that it's not similar to the rest of the vision problems we've had in this family." With that, Sam can hear the phone being passed back to Dean, and pretty soon his brother's voice is flowing back through the phone.

"Well, I guess we got told," the oldest Winchester whispers into the phone.

"That's because you both know who really wears the pants in this family!" Rayan shouts from the background, efficiently breaking the tension as bother Winchester men laugh.

"Listen, Dean," Sam says once everyone has settled down. "I've got a few books here at the house and back at the office that might have some clues. I'll check them out and let you know first thing tomorrow. But Dean, I think I know what's really bothering you about this whole situation. And I think Ray does too."

"Oh, and what's that Sammy?" Deans asks skeptically, his voice taking on the hard edge of weariness.

"Dean, she's not going to be me. Me, you, and Bobby all sat up with her the night of her six-month birthday. Neither Azazel, or any other demon, came within miles of the house."

There's a silence on the other end of the phone, and Sam becomes nervous that he has pushed his brother too far. But he feels relieved when a sigh sounds from the other end of the phone and Dean speaks.

"Get back to me soon, okay Sammy?" Dean requests quietly, but Sam knows that what his brother is saying is as good as a thank you. So Sam just smiles and wishes his brother a goodnight before hanging up the phone and leaning back into his living room couch.

The Winchester man runs a hand over his face in exasperation, and let's out a low chuckle. "Only in our family," Sam mumbles to himself before pushing himself up off the couch and heading down the hall towards his bedroom, flipping off the lights as he goes.


	52. Inside Her Head

It only takes Dean ten minutes in the old library to remember why he always hated research. He's sneezed about a million times since the cute, but all together too young, librarian handed him a dusty stack of property records and old newspapers to sort through. His butt hurts from sitting on the old wooden chairs with no padding. And damn it, they wouldn't even let him bring the gas station coffee in with him.

He'd just bought the shit too.

Yet among all of his whiny and complaining, Dean still finds himself leaning over four newspaper clippings, three of which belong to the various murder victims from the last month. The forth clipping is sixteen years older, and a lot harder for Dean to look at, because it describes the death of Morgan Grey.

But Dean knows that the research is necessary, because even a blind man could see that there is a connection between the three young girls who were murdered and Morgan, even if it is by looks and city alone.

What pisses Dean off the most however, is the fact this…_thing_, whatever it is, has started messing with his kid. Like Rayan doesn't have enough going on in the first place. Dean's positive that these visions his daughter is suddenly having has less to do with her other abilities, and more to do with this case. So he's determined to sit in this damn wooden chair until he has some answers, even if that means his perfect ass has to suffer. Rayan probably wouldn't appreciate her father's determination however, because she's stuck back at the motel with explicit instructions not to leave the room for anything. There's no telling what might trigger another round of visions, and Dean's not willing to risk anything if he's not around.

Just as the oldest Winchester is about to reach for the next property ledger, his phone makes a soft chirping noise indicating a new text message. He quickly flips open his phone and notes that the message is from Rayan.

_If I'm being held prisoner, I want pie. _

Dean let's out a laugh, and quickly types back a response that assures his daughter pie will be in the room before the end of the day. Then he returns his focus back to the piles of paperwork and ledgers in front of him.

When his phone chirps again signaling an incoming call, Dean sighs and rubs a hand over his face. Without bothering to check the caller I.D., Dean flips the phone open. "Ray, I told you I'd get pie. You're not going to starve without it."

"Uh, Dean?" Sam's voice cuts through the other end of the line, and Dean blinks in surprise. He wasn't expecting a call from his brother already.

"Sammy? I didn't think you'd call me back already. It's only been half a day, most of which was spent during normal sleeping hours."

"Yeah well, I cancelled my class for the morning. The students could use a day off," Sam answers nonchalantly. "Plus, my niece's sanity is more important that the proper pronunciation of Latin verbs."

"Well that's good to hear," Dean laughs from his end of the conversation as he tries to ignore the glare from another researcher sitting at the table across the room from Dean. "So what do you have for me?"

"Well, I can't promise that these visions aren't connected to Ray's other abilities," Sam begins, sounding like the teacher that he is. "But I don't think it's likely. They're too sudden and specific."

"So if they're not connected to her abilities, what are they connected to?" Dean questions as he begins to close the books around his workspace, trading their positions out for a notebook and pen. "I know you have a theory, Sammy."

Dean can just hear the smugness in Sam's voice when he speaks again. "Of course I have a theory. I'm the smart brother, remember?"

"Just share with the class, bitch."

"Jerk," Sam automatically responds before continuing. "I think it's something similar to the African Dream Root we messed with back in the day. Only this stuff is used to root around in a person's head while they're awake. It allows someone to plant real memories or emotions."

"So someone is taking memories of Morgan, and shoving them into Rayan's head?" Dean's asks for clarification. "How?"

"For starters, it's not some_one _but some_thing_. Demon, specifically," Sam explains calmly. "In everything I've read, demons are the only ones who can pull something like this off. And all they need is a little piece of Rayan's DNA. Blood, hair, a nail. Anything, really."

Dean can quickly feel himself losing control of his calm mood, because some demon has managed to get close enough to his daughter to snag a piece of DNA while Dean was on watch. "How much would they need in order for this to work?"

"It only takes a flake of skin to pull this thing off, which is what's crazy," Sam answers. "Listen Dean, the most likely explanation is your hotel. I mean, think about it. You each use towels, which the maid picks up every day. Not to mention any of Ray's hair that might be stuck in a brush, or left on her pillow. The demon could be possessing an employee."

"Well that's just great," Dean growls out as he quickly gathers up the important stuff he needs from off the table before rushing out of the library and towards the Challenger. "So where in the hell am I supposed to take her? If we get a state away, will that be far enough?"

Sam's hesitation is enough for Dean. "We can't get far enough away, can we?"

"No," Sam replies quietly from his end of the conversation. "Once the demon can get in, it can stay in. You've got to gank it or send it back to hell to get this to stop."

"Just great," Dean complains as he hopes into the front seat of the Challenger and revs the engine. "You did great, Sammy. I owe you one, man."

"Just bring my niece home safe, and we'll call it even."

* * *

Rayan is stretched out across her bed in the motel with King snuggled against her side watching TV when Dean comes charging into the room full tilt and begins throwing their things into duffel bags.

"What's going on?" Rayan questions as she shuts the TV off and sits up on the bed. "Where's the pie?"

"You would be worried about the pie," Dean grumbles with a smile as he turns to face his daughter. "We've got to get out of here. Change motels."

"What? Why?"

"Your uncle called and told me he figured out the visions," Dean begins as he walks into the bathroom and begins collecting the items that liter the sink. "It's similar to African Dream Root, only this time it's controlled by a demon. And we're pretty sure that this demon is hanging out in the meat suit of some poor bastard who works here, because they had to be able to access some DNA."

"Oh, lovely," Rayan remarks sarcastically as she stands up from the bed and begins to help her father gather their items around the room. It's silent for a few minutes as both Winchesters finish collecting all of their possessions, but it doesn't take long for Rayan to chime back in. "So does this mean I get to help with the hunt? Since it's directly involving me and everything."

Dean immediately stops what he's doing and turns to face his daughter with an incredulous look. "Are you serious?" he asks his daughter with wide, green eyes. "I wasn't going to let you help with a salt and burn, yet you think I'm going to let you gank a _demon_?"

"Hey, you could use all the help you can get," Rayan demands, trying to keep her voice calm. "And besides, I'm the one it wants. So why not use me as bait or something."

"We're not using you as bait!" Dean demands with a bitter laugh. "That's just stupid."

"But genius enough to _work_," Rayan shoots right back in defiance. "Trust me, Dad. I can do this."

"No Rayan, and that's final." Dean states with finality. "Now finish packing and bring King out to the Challenger. I'll meet you there."

* * *

"Oh, and bringing me to the center of the action is so safe," Rayan snaps from the passenger seat as Dean pulls into Morgan Grey's old apartment complex. "You might as well play into the demon's hands."

"Maybelle's is the last place this thing is going to be expecting you to be," Dean reasons calmly as he shuts the Challenger's engine off and opens his car door. "They think I would never let you stay here alone, so they won't be expecting that move."

Rayan sighs in annoyance before exiting the car herself with King close behind. "This is _such _a bad idea."

"It'll only be for a couple of hours, Ray," Dean says with an exasperated sigh. "I just need you somewhere safe while I go back to the motel and try to figure out who the demon is riding, all right?"

"Whatever," Rayan responds flippantly as she grabs her duffel and King's leash before following Dean towards the entrance the complex, and ultimately Maybelle's apartment.

When May opens her door, she's genuinely surprised to see the Winchesters.

"Dean? Rayan? What are you doing here?"

"Hey May," Dean says softly as he leans in to kiss the elderly woman on her cheek. "I know this is unexpected, and pretty damn rude, but could Rayan stay here for a couple of hours. I need to finish a couple of things, and well…it's really not for sixteen year old girls."

"Of course the baby girl can stay here!" Maybelle demands with an insulted look. "But this business you're takin' care of better not be anythin' dirty, Dean Winchester. Or I'll kick your behind to Atlanta and back."

At the woman's stern look, Dean blushes and ducks his head. "Of course not, May. You know I'm not like that anymore."

"You're not? Then what's that Busty Asain Beauties magazine doing under the Impala's front seat?" Rayan asks with a smirk, which earns her a gentle cuff on the back of the head from her father. "Ow! Geez, grumpy." Rayan complains mildly.

Maybelle laughs lightly at the father and daughter before ushering Rayan and King into her home. "Don't you worry about a think, Dean. Baby girl can help me bake while she's here."

"I really owe you one, May," Dean responds with a grateful smile. Then he turns his attention to his daughter. "It's just for a couple hours, Ray. _Please_ work with me here."

Rayan stares at her father for a moment in obvious distaste, but it doesn't last long before she's sighing and nodding her head in agreement. "You so owe me apple pie for making me sit out."

"Whatever you want, short stuff," Dean agrees with a smile before kissing his daughter gently on the forehead. "Thanks again, May!"

And with that, Dean Winchester is speeding down the hallway and out the apartment complex's front doors. Both Rayan and Maybelle walk towards the window and wave to the oldest Winchester as he squeals out of the parking lot and down the road.

Once he's out of sight, Maybelle turns from the window and let's out a small chuckle. "I thought he'd never leave," the elderly lady says in a sing-song voice. But there's something off about her voice. Something that sends chills up and down Rayan's spine. When the teenager turns to face Maybelle, the elderly woman has her head slightly bowed, but Rayan can still make out the cold grin spread across her face.

"What do you mean, May?" Rayan asks quietly as she takes a tentative step backwards and away from the woman. Rayan can feel her eyes go wide when the elderly woman raises her eyes, and they reveal themselves to be a solid, jet black.

"What's the matter, baby girl? Don't you want to spend time with me?"

Rayan is so going to tell her dad 'I told you so' if she lives through this.


	53. Hell's Most Wanted

Rayan stares into the beetle-black eyes of the demon in front of her, fear gripping at her insides. Sure, these last couple of days she'd been _begging _her father to let her help him with the case. To let her carry a gun and gank the baddie. And this was her one chance to prove to Dean and everyone else that she was capable of taking care of herself.

But Rayan had never expected her first time facing a demon to be alone.

"Why are your knees knockin' together so hard, baby girl?" the demon croons. "I thought being inside Maybelle's meat suit would make this meetin' more comfortable for you."

Rayan tries to slowly maneuver away from the demon, but quickly realizes that there is nowhere for her to go in the small living room. King remains by her side the entire time, growling and barring his teeth at the demon in front of them, ever the guard dog.

Rayan forces her mind to slow down and think out the problem at hand, going over everything that her family had ever taught her about protecting herself. Sadly, the only thing her scrambled mind could come up with was distracting the enemy. She decides that's enough for the moment.

"You've been in May this whole time, haven't you?" Rayan accuses as she tries her hardest to appear cool and unafraid.

"I snuck into this sweet old lady about an hour before I killed that sweet little darlin' down the hall," the demon confirmed with a laugh. "But don't worry, baby girl. Maybelle is long gone. You see, old souls can't last long when a demon's inside of them. They get burnt out real fast."

Rayan feels a small amount of grief seep into her conciousness for the sweet old lady that her father had spoken so fondly of. It made Rayan sick that they had spent all this time with Maybelle and never even realized just what kind of parasite was crawling around inside her skin.

"Why her?" Rayan demands, a small amount of anger and defiance creeping into her system now that she realizes just how much this demon has taken from not only May, but the families of the girls it's killed. "Why those poor women?"

"I had to make sure you and your daddy stuck around once you got her, didn't I?" the demon smirks, cocking it's head to the side in a show of mock of innocence. "The three of us have a lot to talk about. Before I rip your throats out, of course."

Rayan stiffens at the demon's words, but otherwise remains outwardly calm. So this demon's on a revenge mission or something. Good, because that means it has something to lose if all doesn't go according to its plan. And that also means that it plans on Dean returning at some point.

"Oh, let me guess," Rayan snaps as she struggles to keep her voice even and a little sarcastic. "You're pissed because my dad shoved your old man back into hell before he could torch the world, right?"

The demon surprises Rayan be throwing its head back and laughing loudly. "Oh baby girl, that's not even a part of it. You see, me and Dean go _way _back. I still owe him for tossing me from a building all those years ago."

And Rayan suddenly knows who this demon is, and its attitude and playful mannerisms makes so much more sense.

"You're Meg," Rayan states, her voice losing any hints of tension or fear that it held moments before. "You know, I pictured you as being so much…well, _more_."

And Rayan really isn't as afraid as she was moments before, because she knows this demon. Sure, Meg shouldn't be taken lightly, but she's also no longer an unknown enemy. Rayan grew up listening to her father and uncle discuss the demon that kept managing to elude death as much as they did. Because of all the late night conversations, Rayan had learned how Meg fought.

This particular demon was crafty and smart, but she also became impulsive and reckless when insulted. She tended to let her pride and inflated sense of self-importance overrule her brain when she became frustrated.

Rayan decides it's a good thing she was raised by the King of pushing buttons.

"You know, I pictured you as being so much…well, _more_," Rayan mocks as she looks Meg up and down, as if assessing the demon for the first time. "Your reputation does _not _precede you."

Meg is across the room and in Rayan's face faster than the teen could have imagined, but the demon never lays a hand on her. Instead, she blinks her black eyes up at Rayan's face and just lets loose a sickly sweet smile. "You haven't seen anything yet, baby girl," Meg croons.

"You're right," Rayan agrees with an easy nod. "But my dad has seen whatever tricks you have up your sleeve. And when he get's here well, he'll just send your ass back to hell. Or kill you. It really just depends on his mood."

"Oh, you're so nieve," Meg answers with a sneer. "I've been waiting for this opportunity for _months_, baby girl. You're daddy doesn't stand a chance this time."

There is a pause between the two as Meg lazily blinks up at Rayan with a sneer. Rayan's not stupid, and she knows that the demon has the upper hand. She knows that her father is nowhere near ready to face Meg, even if he is geared up to face a demon in general. The situation doesn't look good for either of them.

Instead of pursuing the topic of Dean, Rayan turns to return the conversation to Meg's reasoning the victims she chose. "You never answered my question. Why did you choose those women to kill. Why Selena and Abbie and Carrie?"

"Before I answer any questions, get the stupid mutt to shut up before I _make him_," Meg growls as she gestures towards King, who has managed to worm himself in between Rayan and Meg. "The noises it's makin' are gratin' on my nerves."

Rayan slowly reaches down and pats King's head to try and soothe the animal without taking her eyes off of the demon in front of her, but it works enough to stop the soft growls emitting from the animal.

"Finally, some quiet," Meg sighs dramatically. "So you want to know about those girls, huh? Well I already explained it to you hunters the first time you were here. They were chosen for one reason and one reason alone."

"And what reason was that?" Rayan questions, not catching what Meg is trying to say.

A genuine smile crosses Meg's face before she answers, indicating that she's completely pleased with herself. "Why because they looked and acted like your mother, of course."

Rayan knows she should have been expecting this revelation, because it was the main reason her father completely made the decision to stick around in the first place. But it still jolts through Rayan's core that the reason these women died were because they had the misfortune of simply sharing genetic traits with Morgan Grey.

"It doesn't make any sense," Rayan denies with a shake of her head. "Why was killing women who simply looked like my mother so important?"

"Because I knew Dean couldn't resist anything that even vaguely related to the woman he almost fell in love with," Meg says calmy. "Plus, it was just too much temptation, messin' with you two like that."

"You're a bitch," Rayan sneers as she throws a glare in the demon's direction.

"One of Hell's finest," Meg shoots right back. There's a pause in the conversation as Meg reaches up and runs one finger down the side of Rayan's face with a look of contemplation crossing her features. "You know, you should be thanking me."

"Why in the hell would I do that?"

"Because I gave you all those pretty memories of your mommy," Meg reasons as she smiles up at Rayan. "You got to see all those little moments. Weren't they fun, baby girl?"

Rayan clenches her jaw, refusing to give Meg the satisfaction of knowing how much the visions affected her. She doesn't ever want the demon to know she has a weak spot when it comes to her mother.

"Glad you found a way to pass the time," Rayan snaps, refusing to look anywhere but directly into Meg's black eyes. "Did your little mind trip have a purpose too?"

"Oh no, that was just for my amusement alone," Meg quips as she once again backs away from the young Winchester. "Watchin' you and your daddy squirm was just icing on the cake. Sadly, I'm going to have to kill you both before I can have any real fun."

Meg genuinely looks disappointed at the thought. Rayan however wants to keep Meg talking; keep her distracted. The longer she can do that, the more of a chance she has at surviving this whole mess. "So if this isn't some silly revenge plot, what is it? My dad hasn't regularly hunted in years, and I've never been allowed near the supernatural side of things until now."

"Oh, stop playing cute," Meg snaps as she levels a glare at Rayan. "We both know why I'm going to kill you, baby girl. If I'm the demon that takes out the girl at the top of Hell's most wanted list, I'll be a damned _hero_. Playing dumb in unbecomin'."

"Hell wants me dead that bad?" Rayan questions in genuine surprise. "Shit, I must have forgot to send a Christmas card to Luci last year."

Meg chooses to ignore Rayan's sarcastic remark and instead really stares at Rayan. "You honestly don't know how many creatures want you dead, do you?"

"You think Dad and I would be driving around unprotected if we did?" Rayan shoots back at the demon. "So please, enlighten me as to why my skin is so valuable."

* * *

"You need to turn the car around, Dean Winchester."

Dean has only been driving down the road from May's apartment complex for about five minutes when the deep voice speaks from the passanger seat. The oldest Winchester quickly jerks the wheel to the right and pulls the Challenger roughly over to the curb while he simultaneously reaches for the gun tucked away under his seat.

Sitting next to him is a young man, probably around the age of twenty-two, with dark hair and light blue eyes. He also wore the most serious expression on his face that Dean had ever seen. This kid even beat Cas with the serious stares.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demands as he levels the gun at the intruders face. "Are you an angel?"

"We really do not have time for this," the other man speaks from his position, not even flinching at the sight of a gun trained at his left eye. "Put the gun down, Winchester."

"Not until you tell me what you are."

The man sighs and rolls his eyes, before beginning to speak quickly. "My name is Lucas, and I am the reaper assigned to protect Rayan."

"_You're _the reaper?" Dean asks incredulously as he lowers his gun and just stares at the man next to him. "I'm not supposed to be able to see you."

"There's been a change of protocal because of extenuating circumstances," Lucas quickly explains before returning the focus of the conversation to the situation at hand. "Now please, turn this car around and high tail it back to Rayan. She's in trouble."

Dean shakes his head at the reaper next to him in the Challenger. "Rayan's fine. I left her at May's apartment so she'd be safe."

"Maybelle Barnes has been dead for over a month now," Lucas explains gravely. "What you left your daughter with was the exact demon you are currently searching for. The demon Meg, to be precise."

It takes Dean all of five seconds to have the Challenger's engine growling and back on the road, racing towards the apartment complex he has just vacated. "What does Meg want with my daughter?" Dean snarls as he passes a slow moving mini-van.

"We don't know for sure," Lucas replies as he stares intently out the windshield. "My superiors just became aware of a serious threat a few hours ago, and then it took us a while to pinpoint your exact location. Something was blocking the reapers from being able to find Rayan."

"So whatever Meg knows, you don't." Dean surmisses as he squeals his tires into the apartment complexes parking lot.

Lucas pauses a beat, and Dean is able to catch a glimpse of the internal war that the reaper is fighting with himself as the oldest Winchester whips the Challenger into an empty parking space. "Lucas, I need to know whatever you know," Dean growls out. The oldest Winchester is too panicked and high strung about leaving his daughter right in the hands of Meg to be worried about secrets that the reaper is keeping.

Lucaus turns to face Dean fully, and the oldest Winchester can plainly see that whatever issue the reaper has been fighting with is resolved. "Between you and me, the being that knows _anything_ about Rayan, as least the only being that doesn't want to hurt her, is Death himself."


	54. The Battle Rages

"What do you mean Death is the only one who knows anything?" Dean demands as he hops out of the Challenger and rounds to the trunk where he has stashed the few weapons that were brought along on the trip to Savannah.

"You didn't honestly believe that myself and other reapers just volunteered to protect Rayan, do you?" Lucas snaps. "Death is the only guy that tells us where to go, so he must want your daughter safe. No one else has the power to assign us reapers to protection detail."

Dean slams the trunk after grabbing the necessary supplies, including Ruby's knife, and then rounds on the reaper next to him. "And after eleven years of following my daughter around, you didn't think that this was _important imformation_?"

"I wasn't permitted to tell you anything," Lucas reasons as glares at Dean. "Technically, I could get in deep shit for offering up the information I already have. But I figure since Death decided to make me corporeal, I could let you in on an insider opinion."

"Yeah, well thanks for that," Dean grumbles as he rushes towards the apartment building. He's in too much of a rush to deal with the sudden appearance of the reaper, even if Lucas did just worn him about the grave mistake Dean has made. The oldest Winchester made a mental note to thank Lucas later.

But Dean doesn't get any further than a few steps inside the building before he runs smack into the reaper, who has suddenly appeared in front of him. "Move it, you ass!" Dean demands as he tries to sidestep around the young man. "I need to get to Rayan."

"There's something you should know before you charge in there guns blazing," Lucas demands as he stops Dean's attempts at maneuvering by placing a strong hand on his shoulder. "That demon up there isn't some random hell raiser. It's Meg."

Dean stills and levels his green eyes with Lucas's blue. "You're shitting me," Dean deadpans as he stares down the reaper.

"Not in the slightest," Lucas responds quietly. "She's been planning this for months, according to the Intel that the reapers got a few hours ago when we realized Rayan's safety had been compromised."

Dean doesn't respond the Lucas's information, and instead shoves past the reaper, racing along the corridor towards Maybelle's apartment. "Meet me upstairs," Dean calls over his shoulder as he slams through the door leading to the stairwell.

* * *

"You're little reaper didn't even tell you what's going on?" Meg demands as she paces back and forth in front of Rayan with a sadistic smile on her face. "Oh this is too _perfect_! But then again, we demons have been keeping him very busy lately."

"Speak for yourself," Rayan mumbles in agitation. "I don't like not knowing why I have a price on my head. And what have you done to Lucas?"

Meg turns to fully face the teen and throws a sarcastic frown on her face. "Oh, don't worry baby girl," the demon croons in a sickly sweet voice. "He's just peachy. And that price on your head isn't going to matter once I tear open that pretty little throat of yours."

Rayan tenses as Meg leans in closer to her face and plants a small kiss on her cheek. Rayan has to force the grimace to remain off of her face, because _damn _if that isn't the vilest thing that's ever happened to her. Beside her, King lets out another growl that elicits a deadly stare from the demon.

"What in the world is taking your Daddy so long," Meg seethes in impatience. "I figured it only take him about five minutes to figure out just what kind of mistake he's made. But we're pushing fifteen."

"Leave my dad alone," Rayan demands as she takes a step closer to Meg. "It's me you want, so just kill me while you have the chance."

The demon laughs softly, mocking Rayan as if she's just said the stupidest thing in the world. "And miss your daddy's precious reaction as he watches you bleed dry? I don't think so, baby girl."

As if on cue, a loud banging on the door interrupts Meg and Rayan's conversation. The teen can hear Dean on the other side of the door, cursing once he realizes he's going to have to pick the lock in order to get inside the apartment.

Meg scoffs and leans against the arm of the couch as she watches the closed doorway with her arms crossed across her chest. "You're father never was very bright," the demon insults nonchalantly. "It was always your Uncle Sammy that came up with the decent rescue plans."

Before Rayan can respond, the apartment door is swinging open and Dean is standing on the other side of the entryway wielding a flask of holy water and a sawed off shotgun, filled with what Rayan can only assume are rock salt shells. Dean is panting, and he's obviously been running, but he appears to be collected and in control even with Rayan stuck in the apartment with a demon.

"How nice of you to join us, Dean," Meg croons as she straightens and sends a chilling smile towards the oldest Winchester. "Why don't you come on in?"

But that's the problem. Because Rayan can see her father trying to cross the threshold into the apartment. She can see him struggling to get past some invisible barrier that's keeping him out. And when her father can't seem to enter, Rayan realizes that she's in serious trouble.

"You didn't seriously think I'd be unprepared for your arrival, did you Dean?" Meg asks with a laugh. "We've been battling each other for twelve years. I've picked up on a few of your tricks."

"Let her go, Meg," Dean responds with a growl as he strains against the barrier between him and his daughter. "She's got nothing to do with you and me."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself," Meg shoots back at the oldest Winchester. "Your daughter is the only thing I do want. You're just an added bonus." The demon walks closer to the doorway and gets right in Dean's face, careful not to cross the barrier that divides them. "By the way, how does it feel to know that you can't even trust sweet old ladies anymore? Which is really too bad, because all you wanted to do was be able to trust someone else besides your oddball little family. Am I right, Dean?"

The oldest Winchester just glares at Meg with pure hatred in his eyes for a moment. It's obvious that he's trying to work out some kind of plan to get rid of the demon. After a few tense seconds, Dean finally begins to speak. "I'm going to kill you, bitch," Dean growls, the veins in his neck standing out slightly as he strains against the barrier. "And when I do, I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

Rayan flinches at the raw power and hatred in her father's voice, but Meg merely laughs. "Oh, I see you've still got a little bit of that demon inside you from your vacation in hell. It's nice," Meg taunts as she continues to stare at Dean. "But we both know that you can't kill me Dean. You've tried for years, and yet every time…_I win_."

Meg is so completely focused on taunting Dean that she misses Rayan slowly pulling out a small bottle from the back pocket of her jeans. It's holy water, because Rayan wasn't stupid enough to go anywhere without at least a little demon protection, but she's just now getting the chance to prepare it for use since Meg is distracted.

Rayan has just enough time to uncork and conceal the bottle in the palm of her hand before Meg is turning back towards the teen and walking slowly forward. "Now that Daddy's joined us, we can get this show over with, baby girl," Meg croons. Once she stands right in front of Rayan, she slowly strokes on finger down the length of the young Winchester's face. "I'll give you a choice. Do you want to make this quick and painful, or slow and torturous?"

Rayan allows a smirk to play across her features as she looks directly into the beetle-black eyes of the demon. "I'll take door number three, Vanna," Rayan remarks before quickly bringing her hand with the bottle up and tossing the holy water directly into Meg's eyes.

The demon howls in pain, backing off and wiping profusely at the water, which gives Rayan just enough time to race over to the small fireplace in the living room and gran, the iron poker leaning casually against the old brick. It's not much, but it's at least more protection than she had a minute ago.

"You little _whore_," Meg seethes once she's regained her composure. "You're just like your daddy over there. Stupid until the end."

"Yeah well, it must run in the family," Rayan snaps back as she adjusts her grip on the poker in her hands. "Word of advice, Meg. Next time you want to kill someone, make sure they don't have any holy water stashed."

"There won't _be _a next time," the demon growls as she advances on Rayan. "You're not going to live that long."

Before Meg can come withing three feet of Rayan, Lucas is suddenly standing in front of the teen, holding the demon back by the shoulders. Rayan's so surprised to see her reaper guardian in front of her that she almost forgets how much danger she's really in. But Dean's sudden shout breaks Rayan out of her stupor.

"Rayan!"

It only takes that one word shouted across the room for Rayan to take the few strides towards the door and towards freedom. If she can just make it out of the apartment, she and her father stand a better chance of making it through this day alive.

Of course, Winchester's never have any luck.

As soon as Rayan hits the threshold the barrier kicks in, knocking the teen off of her feet and onto the living room floor. Dean let's out a curse as he realizes that Meg must have placed the barrier both ways, making sure nothing human could enter, or leave.

Rayan watches as her father hurries to reach behind him into the waistband of his old jeans and withdraws Ruby's knife. Rayan's only seen it a couple of times, because both her father and uncle are incredibly protective of where and when the object is brought into the light of day, now that it's just about the only thing that can still kill a demon.

Dean closes his eyes and sends a quick little prayer up to whoever in the hell is listening that Meg didn't think about protecting the apartment from letting objects enter of leave, and sighs in relief when the blade passes cleanly across the threshold.

"This is the only chance you have, Rayan," Dean says seriously as he stares into his daughter's eyes that mirror his own. "Just remember what me and Bobby taught you, all right?"

Dean can see the nervousness in his daughter's eyes, and wants so badly to reach out and cradle her face in his hands like he used to when she was small and had a nightmare. But this is serious, and she's not that six-year-old girl anymore.

"What if I can't do this?" Rayan says softly over the sounds of the ongoing battle between reaper and demon behind her. "What if I'm not ready?"

"You can do this, baby," Dean reassures strongly. "I know you can. And no matter what, I'm not leaving this place without you, all right?"

Rayan doesn't have time to answer, because the sound of a large crashes echoes through the apartment. Rayan turns just in time to see Lucas laying on the floor in a pile of glass that once made up the top of a small end table, and Meg leaning over him chanting loudly in Latin. With a flash of light, Lucas disappears and Rayan is left alone in the small living room with the demon.

"Now that _that _cockroach is out of the way, let's finish this," Meg growls as she stands and brushes the dirt off of the apron that's still tide around what once was Maybelle's waist.

Rayan stands and begins to circle back into the living room where there is more space to move, holding Ruby's knife out in front of her like her uncle had shown her when she was thirteen. "I'm _not _going to die because some demon wants to prove a point," Rayan demands as she narrows her eyes in Meg's direction. "That's way too lame."

"Oh honey, you're going to die," Meg assures with a nod of her head. "That little pig sticker can't help you when you don't know how to use it."

"Just try me."

Meg rushes at Rayan faster than the young Winchester is prepared for, and they collide with one another. The land on the carpeted floor in a tangle of limbs, and Rayan struggles to keep the demon off balance as she attempts to worm her way out from underneath Meg. She's successful for a moment, long enough to swipe the blade across Meg's cheek and bring out a flash of yellow and gold.

The demon howls in pain and backhands Rayan across the face, sending the teen sprawling back across the floor. When Rayan lands, the knife slips from her fingers and bounces a few inches outside of the teens reach, and Meg doesn't give her enough time to grasp the weapon again.

Instead, Meg pins Rayan down with a hand to her throat, cutting off the majority of Rayan's oxygen intake. The young Winchester is vaguely aware of her father yelling out her name from the doorway, and it sounds fearful and heart breaking. But what she's really aware of is Meg, leaning over her body, laughing coldly as she watches Rayan struggle to rip the hand away from her throat.

"You're nothing but a pain in the ass, baby girl," Meg croons as she stares down at the young Winchester. "Any last words?"

And Rayan decides right then and there that she's not going to die here. Not today, with her father watching, because he's been through enough in his life already. And she's not going to die by some demon that has become more of a parasite for her family than anything else. And she's a _hunter, _god damn it, even if she's never really been on a hunt.

So when Meg makes the mistake of slightly loosening her hold on Rayan's throat, the young Winchester takes advantage and scoots her right hand the extra inch she needs to reach the blade's handle. Then she smiles.

"Yeah Meg, I do have a couple last words," Rayan growls. "Don't mess with the Winchesters, you bitch."

And Ruby's knife plunges into Meg's back.


	55. Take Care Of Her

Meg's whole death scene was quite underwhelming in Rayan's opinion, considering how difficult it was to kill the bitch. There were a couple gasps of pain, a few flashes of orange and yellow light, and then the demon was gone leaving Rayan with the dead body of Maybelle Barnes flopped across her.

And sure, maybe Rayan shouldn't be complaining that there weren't fireworks and massive explosions because she _did _manage to stay alive. But was a little bit of showmanship too much to ask?

The young Winchester flops back onto the carpeted floor, taking in large gulps of air. She's exhausted, sore, and has the body of a 70-year-old woman on top of her in what appears to be a full on cowgirl. But truth be told, Rayan has never felt more alive. Because _damn it_, she just killed her first demon. Her first anything really. And to have it be _Meg, _well that just makes it all the more sweet.

The barrier into the apartment must break as soon as Meg dies, because Rayan's pretty sure her head has only been resting on the carpet for half a second before her father is gently, but urgently removing Maybelle's body and pulling Rayan up into a bone crushing hug.

"Jesus, Rayan," Dean chokes out as he buries his face in his daughter's hair. "I thought…I mean you…God, I thought I was going to lose you."

Her father's voice sounds so broken that Rayan immediately wraps her arms around his back and squeezes as tightly as she can, sore arms be damned. She buries her own face in Dean's chest, inhaling the scent of mint and gun oil that is distinctly her father. It represents safety, and home, and in this moment Rayan is so thankful to be able to inhale this particular scent.

Because she's not stupid, and Rayan realizes how close she has just come to biting the big one. And she's really not looking for a repeat performance any time in the near future.

Dean kneels on the carpeted floor for a good five minutes, gently rocking back and forth with Rayan wrapped securely in his arms. The young Winchester eventually has to start to squirm around a little so that her father will get the picture about needing to let go eventually.

Finally, when Dean reluctantly lets Rayan out of his arms to breathe, the teen reaches up and places a hand on either side of her father's face. "You can't get rid of me that easy, old man," she teases with a smile on her face, and Dean let's out a shaky laugh in response. "Us Winchesters are practically impossible to kill, remember?"

"God Ray, I'm so sorry," Dean apologizes in a soft voice as he just stares directly into his daughter's green eyes. "I'm so stupid, leaving you here alone. Especially with someone who I should have known I couldn't trust. I mean I didn't even _suspect_-"

"Shut up, Dad," Rayan interrupts sternly with a smile on her face. Dean immediately stops talking and stares at his daughter with a confused expression. "Neither of us suspected May, because really who would think an old lady could be a demon? Besides, I think I handled myself pretty well. In fact, I'd go so far as saying I was a bad ass."

And just like that, the tension between the pair has evaporated. Sure, Dean looks guilty and responsible, because he blames himself for getting Rayan into trouble. But the way Rayan sees things, Meg would have found her anyway. Might as well have gotten things over with sooner rather than later.

Dean places a final soft kiss to his daughter's forehead before standing and offering Rayan a hand up. As the young Winchester is lifted to her feet, she lets out a groan of pain when her muscles protest at the movements. She decides that she definitely has a few bruised ribs and maybe a couple pulled muscles, but all in all she has survived the ordeal in one piece.

Dean sends his daughter a curious glance, silently asking if she has any major injuries that need checking out, but Rayan just shakes her head back and forth to stop her father's worrying.

She doesn't get a chance to verbally placate Dean however, because a cold, wet nose is shoving it's way into the palm of her hand before she can open her mouth. Rayan looks down to see the big, blue eyes of King staring up at her, his ears plastered back on his head in caution.

"Hey sweets," she cooes to the dog as she gently pats his head. "You were such a good boy, growling like that at that mean, old bitch."

Dean laughs at the way his daughter describes Meg, and gently wraps an arm around her shoulders in order to begin guiding her out of the apartment building. But he only manages to steal a few steps from the teen before she's grinding her heels into the ground to stop their forward progress.

"Wait," Rayan demands. "What about Maybelle? We can't just leave her here, Dad."

"I know, Ray," Dean agrees softly. "But we also can't stay here. People are bound to have heard the noise. This clean up part gets left to the cops."

"Actually, the clean up is being left to me."

Rayan whirls around and comes face to face with Lucas, who is standing lazily with a smug smile on his face. "Good job, my freaky friend. You killed the bad guy."

Rayan glares at the reaper and shoves a finger into his face. "I wouldn't have had to kill _anything _if you would have been around to do your job!" Rayan argues angrily. "Where in the hell have you been?"

"Hey, my absence was not my fault," Lucas explains roughly. "Meg had my superiors all messed up, and they sent me to explore a fake trail that was supposed to lead to trouble for you. Turns out the trouble was here all along. And as for you're little success here, you know you loved it."

Lucas is teasing, Rayan realizes. But she can't help the blush and small smile of satisfaction that creeps onto her face. Because she did love the thrill of the hunt, and the kill, that came along with what she had done here today. "You're lucky my dad can't see or hear you. He wouldn't like what you're saying."

"Actually," Dean's voice cuts in from behind his daughter in a near growl. "I can see _and hear _Lucas over there. And you're right, I don't like what he's saying."

Rayan is once again whirling around behind her again, and if this situation weren't so serious she would probably make some stupid joke about getting whiplash. But as it were, she's too concerned about why her father can suddenly see her invisible reaper friend. "You can see this idiot?"

"It's a new allowance my supervisors have given me," Lucas answers for Dean as a way of explanation. "They think that I'll be better able to protect you if I'm visible. To everyone else in the world, I now look like a regular 22-year-old."

"Yeah, a _dead _22-year-old," Rayan argues as she spares a glance over her shoulder before turning back to face her father. "So Lucas is how you found out about Meg then, right?"

Dean nods his head in agreement. "He popped into the Challenger about five minutes down the road and told me to get my ass back here. He's kind of helpful in a pinch."

"Don't give him a reason to expand that already large head of his," Rayan grumbles as she turns to face the reaper. Once she's looking straight at Lucas, she allows a small, genuine smile to spread across her face. "So, I suppose I owe you a debt of gratitude?"

"A small kiss will suffice," Lucas teases as he leans in towards Rayan. The reaper must have forgotten that he's visible to more than just the young Winchester however, because he suddenly finds a visibly annoyed Dean standing mere inches from his face.

"This had better not be how you've acted around my daughter all these years," the oldest Winchester threatens.

"Cool it, killer," Rayan grumbles as she works to push her father out of the way. "Lucas is nothing but a gentleman. Plus, he's dead. And that's just gross."

There is a tense moment in the small apartment as Dean continues to stare down Lucas, who is shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet uncomfortably. Rayan makes a note to tease the big, bad reaper about being afraid of her father later on. But for now, she needs to bring the attention back to why Lucas is there in the first place. "You said it's your job to clean up. What do you mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Winchester," Lucas responds, suddenly reverting back to his old cocky self. "It's up to me to clean up any sign that you, Dean, or Meg was here. When I get finished, the cops will assume that Maybelle Barnes was stabbed during a routine break in."

"That seems so…wrong," Rayan mumbles as she looks down on Maybelle's body lying limp on the carpet. "What about her family?"

"Would you rather them think she died quickly by a human," Dean interjects as he steps behind his daughter and places firm hands on her shoulders. "Or would you want them to know that she died because a demon skinned her from the inside out?"

"Her family will have closure, Rayan," Lucas says softly as he kneels down next to the body. "More than the truth could ever give them."

Rayan's not quite sure why she feels so strongly about treating May with so much respect. She figures it probably has something to do with the connection she saw between her father and the elderly woman. The way Dean looked at May in the same way that a son might look at a mother.

"Yeah," Rayan agrees with a slight nod of her head. "Yeah, okay. Just…just take care of her, okay?"

Lucas nods as he smiles softly up at the young Winchester, and then sends a silent signal towards Dean to get Rayan out of the apartment so he could do his job. Dean must agree, because he's slowly bending down and picking up the lifeless hand of May and placing a soft kiss on its back. The moment is quickly over and Dean has gone back to ushering Rayan out of the room and into the hallway of the complex.

"You'll meet us back at Bobby's, right Lucas?" Rayan calls over her shoulder to the reaper.

"Of course," Lucas reassures the teen. "You can't get rid of me, Winchester. Even if you tried."

Rayan gives a final nod before Dean has her out of the door and down the hallway. They walk out of the building and towards the Challenger parked haphazardly in the parking lot, and when Rayan catches sight of how close the passenger side of the car is to the curb, she can't resist teasing her father. "If you put one scratch on my baby, I will personally egg the Impala."

"You wouldn't _dare_," Dean retaliates with a gleam in his eye. "I'd ground you for the rest of your natural born life."

"All talk, old man. All talk."

The pair fall into companionable silence as they climb into the Challenger and Dean cranks the engine to a dull purr. But Rayan has been waiting for a chance to be alone with her father since Meg was officially taken out of the picture, and she's not going to waste the chance.

"So Dad," the young Winchester begins tentatively. "I did a pretty awesome job in there, what with the stabbing and the fighting."

"Yeah, you did." Dean agrees skeptically as she turns a wary eye on his daughter. "And I'm proud of you. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I think I've proved that I can help now. More than just researching." Rayan pauses a moment and takes a deep breath. She knows this next moment isn't going to go well. "I think it's time I start going with you on the weekend hunts. As a partner."

Rayan is expecting her father to yell, or grow silent, or even punch the steering wheel. So when he starts laughing like he's heard the best joke of the century, the teen can't help but let her jaw drop open in shock.

"You think this is funny?" Rayan demands as she looks at Dean as if he has gone crazy. "I'm being serious!"

"I know," Dean agrees as he wipes a stray tear of laughter from his eye. "That's why it's so funny."

"Well, I think you're being ridiculous," Rayan pouts as she turns to look out the passenger window. "I wish you'd actually consider this an option instead of laughing at me. I could really help out."

Dean finally calms down enough to get his words out without sounding like a 13-year-old girl, and it allows him to answer Rayan's suggestion with the attention it deserves. "I know you think you can help out, short stuff," he begins quietly. "And I know that you did really well in there. But that doesn't change my opinion on you hunting. I won't allow it."

When Rayan doesn't respond, Dean gently reaches over and ruffles her hair. "Love you too, Ray."


	56. A Resting Place

The first twenty minutes of the car ride leaving Savannah were spent in silence, as Rayan continues to pout while looking out the window of the Challenger. But she decides that she has every right to broad, considering _she _was the one to kill Meg. After all, her father and uncle had come up against the bitch several times during their prime hunting years, and Meg always managed to elude them.

Granted, the demon probably wasn't expecting Rayan to actually be a measurable opponent. But that wasn't the teen's fault. Rayan's convinced that, if anything, the demon's lack of estimation proves how good of an asset Rayan would really be on a hunt. She'd be like a secret weapon that the baddies would never see coming.

Rayan is wrapped up in her rationalizations that she almost misses her father drive past the turn off to get onto the highway. Confused, she turns her head towards her father and gives Dean a suspicious glance.

"You missed the ramp," she states flatly, gesturing over her shoulder. When Dean doesn't respond, she tries again. "Dad, you need to turn around, or else we'll be heading to Cleveland."

Rayan's insistence on the subject gains a response from Dean, who gives his daughter a small glance before refocusing on the road. "I know I missed the ramp," he answers nonchalantly. But he doesn't offer Rayan any more information.

"And _why _did you purposely drive past our way home?" Rayan eggs on, the annoyance creeping into her voice.

"There's one last stop we have to make before we can leave Savannah," Dean answers, and Rayan can tell that her father is trying his hardest to keep as many details out of the conversation as possible.

Normally, Rayan would continue to badger Dean on where they were going, or what final task he had to complete. But she was too annoyed and too tired to really put up any fight. Instead, she just nods her head and leans back into her seat to try and get comfortable.

"Whatever you say, old man."

* * *

Another ten minutes of driving, and Rayan is totally regretting her decision to just ride along with her father.

Because as soon as Rayan reads the sign the pair is quickly approaching, she wants to scream and run and cuss all at the same time.

_Ashwood Cemetery. _

Dean pulls the Challenger up in front of an old iron gate, and cuts the engine. The silence is eerie, and Rayan can feel the goose bumps and tiny hairs on the back of her neck springing up. It figures that her father would surprise this on Rayan without asking for her consent.

Dean attempts to step out of the Challenger before Rayan is capable of forming speech, but the teen grips the back of his t-shirt before he has the chance to fully emerge from the vehicle.

"Why are you doing this?" Rayan demands as she tugs hard on her father's t-shirt. "You know I don't want to be here."

Dean sighs and settles back into the driver's seat before shutting the Challenger's door and facing his daughter. "I know you don't want to do this, but I think it's a good idea."

"A good idea for who?"

"For you," Dean answers as he levels a look at his daughter. "And for me. We're this close, Ray. And we're probably not going to get back here for a while. We need to do this."

Rayan scoffs and releases her father's shirt before crossing her arms over her chest in defiance. "I'm not going in there," she denies with a shake of her head. "There's absolutely no good reason for walking in there and talking to a pile of bones six feet under the earth."

"Don't be like that, Rayan," Dean begs his daughter. "She was your mom. It's the right thing to do. No one else is around to visit."

"That's because there's nothing but a piece of granite to visit!" Rayan demands as she throws her hands in the air. "You've said it yourself. Visiting graves is just a pointless activity that only serves to vent frustration and make a person angry all at the same time."

Dean sighs and rubs a hand over his face. "Yeah, well haven't you ever heard the saying 'Do as I say, not as I do?'" Dean retorts. "I'm saying that we're here, so we should just stop by. Five minutes is all I'm asking for here, Ray."

The young Winchester studies her father for a moment before sighing and rolling her eyes. "Fine," she grumbles as she pushes open the Challenger's door and steps out of the car. "But I'm not going up to the stupid stone. You can, but I'm hanging back."

Dean is willing to accept this small compromise for right now, and readily agrees as he follows his daughter out of the car and under the iron gate leading into the cemetery.

The place is small, with only about a hundred graves or so. And most of the headstones look old and worn down, like they'd been there for a few decades. So it's not hard to spot where Morgan Grey is buried, considering her headstone is still fairly shiny and unmarred by the weather.

True to her word, Rayan hangs a good ten feet back from the grave as Dean approaches. She watches as her father stands off to the right of the stone and looks down at the engraving with a sad smile on his face. The teen rarely sees this side of her father, what with his policy of no chick flick moments, so seeing Dean act so gently and reminiscent right now makes Rayan feel a little guilty for her earlier refusal.

When Dean starts to speak, Rayan is annoyed to discover that she can't hear what her father is softly whispering to the grave. All she can do is sit back and watch as her father's lips move fluidly with silent words.

If Dean knows that his daughter is studying him so fiercely from ten feet away, he doesn't show it. Instead, he focuses entirely on the grave in front of him, conjuring the young woman's face in his mind exactly as she was sixteen years ago.

"Sorry it took me so long to get her here, Grey," Dean whispers quietly to the polished gray stone. "I would try and say that it was all her fault, but we both know that isn't true. Fact is, _I _wasn't ready to come here."

The oldest Winchester takes a moment to breathe, because there's so much that he wants to say, but no words to actually make it come out right. And he knows that there really is just a pile of bones underneath his feet, and that Morgan can't actually hear what he's trying to say. But that doesn't change the fact that Dean feels the need to say these things anyway, whether he's actively disregarded the tradition over the years or not.

"You know, Grey," he beings again, his voice still barely above a whisper. "Your daughter…she's beautiful. You would have been so proud to watch her grow up. People say she's just like me, but…all I can see in her is you sometimes. She's caring and independent…and god, her smile just lights up the room sometimes."

Dean pauses to wipe away a stray tear from his eye, and he smiles fondly down at the woman's name etched into the granite. "I might have raised her, but damn it Grey, Rayan's all yours."

Dean is so lost in the moment that he misses the sound of soft footfalls approaching him from behind. It isn't until a gentle hand lands on his shoulder that he turns and focuses on Rayan, who is crouching down beside him with a sad look on her face.

"I thought you weren't coming over," Dean states with a soft look in his eye.

"Yeah, well…she was my mom," Rayan counters with a shrug, but Dean can see the hesitance in the way she's holding herself. "It'd be kind of rude if I refused to walk ten more feet, don't you think?"

Dean doesn't answer his daughter's question, but instead offers her a smile before going back to watching the grave. Dean is content to sit in silence for a while with his daughter, just to give them each time to process whatever is necessary. But apparently, the young Winchester had other ideas.

"You know, it's not that I think talking to graves is stupid," Rayan begins quietly as she stares at the headstone in front of her. "In fact, I like the idea of feeling like you can still talk to someone, even after their dead. I was just using that as…an excuse, I guess. The actual reason I didn't want to come over here is because being here, seeing her grave, makes everything real."

Dea turns a curious eye on his daughter's face. "What are you trying to say, short stuff?"

"I'm saying that by living without a mom for sixteen years…I kind of convinced myself that she wasn't real," Rayan answers softly. "I could pretend that she was this…superhero or something that you just told me stories about growing up. Someone who never actually existed. It made Mother's Day and stupid Mom's breakfasts more bearable. How can you miss someone who was never real?"

Dean's heart breaks a little bit at the sight of his daughter in this moment, because even though she's not crying or expressing any form of emotion outwardly, her green eyes are still reflecting some pain that she's managed to hide from him all these years. Dean reaches out a hand and places it gently on the side of Rayan's face, encouraging her to turns toward him without Dean actually having to say anything.

Rayan leans into her father's touch and continues her explanation. "But being here, seeing her grave. This makes Morgan Grey real. This means that I lost my mother before I even got to see her smile, or hear her laugh. It makes it hurt more, and I just wasn't ready for that. I'm still not, but it's not fair to pretend like she wasn't here either."

"God, Ray," Dean whispers as he pulls his daughter in for a hug. "I didn't know. I wish I could…I'm so sorry." And he really doesn't know what else to say, because he always thought that he could relate to Rayan, since his mother was taken from him at such an early age. But now, looking back on things, his daughter had it so much worse. At least Dean remembered what it was like to have a mother.

"Don't be sorry," Rayan demands as she pulls away from her father's embrace. "No one can ever be sorry, because it's no ones fault. People die, and it doesn't matter if they're single or married or have one child or ten. If anyone knows that, it's our family."

"Yeah, well I wish you didn't have to," Dean comments as he stands up from his kneeling position on the ground.

"You and me both, Dad," Rayan answers with a small smile. "Now, how about we head home okay? I'm ready to sleep in my own bed, and have Andy yell at me for almost getting myself killed."

Dean smiles and nods his head as he watches his daughter stand. Once she's on her feet, he begins to walk towards the Challenger, but is surprised to see that Rayan isn't following him. However, before he has a chance to ask if anything is wrong, Rayan is holding up her hand.

"Just give me a minute, okay?"

Dean nods his head and continues towards the Challenger, leaving the young Winchester in front of her mother's grave.

Once Rayan is sure her father is out of earshot, she places a gentle hand on top of the granite stone and begins to speak. "There are a lot of things that Meg did wrong over the last month. But I have to thank the bitch for one thing, and that was giving me a few memories of you, Mom." Rayan stops and takes a shuddering breath, struggling to hold back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "You were so beautiful, Mom. No wonder Dad fell for you."

Rayan removes her hand from the top of the headstone and shoves it into her right pocket, pulling out a silver bullet she'd stolen from her father's gun before they had left the hotel. She places it at the base of the headstone and then smiles softly. "This is so you know that I can take care of myself, hunter or no hunter. Sorry I don't have anything more meaningful like flowers or something." The teen laughs softly at her pathetic excuse for a gift, but figures that her mother will understand her intent. "I love you, Mom."

And with that, Rayan stands and walks forward to join her father in the Challenger so they can go back home.


	57. It's Good To Be Home

It takes Dean and Rayan two days to get back home to South Dakota, and the young Winchester has never been happier to see the old Singer Salvage Yard sign in her entire life. In fact, she's so excited to just be back home that she practically jumps out of the car before Dean has a chance to fully stop the Challenger.

And Rayan is obviously not the only person who is excited to be back home from the impromptu road trip, because Andy is already out of the house and racing across the front yard towards his best friend. The two teens meet in the middle and collide in a tangle of laughter and limbs, both talking over each other a mile a minute.

Dean watches the two teens reunite with a smile on his face as he lets King out of the back seat of the Challenger and then pops the trunk to collect their duffel bags and few weapons that went along with them on the trip. It's a warm morning, but the heat is nothing like Savannah's summer weather so the oldest Winchester takes a moment to enjoy the weather and listen to his daughter and Andy talk about the trip.

"You will _never _guess what happened, Andy," Rayan exclaims to her best friend as she loops a small arm through his and begins to lead them towards the house. "It was so much fun!"

And Dean has to shake his head at his daughter's words, because only she would think almost dying at the hands of a demon after experiencing visions of her dead mother and seeing a spirit could be considered fun. He steps away from the Challenger with his and Rayan's duffel bags and quickly takes a few steps to catch up to the two teens.

"Please tell me you didn't get into trouble," Andy begs as he shoots an accusing glare in Dean's direction. And the oldest Winchester supposes the young man has a point, because Dean did promise to watch out for their girl.

"Of course I got into trouble," Rayan scoffs as she shoots a smirk in Andy's direction, ignoring the disdain coloring her best friend's voice. "It's what I'm good at."

Dean cuts in front of the pair and shoots a quick glance over his shoulder. "Why don't we save the tale of your adventures until everyone is around. We're only going to want to recall the details once."

"Fun-sucker," Rayan growls with a pout on her face. "I want to tell the story a million times."

"That's because you like living on the edge a little too much," Andy replies for both himself and Dean. "Besides, there's a bigger problem in the house. Bobby caught some random dude poking around in his library about half an hour ago. Everyone else is inside trying to figure out who he is."

Rayan can see her father immediately go into hunter mode, and she has to admire the flash of his green eyes. But she quickly follows Dean's lead and focuses on the front door while listening to Andy's ongoing description.

"The guy says he's been here a million times, and that as soon as you two got home everything would be cleared up. Dude seems kind of mad that no one knows who he is."

And then it hits Rayan about who this early morning visitor probably is. And she doesn't feel the least bit guilty about not calling ahead of time and warning her grandpa and everyone else about his arrival. "Does this guy have black hair and blue eyes? Early twenties?"

"Yeah," Andy answers with a confused look. "How'd you know?"

"Because that infiltrator is Lucas," the young Winchester replies with a smirk. Then Rayan turns her attention to her father. "We forgot to warn everyone about his new trick."

"I wonder if they messed up that fancy suit of his," Dean comments with a mischievous smirk on his face. "That'd be an awful shame."

"Be nice, Dad," Rayan scolds as she swats her father's arm with the back of her hand. Then she sighs and begins to make her way up the front porch stairs. "Well, let's go save my reaper."

* * *

Rayan can't help the bubble of laughter that escapes her throat at the sight that greets her inside of Bobby Singer's old office.

Lucas is sitting cross-legged on the ground, holding a tissue up to his nose and scowl like the world has done him a grievous wrong. Bobby and Alabama are standing on either side of the reaper, each holding a shotgun aimed directly at Lucas's chest, while Carson is sitting behind Bobby's legs shooting curiously looks at the new addition to the people within the house.

At the sound of Rayan's chuckle, both Bobby and Alabama shift their glances towards her position at the entrance to the office, while Carson jumps up and races towards her.

"Ray-Ray!" the young boy screams as he throws his arms around her legs in a tight hug. "You're home early!"

"We sure are, little man," Rayan replies as she ruffles his shaggy hair affectionately. "And it looks like you guys are having some fun without us."

"Very cute, Rayan," Lucas growls from the floor as he moves to stand up. "It's about time you freaking got here."

At the first sign of movement, both Bobby and Alabama have retrained the barrels of their shotguns back on Lucas and have tensed their trigger fingers, ready to shoot at a moments notice. Lucas holds both his hands up as a sign of peace, and Rayan can now fully see the stream of blood trickling from his left nostril.

"I didn't think reapers could bleed," Rayan states quizzically, making no move to rescue Lucas.

"Apparently being corporeal comes with a few downsides, like blood," Lucas responds with a growl. "Now will you call off your trigger happy family members? I'm pretty sure I can't die again, but I really don't want to find out anytime soon."

"You know this guy?" Bobby asks his granddaughter, unwilling to relax his position.

Rayan lets out a sigh in response and walks forward, gently pushing down the barrels of both Bobby's and Alabama's guns. "Everyone, meet Lucas. He's my reaper bodyguard."

Alabama is the first to react, which isn't unexpected considering she previously knew nothing about Lucas's existence. "Wait, what?" she asks dumbfounded. "He's a _reaper_. And he's your...what, friend?"

"More like permanent fixture around the house," Dean's voice responds as he enters the office with Andy. "He's been around since Rayan's eleventh birthday. This is just the first time anyone but Ray has been able to see him."

Alabama looks back and forth between Rayan, Dean, and Lucas a few times before shaking her head and closing her eyes. "What kind of screwball family am I living with?" she mumbles to herself as she fully lowers the gun and runs a hand over her face.

"That is a figure of speech, correct?"

Rayan jumps slightly at the sound of Castiel's voice coming from behind her, and she's a little ashamed to admit that she must have overlooked him when she first walked into the room. Hunters aren't supposed to miss details like that, and there's no way she'll be able to convince her father to let her hunt if she doesn't start paying attention more.

"You couldn't have told us this was the reaper a half an hour ago?" Bobby demands as he shoots an accusatory glare at the angel, ignoring Castiel's question completely.

"I was not positive that Lucas was who he claimed to be," Castiel replies directly. "Reapers are not supposed to be corporeal at any time, unless the person who encounters them are either dead, or in one strange case, Rayan."

"And once again, I'm the strange one," Rayan complains with a roll of her eyes. She chooses this moment to walk forward and grab Lucas by the hand and begin tugging him towards the stairs and away from everyone else in the room. "Give me ten minutes to take Lucas upstairs and get his nose to stop bleeding, and then we'll explain everything. Is Uncle Sam going to be here soon to pick up Carson?"

"He should be back any minute, darlin'," Bobby answers with a nod of his head.

"Good. We'll wait for him to get here, and then it's family meeting time in the living room." With that, Rayan tugs on Lucas's hand and pulls him upstairs to clean the reaper up.

* * *

True to her word, Rayan is back downstairs ten minutes later with Lucas in tow, and everyone has gathered in the living room. Sam arrived only minutes earlier, none too surprised to see his brother and niece back early from their trip after the phone call he had received only days earlier.

Rayan is standing in front of the small army (because really, that's what this group of people was turning into) with Lucas, and King was hunkered down on the floor at her feet keeping a watchful eye on everyone in the room. Ever since their run in with Meg, the dog had refused to let Rayan out of his sight for even a moment.

Her father and Uncle Sam were situated on the small couch directly in front of her, with Carson sitting happily on his father's lap. Cas was perched behind them, staring intently at the reaper as if trying to figure out how he ticked, as if angels didn't already know. Bobby has settled into his old leather armchair, a scowl planted firmly on his face while Andy and Alabama have managed to make themselves comfortable on the living room's old wooden floor.

"So, everyone accounted for?" Rayan asks as she glances over each face in the crowd. Once she's satisfied that no one is missing, she places a smile on her face and begins the conversation in the only way she knows how. "So, I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is, Meg's dead."

Rayan isn't really sure what kind of reaction she was expecting, but she figures that it probably should have been something like the uproar from both of her uncles and her grandfather that begins after her announcement. All three men and demanding to know what happened in raised voices, and Rayan looks towards her father for a little help.

"Real smooth, short stuff," Dean admonishes with a smirk before clapping his hands a few times to gain everyone's attention. "Hey, calm down! If that's how you're going to react to the good news, I don't even want to know what you're going to have to say about the bad."

"What in the hell did you get yourself into now, Rayan Elizabeth," Bobby demands as he glares at his granddaughter. "Because I sure as hell know Meg didn't stab herself with Ruby's knife."

Rayan winces at the use of her middle name, but tries to keep the smile on her face all the same. "You'd be right about that, Gramps," the young Winchester concedes with a nod of her head. "The thing is…well, I was kind of the one to stab her…"

The silence in response to her words last a few seconds before Castiel responds. "_You _were the one to kill the demon Meg?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Uncle Cas," Rayan replies as she growls at the angel. When Castiel has enough sense to look a little ashamed at his niece's quick dismissal of her abilities, Rayan gives a slight nod of approval and continues on. "Anyway, apparently Meg had this whole scheme set in motion to keep me and Dad from leaving Savannah by killing young women that looked like Mom and were living similar lives to the one she lived. The last death occurred the night we pulled into town."

Dean takes over for his daughter when she stops to take a breath, and everyone's attention focuses on him when he begins to speak. "I wouldn't have thought twice about it being our kind of job, except the girl that Meg had got to, Carrie Fisher, paid a little visit to Rayan outside of the apartment complex. Can't ignore dead people, so we went to an old friend's place the next day to find out more about what had been going on. That's when May, the old lady we visited, told us about the other deaths."

"That's also where I had my first set of visions," Rayan interjects, rubbing a hand across her chin. "Those were a bucket of laughs."

"Visions? Prophetic visions?" Castiel asks from his spot behind the couch, completely enthralled by this new turn of events.

"No, Uncle Cas." Rayan answers with a shake of her head. "These were from the past…about my mom. After the second set hit me in a park, Dad called Uncle Sam and had him do some research to try and figure out what was going on. Turns out a demon was using stuff similar to African Dream Root to get inside my head and plant memories as visions. It had to be someone we had come in close contact with, and the first person Dad figured it could be was someone at the hotel. So we booked it out and he dropped me off at May's, the woman we had stopped to see."

"Biggest mistake of my freaking life," Dean grumbles as he lowers his head in shame. "Turned out Meg had been inside May's body the whole time. She was using my trust against us in order to get Ray alone."

Rayan can see the regret in her father's face, so she walks over and squeezes onto the couch in between Dean and her uncle. Once situated, she loops an arm through her father's a finishes the tale. "To wrap up, Meg separated me and Dad but she forgot about Lucas, who showed up just in time to distract Meg long enough for Dad to slip me Ruby's knife. Then, I killed her."

There's a silence in the room as everyone just stares back and forth between the father-daughter pair on the couch, and the reaper standing awkwardly in front of the group. Andy is the first to react however, and in a flash he's up off the floor and inspecting Rayan from head to toe for any sign of injury.

"Are you hurt? Did she break anything? What about bruising?"

"Relax, Andy," Rayan replies with a laugh as she swats her friend's hands away. "The bitch only had me down for a few minutes before I managed to gank her. Either way she won't be bothering us anymore."

"The question you've failed to explain is why she wanted you dead in the first place," Alabama states quietly from her position on the floor. "Was is just a revenge thing?"

"She said Ray was on some sort of 'Hell's Most Wanted' list," Dean answers with a look towards Cas. "You know anything about that?"

"I've heard of demons wanting certain people dead, but I don't know why Rayan would be a top priority," the angel replies with a calculating look. "Their moves no longer make sense without a proper leader in place."

When Lucas shifts at the front of the group, all eyes focus in on him. The reaper clears his throat once before beginning. "I believe I can help clear things up a little bit," he states calmly. When no one objects, Lucas continues. "The demon had managed to send me and a few others on a hunt for her after we received news that Rayan was in danger. She obviously got the better of us, and accomplished her task of distracting us long enough to _really _threatening Rayan's safety."

"Well then you reapers suck at your jobs," Andy snaps from his position of hovering over Rayan, and everyone turns their head in surprise at the amount of venom laced in the normally gentle teen's words.

"I won't argue with you there," Lucas replies softly, ducking his head in shame. "We were fooled, and it should have never happened. But as soon as we realized what was happening, my superiors sent me directly to Dean in order to warn him. But not before making a slight adjustment to my being and making me corporeal. I'm now visible to _all _humans, and not just Rayan. We don't want any more mistakes like those previous to occur again, and that means I have to work closely with the entire family, and there will also be added reapers constantly patrolling the area and Rayan."

"That would take a great deal of power," Castiel notes quietly. "In fact, the only being who could pull something of that magnitude off would be…"

Lucas nods his head once and turns his blue eyes directly into Rayan's green. "Death himself."


	58. Finalmente

"So wait," Rayan demands as she shakes her head back and forth as if trying to clear her mind. "You're saying that Death, scary old white guy with a cane, has basically rearranged the entire structure of the reaping operation just to keep me safe?"

The young Winchester's eyebrow is raised in speculation, like she just can't believe that the most powerful being known to man, or at least the Winchesters, would actually care about her well being. Luckily, Lucas seems to have no qualms with pounding the idea into her skull.

"Yes Rayan, Death has apparently made it his mission to keep you breathing," the reaper sighs in exasperation. "Because the angel is right, and Death is the only relatively good guy who has any idea as to what is going on."

"Wait, so by saying that Death is the only one who knows, you're also saying that _you _have no idea what Death wants from Rayan," Sam asks from the couch as he shifts a sleeping Carson in his arms. "Right, Lucas?"

Everyone in the room shifts their attention to the reaper hovering in front of them, expectantly waiting for an answer. But none more so than Dean and Rayan. "Answer the question, Lucas," the oldest Winchester growls from his seat.

"Dad, give him a break," Rayan scolds before gently wrapping her small hand in Lucas's larger one. "We keep jumping down his throat without letting him get a word out. Now Lucas, please tell us what you _do _know."

Lucas doesn't miss the sharp look Dean sends at the pair's entwined hands, but he tries his hardest to ignore anything but the explanation he has to give. The reaper takes a deep breath and then focuses his attention solely on the girl firmly holding his hand. "I can't tell you much," he tries to explain. "Mainly because I'm too low on the food chain to know much. Even my superiors are in the dark with this. The only thing I know for sure is that Death's right-hand assistant, Tessa, was the one to deliver the orders to all of us."

"Wait, Tessa?" Dean questions with a look between shock and annoyance. "Short, dark haired pain-in-the-ass Tessa? I thought she was no higher up than you."

"She wasn't, until about five years ago," Lucas explains quietly. "But I guess Death saw something in her that he realized was better suited to helping him than collecting souls. She's kind of like his messenger now, only she does reap a few of the more important souls that the Fates calls up."

"Is this the same reaper that you and Sam worked with a few times?" Bobby questions from his spot in the armchair.

"The one and only," Sam replies for his brother.

Dean continues to stare at Lucas with hard eyes, and Rayan can just tell that her father is turning over every reason in his head to be skeptical of the reaper's explanations. And it's understandable, considering every time Dean has dealt with a reaper in the past, it has never been under good circumstances. "So she just pops in a few days ago and says Death's going to change the rules?" the oldest Winchester snaps out in slight disbelief. "I can't believe things just work like that."

"Normally, they don't," Lucas replies, a level of harshness all his own creeping into his voice. "We've had a system that's lasted thousands of years, Winchester. This week was the first time that system has ever been changed. We're not all incompetent like you hunters."

Dean stands up at that, a hard glare stretching across his face as he balls up his right fist. Rayan knows her father well enough to realize he's quickly falling into attack mode, and moves in to try and salvage the situation. "All right, that's enough," the teen orders as she stands in between her father and Lucas. "We need to stop acting like children, and start coming up with some plan of attack. So Dad, you need to stop challenging every word Lucas says, because he doesn't have to be telling us anything. And Lucas, enough with the insults and the whole reaper pride thing. God, it's like working with two year olds in this house."

A soft snicker escapes Alabama from her spot on the floor, and Rayan sends a glance in the other teen girl's directions, allowing a slight smirk to cross her face. Rayan had to admit that it was nice having another female around the house, even if it was Alabama. Only she could understand how stupid the male brain became when it was filled with alpha male tendencies.

"Our darlin's right," Bobby says with a huff. "So both you idjits sit your asses down in them chairs and let's figure this out like the damn apocalypse starters and stoppers that we are. Now boy, you have any more information for us?"

Lucas follows Bobby's orders and lowers his eyes to the old man, softening his expression to one of focused intensity instead of annoyance. "No sir, but from all of this I think it's obvious that Death wants as little as possible to be known about his plans, whatever they may be. At this point, I'm not even sure that Tessa would know what was going on."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Dean growls as he stalks towards one of the bookshelves lining the living room walls. He begins to rifle through the rows of books until he makes a triumphant little noise and pulls an old dusty volume from its place. "Let's call the bitch down here and see what she has to say."

"That plan will not work, Dean," Castiel says quietly, earning a hard glare from the oldest Winchester who snaps the book he's holding closed. "If she has become Death's number two reaper, that means she is literally protected by Death himself. She'll be untouchable."

There's a silence that fills the room for a moment, as each person silently curses the fact that the only creatures they ever seem to come up against anymore are the all=powerful kind. But it's only a few minutes later that Andy is softly clearing his throat and looking sheepishly up at everyone from his spot beside Alabama on the floor.

"What is it, Andy?" Dean asks tiredly as he flops back down on the couch next to Sam, who smacks his brother for jostling the resting Carson. "Sorry, Sammy," Dean apologizes quickly.

"I was just thinking that talking to Tessa might not be as impossible as it seems," Andy responds quietly. "I read about this summoning ritual in one of Bobby's older texts a few months ago when we were trying to figure out what was wrong with Rayan, and it said that if done right, the caster could summon Death himself. Just a few modifications and it shouldn't be difficult to get this Tessa lady here."

"Screw Tessa, let's just call Death," Rayan chirps as she pulls away from Lucas and excitedly takes a seat in front of Andy on the floor. "You just said that the spell could summon Death himself, so why waste time with Tessa and instead go straight to the source."

Dean let's out a snort of laughter, but quickly sobers up when he realizes that Rayan is being serious. Once he does get with the program, the oldest Winchester is quick to shake his head back and forth in refusal. "Ray, you've come up with some pretty crazy ideas in your life, but this one takes the cake. There's no way in hell we're summoning Death."

"And why not?" Rayan demands as she sends a hard look in her father's direction. "It's stupid if we just keep going around in circles when the solution is right in front of us."

Dean shakes his head in disbelief before turning piercing green eyes on his daughter. "You've never dealt with Death, Rayan. He's not some dude you just walk up to and start asking questions. He'll kill you in a damn instant if you annoy him enough, and believe me when I say he's about had his fill of Winchester."

Rayan desperately turns towards her uncles and grandfather, but is disappointed to find matching looks of denial on their faces.

"Your daddy's right on this one, darlin'," Bobby says softly as he leans forward in his chair. "Messin' with Death would be too much for even us to take on. I'm sure your reaper friend will agree with us."

Rayan doesn't even have to look at Lucas to know that he's nodding his head up and down in agreement with what the old hunter has just said. And it annoys the teen to no end.

When she realizes that none of the adults in the room want to take her suggestions seriously (again), she lets out an angry groan of frustration before standing and marching out of the living room and towards the stairs, King hot on her heels. "Well when you figure out why Death wants me so bad, let me know. And when it turns out that you _do _have to summon him, I will be the first one to brag." And with that, Rayan marches up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Rayan counts to thirty before her bedroom door is slowly easing open and Andy and Alabama are cautiously making their way inside. The young Winchester smirks as she continues to stroke King's head, waiting until the other teens are comfortably situated on her large bed.

"Took you long enough to get up here," she jokes as he turns a smile towards her best friend and…whatever Alabama was now considered in her life. "I thought I was actually going to have to yell down there and tell you to get your slow asses up here."

"Well we weren't sure if the slam meant 'stay away' or 'get up here because I'm plotting'," Andy replies with a cheeky grin. "When we didn't hear any blaring Metallica, we figured it was the later option."

"And speaking of plottin'," Alabama cuts in with her easy southern drawl. "Both me and his dorkiness over here know that you ain't givin' up on that plan to summon old Mister Bones. So what're you thinkin'?"

And it hits Rayan in that moment that these two people sitting with her in her room are the people who she's going to need all the help from that they're willing to give. Andy, who infiltrated his way into her life and managed to become her best friend. And Alabama, who literally busted through her bedroom door and decided to challenge Rayan in more ways than she could ever imagine. These were the people, besides her family members downstairs, that were going to help her get through this any way they possibly could.

Even if that meant crossing Dean Winchester.

"Here's what I was thinking," Rayan begins as she pulls out a notepad from her end table drawer next to the bed and begins to gesture at Andy. "You said that you found that spell in one of Gramps' old books, which means that it's still here in the house. So our first course of action is for Andy to relocate that book."

"Why do I have to start off this crazy plan?" Andy demands as he glares at Rayan from across the bed. "Why can't one of you put your neck on the line first."

"Because Gramps won't suspect you looking through his books," the young Winchester reasons as she begins to scribble steps down on the notepad. "Anyway, you find the book. Then, once we have the ritual, it'll be up to Alabama and I to find all the stuff we'll need without Dad or anyone else figuring us out."

"Like that's goin' to be easy," Alabama scoffs. "You Winchester's have like a sixth sense for any sneakin' that goes on around here. It'd be easier to break into the White House."

"It won't be that difficult when you've got a Winchester helping out," Rayan says with a smirk, waving off Alabama's concerns. "And it shouldn't take that long to find a few items for a summoning ritual anyway."

Andy clears his throat and levels a look at his best friend. "Think about what you just said, Rayan. This spell is meant to summon Death, not a low level demon. From what I can remember, there was like twenty things needed and they weren't common things Bobby will have lying around the house."

"So how long are we looking at to get these supplies?"

"Normally, a few weeks tops," Andy responds with a shrug as he scratches at his chin absently. "But with how rare some of these items are, and the fact that we won't be able to use any contacts that might know one of our lovely caretakers…it could take months."

"Great," Alabama sighs as she flops backwards onto a pillow. "So we're lookin' at several months of hidin' rare items in a house full of the best hunters the world has ever known, an angel, and a reaper bodyguard who's going to be on your ass like ants at a picnic. Should be easy."

"No, no, it will be easy," Rayan demands with a sly smile on her face. "Because as much as my dad a knows me, he won't ever believe that I'd be crazy enough to go against him on this."

"And what about Dean saying that Death could kill any of us, just for being annoying?" Andy frets as he turns a weary eye on the young Winchester. "I haven't even graduated yet. I don't want to become one of Death's conquests yet."

"Oh stop your worryin', Andy," Alabama complains lowly. "We'll be fine, because Death ain't gonna touch Rayan, or anyone with her. He _wants _her for something, remember?"

Rayan nods her head up and down in agreement as she places a comforting hand on Andy's shoulder. "Alabama's right, dude. We'll be fine. Now, are you both with me?"

There's no hesitation from Alabama, who quickly sits up on the bed and smiles widely. "I've been so bored around here it's pathetic. I'd say it's about time I got my hands bloody again with some supernatural goo. You know I'm in."

Andy only hesitates for a moment before nodding his head forlornly and bumping into Rayan's shoulder. "Where you go, I go. That's always been to deal."

Rayan smiles and wraps her arms around both of the teen's shoulders. "Then let's do this."

* * *

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**So guess what...that was the end of AHTCH. Obviously, it's not the end of the series. And really, I probably could have kept going on this one...but I got tired of always adding chapters. And the name.**

**So, I've decided that my next course of action will to do a short intermission of one shots taking place of the next year of Rayan's life, and then pick up with a sequel that will introduce a few new characters, explain about Death's connection with Ray, and also bring in a little bit of _romance_. =P**

**I hope you all stick with me, and the next part will be up soon. (Because seriously, it will NOT take me as long to get a chapter up as it did for this final part to get finished.)**

**Always,**

**Fallen.**


	59. NEW STORY UP!

NEW STORY UP!

Check it out, please and thank you!

Fallen.


End file.
